


Bianco Luna

by Fiamminga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Scandal, Smut, after the epilogue, but most angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 70,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamminga/pseuds/Fiamminga
Summary: Faceva sempre tanto male ogni volta che Albus parlava così. Sapeva esattamente dove colpire quando voleva fare male e Scorpius pensò che da qualche parte stava davvero sanguinando. Abbassò la testa e non riuscì a impedirsi di piangere perché era un idiota. –Perché deve finire sempre così? - chiese a voce bassa.-Perché non doveva nemmeno iniziare-Albus e Scorpius sono bambini simili ma la vita da adulti non è facile per Potter e Malfoy.Lunghissima Oneshot in due capitoli





	1. Chapter 1

Questa è la prima e unica storia che abbia mai scritto per Harry Potter e l’ho scritta tempo fa a tempo perso. Mi è capitata di rileggerla e ho pensato che stato carino condividerla con voi. Enjoy!  
(Benvenuti sul treno della tristezza. Prego, prendete posto)

 

AVVERTENZE: prima di leggere vorrei sottolineare che in questa storia ci potrebbero essere riferimenti a qualcosa che potrebbe disturbare qualcuno e contenere situazioni dubbiose (sessuali) in questo capitolo come nel prossimo. Se è il genere di argomenti che vi crea problemi, non leggete. Tuttavia non c’è nulla di violento è solo concettualmente dubbioso … ma avrà senso nel prossimo capitolo.

 

I

Reminds me of when we were young

 

1.

Il treno si era messo in moto con uno fischio stridente, accompagnato dal rumore ovattato delle ruote. Albus aveva salutato sua madre e suo padre dal finestrino e si era seduto al suo posto guardando davanti a sé e sperando di non essere troppo palese. Aveva paura. Non era eccitato o felice come tutti gli altri ragazzi sul treno: Hogwarts per quanto fosse una scuola non sembrava suscitare in nessuno l’antipatia e la noia dovuta alla fine dell’estate e al ritorno agli studi. Sembrava che tutti fossero felici di ritornare alla scuola di magia e stregoneria. Rose, davanti a lui, aveva cominciato a parlare a ruota libera di quello che si aspettava, di come sperava fossero i letti nei dormitori e con chi sarebbe finita a condividere la sua stanza. Non sembrava tesa sullo smistamento. Albus concordava con quasi tutti quelli che conoscevano sua cugina: sicuramente sarebbe finita a Corvonero e lei stessa sembrava piuttosto contenta all’idea di essere la prima Wesley in una casa dalla nomea così intelligente e rinomata. I rossi e numerosi Wesley non erano certo conosciuti per le loro doti intellettuali ma Rose era figlia di sua madre che sebbene fosse finita anche lei in Grifondoro, non mancava di un’intelligenza fuori dal comune, intelligenza che Rose aveva ereditato e che spesso e volentieri lo mettevano a disagio.  
Rose aveva già letto la metà dei libri di testo e conosceva già molti incantesimi, anche se in maniera retorica. Era stata molto fiera della sua bacchetta di noce con nucleo di corda di drago e non si era risparmiata nel fare delle prove la sera, invece di andare a dormire mentre soggiornavano al Paiolo magico. Albus aveva provato solo una volta ma la sua bacchetta di carpino, sempre con nucleo di cuore di drago, aveva solo vibrato un po’, emesso uno strano rumore sibilante e nient’altro. Lily aveva detto che era un incapace – era tutta invidia la sua, Albus lo sapeva- e Hugo si era messo a ridere. Rose era stata gentile e aveva detto che non c’erano problemi perché è quello che succede a tanta gente. Lei, certo, non era come l’altra gente. Sconsolato, non parlò nemmeno quando Jimmy andò a trovarli nel loro scompartimento con i suoi amici idioti Billy, Thomas e Jude. Ad Albus non piaceva il loro fare chiassoso e irruente, quattro Grifondoro pieni di sé, famosi e sempre al centro dell’attenzione. Papà diceva sempre che Jimmy era come loro nonno ed erano tutti fiduciosi che prima o poi si sarebbe calmato ma Albus semplicemente non riusciva a capire come facesse a diventare così rimbambito appena stava con i suoi amici.  
I tre erano andati a trovarli a Godric’s Hollow quell’estate e si erano allenati a quiddich insieme. L’anno prima James era riuscito ad entrare nella squadra di Grifondoro con il ruolo di portiere e ora anche gli altri suoi compagni avevano deciso di provare le selezioni, visto che ben cinque elementi della squadra si erano diplomati l’anno prima. Papà aveva giocato con loro e mamma aveva seguito il loro allenamento con l’adorazione generale di tutti, visto il suo passato da campionessa mondiale. Forse a mamma mancava il quiddich più di quanto sembrasse e ora che anche Albus era a scuola, cosa avrebbe fatto dopo che Lily sarebbe stata dell’età giusta per andarsene? Albus le aveva detto che era brava ad allenare e forse avrebbe dovuto pensare di ritornare nel mondo dello sport che così visibilmente le mancava. Lei le aveva dato un bacio e l’aveva abbracciato chiamandolo “Il mio Al sempre tanto perspicace”.  
Albus non si sentiva intelligente ma amava la sua famiglia. Famiglia sempre più grande e sempre più casinista.  
-Ehi, bambocci- disse Jade –Non statevene qui da soli, altrimenti non conoscerete nessuno- lo aveva detto come se lui e Rose fossero stati due idioti, prima che i quattro Grifondoro se ne andarono. Ad Albus piaceva stare con Rose: lei lo conosceva ed era sua cugina mentre con gli altri si sentiva sempre a disagio e non era bravo a fare conversazione, così il più delle volte rimaneva zitto e muto con lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé per mascherare il fatto che fosse terrorizzato dalle nuove conoscenze. Rose diceva che quando faceva così non si capiva che era timido ma piuttosto che non gli importasse. Albus non poteva farci nulla.  
Alla fine però entrarono nel loro scompartimento altri tre ragazzi del primo anno che non trovavano posto con i ragazzi più grandi e con cui Rose fece subito amicizia e quando gli altri vennero a scoprire i loro rispettivi cognomi, si emozionarono.  
Reazione ovvia: tutti i bambini volevano dire ai loro genitori di essere amici di un Potter o di un Wesley ma se a Jimmy aveva sempre fatto piacere Albus lo detestava. Sentirsi addosso il nome della sua famiglia così pesante non fece altro che incupire il suo umore.  
Con la scusa di cercare il bagno, se ne andò per un po’ dallo scompartimento, camminando per i vagoni in silenzio meditabondo.  
La sua paura riguardo lo smistamento era logica, si diceva. Non si era mai sentito come i suoi genitori o suo fratello maggiore: non era un Grifondoro. La sua faccia lo raccontava a chiunque lo vedesse, benché somigliasse terribilmente a suo padre. Non era nemmeno tanto intelligente da finire in Corvonero e anche questo era ovvio. Perciò la cosa migliore che poteva capitargli era finire in Tassorosso, la peggiore in Serpeverde. Sapeva che a suo padre e sua madre non sarebbe importato, nemmeno gli zii avrebbero avuto nulla da ridire e nemmeno il suo padrino Neville, che sarebbe stato difficile chiamare ogni volta “Professor Paciock” ma il resto della comunità magica. Meglio Tassorosso, definitivamente Tassorosso. Avrebbe chiesto al cappello parlante di farlo finire in una casa tranquilla dove non avrebbe attirato attenzioni e dove avrebbe messo subito in chiaro che non era come i suoi genitori.  
Mentre si dirigeva effettivamente verso il bagno, una porta si aprì e qualcuno gli venne addosso.  
-Sta attento! - disse una voce, come se fosse stata colpa sua.  
Albus lo guardò e riconobbe vagamente il ragazzo: lo aveva intravisto alla stazione. Era difficile non ricordarsi di lui, perché era alto e magro e aveva i capelli quasi bianchi tirati indietro. Era vestito di nero e in modo distinto anche se quella ricchezza stonava su un undicenne. I suoi occhi grigi erano grandi e tondi e lo fissarono non appena si resero conto di chi era. Bè, anche lui aveva fatto due più due.  
Malfoy si ritrasse e disse –Scusa, è stata colpa mia- rimangiandosi quello che aveva detto prima e tornò dentro il suo scompartimento. Vuoto. Ad Albus parve strano. Altra gente era venuta a sedersi con loro dicendo che non c’era più spazio ma ora il ragazzo Malfoy rimaneva da solo in uno scompartimento che avrebbe potuto contenere sei persone. Il biondo lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio bianco ed etereo –Ti serve qualcosa? - sembrava irritato. Albus scosse la testa e velocemente se ne andò, terrorizzato, le labbra sigillate dalla paura e i piedi che se ne andavano per fatti suoi.  
Maledetto il suo carattere. Era un tale codardo che non era nemmeno capace di chiedere scusa ad un’altra persona. Che poi quella persona fosse un Malfoy era un’altra questione. Sapeva della sua famiglia e del ruolo che avevano avuto nella guerra che i suoi genitori avevano combattuto, sapeva che il nonno di quel bambino era stato condannato alla prigione a vita e che persino suo padre ci era stato per due anni. Non erano persone raccomandabili, insomma, sebbene la loro azienda guadagnasse cifre allucinanti ogni giorno, grazie ai loro agganci all’estero. I Malfoy erano una potente famiglia inglese di nascita ma non si vedevano molto nella loro comunità, Albus aveva sentito suo padre parlare brevemente dei loro investimenti esteri. A quanto pare i suoi genitori approvavano, forse perché gran parte di quegli affari li facevano con i babbani. La madre di quel bambino non era nemmeno purosangue. Tuttavia Albus scosse la testa e cercò di non pensarci. Non era il caso di perdere troppo tempo con un Malfoy nemmeno nei suoi pensieri. 

Il viaggio fu un lentissimo strazio che Albus sopportò solo perché dal carrello comprò un sacco di dolciumi per placare il suo sconvolgimento interiore che pochi capivano. Suo fratello si fece di nuovo vivo, questa volta solo, per cercare di farlo uscire dalla sua testa, senza riuscirci. Rose cercò di farlo parlare con gli altri ragazzi nello scompartimento, ma invano. Albus sapeva che appariva come un taciturno e scuro bambino dallo sguardo distante. Sapeva di sembrare antipatico e forse snob, ma se avesse parlato sarebbe stato capace di balbettare perciò meglio stare zitto e far finta di nulla. Si cambiarono nelle loro divise poco prima di arrivare. Rose stava bene nel suo completo, il grigio e il nero donavano ai suoi capelli rosso carota mentre invece Albus non faceva altro che sentirsi più scuro e deprimente che mai.  
Il vecchio Hagrid li accolse al binario urlando –Primo anno! Primo anno! - e poi li salutò agitando una grossa mano. Quando vide Albus disse –Sei tale e quale a tuo padre! Se avevi gli occhiali eri proprio uguale! - La cosa non lo rinfrancò.  
Andarono alle barche e la bellezza del castello illuminato nella notte era stupefacente. Il suo riflesso si specchiava nelle acque del lago mentre le barche si muovevano da sole e una grande eccitazione animò gli altri bambini che scesero tutti eccitati quando si diressero al cortile di ingresso. Sulla scalinata li attendeva Neville con un grosso sorriso in faccia. Lo guardò soltanto, senza salutare né lui né Rose (non era proprio il tipo da fare così palesi favoritismi) e salutando cordialmente i bambini spiegò dove si trovavano e cosa sarebbe successo. Spiegò cosa erano le case e come sarebbero stati smistati, raccomandando di fare attenzione ma di essere ugualmente fieri della scelta del cappello parlante.  
Dopo un paio di minuti entrarono nella Sala Grande.  
-Il soffitto è una magia- spiegò Rose immediatamente –è spiegato sul libro Scuola di Hogwarts. Dovresti leggerlo-. Sì, l’ho già fatto, pensò ma non rispose, pensando che sarebbe stato troppo sgarbato nei confronti della cugina. Fece comunque una smorfia e annuì per farle capire che l’aveva sentita. Rose non disse nulla ma non si arrabbiò per il suo comportamento – lo conosceva fin troppo bene- e alla fine si ritrovarono davanti al tavolo dei professori, dove la preside McGranitt li guardava con un sorriso caldo, il suo viso segnato da tantissime rughe che però non la facevano sembrare una brutta vecchia strega. Il suo grosso capello nero era tutto piumato e piuttosto stravagante. Albus si sentì osservato e abbassò la testa. Odiava tutto quello.  
Il capello parlante cantò la sua lunga canzone, sciorinando ogni aspetto positivo delle quattro case e poi alla fine il professor Neville tirò dalle maniche della sua veste una pergamena arrotolata e disse –Ora chiamerò i vostri nomi in ordine alfabetico- srotolò il foglio e con una mano tenne il cappello –Uno alla volta vi siederete qui e verrete smistati nelle vostre case-  
Ad Albus sudarono le mani. Tenne la testa basta e si strofinò i palmi contro il mantello, il rombo del suo cuore era così forte che a malapena lo faceva sentire. I primi a venire smistati si rivelarono una ragazza di Tassorosso e due Grifondoro. Non era una selezione troppo lunga e sembrava indolore. Dopo altre due Tassorosso ci fu il primo a venire smistato in Serpeverde. Ogni volta che il cappello parlante proclamava una casa il tavolo corrispondente applaudiva, prevedibilmente.  
Albus stava per svenire o quasi per vomitare per l’ansia quando fu distratto del nome che il suo patrigno esclamò in modo strano –Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-. Albus vide il professore fare una strana faccia e poi osservare duramente il bambino che si approcciava alla sedia, nel silenzio più assoluto. Albus immaginò che anche lui doveva avere brutti ricordi dei suoi primi anni a scuola e sebbene il suo padrino non gli avesse mai raccontato nulla nello specifico, papà aveva spesso detto che alcuni Serpeverde si erano sempre comportati male con lui. Possibile che uno di quei Serpeverde fosse il padre di Malfoy?  
Scorpius Hyperion (che diavolo di nome era mai quello? Non che lui fosse stato più fortunato comunque) si andò a sedere e il cappello si poggiò a lungo sulla sua testa. Passarono due minuti buoni, Albus quasi li contò ticchettando con le dita.  
Il cappello disse, alla fine – Serpeverde! - e Albus notò l’espressione colpita del bambino, come se quasi non se lo aspettasse, diversamente da tutti i presenti nella sala e un calmo applauso provenne dal tavolo dei Serpeverde, come se nemmeno loro fossero tanto contenti di veder ritornare un Malfoy tra le loro file. Albus vide che due studenti si spostarono lontano da Malfoy quando lui si andò a sedere e quasi gli venne voglia di urlare, forse per quel bambino o fosse per sé stesso o per come tutti pretendessero che le case non avessero più importanza – e per la maggior parte non lo erano più- se non per loro, persone come Albus e Jimmy o Rose, figli di chi si aspettava far parte dei nobili Grifondoro. E per quel Malfoy? Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare un bambino come lui, come Albus, per fare qualcosa di giusto? Ebbe il forte desiderio di andare a prendere a schiaffi i due che si erano allontanati da Scorpius. Avrebbero fatto lo stesso con lui? Avrebbero reagito allo stesso modo se fosse finito a Tassorosso? Per Merlino, li avrebbe presi a schiaffi.  
Altri vennero chiamati e, quando l’elenco andò avanti e sempre meno rimasero nel corridoio tra i tavoli finalmente il suo padrino lo chiamò:  
-Albus Severus Potter- un mormorio lo seguì e Neville gli sorrise incoraggiante. La preside si sporse in avanti dal suo scranno e Rose gli diede una pacca sulla spalla che voleva essere incoraggiante. Albus, invece, quasi cadde a terra sulle scale. Si sedette sullo sgabello perché le ginocchia gli cedettero e strinse gli occhi quando il capello calò sulla sua testa, così grande da nascondergli tutta la faccia.  
Bene bene, un altro Potter. Vediamo cosa c’è nella tua testa. Albus sentì il cappello sussurrargli nelle orecchie. O forse direttamente nel cervello, non riusciva a capirlo.  
-Voglio andare a Tassorosso-  
Mmm, davvero? E perché mai?  
-è l’unica casa adatta a me- rispose Albus, quasi lagnandosi – Se puoi vedere nella mia testa lo dovresti sapere. Non sono coraggioso e fiero! Ho paura di stare qui, ho paura di parlare con le persone, ho paura di te! E non sono bravo a fare nulla, non sono intelligente. Papà ha detto che avresti ascoltato il mio desiderio! -  
Eh, sì. Harry Potter fu un bel dilemma. Non come tuo fratello, lui sì che era Grifondoro. Ma tu vuoi andare a Tassorosso. La lealtà e l’amicizia sono i valori che reputi più importanti? Non mi sembra, certo sono importanti ma penso che saresti capace di fare qualche eccezione per dei motivi specifici-  
-Ma Tassorosso è la cosa migliore. Se non sono così adesso lo diventerò stando con loro-  
Ecco qui, che determinazione. Sei determinato ad essere diverso e sai che non puoi esserlo come Grifondoro. Non ti è nemmeno passato per la testa di essere uno di loro … mmm, e tu dici di non essere intelligente? Da quello che vedo nella tua testa sembra che tu abbia letto tutti i libri di storia di Hogwarts e che ti siano piaciuti molto. Ti piace ricordare le date a memoria?  
-Non vuol dire che sia intelligente-  
Non vuol dire che saresti bene a Corvonero. Studi e ti appassioni a quello che pensi ti possa servire. Mmm. Difficile, quasi quanto tuo padre.  
-Ti prego, mandami a Tassorosso! -  
Ma non staresti bene lì con loro. Non sei come loro, non sei aperto, espansivo e solidale con tutti. Mmm … Ho deciso, ed è la cosa più ovvia. Vedrai che poi piacerà anche a te.  
-Cosa? Non vorrai dire che …-  
Il cappello si alzò sulla sua testa e la sua punta ondeggiò a destra e sinistra e parlò ad alta voce così che tutti lo potessero sentire – Ho deciso. Sarà molto meglio Serpeverde! -  
Nessuno applaudì.  
Albus quasi scivolò giù dallo sgabello, sciolto tra la sua frustrazione, rabbia e disillusione. Si alzò in piedi e si tolse in cappello da solo, prima che Neville riuscisse a riprendersi abbastanza da toglierlo e si incamminò verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde, mortalmente silenzioso. Ogni occhio di tutta la stanza lo seguì fino a quando si sedette, e alzando lo sguardo vide, davanti a lui, Scorpius Malfoy con una strana e marmorea espressione sul viso. Si guardarono per un lungo momento prima che lo smistamento continuasse.  
Rose, quasi tra gli ultimi, venne smistata e il cappello disse –Che mi venga un colpo. Un Wesley in Corvonero- 

 

Scesero, alla fine di un banchetto piuttosto rumoroso e confuso, alle segrete del castello. Il prefetto di Serpeverde, tale Erica Bones li condusse per la via poco illuminata tra i sentieri di pietra e mostrò il funzionamento della porta di ingresso e la parola d’ordine per poter entrare. La sala comune di Serpeverde era grandissima, e cinque grossi camini di marmo accessi illuminavano e riscaldavano un ambiente altrimenti umido e buio. I muri verdi erano decorati con tantissimi quadri e le poltrone nere e borchiate d’argento non sembravano certo allegre. La cosa che affascinò più di tutto Albus furono le immense finestre curve su un’oscurità rischiarata appena da un bagliore argenteo. Qualcosa si muoveva in quell’oscurità e Albus sapeva che erano le creature del lago: aveva letto della sala comune dei Serpeverde nei libri che aveva divorato e non si sarebbe mai aspettato di poter osservarla di persona.  
Per quanto il suo umore fosse nero come le acque del lago nella notte non riuscì smettere di guardare la magnificenza della sala, così antica che quasi la sua storia traspirava dai mattoni che la costruivano. Rimase a bocca aperta per tanto stupore e per un attimo quasi scordò che lo stesso era il simbolo della sua incapacità. Lui, un Potter, nella casa di Serpeverde. Il prefetto continuò a parlare spiegando come si accedeva a tutte le stanze, a tutte le altre vie di accesso e di fuga, i bagni e i posti migliori in cui studiare. Albus non ascoltò molto di quello che disse, distratto dall’osservarsi intorno. Quando poi li chiamarono per nome per indicare le stanze per il primo anno si riprese e si concentrò su quello che doveva fare.  
Era stato assegnato ad una stanza con altri tre ragazzi, uno dei quali era Malfoy. Gli si strinse lo stomaco al pensiero di dover condividere la camera per tutto l’anno e prevedibilmente per tutti i prossimi anni, con il bambino biondo anche se non sapeva dirsi bene un perché.  
La sua camera era quadrata e piuttosto ampia. C’era un camino acceso e i letti erano già stati sistemati con tutti i loro averi. Albus rimase ancora più sconvolto dallo scoprire che Malfoy era proprio nel letto di fianco al suo. Gli diede le spalle e cominciò a sistemare le sue cose, cercando il suo pigiama e le sue ciabatte. Aveva bisogno di fare una doccia, talmente tanto da sentirne dolore fisico. Gli altri due ragazzi – McLeod? McLoyd? E l’altro chi era, Wilson?Williamson? O forse era Williams?- li guardavano con fare sospetto, scambiandosi qualche occhiata, forse non del tutto contenti di essere finiti con un Malfoy e con un Potter. Albus non ci prestò attenzione comunque e andò dritto nei bagni dove, con gli asciugamani trovati sul suo letto, riuscì a lavarsi e asciugarsi come doveva. Rimase un bel po’ dentro la grossa vasca in uno dei cubiculi privati, con il getto caldo del doccione dritto sulla testa. Faceva così caldo che la sua pelle divenne rossa, secca, ma non gli importò. Sotto il getto della doccia e sotto il suo rumore, nessuno avrebbe potuto dire che stava piangendo. Non si rese conto di quanto tempo rimase lì ammollo ma alla fine, spossato con la testa intontita per il calore e per la crisi di pianto silenzioso uscì dal bagno con addosso il suo pigiama verde, ed era piuttosto ironico, ritrovarsi nella sala comune di Serpeverde da solo ad un’ora impossibile della notte. Rimase seduto sul tappeto davanti al fuoco per far asciugare i capelli, senza pettinarli: sarebbe stato inutile visto che ugualmente andavano dove volevano loro e non c’era rimedio di tenerli al loro posto a meno di non tagliarli tutti.  
Rimase a guardare il fuoco senza essere capace di andare a dormire anche se aveva le ossa stanche e i muscoli rilassati, la pancia piena. Se non fosse stato per il suo maledetto cervello che continuava a girovagare in tutte le direzioni senza una meta forse avrebbe potuto dormire.  
Fu poi distratto da un rumore tenue e poi dal suono di passi sul marmo del pavimento. Non si voltò per vedere chi era, ma rimase a guardare il fuoco, almeno fino a che quel qualcuno non si andò a sedere di fianco a lui, ma sul divano di pelle nere. Albus vide solo con la coda dell’occhio che il suo pigiama era di un tessuto lucido e morbido (seta? Possibile?) e che ai piedi portava delle pantofole più simili a scarpe ma dall’aspetto comodo. Addosso aveva una vestaglia bianca, slacciata in vita questa volta di un tessuto più pesante.  
Scorpius Malfoy era distinto persino quando doveva andare a dormire. Albus sembrava un gattino bagnato e magrolino, lo sapeva bene mentre invece Malfoy aveva l’aspetto di un principino a cui portano ogni giorno la colazione a letto. I suoi capelli non erano più tenuti all’indietro come lo erano stati per tutto il giorno, ma gli cadevano in avanti ed erano più lunghi e più mossi di quello che sembravano. Albus ebbe la strana idea di tenerli in mano: sembravano avere una consistenza delicata ma resistente, una lucentezza particolare che non si vedeva quando erano tenuti dal gel.  
-Ciao- gli disse Scorpius e Albus lo guardò nei grossi occhi grigi. Ebbe l’impressione che fosse un bel bambino. Non lo pensò con nessuna malizia ma con l’oggettiva costatazione che forse era il più bello tra i suoi coetanei che avesse mai visto, anche se sembrava una bambina con i capelli in quel modo. Aveva la faccia tonda, anche se il naso era stretto e all’insù, le labbra sottili e le guance tonde. Albus non capiva se era così perché avesse ereditato quei tratti o solo perché ancora aveva l’aspetto di un bambinetto alla veneranda età di undici anni. Comunque avrebbe dovuto rispondergli, perché non c’era via di evitarlo sebbene non avesse nessuna voglia di rimanere con lui. –C-ciao- disse con un sussurro basso, sentendosi un idiota.  
-Non riesci a dormire? -  
Albus scosse la testa, perché non c’era bisogno di parlare più del dovuto.  
-Nemmeno io- disse l’altro bambino, appoggiando la schiena contro lo schienale –è stata una giornata interminabile ma non voglio andare a dormire. Altrimenti domani dovrò scrivere ai miei genitori-  
Albus capiva. Nemmeno lui era entusiasta all’idea. Scorpius comunque continuò - Sono sicuro che non diranno nulla, perché tutti e due i miei erano di Serpeverde ... però non penso faranno i salti di gioia-  
-Perché? - chiese con un altro sussurro. Per lui era tutto il contrario.  
-Lo sai chi sono io? -  
Albus annuì.  
-Anche io so chi sei tu- Scorpius scosse la testa – Mio padre sta facendo tanto per non sembrare come mio nonno e lui e mia madre erano fiduciosi che non finissi a Serpeverde, così … non lo so, forse avrebbero dimostrato che non mi hanno educato nel vecchio modo- poi lo guardò e amaramente commentò: -Una cosa è certa però, i tuoi non lo hanno fatto, eppure sei qui-  
Albus non rispose. -Volevi andare a Grifondoro? - chiese invece.  
-No- Scorpius quasi ridacchiò – Credo sia geneticamente impossibile per un Malfoy. Però mi sarebbe piaciuto Corvonero. Mi piace scoprire le cose- Poi gli chiese –E tu? Volevi andare a Grifondoro? -  
Albus scosse la testa –No – disse –Mi sarebbe piaciuto Tassorosso. Ora però non ci possiamo fare nulla-  
-Già-  
-Già-  
I due ragazzini guardarono il grosso fuoco davanti a loro e rimasero in silenzio. Dopo lunghi e silenziosi minuti Scorpius disse: -Vuoi giocare a scacchi? -  
Albus acconsentì e, cercando un poco negli scaffali della sala comune trovarono una scatola per gli scacchi magici. Fecero spazio sul pavimento e si misero a giocare davanti al camino. – Il tuo nome è strano- gli disse Scorpius. –Albus-  
-Era uno dei nomi di Silente- rispose il bambino –Il tuo invece è più strano-  
-Sì- Scorpius non solo sorrise ma quasi sghignazzò – A mio padre piaceva astrologia, così non solo Scorpius ma anche Hyperion- fece una smorfia – è troppo pomposo-  
Albus quasi sorrise alla sua espressione – Non possiamo più farci nulla-  
-O no- Scorpius scosse la testa –Quando sarò abbastanza grande andrò a farmi cambiare in nome al ministero-  
-Come vuoi chiamarti? -  
-John-  
Albus, questa volta, sorrise –Questo è troppo banale-  
-Esattamente John Smith, ecco come mi chiamerò- con uno dei pezzi degli scacchi si agitò una mano e continuò: -Nessuno presta mai attenzione a John Smith. Me ne andrò in America e farò la mia vita a New York! Nessuno saprà chi sono-  
-Sembri deciso-  
Scorpius annuì con fare serio che stonava con il suo viso infantile. Parlarono di altro e di cosa si sarebbero dovuti aspettare per l’anno a venire e Albus si rese conto che Scorpius era piuttosto logorroico: appena cominciava a fare un discorso vomitava una valanga di parole veloci come se volesse parlare il più possibile nel minor tempo. Lui, comunque, ascoltava. Gli piaceva ascoltare e Malfoy aveva molte strane idee in testa, come quella di andare in America o quella di cambiare nome o la fantasia di fare il giro del mondo in scopa. E da come appariva non sembrava proprio il tipo di persona a cui piaceva parlare e fare pazzie. Era persino simpatico e Albus gli sorrise timidamente più volte, per quanto fosse consapevole che il suo sorriso non era proprio gioioso ma quasi lugubre. A Malfoy comunque non importava e quando lo vedeva anche solo annuire un poco ricominciava a parlare.  
Scorpius lo batté a scacchi tre volte, nonostante sembrasse continuamente distratto e preso da altri pensieri, e lo fece facilmente come se Albus fosse una mezza calzetta (cosa che non era: era l’unico tra i suoi cugini a cui piacevano gli scacchi e lo zio Ron gli aveva insegnato un sacco di mosse) ma per questo era anche più divertente.  
Andarono a dormire poco prima dell’alba senza dirsi nulla, nemmeno una buona notte. 

La mattina finirono a lezione come due inferi strascicanti, privi di ogni energia mentale.  
Alla prima lezione di Incantesimi, Malfoy era seduto da solo infondo alla sala, ed Albus, senza sapere cos’altro fare si andò a sedere senza nemmeno commentare. Prese i suoi libri, sbadigliando e strofinandosi la faccia. Fece finta di non vedere che Malfoy aveva guadato in basso e aveva fatto un sorriso a trentadue denti, invisibile per chiunque altro ma non per lui.  
Quella sera, quando la sala comune era ancora piena di persone poco dopo la cena Potter e Malfoy giocarono di nuovo a scacchi, sotto gli occhi meravigliati di tutti. 

 

2

 

La casa dei Potter non era grande ma di una piacevole dimensione accogliente, con le stanze abbastanza grandi per permettere anche a più persone di rimanere insieme. A Scorpius dispiacque abbandonare il comodo riparo della casa per andare via, anche se quelle vacanze di natale non erano ancora finite. Aiutò Al a trascinarsi dietro il baule (sarebbero partiti tutti insieme dalla Tana) e lo mise nella macchina babbana del signor Potter. Scorpius non era mai entrato in un’automobile prima di allora ed era rimasto prima spaventato poi affascinato. La macchina era grande abbastanza da contenere tutta la famiglia Potter ma con un piccolo incantesimo di estensione anche Scorpius e Jane, insieme a tutti i bagagli per la scuola, riuscirono ad entrare. – Non so se sarai felice di venire dai nonni- disse Al. – A capo d’anno è sempre un delirio. Non ricorderai nemmeno tutti i nomi di tutti i miei cugini, immagina i miei zii e zie di primo, secondo e terzo grado-  
-Nah- Scorpius sogghignò -Andrà benissimo-  
Il Natale a Villa Malfoy era sempre solitario, anche se piacevole. Non c’era nessuno se non lui e i suoi genitori che inventavano modi per tenerlo occupato e tenerlo distante dai libri almeno per un paio di giorni. Capo d’anno invece era sempre uno spettacolo pirotecnico dove si invitava tutta la gente più in vista della società magica. Sua madre era sempre occupata a fare inviti, spedire regali e convincere quante più persone a venire per dimostrare che “Ora siamo buoni anche noi!”. Sebbene Scorpius ricordasse feste disastrose nella sua prima infanzia, ormai sua madre e suo padre si erano ben sistemati nella nuova società emergente e decisi ad allontanarsi il più possibile dalla politica, avevano cominciato la lenta scalata per tornare onorevoli.  
Per lui.  
Scorpius ne era più che consapevole: lo facevano così da potergli concedere un futuro migliore, dove non doveva più meritarsi le occhiate che aveva subito da piccolo. Ma ora i suoi genitori erano a New York, dove erano stati invitato a loro volta dal Presidente del Magusa in persona. Avevano organizzato un modo per permettergli di viaggiare fin lì, ma a Scorpius non era andato proprio a genio. Al aveva distrattamente detto che sarebbe potuto stare da lui invece di rimanere a scuola per natale e così, improvvisamente, si era ritrovato tra i Potter.  
Suo padre e sua madre non avevano obbiettato perché se c’era un metodo efficace per dimostrare che non erano così male era avere delle relazioni coi Potter (non tra di loro ma tramite lui ed Al). Il natale era stato piacevole e confortevole come pochissime altre volte.  
Scorpius aveva deciso di preparare dei regali per la famiglia Potter al completo, anche se era stato difficile così aveva lasciato piccoli pensierini vicino al camino. Ad Albus aveva regalato un libro sulla vita di Napoleone: al suo migliore amico piaceva la storia e piacevano i babbani, quindi con la storia dei babbani andava a colpo sicuro.  
Ma tra tutte le cose che non si era aspettato come il caloroso benvenuto del signor Potter, l’invito di James a giocare a quiddich con lui e Jade, la colazione di focaccine fatte in casa e miele lasciata in camera sua dalla stessa signora Potter, non si era aspettato di ricevere un regalo a natale. Quando avevano scartato i regali, il signor Potter si era avvicinato a lui e gli aveva dato un pacchetto, per poi abbracciarlo con un caloroso augurio di buon natale. Era un set di ampolle di cristallo molto eleganti come quelle che Scorpius aveva intravisto nell’ufficio del professore Lumacorno. Ne fu commosso, perché non solo significava che il signor Potter aveva perso del tempo prezioso e denaro per lui ma sapeva anche in qualche modo della sua passione per le pozioni. Scorpius ringraziò calorosamente con le lacrime agli occhi, tenendo il pacco stretto contro il petto.  
Albus aveva commentato con espressione marmorea che non c’era bisogno di emozionarsi, perché Scorpius a detta sua era una persona facile a cui fare regali. Scorpius gli aveva risposto a tono e ne era uscito un battibecco ridicolo che aveva fatto ridere i Potter.  
Ora, dopo un natale speso a giocare con Albus e la sua famiglia con ogni gioco magico e babbano che fosse (aveva scoperto Monopoly e lo aveva adorato, anche se Albus era maledettamente bravo a giocarci e un tale infame che quella partita quasi li fece litigare sul serio) accompagnati da burrobirra, fuoco scoppiettante nel camino e cappellini strani. Scorpius aveva conservato il suo cappello rosso da babbo natale ma aveva anche scattato una foto magica di Albus con le corna da renna che faceva la linguaccia all’infinito.  
James e Jade erano già in macchina a chiacchierare animosamente riguardo ad una notizia del campionato nazionale di quiddich quando anche Albus e Scorpius si sedettero con loro. Dopo poco arrivarono Lily e i signori Potter.  
Passarono un bel viaggio verso la Tana, dove avrebbero passato in capodanno e poi da lì sarebbero riparti per Hogwarts. Albus non si era mai sentito più contento in vita sua, perché era circondato da una moltitudine di persone che, diversamente dai party dei suoi genitori, erano davvero interessati a lui.  
-Volete un po’ di musica? - chiese il signor Potter.  
-No, ehi papà- disse Jimmy –Metti Il boccino alato! Ci sono le statistiche di campionato! -  
-Uffa che noia voi e il quiddich- disse Albus – Parlate sempre di quello-  
-Ehi, se tu non riesci a capire la meravigliosità di ….-  
-Star seduto con le palle sopra un manico di scopa per molte ore inseguendo altre palle, wow che emozione-  
-Albus! - sbottò la signora Potter –Linguaggio! Spero che tu non parli così anche a scuola! -  
Scorpius sghignazzò –Non si preoccupi signora Potter, Al è sempre molto garbato-  
Il più delle volte.  
Quando è di buon umore.  
Se sta dormendo.  
A dire il vero Al era sempre piuttosto sboccato. “Non vedo perché non dovrei chiamare le cose con il loro nome. Se anche fosse volgare vuol dire che indicano perfettamente quello che sto pensando e se devo essere preciso, dovrò dire esattamente la parola che mi viene in mente”. Faceva sempre quel genere di discorsi dopo che Scorpius provava a lamentarsi.  
Al non era mai stato un tipo particolarmente loquace e probabilmente se vivi in una casa con James Sirius Potter è fisiologico. Dopo più di un anno di conoscenza e amicizia Scorpius poteva dire di sapere che Al era non solo avido di parole ma anche piuttosto timido, eccezion fatta per le parolacce che gli uscivano dalla bocca come una sorta di calmo placebo. Non ne avevano mai parlato ma Scorpius sapeva che dire volgarità lo faceva sentire più sicuro di sé stesso e quindi, molto spesso, rispondeva con frasi coincise e qualche parolaccia per sottolineare il concetto con una forza che cercava di dimostrare ma che non aveva. Si voltò a guardare l’oggetto dei suoi pensieri che ancora stava discutendo con suo fratello su quanto a parer suo fosse idiota il quiddich.  
Orami studenti del secondo anno, lui ed Al erano cresciuti ma Scorpius sembrava ancor an bambino mentre invece Al aveva già cominciato a crescere. Era più alto di lui di diversi centimetri e i suoi tratti erano sempre meno morbidi. I suoi capelli erano costantemente in disordine e i suoi occhi sempre fermi e penetranti mentre la sua bocca difficilmente si incurvava in un sorriso, non perché non fosse felice ma solo perché non gli piaceva dimostrare emozioni. Quando era con la sua famiglia o con lui però era più rilassato e più a suo agio. I suoi occhi erano più calmi e sereni e la ruga che aveva sempre tra gli occhi appariva distesa e piana. Al aveva sempre lo sguardo di qualcuno arrabbiato, sebbene non lo fosse e il suo atteggiamento lo facevano sembrare un ragazzo scontroso e ruvido a chiunque non si degnasse di conoscerlo un po’ meglio.  
La verità era che Al balbettava quando non sapeva che dire e aveva la lacrima facile, così come anche la mano veloce.  
Durante il loro primo anno aveva fatto a botte con quattro studenti, tutti più grandi di lui e solo una volta era stato scoperto e messo in punizione. Tutte e quattro le volte si era infuriato perché avevano detto qualcosa riguardo a loro due, il loro essere Serpeverde e figli dei loro padri, insomma il genere di argomento che faceva decollare Al come un razzo, e con la bacchetta pronta a qualche veloce fattura. Al non era il tipo da fare dispetti, ma era piuttosto vendicativo quando se la prendevano con lui, con la sua famiglia o con Scorpius. Non era bravissimo con gli incantesimi ma quando era arrabbiato gli venivano piuttosto bene. Era un peccato che pochi riuscissero a capire che era infuriato ed era il caso di rimanere alla larga perché Al aveva sempre la stessa espressione.  
Non potevano essere più diversi tra loro, perché a Scorpius piaceva ridere, e parlare fino a rimbambire chi lo stava ad ascoltare. Non sapeva fermarsi perché se anche solo qualcuno gli chiedeva spiegazioni su qualcosa, o di raccontare un avvenimento non conosceva il concetto di “sintesi”. Gli piaceva parlare e gli piaceva studiare, diversamente da Al che era parecchio svogliato se non in materie noiose come Babbanologia e Storia della magia (era il primo del loro anno in entrambe le materie, paradossalmente) mentre dimenticava il resto che lo annoiava.  
Scorpius invece adorava stare sui libri, non solo perché gli piaceva sapere le cose ma anche perché gli riusciva semplice. Era facile per lui prendere il massimo dei voti in tutto ed essere il primo del suo anno (eccetto che per, come già detto Babbanologia e storia della magia) e la cosa non faceva altro che innervosire Rose. Dopo una iniziale rivalità e antipatia durante il primo anno adesso riusciva persino a studiare insieme a Rose.  
Avevano solo dovuto combattere per l’attenzione di Albus per un altro po’. A Rose non era mai piaciuto il loro smistamento, non le piaceva che Al fosse andato a finire tra i Serpeverde e quindi, a frequentare Scorpius. Si aggiunse poi la scoperta che lui era più bravo di lei in tutto di quel pochissimo che bastava a superarla ogni volta che la faceva sempre diventare nervosa e cattiva. Scorpius aveva poi avuto una lunga conversazione durante le vacanze di natale con sua madre e lei gli aveva suggerito che, probabilmente, la bambina non voleva altro che riavere indietro suo cugino che le mancava e che fino a quel momento era stato il suo migliore amico.  
Scorpius avrebbe combattuto a morsi per tenersi Albus e l’avrebbe fatto se sua madre non gli avesse detto che un atteggiamento del genere non avrebbe fatto altro che farlo apparire nel torto. Perciò, paradossalmente, per tenere Al per sé doveva lasciarlo andare. Era strano, ma aveva funzionato e ora lui, Al, Rose e Filly, l’amica Tassorosso di Rose erano diventati una qualche sorta di gruppo. Rimanevano spesso insieme, andavano a studiare in biblioteca e avevano persino cominciato a camminare per il lago durante le domeniche soleggiate. Scorpius aveva così in qualche modo acquisito altri amici attraverso Albus e non poteva esserne più contento.  
-Cosa c’è? - Al si voltò verso di lui che era rimasto imbambolato a fissarlo.  
Scosse la testa con un sorriso –Niente-  
Albus fece spallucce e ricominciò a parlare con suo fratello.  
Scorpius era solo terribilmente felice e il suo sorriso si aprì così tanto che dovette girare la testa per non sembrare un pazzo.  
Non era mai stato un bambino felice da piccolo. Sua madre gli voleva bene e suo padre era presente nella sua vita, lì dietro di lui ad incoraggiarlo sempre. Era un bambino in salute, amato, ricco e con un futuro sicuro davanti a sé.  
Ma se Scorpius pensava alla sua infanzia l’unica immagine che aveva in mente erano i fermi silenzi della villa e l’ondeggiare ritmico delle gonne delle donne di servizio. Nessun elfo domestico a villa Malfoy perché nessuno avrebbe voluto lavorarvici. Nella sua casa c’erano solo grandi giardini solitari e la grande libreria della nonna. Gli erano sempre piaciuti i grossi libri di cuoio che profumavano di vecchio e antico, talmente tanto da ficcarci il naso dentro e respirare l’odore della pergamena. Aveva letto molti di quei libri perché non aveva nulla da fare. La sua copia delle Fiabe di Beda era così consumata che le pagine si staccavano, così a otto anni suo padre gli regalò una nuova e più grande copia illustrata e miniata. Era pesate e Scorpius doveva lasciarla sul leggio per poterla aprire. Le sue governati erano sempre state gentili e gli avevano insegnato tutto alla perfezione, tanto che più di una aveva detto che sarebbe stato un perfetto Corvonero. Suo padre ne era sembrato contento, così come sua madre.  
Eppure era comunque finito a Serpeverde. Non sapeva perché. Ancora non lo capiva ma non se ne dispiaceva. Fosse stato anche solo il destino o la volontà del Cappello parlante di farlo incontrare con Albus, gli stava bene. Era stato il suo primo amico. Il primo e il migliore perché, anche se Scorpius doveva usare mille parole per spiegarsi con chiunque altro, Albus semplicemente capiva. Bastava un suo sguardo, un’inclinazione della tesa, forse solo una parola e Albus capiva tutto immediatamente. Scorpius sapeva che non avrebbe trovato nessun’altro nella sua vita che l’avrebbe potuto capire come Al perché, in molti modi, erano uguali e in tanti altri erano estremamente diversi. Ma andava bene, finché si davano quella felicità che riuscivano a darsi solo stando vicini.  
Se Scorpius avesse dovuto descrivere Albus lui era rinfrescante, dentro il suo cuore. Faceva sembrare tutto migliore.  
Dopo qualche ora arrivarono alla Tana. La casa dei nonni Wesley era stata ricostruita più volte, Al glielo aveva raccontato, ma aveva comunque mantenuto l’aspetto di una casa a più piani tutta storta. Non sembrava molto grande a vedersi, ma Al aveva assicurato che ci sarebbero stati tutti, anche se con davvero poco spazio. Quando arrivarono la casa era già in fermento e alcune persone erano fuori a spalare la neve.  
-Zio George! - Lily scese dalla macchina e corse incontro ad uno dei Wesley con i capelli più lunghi da un lato della testa che dall’altro. Buffo, pensò Scorpius, ma non fece commenti. Lo zio George prese in braccio Lily non appena se la vide correre in contro –Ehi, piccolo bolide! - le disse. Una signora stava sulla soglia della casa con una grossa pala in mano e dei paraorecchie di pelliccia –Com’è che saluta sempre prima te? -  
-Io sono più simpatico- l’uomo con i capelli rossi le fece l’occhiolino ma poi Lily andò a salutare anche lei con un rispettoso bacio sulla guancia –Ciao zia Angie-  
Gli altri che stavano liberando il vialetto dalla neve erano Bill e Ron Wesley, che si videro salutare uno per uno. –Ron! - il signor Potter scede dall’auto con una smorfia –Il sentiero è ghiacciato! Non posso portare la macchina dietro la casa-  
-Ehi, ce l’hai una bacchetta! Usala- gli rispose il signor Wesley agitando la pala  
-Dovreste usare anche voi la magia per togliere la neve- commentò Jimmy ma Billi rise –Sì, così non avremmo una scusa per uscire di casa. Dentro è un casino. Mamma non sa più dove metterci-  
-Si troverà un posto per tutti- rispose Angie –Qualcuno dovrà condividere i letti – diede un colpetto con il manico della pala al marito e George annuì –Sicuro, tu stai con Fred e Roxy, io vado a dormire con i polli-  
Mentre la famigliola ridacchiava, Albus e Scorpius si avvicinarono e quando gli zii si voltarono tutti per salutare l’altro nipote e videro il biondo al suo fianco, molto distinto e molto Malfoy.  
George Wesley lo guardò a lungo, profondamente. –Ho solo una domanda- chiese prima che gli altri parlassero. –Mamma sa che c’è anche lui? -  
-Mmm. Lo sa? - Albus guardò sua madre e la signora Ginny fece una strana espressione che probabilmente significava: No.  
-Vai tu a dirglielo-  
-è stato bello conoscerti, sorellina- Bill le batté una mano in spalla mentre Angelina rideva.  
-Suvvia, non può essere così grave! - commentò Ginny.

A quanto pare lo era. Dentro la Tana, sciamava il caos. I mobili volavano in giro mentre piatti e padelle si spostavano dai fornelli ad un tavolo che svoltava ad L in un’altra sala. Un fracasso infernale proveniva dai piani di sopra mentre la signora Molly andava per casa urlando ai suoi figli e ai suoi nipoti. Tre gatti sedevano sulla poltrona mentre un vecchio signore stempiato beveva del the come se non stesse succedendo nulla. –Mamma! Non voglio dormire con Rosie! Fammi stare con Louis! -  
-Non c’è spazio nella stanza di Louis, con lui ci sono anche Hugo, Fred e James! -  
-Ma Rosie russa la notte! -  
-Non è vero! -  
-Sì invece! Quando lo dirò a Molly e Lucy non vorranno più stare in stanza con te-  
-Bambini, calmatevi-  
-Non sono una bambina! Sono al secondo anno ad Hogwarts! - Rosi scese giù dalle scale e quando li vide si fermò con la mano sulla maniglia. La sua espressione mutò e poi con una strana faccia disse: -Nonna!!Lo zio Harry e la Zia Ginny sono qui! -  
-Oh, per Merlino- La signora Molly uscì da una porta secondaria. I suoi capelli erano bianchi ma ancora folti intorno alla sua testa –E non so ancora dove mettere Bill e Fleur. Hermione! Mi serve una mano con i tavoli! Tu che hai cervello, trova un modo per sistemare Harry e Ginny! -  
-A testa in giù sul soffitto- commentò la voce della signora Hermione dal piano di sopra. La signora Molly si avvicinò ai suoi unici nipoti che non portavano il suo stesso cognome e iniziò ad abbracciarli uno per uno. –Lily, cara! Che belli i tuoi capelli! Lo hai tagliati di nuovo? E tu Jimmy, sei cresciuto di più in questi quattro mesi che non in tre anni! Lo sport fa bene, lo dico sempre io! Oh, Ally, tesoro! - si avventò contro Albus e lo abbracciò in modo esuberante. –Ma non mangi a scuola? Sei tutto sciupato. Guarda come sei magro! -  
-Penso sia un problema genetico ereditario- rispose Al con la faccia sepolta nel petto della nonna mentre veniva abbracciato. La vecchia Molly lo lasciò andare e poi si voltò verso Scorpius.  
-Mm. Ho un nipote che non ricordo? -  
-Nonna! Vuol dire che non ti ricordi tutti i tuoi nipoti? - sbottò Jimmy.  
-Lui è Scorp. Starà con noi- Disse semplicemente Albus indicandolo con una mano.  
-Oh- Molly lo guardò intensamente. Scorpius si sentì sotto esame ma sorrise –è un piacere conoscervi tutti, signora Wesley. Albus mi racconta sempre di tutti voi-. Bè, non raccontava. Informava doverosamente sui punti salienti con il minimo numero di parole possibile.  
-E già- Molly si mise le mani sui fianchi – Hai visto, Arthur? -  
Il signor Wesley stava ancora bevendo il suo te come se nulla fosse –Eh, è difficile non capire che è un Malfoy-  
Scorpius sorrise. Sapeva di somigliare molto a suo padre e suo nonno ma era solo la sua faccia che lo tradiva. –Dovrai dormire con Albus- esordì pragmaticamente la signora Molly – Eh già. Abbiamo un altro letto? -  
-La domanda è se entra un altro letto nella stanza di Ginny- rispose suo marito.  
-Mamma, non ti preoccupare, risolveremo in qualche modo- la signora Ginny entrò e iniziò una lunga conversazione tra adulti. Anche la signora Hermione scese dal piano di sopra per salutare i suoi amici, dando un caloroso benvenuto ai nipoti e un sorriso tirato verso Scorpius.  
-Non ti preoccupare- disse Al prendendolo per un braccio –Zia Hermione è solo un po’ difficile qualche volta-  
Scorpius non rispose. Non si aspettava di essere accettato completamente da tutti, visto il nome e la storia che portava, ma Albus non gli diede nemmeno il tempo per permettergli di pensare. –Vieni, ti faccio conoscere i miei cugini-  
Per il resto della giornata i nipoti dei Wesley e gli ospiti –Scorpius e Jade- rimasero all’aperto nel campo innevato. Jimmy si ostinava a lanciare palle di neve a tutti mentre Lily e Hugo impiegarono tutta la loro attenzione su un progetto di ben cinque pupazzi di neve. Molly e Lucy le due figlie di Percy Wesley erano invece più interessate a giocare con il loro grosso cagnone, così bianco da confondersi con la neve.  
Victorie e Hugo (e qui Scorpius si era già perso nei gradi di parentela) passeggiavano mano nella mano intorno ad un laghetto ghiacciato mentre un’altra ragazza bionda (Dominica? Domique?) preferiva bere della cioccolata calda seduta a dei tronchi di legno. Albus promise di disegnare uno schema così che Scorpius potesse ricordare tutti i nomi dei suoi familiari. Passarono più tempo con Louis quella sera, idolatrato palesemente da Hugo che non appena lo vedeva fare qualcosa abbandonava Lily per il cugino più grande. Nessuno di loro, nemmeno una volta, fu scontroso o sgarbato con Scorpius anzi, al contrario. La sera si cenò insieme nel caos più completo e alla fine dovette davvero dividere il letto con Albus in una stanza con altri quattro ragazzi dove a malapena di riusciva ad aprire la porta. 

Il giorno dopo, l’ultimo giorno dell’anno, l’intera famiglia lo passò andando a fare un’escursione. Il pranzo apparecchiato in una tenda magica e nonno Arthur si dedicò al barbecue babbano insieme al signor Harry, il signor Bill e il signor Ron. Fu estenuante, chiassoso e vorticoso ma a Scorpius piacque. –La tua famiglia è bellissima – disse a Scorpius mentre sedevano sui tronchi caduti osservando quattro maghi cresciuti cercare di usare un attrezzo babbano rudimentale.  
-Sì, una volta all’anno lo è-  
Scorpius scosse la testa –Ti inviterei ad uno dei miei natali, ma non vorrei che lasciassi questo per venire nella mia vecchia villa-  
Albus gli fece una strana espressione –Non vuoi? -  
-Voglio dire, perché dovresti? -  
-E già, perché- Al guardò avanti a sé e rimase in silenzio.  
Scorpius lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso –Ehi, ma ti sei offeso? -  
-Perché dovrei? -  
-Eh già, perché- Scorpius rise e gli diede più colpi con il gomito –Sei un cretino-  
-Dovresti guardarti allo specchio-  
-Vedi che vorrei tanto che tu mi venga a trovare- Scorpius si mise il viso tra le mani e si sporse in avanti per poggiarsi alle ginocchia. In quella posizione riusciva a vedere l’espressione corrucciata di Al –Ma forse non a natale. Dico solo che sarebbe deprimente. Quest’estate magari- Albus si voltò verso di lui, la ruga sul suo viso si distese – Davvero? -  
-Sì. A luglio andrò con i miei nella nostra casa in California. C’è la spiaggia. Vuoi venire? -  
Al non aspettò nemmeno un secondo e annuì energicamente. Scorpius ridacchiò –Vuoi solo sfruttarmi, lo sapevo! Così andrai al mare-  
-Voglio salvarti- rispose serissimo Albus –Se ti esponi al sole della California finirai bruciato-  
-Sei un cretino! - gli rispose a tono ma rise e anche Albus fece un ampio sorriso. Vennero chiamati per il pranzo e si avviarono insieme.

Il cenone di capodanno era finito alla Tana e ognuno stava quietamente per fatti propri. Gli adulti erano riuniti intorno ad un tavolo e parlavano con dei bicchieri di liquore in mano, le bambine più piccole dormivano sui divani, Hugo cercava di rimanere sveglio insieme a Lily, i due giocavano a carte insieme a Rose e Louis.  
Rose continuava a guardare Scorpius con una strana espressione ma la distoglieva non appena lui alzava lo sguardo –Ehi, ma cosa prende a tua cugina? - disse muovendo il pedone. Giocare a scacchi piaceva ad entrambi e lo facevano quasi sempre la sera, prima di andare a dormire, in quell’ora in cui era troppo presto per andare a dormire ma troppo tardi per fare altro. Quella notte giocavano alle undici di sera perché dovevano aspettare la mezzanotte e Scorpius aveva deciso di non stracciare completamente Albus per lasciare che la partita diventasse più lunga. Al se ne era accorto ma gli aveva solo dato un calcio sotto la sedia per lasciargli intendere che lo aveva scoperto.  
-Non lo so- rispose Albus –Le ragazze sono strane-  
Scorpius annuì e fece la sua mossa. – Pensi sia arrabbiata con me? Perché sono venuto qui? -  
Albus scosse la testa e si grattò una guancia, guardando la scacchiera – No, altrimenti si arrabbiava e dava di matto come al solito-  
Scorpius non commentò ma riprese la partita. Dopo qualche altra mossa il signor Potter si avvicinò per controllare i più piccoli e sorrise ad Albus e Scorpius –Chi vince? -  
-Albus-  
-Non è vero papà- Albus sventolò una mano –Scorp mi sta facendo vincere perché vuole perdere tempo-  
Il signor Potter ridacchiò –Davvero? Albus è bravo con gli scacchi, non dovresti sottovalutarlo-  
-Non lo faccio mai, signor Potter- rispose convinto Scorpius – Albus è molto bravo e …-  
-Solo che Scorp è più bravo in tutto- commentò Albus –è il migliore di tutto l’anno, lo sai? -  
-Sì- Harry Potter ridacchiò –Qualche volta Rosie lo ha detto- sorrise di nuovo a Scorpius –Ti piace studiare, Scorpius? -  
Il ragazzino annuì –Sì, ma non poi così tanto. Mi piace sapere le cose-  
-Già, conosco il tipo-  
-Papà. Stavamo giocando- Albus indicò la scacchiera e il signor Potter alzò le mani –Va bene. Ma fra mezz’ora andrete a dormire-  
-Va bene, signor Potter-  
-Che palle- sbottò Al facendo la sua mossa – Non siamo mica come Lily, possiamo stare svegli più a lungo-  
-Potremmo, ma non ne ho voglia- Scorpius sbadigliò. La giornata era stata pesante e lunga e piacevole e bellissima. Non voleva che finisse ma ormai non ce la faceva più. – Se sposti il cavallo mi obblighi a fare scacco matto, lo sai? -  
-Sì- Albus postò il cavallo –Tanto dovevi vincere subito-  
-Questo è quasi barare-  
-Perché tu hai quasi barato-  
Scorpius ridacchiò e annuì –Ok, colpa mia. Che dici se diciamo che siamo pari? -  
Al annuì semplicemente, cominciando a mettere da parte gli scacchi, riordinandoli nella scacchiera – Non voglio tornare a scuola-  
-Perché non hai preparato il tema di Erbologia-  
Albus alzò gli occhi al cielo –No. Non solo per quello-  
-E perché? Pensavo che ti piacesse stare ad Hogwarts- disse Scorpius incuriosito.  
-Sì, ma stare qui è più bello- Albus incavò le spalle –Mi piace stare a scuola perché ci sei tu. Mi piace di più se ci sei tu qui-  
Scorpius ammutolì e arrossì. Anche Al aveva le guance rosse e non lo guardava, tutto intento a risistemare le pedine mezze distrutte nella scacchiera con una lentezza esasperante.  
-Anche a me- rispose alla fine Scorpius –è più divertente se ci sei tu- non disse altro perché era già abbastanza imbarazzante così. Non era solo più divertente, ma più bello. Era come respirare mentre si nuota: un attimo sott’acqua e l’attimo dopo su con un respiro e poi di nuovo giù nell’acqua. Albus lo guardò con i suoi tondi occhi verdi. Scorpius aveva sempre trovato i suoi occhi molto belli perché il loro verde era più acceso di quelli di molti altri che aveva visto ma si infiammavano di qualcosa di prezioso ogni volta che Albus sorrideva. Scorpius sapeva che quei sorrisi erano solo per lui e sorrise a sua volta. Avrebbe abbracciato Albus se non fosse troppo imbarazzato dalla situazione e anche perché Albus non apprezzava molto essere toccato, però gli piacque pensare che se fossero stati in piedi, senza nulla tra loro, ad Al non sarebbe dispiaciuto dargli un abbraccio.  
Gli adulti svegliarono i bambini e si contò tutti insieme, all’unisono con la radio, fino all’inizio del nuovo anno. Tanti si abbracciarono e si baciarono intorno a Scorpius, lui invece riceveva garbati auguri e una stretta di mano da parte del signor Potter.  
Fu bello guardarlo dall’esterno, anche se non ne fu davvero partecipe.  
-Scorpius? - Rose gli andò incontro e con una faccia imbarazzatissima gli disse: -Buon anno nuovo-  
Le sorrise e fece lo stesso. Chissà perché lei si girò all’improvviso e se ne andò via.  
-Scorp? Sei stanco? - gli chiese Al e lui annuì senza fare cenno allo strano comportamento di Rose –Andiamo a dormire, dai-  
Andarono in camera e si cambiarono con il pigiama. Per arrivare al loro letto dovettero scavalcarne altri tre salendoci sopra e alla fine arrivarono a luci spente sotto il pesante piumone. –Ehi Al- lo chiamò nell’oscurità. L’altro era disteso su un fianco e gli dava la schiena si mosse per fargli capire che poteva parlare – Buon anno-  
Albus si rigirò nel letto per stargli davanti. Non lo vedeva per niente nel buio così fitto ma riusciva a sentirlo respirare e percepiva il suo calore sotto le coperte –Buon anno Scorpius- lo disse piano nella sua solita voce, o forse ancora più sussurrato del solito.  
Scorpius sorrise e chiuse gli occhi.

 

3.

Albus ripiegò la lettera di Scorpius. L’inverno stava tornando ad Hogwarts e fuori dalle finestre della biblioteca la foresta proibita era imbiancata, sembrava quasi pacifica sotto il cielo azzurro, così intenso da sembrare ghiaccio levigato.  
Scorp gli mancava, ma non poteva farci nulla. Le lettere non doveva spedirle via gufo, altrimenti sarebbero arrivate con un mese di ritardo. Papà aveva scritto alla preside all’inizio di quell’anno per chiedere il permesso di usare il suo camino. Albus non poteva certo andare da Scorpius ma una volta bruciata la lettera nel caminetto della preside McGranitt la lettera arrivava immediatamente a Castelbruxo. Non dovevano essere fastidiosi, lui e Scorp, così si erano accordati per scriversi solo durante il fine settimana in modo da non tenere troppo occupati i due presidi.  
Non era stata una sorpresa che Scorpius Malfoy fosse stato meritevole di partecipare allo scambio in Brasile. Hogwarts e Castelbruxo avevano ormai da una trentina d’anni un programma di scambio per studenti meritevoli. Scorp aveva preparato (e questo era completamente folle) una pozione Veritasserum così ben fatta che non solo al loro terzo anno aveva fatto guadagnare cinquanta punti a Serpeverde (punti che, alla fine, si rivelarono decisivi per vincere la coppa delle case contro Grifondoro) ma aveva scalato la classifica dei pretendenti al posto dello scambio, piazzandosi immediatamente al primo posto, davanti a studenti del quinto anno. Rose si era mangiata le mani, ma alla fine si era congratulata con Scorp: non l’aveva detto ma Albus immaginava che per lo zio Ron e la zia Hermione sarebbe stato proibitivo permetterle di vivere per un anno intero in Brasile e lei non aveva nemmeno fatto domanda. Albus si era persino proposto di chiedere a suo padre di pagarle lo scambio ma lei ne era stata quasi offesa.  
La famiglia Potter non solo era famosa e potente, ma anche molto ricca, eppure a papà e mamma non era mai piaciuto lo sfarzo. Non avevano problemi economici di nessun tipo e con il nuovo lavoro di allenatore di mamma Albus sapeva che sarebbero stati benestanti per diverse generazioni anche senza che lui e i suoi fratelli dovessero lavorare. Scorpius invece era disgustosamente ricco e la sua famiglia non aveva nessuna remora nel dimostrarlo.  
Albus sapeva che i Malfoy avevano perso la maggior parte del loro denaro e dei loro investimenti dopo la guerra magica, visto che tutti i suoi membri erano finiti in carcere ad Azkaban ma la signora Malfoy era una donna in carriera e il signor Malfoy non era il tipo da starsene con le mani in mano. Scorpius vestiva sempre con gli abiti più raffinati di sartoria, le sue divise erano talmente ben cucite da stargli addosso come se fossero una seconda pelle. Ogni cosa che possedeva era ricca e ricercata, sebbene a lui non importasse: non attribuiva particolare attenzione ai suoi oggetti, forse troppo banali ai suoi occhi ma Albus aveva sempre avuto una certa fascinazione per le belle cose. Non sapeva perché ma aveva scoperto che la seta, il morbido camoscio, i profumi eleganti e raffinati attiravano la sua attenzione e i suoi sensi. Si era accorto di questo suo interesse la prima volta che era andato a casa dei Malfoy. La loro casa in California era una costruzione moderna e spaziosa sulle coste del mare, il suo giardino era più grande del giardino di casa sua, di quello della Tana e quello di villa Conchiglia messi insieme. Una delle cose che ricordava meglio era il profumo tenue ma persistente della madre di Scorpius, e del mantello di suoi padre, così soffice da sembrare fatto come le nuvole. Le lenzuola del suo letto erano state di seta, il bagno di marmo ampio e spazioso, le posate d’argento e i pasti sempre ricchi e belli da guardare, avevano sempre sapori esotici e indefiniti, fatto dalle mani esperte di uno chef pagato profumatamente. I Malfoy spendevano molto anche per mantenere le loro numerose e case e avevano una schiera di domestici (camerieri, cuochi, giardinieri e per sua sorpresa, persino un maggiordomo!) per mantenere tutto il più efficiente possibile. Scorpius si era lamentato: lo riteneva troppo pomposo e noioso ma Albus l’aveva semplicemente adorato. La cosa più bella era il silenzio pacato che aleggiava nelle loro case, le conversazioni tenute a bassa voce da tutti, il suono calmo della voce del signor Malfoy quando parlava: nessuno correva e gridava a casa loro.  
Mamma l’aveva accompagnato, nell’estate del suo secondo anno, alla casa dei Malfoy in California. Non ne era sembrata molto felice. Il signor Malfoy era rimasto in silenzio ma la madre di Scorpius era stata cortese e amichevole. Più difficile era stato convincere, l’anno dopo, suo padre a mandarlo a Villa Malfoy.  
Albus sapeva che quella casa aveva avuto un ruolo importante nella guerra contro il signore oscuro e che nessuno nella sua famiglia associava pensieri positivi a quella grande e lugubre villa. I Malfoy l’avevano persa dopo la guerra e solo dopo molti anni il signor Malfoy era stato in grado di riscattarla dal Ministero. Sapeva che l’avevano ricostruita e modificata a lungo prima di poter andarci a vivere. Scorpius non apprezzava nemmeno quella vastissima dimora buia e solitaria, ma quando alla fine Albus fu in grado di visitarla gli piacque molto. Suo padre lo accompagnò fin lì ed ebbe una lunga conversazione con il signor Malfoy che lui e Scorp provarono a spiare senza riuscirci. Alla fine papà andò via dicendo che sperava davvero che si comportasse bene e non succedesse nulla di grave. In realtà Albus si divertì molto non solo perché ebbe occasione di rimanere tutto il tempo con Scorpius ma anche perché, sinceramente, gli piaceva la sua famiglia. I Malfoy era gente molto distinta e affascinante. Scorpius non tanto, perché in realtà era un ragazzino che si esaltava facilmente.  
-Sai- gli aveva detto una volta -Penso che sia tutto al contrario, che sei tu a comportarti come un Malfoy mentre i sono il Wesley-  
-Non sono un Wesley-  
-Lo sei per metà-  
Quell’estate Scorpius si ostinava a parlare in portoghese. Aveva seguito anche lui qualche noiosa lezione con lui perché il signor Malfoy non voleva che Scorp perdesse nemmeno una lezione, non che lui avesse mai potuto farlo: era semplicemente troppo nerd. Per sua sorpresa anche la madre di Scorpius parlava portoghese e spesso Albus si era trovato alla loro tavola ad ascoltare madre e figlio parlare fluentemente su argomenti come il cibo e la casa, così da aumentare il lessico a disposizione di Scorp.  
-è strano, non è vero? - il signor Malfoy non sorrideva molto ma quando c’era di mezzo la grande intelligenza di suo figlio aveva sempre uno sorrisetto sul viso, tutto orgoglioso. Nemmeno lui capiva il portoghese, ma parlava fluentemente il francese. Albus non capiva nulla di nessuna delle due lingue mentre invece Scorpius era molto fluente nel francese (alcuni suoi parenti vivevano a Parigi, Scorp lo raccontava spesso) ed era ancor più strano ma ben più affascinante sentirlo parlare in francese con suo padre. Scorp diceva che parlava in francese a casa così da non farglielo dimenticare, dato che ad Hogwarts non aveva modo di ripeterlo con nessuno.  
Ripose la lettera nel suo quaderno, Albus chiuse gli occhi e immaginò di stare di nuovo nel grande parco di Villa Malfoy, sotto gli alberi di limoni a giocare a scacci, quando Scorp aveva cominciato a parlare in francese tanto per prenderlo in giro senza che lui potesse capire nulla di quello che diceva.  
Non si sentiva solo, non per la maggior parte del tempo. Rose era sempre con lui quando non era a lezione o nelle stanze dei Serpeverde, c’erano molti suoi coetanei con cui aveva fatto amicizia che lo tenevano sempre impegnato, ma il letto di Scorp era vuoto e lo sarebbe rimasto per molti mesi ancora. Il ragazzo brasiliano arrivato ad Hogwarts era stato smistato in Grifondoro per quell’anno di studi e non aveva preso il posto di Scorpius. Meno male, ad Albus non sarebbe piaciuto.  
Scorpius aveva mandato una sua foto insieme ad una ragazza. Si chiamava Anghela e aveva la pelle scura e gli occhi grossi da cerbiatto, i capelli neri e voluminosi intorno alla testa. Era la prima ragazza che Scorp avesse mai avuto e ci teneva a raccontare ogni cosa che gli capitava (come era suo solito fare per ogni cosa) e come fosse bello avere una ragazza con cui tenersi per mano, baciarsi e andare a fare passeggiate romantiche. Merlino, Scorp era terribilmente sentimentale e sdolcinato a volte.  
Nella lettera gli augurava di trovare anche lui una ragazza con cui passare il tempo ma Albus non sapeva cosa pensare. Gli faceva piacere che Scorp avesse trovato qualcuno con cui fare amicizia e rimanere in contatto ma lui, lì a scuola, conosceva tutti. Scorp sarebbe tornato in Inghilterra prima o poi e non sarebbe più rimasto con quella Anghela ma se lui avesse avuto una ragazza non sarebbe stato un po’ come sostituire Scorp?  
Non aveva senso ma un po’ aveva senso.  
E poi non era sicuro di volere una ragazza. Nessuna tra quelle che conosceva gli era mai piaciuta. Filly, l’amica di Rose, sembrava essere interessato a lui. Sua cugina glielo aveva detto ma Albus aveva ribadito che non gli interessava stare con nessuna. Filly era simpatica, con tutti quei nei sulla faccia e un sorriso grande e un cuore ancora più grande però … Però.  
Però se doveva pensare a qualcuno che fosse fisicamente attraente, la persona più bella di tutta la scuola (fatta eccezione per Scorpius la cui bellezza, era un dato di fatto, era insuperabile) era Elijah Howell, settimo anno, Grifondoro, portiere nella squadra di quiddich. Era un mezzosangue alto e slanciato, i capelli biondi erano una lunga zazzera disordinata ma bella intorno al suo viso tondo e i grandi occhi grigi. Sorrideva sempre in modo pacato e non faceva mai troppo parlare di sé, tranne che per la sua bravura durante le partite e per tutte le ragazze che ogni volta si voltavano a guardarlo. Albus lo incontrava spesso, ultimamente.  
Si erano scontrati in un corridoio, prima di una lezione e Howell si era scusato, riafferrando tutti i suoi libri da terra, mortificato. Si era trovato in sua compagnia quando era andato ad Hogsmade con Jimmy e tutta la squadra di quiddich dei Grifondoro, insieme a Rose e altre due ragazze del secondo anno entusiaste all’idea di stare così a contatto con le leggende della scuola. Erano andati da Zonko e poi a Mielandia tutti insieme: Jimmy aveva fatto cadere tutte le piperrille di Albus a terra senza volerlo ma non era più stato in grado di comprargliele perché aveva già speso tutti i suoi soldi da Zonko. Howell si era offerto di ricomprarle e Albus si era reso conto che era impossibile convincerlo a non farlo. Ai Tre manici di Scopa aveva anche offerto della burrobirra a tutti i ragazzi che non erano del settimo anno e aveva personalmente portato ad Albus il suo calice con un sorriso. Era una persona gentile, ma per Albus era difficile spiccicare anche solo mezza parola con lui. Iniziava a balbettare e poi guardava a terra con la faccia rossa sentendosi un perfetto imbecille. L’aveva visto durante gli allenamenti di Grifondoro, perché Filly aveva insistito per andare a vedere e Rose e Lily avevano acconsentito. Quelle tre avevano sviluppato una sorta di cameratismo femminile che spesso e volentieri lo lasciava confuso a pensare se forse non si stesse perdendo qualcosa tra quello che dicevano e che in realtà non volevano che sentisse. Howell era davvero molto bravo, capiva perché molti lo guardassero con ammirazione. Era un perfetto Grifondoro, visto che mancava di quell’atteggiamento da spaccone che spesso avevano nella sua casa. Lo aveva salutato a cavallo della sua scopa agitando un braccio. Le altre ragazze lo salutarono di rimando anche se Albus aveva avuto la sensazione che Howell stesse guardando dritto nella sua direzione. Comunque aveva agitato piano la mano.  
E ora, incomprensibilmente Howell era a qualche sedia da lui, a studiare da solo. Era proprio lì davanti a lui, il suo sguardo concentrato mentre scriveva, un sacco di libri di incantesimi vicino a lui. Già, quell’anno doveva preparare i M.A.G.O. ma stranamente sembrava trovare il tempo per stare con i suoi amici, e, ancor più strano finirgli intorno in un modo o nell’altro. Howell alzò la testa e gli fece un sorriso, agitando la piuma. Albus arrossì e fece un cenno con la testa. Perché proprio Howell? Insomma, era uno dei ragazzi più popolari della scuola, perché ogni volta perdeva tempo a parlargli? Albus non trovava nemmeno il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi la maggior parte delle volte che si trovavano nella stessa stanza.  
Si alzò e se ne andò, con lo stomaco annodato e la faccia in fiamme perché sapeva che non sarebbe stato capace di concentrarsi con Howell poco distante da lui. Fuori dalla biblioteca si sentì chiamare:  
-Albus? - Howell lo aveva chiamato per nome fin dalla loro prima conversazione. “Potter è tuo fratello” aveva detto sorridendo. Comunque era parecchio più grande di lui quindi aveva tutto il diritto di chiamarlo come voleva, ma era strano. Tutti lo chiamavano Al, mentre Howell aveva sempre pronunciato il suo nome per intero, e la “s” alla fine si arricciava nella sua voce come se fosse stata una nota più bassa, più calma. Il suo stomaco fece una capriola e lui si voltò guardando a terra. Per i testicoli di Merlino, pensò, perché vuole sempre parlare con me?  
-Stai bene? Non ti ho più visto da quando siamo tornati dalle vacanze-  
-Mm- Albus si limitò ad annuire.  
-Jimmy mi ha detto che siete andati in Romania. Ti sei divertito? -  
-Si-  
Merlino, fammi sparire sotto terra, pregò Albus. Non solo stava parlando con Howell ma erano anche da soli, ed era stato lui ad andarlo a cercare. Perché? Albus non era certo il tipo di persona che ispirava simpatia.  
-Hai visto i draghi? -  
Scosse la testa.  
Howell continuò a provare a farlo parlare ma Albus man mano che andavano avanti iniziò ad incavarsi sempre di più nelle spalle, con il desiderio di scapare via lanciando i libri all’aria. Non si sentiva così a disagio a parlare con altre persone dal suo primo anno. Aveva avuto l’impressione di fare passi da gigante, con Scorp, con Rose, invece ora era peggio di prima. Oddio, se provava a guardarlo negli occhi poteva vedere il suo riflesso nelle sue iridi chiare. Deglutì e abbassò la testa.  
-Albus? - Howell fece uno sguardo corrucciato – Dì la verità, non ti piaccio? -  
Oh, per carità –P-perché me lo chiedi? -  
-Non mi parli mai quando mi vedi. Ho fatto qualcosa che non va? Ti ho infastidito? -  
-No- Albus strinse i suoi libri e guardò le punte delle sue scarpe. –No, davvero-  
-Quindi ti piaccio? -  
Albus annaspò, boccheggiò e poi guardò di nuovo atterra. Come si pretendeva che dovesse rispondere ad una domanda del genere? Fosse stato chiunque altro avrebbe risposto con un’imprecazione e avrebbe fatto finire tutto ma Howell non si meritava nulla di simile. Era sempre buono e gentile con lui, con tutti. Se ne fosse stato capace, si sarebbe smaterializzato all’istante per riapparire sotto il suo letto, a Godric’s Hollow. Annuì pianissimo, e quando sentì due dita prendergli delicatamente il mento per alzargli la testa la gola divenne arida come un deserto e un brivido gli attraversò tutta la pelle. Howell lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi, il suo sguardo era divertito. –Tu fratello- disse un sussurro quasi inudibile – Mi aveva detto che eri solo timido. Non ci volevo credere ma davvero sei solo timido- le dita che aveva sul suo mento si spostarono delicatamente sulla sua guancia fino ai suoi capelli, dove passarono delicatamente sul suo cuoio capelluto spostandogli indietro la frangetta. Il cuore di Albus prese a martellargli nel petto come se gli volesse schizzare via.  
-Timido e adorabile- sorrise e Albus sarebbe potuto svenire se non fosse stato che Howell gli teneva la testa. Lo spinse leggermente in avanti e si piegò verso di lui. Prima che potesse rendersene conto Howell lo stava baciando, delicatamente, più e più volte. Gli caddero i libri a terra e l’altro gli afferrò la testa con entrambe le mani. Albus doveva alzare la testa per fargli spazio, ma era così immobile e pietrificato dall’intera situazione che se si fosse mosso, probabilmente sarebbe cascato a terra.  
Quando sentirono dei passi in lontananza Howell lo spinse dietro una colonna del corridoio senza smettere di baciarlo e la sensazione della pietra fredda dietro la schiena fu sconvolgente per Albus, quando davanti a lui sentiva solo il calore profumato dell’altro, abbastanza più grande di lui da poterlo quasi nascondere sotto il mantello. Si rese conto di aver preso tra le dita la stoffa morbida del suo maglione grigio solo dopo che mosse le braccia. Non sapeva che fare. Non aveva mai baciato qualcun altro prima di quel momento e il terrore di fare qualcosa di sbagliato era abbastanza forte da pietrificarlo. Scuse le labbra solo perché, non sapendo come altro spiegare che non gli stava dando fastidio, che non era fermo perché non lo volesse, doveva spiegarsi ma non appena lo fece sentì la morbidezza della sua lunga nella sua bocca, e Albus emise un suono che non si era mai sentito fare. Se ne sarebbe vergognato se non fosse stato distratto dalla sensazione di avere Howell addosso e la sua lingua contro la sua che lo stuzzicava e gli girava intorno, costringendolo a muoversi. Sentì le labbra umide e della saliva che non era sua. Fece di nuovo quel suono strano, la testa gli girava. Improvvisamente non c’era più niente vicino a lui e Howell mise un passo di distanza tra loro. Era affannato, aveva le labbra rosse e umide, gli occhi sottili ma le sue pupille così dilatante che i suoi occhi sembravano neri. Gli fece un sorriso che Albus non riuscì ad interpretare: non era cattivo e non era ironico ma nemmeno felice … comunque lo atterrì e fece fare al suo stomaco due capriole.  
-Non così timido però- si passò il pollice sulle labbra per detergerle dalla saliva e continuò a guardarlo.  
Merlino aiutami, implorò Albus nella sua testa. Le ginocchia cedettero davvero quella volta e, finito a terra, dopo aver ingoiato a vuoto grossi bocconi d’aria, riprese tutti i libri che gli erano caduti di mano. Howell gli fu vicino poco dopo e lo aiutò. Albus sentiva così caldo che avrebbe potuto bruciare i vestiti, aveva bisogno di buttarsi nel lago ghiacciato per riprendersi.  
-Albus- e disse il suo nome in modo ancora più strano rispesto alle altre volte. Era già inginocchiato a terra, ma se fosse stato in piedi ci sarebbe finito lo stesso, con le mani davanti a sé e lo sguardo basso, la faccia rossa senza sapere bene perché ogni volta che Howell diceva il suo nome o lo guardava avesse il desiderio di finire così. Qual era il suo problema?  
\- Vieni nel bagno dei prefetti al quarto piano, oggi alle dieci-  
Albus lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati. –C-c’è il coprifuoco …- la sua voce si spezzava quando parlava.  
-Non preoccuparti. Conosco i prefetti che sono di ronda oggi. Verrai? -  
Perché avrebbe dovuto? Era un bagno. Non c’era motivo per andare in un bagno, sebbene dei prefetti, quando c’erano nel sotterraneo di Serpeverde. Cosa avrebbero mai potuto fare in un …  
Deglutì.  
Che idiota che era. C’era una sola spiegazione, e lui non era più un bambino. Le sapeva, certe cose. Howell voleva …? Con lui …? Perché? L’ultima domanda era quella che sentiva come più importante. Howell lo guardava seriamente, ancora piegato a terra, immobile davanti a lui.  
Albus, più lentamente del solito, annuì. Howell gli sorrise e, prima di andarsene gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. Tornò in biblioteca a studiare, mentre Albus dovette rimanere a terra per riprendersi e poi uscire in cortile per buttarsi dentro la neve. 

Quella sera, dopo aver a malapena mangiato, si ritrovò davanti la porta del bagno dei prefetti. La scuola era silenziosa, anche se aveva incontrato qualche ragazzo del settimo anno che ancora poteva stare in giro fino a mezzanotte. Per lui però era già ora di coprifuoco. Rabbrividì quando vide Howell, con abiti babbani, davanti alla grossa porta massiccia. Albus non disse nulla ma lui gli sorrise –Sei già stato qui? -  
Fece cenno di no.  
-Credo che ti potrebbe piacere, vieni- disse la parola d’ordine e Albus non si chiese nemmeno come fosse possibile che lui la sapesse. Il bagno era illuminato da piccole e fioche torce sul soffitto. Si trovavano in una torre, e le finestre erano tonde alle pareti, i vetri erano colorati, così come tutti i tubi che portavano alla grande vasca centrale. Albus vide che c’erano diversi lavandini infondo alla stanza e persino dei divanetti imbottiti agli angoli, con asciugamani e saponette, alcune bottiglie colorate con forse profumi e saponi. Howell aprì la grande vasca dietro di lui e i tanti rubinetti, grandi come fontane, si aprirono uno dietro l’altro inondando la vasca con acqua calda e fumante. Schiumava, anche. –I prefetti adorano questo posto. È forse il bagno più elegante di tutta la scuola, ed è sempre molto fornito di tutto quello che ti serve- rise, prima di sfilarsi le scarpe con la punta dei piedi. Albus lo osservò spogliarsi arrossendo sempre più, quando si tolse i calzini, quando si sfilò la maglietta, quando aprì la zip dei jeans … o per carità divina.  
Guardò in basso, torturandosi le mani, riuscendo solo a sentire il suono dei piedi nudi di Howell che arrivavano al bordo della vasca e poi si immergevano nella schiuma. Provò a guardarlo e vide la sua schiena tesa e con i muscoli sottili ma sviluppati dalle tante ore di allenamento. Si voltò e sorrise. Il suo petto era glabro eccezion fatta che per pochi peli biondi sul petto pallido, i capezzoli rosa erano ritti per lo sbalzo di temperatura. Gli si asciugò la gola e gli tremarono le ginocchia.  
-Non vieni anche tu? - aprì le braccia e Albus comprese che si sarebbe dovuto spogliare.  
Odino, Merlino e Silente. Era il giorno della sua morte.  
Con mano tremante si sfilò la maglietta e disse –Girati-  
Howell rise –Non ci penso nemmeno-  
Allora fu Albus a girarsi e Howell non si lamentò. Si tolse velocemente la maglia e tolse i pantaloni sbrigativamente ma senza appallottolarli a terra.  
-Come pensi di entrare ora nella vasca? Camminando al contrario? - Howell era divertito –potrebbe essere pericoloso-  
Albus non si sarebbe girato. Con che faccia poteva mostrarsi con l’erezione che aveva tra le gambe? Gli sarebbe partito un embolo e sarebbe morto dissanguato per emorragia interna. Ci fu un movimento improvviso e un attimo dopo sentì il petto bagnato di Howell contro la sua schiena mentre le sue braccia gli circondavano il petto. La prima reazione che ebbe fu quella di coprirsi l’inguine ma Howell gli afferrò le mani prima che potesse farlo. Era morto. Molto, molto morto. Howell non riuscì comunque a impedirgli a nel suo infantile tentativo di coprirsi la facci e diventare invisibile. Howell allora poggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi e Albus divenne improvvisamente ipersensibile ad ogni centimetro della sua pelle a contatto con quella di Howell. Il suo petto era duro e largo dietro la sua schiena e riusciva a sentire la sua erezione premere contro la linea dei suoi glutei. Aldilà dell’imbarazzo e della vergogna il suo cervello impazzì senza sapere come processare tutte quelle sensazioni ma, evidentemente, dove il suo cervello non riusciva, il suo inguine poteva.  
Si sentì baciare delicatamente una tempia –Perché ti vergogni, Albus? --  
Non rispose, perché non solo non c’era nulla da dire ma anche perché non aveva più voce per parlare. Howell gli mosse i fianchi abbastanza per girarlo di novanta gradi a destra e poi gli scostò delicatamente le mani –Guardati- Erano davanti ad uno specchio, non abbastanza grande da riprenderli completamente ma sufficiente a mostrarli fino alle ginocchia. Howell sembra una statua dietro di lui, i capelli biondi morbidi e mossi come quelli di un Apollo scolpito nel marmo mentre lui era invece un ragazzino troppo magro con le gambe più lunghe rispetto al torso, i capelli costantemente in disordine e una vergognosa erezione. Arrossì ma Howell teneva ancora le sue mani e non poteva più nascondersi. –Non vedi quanto sei bello? - gli disse ma Albus si morse le labbra e guardò in basso. Howell gli baciò la testa, poi una guancia e poi scese fino a sussurrare alle sue orecchie rosse –Sei adorabile-  
Nessuno gli aveva mai detto una cosa del genere, nemmeno sua nonna quando era piccolo, ma quella parola sussurrata dalle labbra di Howell così piano, così intima, gli fece venir voglia di piangere. Era confuso dalla su stessa reazione: non voleva andare via, ma non voleva nemmeno che quella tortura continuasse. Non sapeva cosa voleva, ecco il punto. Sapeva solo che il suo inguine pulsava tanto che gli faceva male e che le mani gli prudevano.  
Howell gli leccò un orecchio, lentamente, per tutta la sua lunghezza per poi mordergli il lobo. Albus emise di nuovo quel suono vergognoso, la cosa forse più imbarazzante di tutte, e strinse gli occhi. Non li aprì quando l’altro cominciò a leccargli e baciargli il collo, non le fece quando sentì una mano sul petto accarezzarlo lentamente, in modo quasi rassicurante, prima di pizzicargli un capezzolo. Il sangue gli defluì dal cervello e gli corse in corpo al ritmo del suo cuore che rombava nelle sue orecchie ma spalancò gli occhi quando sentì la morbidezza della sua mano libera stringersi intorno al suo pene. Guardò in basso e gemette nel modo peggiore che avesse mai fatto, tenendo gli occhi incollati su quella mano che si muoveva lentamente, provocandogli una miriade di scariche elettriche in tutto il corpo. Non era come farlo da soli, per nulla.  
¬- Howell che stai …- le parole gli morirono sulle labbra ma l’altro scosse la testa.  
-Dì il mio nome, Albus- Ma non poteva parlare, perché doveva respirare anche con la bocca, con lenti profondi respiri che non soffocavano i gemiti. Rimase a guardare la sua mano sul suo membro, mordendosi le labbra e annaspando come se stesse per annegare, ma non nel mare, ne in uno strano piacere misto ad umiliazione misto a qualcos’altro che non riusciva a identificare. Perché doveva essere tutto così confuso? Perché non riusciva nemmeno a capire sé stesso? Howell si mosse più veloce e i suoi gemiti divennero più bassi e profondi mentre gli baciava il collo, leccava e succhiava. Non si rese nemmeno conto del fatto che stava spingendo il bacino per andargli incontro, non fino a quando Howell sorrise contro la sua pelle e lo morse delicatamente. –Bravo- gli sussurrò –non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi, Albus. Sei bellissimo-  
Strinse di nuovo gli occhi e si aggrappò alle sue braccia. Aveva avuto altri orgasmi prima di quelli, nel silenzio della sua camera, di notte ma non erano mai stati così rapidi e improvvisi. Venne e non lo seppe fino a quando non soffocò un grido e dentro non sentiva altro che umiliazione. Sarebbe caduto a terra sul pavimento ora sporco se Howell non lo avesse mantenuto con entrambe le braccia. In quella posizione, piegato in avanti sentiva distintamente il profilo del suo pene contro le natiche e il cervello già in pappa divenne come liquido nella sua testa, e ossa quasi inconsistenti dentro le sue game. Annaspava e Howell gli accarezzava la schiena, dal basso verso l’altro fino ad infilare le dita nei suoi capelli, gentilmente. Ogni suo movimento era così languido e morbido, così soffice e gentile che i muscoli e la pelle sembravano liquefarsi sotto di lui.  
Albus si sentì prendere in braccio – come se nulla fosse, come se non pesasse nulla e forse era davvero così, perché si sentiva leggero- e fu lentamente poggiato nella vasca. Sedettero insieme, Howell a gambe aperte e Albus seduto davanti a lui, poggiando la schiena sul suo petto. La sensazione dell’acqua calda era pacifica e morbida, Howell era pacifico e morbido, così come i suoi lenti moventi sulle sue spalle ora bagnate, sui suoi capelli ora umidi. Gli stava ancora baciando il collo e le spalle mentre Albus si riprendeva, ma se forse il suo corpo era capace di ritornare attivo, non lo era il suo cervello, ancora fluttuante come il vapore nell’aria.  
\- Howell perché …-  
-Chiamami per nome, Albus- era strano che non lo dicesse come una domanda, anzi il suo tono era quasi imperioso.  
-E-e- Elijah- disse, balbettando –Perché lo hai fatto? -  
-Non lo sai? - gli baciò una tempia mentre le sue mani non smettevano di accarezzarlo. –Sei così ingenuo che non riesci a vederlo? - gli diede un altro bacio alla base del collo. Persino la sua voce era calda e morbida, bassa. Il suo respiro gli faceva venire i brividi. –Non ti sei nemmeno mai accorto che ti guardavo sempre-  
-M-mi guardavi? -  
-Mmm-  
-Quando? -  
-Dall’anno scoro- lo baciò ancora e Albus rimase perplesso. Come era possibile? Era sempre con Scorpius e davanti a lui Albus sembrava sparire come una piccola stella lontana dietro il sole a mezzogiorno. –Speravo che ti accorgessi di me, ma non l’hai mai fatto- un altro bacio –Pensavo che non ti piacessero le persone, se non i tuoi amici-  
-T-tu- balbettò –Tu mi piaci- guardò in basso tra le bolle di schiuma –Ma io pensavo che non avresti mai pensato ad un ragazzino del quarto anno quando tante ragazze vogliono stare con te-  
Elijah rise –E credi che mi piacciano le ragazze? -  
Albus si voltò a guardarlo, corrucciato –Ora lo so però …- non continuò e si scordò persino quello che voleva dire quando Elijah lo baciò sulle labbra, piegandosi verso di lui e aprendogli la bocca. Il suo bacio era più affamato, più profondo di quello che aveva avuto quella mattina. Le sue mani lo presero per i fianchi e, separandosi solo per un attimo riuscì a metterlo seduto, contro di lui questa vola, sulle sue gambe. In quel modo Albus poteva abbracciarlo, ma non appena si spinse verso di lui per ritornare a baciarlo –era semplicemente troppo bello per smettere- i loro membri cozzarono uno contro l’altro tra i loro stomaci. Sentì Elijah sussultare e Albus gemette senza ritegno.  
Elijah lo abbracciò a sua volta e ripresero a baciarsi nella schiuma che lentamente andava sparendo. Quando Albus provò ad ancheggiare contro di lui per aumentare la frizione Elijah però gli tenne ferme le anche lo costrinse a rimanere in ginocchio. Albus non capì e pensò di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato ma Elijah lo girò ancora una volta e finì seduto sul bordo della vasca, disteso a terra, con Elijah su di lui. Solo sentirselo sopra in quel modo gli provocò una scossa lungo alla spina dorsale, anche se non sapeva il perché. –Prendi i miei jeans- disse Elijah baciandogli il petto e scendendo verso il basso. Albus non chiese e allungò le braccia per afferrare i suoi pantaloni. Elijah tirò fuori dalle sue tasche una boccetta di vetro scuro e spesso, grande come il suo mignolo. Quando la stappò Albus sentì un intenso odore di rose selvatiche. Osservò Elijah versare poche gocce del contenuto oleoso sulle dita.  
-è sensibile- disse, poi andando a massaggiargli lo stomaco con le due dita unte, disegnando cerchi intorno al suo ombelico –Lo senti? -  
Albus sentiva qualcosa. Era rilassante e sembrava distendere la pelle, come una di quelle pozioni di bellezza che usano le ragazze ma non proprio. Dopo pochi stimoli si rese conto che stava diventando ipersensibile al tocco di Elijah. Annuì piano e lo guardò negli occhi. –A cosa serve? -  
Elijah lo guardò e poi scese a baciarlo, gli occhi stretti e le mani strette intorno alla sua vita. Albus non si lamentò ma non comprese. – Mi farai morire- lo sentì sussurrare prima che si separassero di nuovo. Aprì di nuovo la boccetta e ne verso parecchio contenuto sulla mano strofinandosi bene le dita. –Non dovrebbe fare male, ma se lo facesse, dimmelo subito-  
-Che cosa? -  
Elijah gli allargò le gambe e forse Albus aveva già capito, nel profondo di sé stesso ma quando si sentì toccare ebbe un brivido. Si alzò a sedere con uno spasmo prima che Elijah potesse andare avanti –No! N-non lì-  
-Perché, Albus? - lo baciò anche se Albus gli aveva afferrato le mani e aveva stretto le gambe, per quanto potesse dato che Elijah era proprio lì in mezzo –Non ti piace? -  
-è-è, oddio è imbarazzante-  
-Perché? - gli occhi di Elijah erano stretti e intensi mentre parlava, ancora con i sussurri, ad un soffio dalle sue labbra –Perché? - ripeté.  
-Non è … insomma, non si dovrebbe …-  
-Hai mai provato, Albus?- per carità, doveva smettere di dire il suo nome a quel modo! … come se … come se volesse mangiarlo. –Sai cosa si prova? Sai com’è? - gli diede un altro bacio – Non ti farà male, te lo prometto. Ho portato questa pozione solo per te. Non vuoi provare? Non vuoi sapere cosa si sente quando qualcuno è dentro di te e non vuole nient’altro che te? Io ti voglio. Così come sei, senza vergogna, Albus. Permettimi di mostrartelo-  
Albus strinse gli occhi e rabbrividì –N-non …- disse –Non mi farai male? -  
-Non potrei mai-  
Albus lo guardò nei suoi profondi occhi azzurri e, lentamente annuì. Elijah lo fece stendere di nuovo, dandogli soffici baci rassicuranti mentre con le dita massaggiava la sua apertura spalmando un po’ di quella pozione. Era teso come una corda di violino quando sentì solo un polpastrello entrargli dentro. Gemette e si morse labbro. Non faceva male ma era strano. Era strano ed era impossibile e … lo sapeva che non doveva farlo, sentiva che non avrebbe dovuto ma Elijah continuava a baciarlo –Va tutto bene. Rilassati, Albus. Ti piacerà, te lo prometto- ma Albus annaspava e gemeva agitando la testa, anche se non riusciva a parlare. Era troppo, troppo in ogni senso: voleva correre via ma allo stesso tempo si sarebbe maledetto solo se si fosse spostato di un centimetro. Perché era piacevole, era piacevole in modo completamente nuovo e non sarebbe dovuto esserlo, no? Normalmente non doveva. Ma sentire Elijah dentro di lui era intossicante, anche solo il pensiero di avere qualcosa, proprio lì a riempirlo in quel modo era terrificante eppure non abbastanza. Non cambiò nulla quando sentì un altro dito curvare tra i suoi muscoli ma divenne tutto molto più intenso e, senza rendersene conto stava gemendo ad alta voce, ad ogni movimento, tenendo le mani sul viso e le gambe spalancate. Era umiliante e si sentiva morire, ma Elijah gli dava lenti baci sulle cosce ad ogni gemito. Era troppo, troppo e troppo poco. Sarebbe voluto esplodere ma sentiva di non esserne capace –Albus, Albus. Sei così bello-  
Era confuso. Non sapeva più cosa pensare e forse, forse l’altro sapeva perché –E-Elijah …- lo chiamò – Elijah- ripeté sperando che lui riuscisse a capirci qualcosa perché lui non sapeva come dirlo a voce.  
Sentì di nuovo il rumore della boccetta ma non ci prestò attenzione – Elijah …! - disse più forte, perché così non poteva continuare. Doveva fare qualcosa, per merlino!  
Ma quando si sentì abbandonare spalancò gli occhi e allungò una gamba in cerca del suo compagno, emettendo un suono infastidito e petulante. –Lo so, lo so, Albus- lo vide poi rimpiombarselo addosso e baciarlo ancora e ancora, chiamandolo per nome, afferrandolo per le anche e tirandolo in. Albus lo abbracciò e ricominciò a baciarlo, anche quando si sentì allargare le gambe un altro po’.  
Non se lo aspettava. Davvero, doveva essere ovvio ma … non lo sapeva. Era così che facevano l’amore tra uomini? Lo sentì chiaramente spingerlo dentro di lui e la facilità con cui Albus lo prese le sorprese ma lo fece anche urlare, ritornando a terra –Cazzo! - urlò stringendo gli occhi in un lungo gemito. Era probabilmente colpa di quella pozione che sentiva così tanto. Doveva per forza perché … com’era possibile? Com’era umanamente possibile sentire una cosa del genere e non esplodere ma rimanere ad un passo dalla deflagrazione? Quando Elijah iniziò a muoversi con lente e profonde spinte quelle stesse spinte sembravano fottergli il cervello, più di ogni altra cosa. Esatto, Elijah lo stava scopando nella testa, spazzando via un sacco di cose inutili e lasciandosi dietro un sacco di spazio. Gli afferrò le spalle e si alzò un po’ per baciarlo di nuovo, chiamandolo a sé. 

Ripensando a quel giorno Albus sentiva sempre moto d’affetto per Elijah. Lo salutò dal binario nove e tre quarti quell’estate vedendolo andare via e sapendo che non si sarebbero rincontrati per molto tempo. Non era stato il suo ragazzo: non aveva mai parlato di quel genere di cose. Avevano passato bei momenti insieme, quando nel tempo libero di Elijah rimanevano a parlare da soli, loro due. Jimmy aveva detto che era contento di vederli amici perché, a detta sua Elijah era una brava persona e sembrava capace di farlo aprire di più con gli altri.  
Aveva visto cose di Albus che non era sicuro voler mostrare subito a qualcun altro e nella sua voce e nei suoi occhi c’era sempre stato uno sguardo di reverenza. Scoprendo un po’ il suo sguardo, guardando un po’ dal suo punto di vista, Albus era riuscito a capire molte cose, anche di sé stesso, che prima non riusciva a immaginare. A volte si guardava allo specchio, dopo che avevano fatto sesso tre volte di fila e non si riconosceva. Ogni suo tocco e ogni spinta decisa che aveva inflitto al suo corpo avevano strappato pezzo dopo pezzo strati di una maschera non credeva di avere.  
Elijah gli aveva strappato via l’infanzia, lo sapeva. Si era portato via con sé ogni grado di ingenuità che Albus aveva avuto. Forse si erano amati, almeno un pochino.  
Il problema era, si rese conto subito Albus, che non poteva esistere qualcun altro mentre non c’era Scorpius e allo stesso tempo non ci poteva essere nessuno vicino a lui se c’era Scorpius, perché in entrambi i casi sentiva di star tradendo qualcosa dentro di lui.  
Aveva salutato Elijah con una mano, felice che avesse preso i suoi M.A.G.O. e potesse andare a lavorare in ministero, ma mentre lo vedeva andare via si sentì chiamare.  
-Al!!-  
Si voltò e l’abbraccio di Scorpius era esuberante e profondo. Era la prima volta che si abbracciavano? Sì, forse. Ad Albus non era mai piaciuto il contatto fisico e si sentì orribile per aver permesso ad Elijah di prendersi i suoi primi abbracci e le sue prime attenzioni, perché dovuto spettare a Scorpius. Lui li meritava più di chiunque altro. Lasciò il suo bagagli a terra e lo abbracciò a sua volta, tenendolo stretto e affondando il viso nella sua spalla. Era cresciuto tanto, e ora era persino più alto di lui. I suoi capelli erano lunghi e tenuti indietro da un nastro color argento. Profumava si sole e di casa. Lo sentì sorpreso.  
Si rese conto, come al solito, di ogni pensiero di Scorpius:  
Era stato felice e irruento nell’abbracciarlo ma si era pentito di averlo fatto senza chiedere il permesso. Si era sentito a disagio ma non l’aveva lasciato perché voleva davvero abbracciarlo. Lo aveva stretto più forte quando si era sentito ricambiato e aveva sorriso –Al, Al, mi sei mancato tanto! -  
Al. Era meglio Al, detto da Scorpius era il suo cuore. Se il suo corpo, quello di Albus era stato, per brevi momenti di Elijah, lo sapeva, lui era Al ed era di Scorpius. Gli era mancato così tanto! Ma non lo disse. Era abbastanza significativo abbracciarlo così disperatamente davanti a tutti gli studenti che li guardavano, i suoi cugini imbarazzati che forse avrebbero voluto salutare, anche loro i suoi genitori li osservavano insieme ai signori Malfoy poco distanti.  
Si fottessero tutti, avrebbero dovuto usare un imperio per costringerlo a staccarsi da Scorp, per tutto quel tempo, un’altra volta ancora.

 

4.

 

Uscirono dai Tre Manici di Scopa e Scorpius non faceva altro che ridacchiare. Albus sghignazzava ma silenziosamente. Qualcuno ancora urlava dentro la sala e si riusciva a sentire Lily mandarli al diavolo. –Sei terribile- si sentì dire ma a Scorpius non importava, fin tanto che Al non parlava sul serio. Suvvia, non si potevano più fare battute innocenti che le ragazze subito si alteravano. –Perderai tutto il tuo fascino una volta che le ragazze si renderanno conto che sei un cretino-  
-Avrebbero dovuto rendersene conto da un po’- rise. Portava un bel mantello nero dai grossi bottoni lucidi e stivali di pelle di drago. Era, indubbiamente, la persona con più stile in tutta la sua famiglia, forse grazie all’influenza dei Malfoy. Scorpius ricordava che suo padre aveva un mantello con quello stesso taglio, e lui stesso possedeva dei guanti in pelle molto simili a quelli che Albus portava. Era da qualche mese che aveva notato questa differenza, una maggiore sicurezza in lui, dentro il suo spirito. Parlava di più e non aveva quello sguardo sempre spaventato ogni volta che parlava con qualcuno. A Scorpius piaceva sperare che forse avesse abbandonato, dall’anno prima e chissà come, quel poco di timidezza che lo tratteneva. Camminava dritto adesso, con la testa alta e i capelli tagliati più corti, con un ciuffo ribelle sulla fronte che gli dava l’aspetto di un terribile snob pronto a giudicare chiunque, con quel suo sguardo fermo e penetrante. Scorpius lo conosceva meglio e sapeva che non c’era traccia di nessun giudizio in nessuno dei suoi pensieri. Era, semplicemente, una persona riservata e il suo bel viso, con quell’espressione, intimoriva molti. Era bello, vederlo sorridente, le labbra sottili e rosse distese e gli occhi rilassati. Ogni volta che lo vedeva così, esultava perché significava molto di più di quello che appariva. Albus dimostrava sempre meno della metà di quello che provava, semplicemente era fatto così. Ed era attraente, terribilmente.  
E Scorpius continuava a non capire cosa fosse successo l’anno prima, mentre lui non c’era. Quale tipo di trasformazione, in che circostanze, fosse avvenuta. Al sembrava un nobile e fiero Serpeverde più di lui, più di molti altri che aveva visto. Certo, era ancora modesto a scuola tranne per Storia della magia (ancora. Scorpius non sapeva come diavolo facesse ad interessarsi a tutto quello) e non era interessato al quiddich o agli scherzi di Zonko o dei Tiri Vispi di suo zio. Eppure Scorpius notava le teste delle ragazze che si giravano quando passava, il silenzio con cui lo ascoltavano i professori, il modo pacato con cui comunicava ti rendeva impossibile non starlo a sentire: diceva poco, ma sapevi che era importante.  
Forse era per le poesie. Albus aveva cominciato a scriverne qualcuna, anche se non le faceva leggere a nessuno, nemmeno a lui ma rispecchiava qualcosa nel suo modo di fare, come un’attenta e più profonda analisi. Come se i suoi occhi potessero osservarti nell’anima nel loro silenzio. Scorpius era sempre stato a conoscenza di questo aspetto di Al: lo aveva dimostrato con lui per primo, si era solo liberato dalle inibizioni e ora funzionava con chiunque. Affascinava anche lui, perché certo, Scorpius sapeva tutto, conosceva a memoria i loro libri di scuola, parlava tre lingue, aveva vinto dei premi scolastici e giocava a quiddich ma l’intelligenza di Al era diversa dalla sua, sembrava capire altre cose, quello che c’era dietro il velo delle persone. Probabilmente lui era troppo preso dall’aspetto scientifico della vita, per interessarsi all’animo umano. Per quello c’era sempre Al. Lui capiva e sapeva cose che per lui sarebbero sempre state precluse.  
Si sistemò la mantella sulle spalle e infilò le mani in tasca. I suoi capelli ora erano abbastanza lunghi da ricadergli sulle spalle e quando non era in classe o a casa, gli piaceva tenerli sciolti. Gli si alzavano sulla fronte, creando una morbida onda. Fortunatamente anche se erano così chiari non erano così pochi come quelli del padre ma lunghi e mossi come quelli di sua madre. Al aveva detto che gli piaceva molto di più quando li teneva così, perché sembrava meno Malfoy e più Scorp.  
Si incamminarono verso il sentiero che portava alla Stamberga Strillante. Albus amava raccontargli storie sui suoi genitori e su suo nonno. Pochissimi sapevano della vera funzione della Stamberga e Scorpius non doveva nemmeno essere tra quelli, ma ad Al non importava.  
Si sedettero sulle radici degli alberi, parlando di quello che era successo durante la settimana. La primavera era sbocciata ma faceva ancora troppo freddo e sotto le radici degli alberi si poteva ancora trovare della neve non ancora sciolta. Le lezioni era martorianti perché tutti non facevano che parlare dei G.U.F.O. e di come fossero importanti e di come tutti si dovessero impegnare. Al studiava un po’ più del solito ma non quanto avrebbe dovuto per dare il massimo mentre lui … bè, diciamo che Scorpius era avvantaggiato. La preside, all’inizio di quell’anno l’aveva convocato per congratularsi del suo lavoro a Castelbruxo e di come, secondo lei e secondo la maggior parte dei suoi insegnanti, sarebbe anche stato capace di sostenere i M.A.G.O prima degli altri. C’era, in effetti, la possibilità di avanzare di un anno dopo gli esami ma Scorpius non aveva nessuna fretta. Ancora non sapeva cosa fare della sua vita e non voleva dire addio ad Hogwarts troppo in fretta. E, inoltre, lì gli ingredienti per le pozioni erano facili da trovare.  
Albus tirò fuori dalla tasca del suo mantello la fischietta di Vino d’ortica. Jimmy riusciva sempre a procurarsi la roba migliore, anche se nessuno sapeva come, eccetto Al, che non voleva dirlo. –Segreto di famiglia- diceva ogni volta. Stappò la fiaschetta e ne bevve un sorso. Scorpius non era particolarmente amante dell’alcool perciò lasciava spesso la sua parte ad Al, che non si faceva problemi. La scorsa estate aveva persino sentito suo padre raccontare ad Al i diversi tipi di vino magico e quelli migliori da acquistare in Francia o in Italia. – Pensi di accettare l’invito di Jane? - Albus parlava di Jane Killian, una ragazza del terzo anno che da un po’ di tempo continuava a incontrare ad ogni angolo e che, due sere prima, gli aveva chiesto di uscire.  
-No lo so … è sicuramente una ragazza carina-  
-Non ti piacciono i Grifondoro, ammettilo-  
-Ma no- Scorpius alzò gli occhi al cielo anche se, in effetti, Jane aveva una certa prepotenza nel fare domande. Come il fatto che gli aveva detto che “Sai, dovremmo uscire. Sei il ragazzo più carino di Serpeverde e io la più carina di Grifondoro” come se lui, tanto per dire, non sarebbe potuto uscire con qualcun altro. E poi dubitava di essere il ragazzo più carino tra i Serpeverde. Sicuramente il più popolare, questo lo sapeva e non gli dispiaceva, ma Al, seduto di fianco a lui, era un buon motivo per pensare che probabilmente non era il più carino. –è che non mi va di avere di nuovo una ragazza-  
-Non tutti sono come Anghela- Al, come suo solito, capiva.  
-Sì ma … davvero. Non credo di essere pronto ad avere una ragazza. Forse none ero pronto nemmeno l’anno scorso ma mi sentivo, ecco, bè, triste e solo e depresso-  
Albus fece uno strano suono, come a voler dire “Non me ne parlare” ma allo stesso tempo “Sei un cretino”. Raro esempio di minimalismo da parte sua.  
-E poi devo pensare agli esami-  
-Mmm- Albus bevve di nuovo, senza guardarlo.  
-Gli esami sono importanti, bisogna studiare molto, non posso trovare il tempo da dedicare ad una ragazza-  
-Tks-  
-E poi, “dovremmo uscire”? Ma per favore. Non uscirei con nessuno solo perché hanno un bel faccino. Diamine sono migliore di così, penso che si capisca! -  
-Tu lo sei- commentò Albus – Sei migliore di tanti altri, qui a scuola lì nel mondo- bevve di nuovo e poi pulì il boccale della fiaschetta con un fazzoletto bianco. Gli porse il vino –Non significa che debba smettere di aspettarti il meglio dagli altri-  
Scorpius prese il vino e lo soppesò tra le sue mani – Ho avuto fiducia in Anghela e guarda che cosa è successo. Aveva detto che avremmo trovato un modo, e poi non è passato nemmeno un mese che si era già scordata di me. Insomma, Juan è un tipo apposto e continuerà la scuola con lei … però perché non ha saputo dirmi la verità prima, invece di farmi tornare in Inghilterra con la speranza che sarebbe andato tutto bene? -  
-Anghela è una troia. Non c’è più niente da dire-  
Scorpius sbuffò e pensò che probabilmente Al aveva ragione, come al solito. Non avrebbe usato la sua stessa espressione colorita ma la sostanza rimaneva la stessa. Sospirò e bevve un piccolo sorso di vino, tanto perché gli era stato offerto e, miseriaccia, faceva proprio schifo. Lo soppesò sulla lingua prima di poterlo ingoiare perché era troppo pungente e gli faceva lacrimare gli occhi ma mentre si sforzava, si allarmò. Sotto il sapore forte del vino c’era qualcos’altro. Sputò immediatamente e si guadagnò un’occhiataccia di Al. Si passò la lingua tra le labbra e cominciò a pensare in fretta. Voltandosi verso Al lo vide beatamente appoggiato al tronco, forse troppo rilassato. Gli si avvicinò e gli mise le mani in faccia, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, con fare medico.  
La bocca di Al era schiacciata tra le sue mani e aveva una ridicola forma a muso di pesce rosso –Che stui ficendo? - disse senza riuscire ad aprire bene la bocca.  
-Chi ti ha dato il vino? -  
-Mmm, Jimmy-  
-Sicuro? -  
-Sì … no- me lo fatto portare da una ragazza di Serpeverde- ricordò corrucciandosi. –Andrea. Sì, penso fosse Andrea, del quarto anno. Che cosa succede? - sbatté forte le palpebre e poi lo guardò intensamente. –Mmm- disse –Scorp-  
-Eh-  
-Mi sento strano-  
-Lo immagino- Scorpius si alzò dalla grossa radice e se lo tirò dietro tenendolo per un braccio – Il tuo vino sapeva di denti di Pulvincolo-  
-Mm. Disgustoso- commentò mentre entrambi ritornava indietro –Perché? -  
-Bè- iniziò a spiegare Scorpius – I denti di Pulvincolo vengo usati nelle pozioni d’amore e …-  
-Non voglio finire innamorato di qualcuno-  
-Normalmente le pozioni d’amore dovrebbero essere insapori- continuò Scorpius – Avevo letto tempo fa che c’era una pozione che tuo zio vendeva ai Tiri Vispi che conteneva denti di pulvinvolo. Si chiamava qualcosa come Cristallocupido o qualcosa del genere. - osservò Albus –Però so anche che il ministero ha revocato al negozio la licenza per vendere pozioni d’amori e che ora si possono acquistare solo su prenotazioni solo se maggiorenni-  
-Mmm, Scorp, ma tu sai davvero tutto-  
-Era scritto sulla Gazzetta, qualche mese fa- spiegò Scorpius –Visto che nessuno qui a scuola avrebbe l’età per comprarlo, almeno non quelli dell’ultimo anno e dubito che una ragazza così grande ci possa provare con te … –  
-Grazie mille –  
-… l’unica spiegazione logica è che qualcuno abbia provato a replicarla. E male, dato che ne ho sentito il sapore. Chi è quell’imbecille che vende filtri d’amore sbagliati? È molto pericoloso sbagliare! - Scorpius inorridì –Dovrò parlarne con il Lumacorno, dovrà farci accedere alla sua dispensa. Al, Al su, stai in piedi. Non ci possiamo fermare-  
-Mmm- l’altro si era piegato in due –Sono stanco e mi gira la testa-  
-Più ti muovi e più la pozione entra in circolo e prima farà effetto. Dobbiamo tornare a scuola- Scorpius cominciò a preoccuparsi quando lo vide togliersi il mantello –Fa caldo-  
-No. Non fa caldo. Al- gli prese la mano con decisione – Prova a pensare. Chi ti viene in mente in questo momento? Se chiudi gli occhi vedi qualcuno? - Al scosse la testa fece una smorfia –Spero che sia una bella notizia ma credo che non lo sia-  
-No, infatti. Se trovo chi ti ha fatto una cosa del genere lo schianto da qui fino a Marte! - Strinse la presa sulla mano di Al mentre camminavano lungo il sentiero. Era costretto a tirarselo dietro e il braccio cominciava a fargli male. –Ancora uno sforzo. Siamo quasi arrivati alla scuola-  
-Scorp …- la sua voce era profonda e bassa – Mi sento strano. E fa caldissimo- Scorpius si voltò a guardarlo e vide che era tutto sudato. Digrignò i denti e gli detersi il viso con il lembo del suo mantello. Lo sguardo di Al non si focalizzava e i suoi occhi si chiudevano, quando gli prese il viso tra le mani lo sentì spingere contro il suo palmi e sbuffare –Ehi. Va tutto bene. -  
-Scorpius- Al, con la testa tra le sue mani lo guardò attraverso le sue lunga cigli scure –Per favore, non farmi innamorare di qualcuno-  
Gli si strinse lo stomaco e avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo. –Te lo giuro. Passeranno sul mio cadavere-  
Ricominciarono a camminare verso la scuola, e quando entrarono nel cortile, Al aveva il viso rosso e annaspava, cercando di farsi aria sbottonandosi i vestiti. Chiunque avesse fatto la pozione era talmente idiota da non aver messo alcuni suoi capelli nella pozione, così non sarebbero mai riusciti a ritracciare nessuno ma molto peggio, non sapeva quale reazione avrebbe comportato per il suo migliore amico. Arrivarono alla fine davanti alla porta dell’ufficio del professor Lumacorno ma la porta era chiusa. Scorpius bussò ma nessuno rispose.  
Albus, vicino a lui, stava sospirando lentamente.  
-Possibile che non ci sia? - Forse anche il professore era ad Hogsmade. Se così fosse stato, Albus avrebbe dovuto vedersela da solo. Bussò di nuovo alla porta ma, ancora, nessuno rispose. –Scorp? - la voce di Albus era traballate e quasi terrorizzata. Gli strinse la mano che ancora teneva nella sua –Andiamo nell’aula di pozioni. Troveremo sicuramente qualcosa- Scorpius sapeva che il filtro non avrebbe avuto effetto per sempre. Sicuramente avrebbe trovato qualcosa da dare ad Al nella loro classe, sempre ammesso che la pozione disfacente che conosceva riuscisse a risolvere una pozione d’amore preparata male.  
Salirono le scale, Al ormai non si reggeva in piedi e Scorpius non sapeva il perché. Cosa avevano messo in quella pozione, cosa era andato storto? Arrivarono in classe e Scorpius chiuse la porta con il chiavistello, tanto per sicurezza. Sapeva che a volte le persone sotto effetto dei filtri d’amore poteva anche scappare via come dei pazzi per cercare la persona che aveva dato loro il filtro. Fece sedere Al ad un banco mentre lui andava ad esaminare le giare sugli scaffali per cercare quello che pensava gli servisse. Una normale pozione d’amore era piuttosto semplice da annullare, bastavano giusto un paio di ingredienti. Sperò di riuscire a risolvere qualcosa e non a peggiorarla. Sentì rumori e si girò per vedere Albus togliersi la maglietta e annaspare. Aveva un aspetto … Scorpius si rifiutò di pensarci. Quando i respiri accelerati di Albus divennero più rumorosi fino a sembrare dei gemiti quasi gli cadde di mano il barattolo. Quindi era così? Era questo il risultato del filtro d’amore? O forse non era esattamente d’amore. Si voltò lentamente per guardare Albus, steso con le braccia in avanti sul primo banco, senza maglietta, ad occhi chiusi. La sua pelle era chiara, ma coperta da un sottile strato di sudore. Aveva gli occhi chiusi e le labbra socchiuse, le guance di un intenso color rosa.  
-Al? - chiamò timidamente e l’altro aprì gli occhi per guardarlo. La sua espressione era incredibilmente penetrante.  
No, quello non era un filtro d’amore e pensava che anche Albus se ne fosse accorto, perché teneva la maglietta che si era tolto sulle gambe, davanti al cavallo dei pantaloni –Bè- disse –Non proprio quello che mi aspettavo stamattina- sorrise ma in modo completamente diverso dal solito, leccandosi le labbra. –Al- provò a dire Scorpius con tono ferreo –Andrà bene. L’effetto della pozione non durerà comunque a lungo? -  
-Vuoi mettere una mano nei miei pantaloni? - disse, inclinando la testa –Mi vuoi lasciare qui così per qualche ora? Che bastardo-  
Gli corse un brivido lungo la schiena. Quello non era Al. Al non era mai così, non era quel genere di persona. Non sarebbe dovuto essere capace di fare un’espressione così volgare, così lasciva. Era bello, ma in modo sbagliato, i lenti movimenti del suo corpo non erano eleganti come al solito. Albus non era una persona disinibita, in nessun caso. Tutto quello era semplicemente sbagliato. Scorpius si voltò e ricominciò a fare mente locale, gli serviva dell’acqua pura e della polvere di pietraspina e …  
-Scorpius- si sentì chiamare con voce roca – La tua schiena è così lunga- si sentì toccare e sussultò. Non aveva realizzato che Albus si era alzato ed era arrivato fino a lui. La sua mano scese dalle sue spalle fino alla base della sua schiena e rabbrividì, scostandosi –Torna a sederti, Al-  
-E perché? - era troppo vicino. Albus non si avvicinava mai così tanto alle persone, non gli piaceva. Sentiva il suo respiro addosso, contro le labbra –Non ti posso guardare da vicino? - i suoi occhi erano un cerchio di un verde intenso intorno ad una pupilla enorme, nera come la notte. Deglutì a vuoto quando lo sentì dire – Lo sai che sei affascinante quando ti concentri per le pozioni? - disse –Ti starei solo a guardare-  
-Al …- Scorpius arretrò fino alla cattedra, con il vasetto di polverespina in mano – Mi stai inquietando. Smettila-  
-Ti faccio paura? - fece un passo più avanti e per evitare di finire col toccarlo, Scorpius andò a sbattere fino al bordo della cattedra e quando Albus gli fu addosso per tenerlo lontano gli mise una mano sul petto. Era bagnato di sudore e caldissimo, scivoloso. Scorpius non sapeva che fare. –Oppure ti disgusto? -  
-Al, per favore-  
-Tu non sai nulla- quando disse l’ultima parola poggiò entrambe le mani sulla cattedra e Scorpius finì con inarcarsi all’indietro – Lo so che ti disgusterei se ti dicessi la verità-  
-Non dire stupidaggini Al, è la pozione che …-  
-Lascia perdere la pozione- con un gesto della mano gli fece cadere il vasetto di polvere che si infranse a terra. –Al! - provò a rimproverarlo ma lui gli afferrò una mano lo costrinse a rimanere fermo alla cattedra. La bacchetta. Si detestò per aver pensato di difendersi con la magia, ma sapeva che la bacchetta era nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni. Doveva liberarsi solo della mano che teneva Albus così avrebbe potuto lanciare un pietrificus. I suoi paini si infransero quando sentì la mano libera di Albus stringersi sul suo inguine. Gemette e si inarcò all’indietro -Al! Lasciami-  
-Perché? Sei tu quello che sta fingendo- strinse ancora mano e Scorpius annaspò – Fai tanto l’ingenuo, il gentiluomo, e poi è questo che ti piace? Cos’è, me l’hai data tu la pozione, me lo hai dato tu il vino-  
-Non lo farei mai -  
-Ah no? - il suo palmo era ferreo contro il suo membro. Pulsava e gli faceva male perché … perché si era eccitato. Solo un po’ ma ci aveva pensato. Avere Al che gemeva dietro di lui l’aveva fatto eccitare abbastanza da non accorgersi che si era alzato ed era andato verso di lui. –No. Te lo giuro. Non ti farei mai una cosa del genere-  
-Questo no, ma te ne puoi andare in giro a scopare per un anno intero in un altro continente- la sua voce era sottile e le sue parole taglienti, affilate. Scorpius scosse la testa con energia. Era tutto sbagliato. Le sue parole erano sbagliate, l’intera situazione lo era, lo stesso Albus era sbagliato. Lui non era così. Il suo Al non era affatto così. –No. Non è vero-  
-Te ne sei andato per mesi. Mi hai lasciato qui da solo, anche se ho trovato il modo per divertirmi senza di te. Lo hai fatto anche tu, no? Da come Anghela passa da un cazzo ad un altro sembra una esperta. Era brava? -  
-Ti prego smettila- era umiliante, per sé stesso e soprattutto per Al. Povero, povero Al. Una volta ripreso non si sarebbe perdonato nulla. – Lasciami finire la pozione ci metterò solo qualche minuto –  
-Mi hai sempre scritto di lei. Di quando era bella e brava-  
-Al, per favore-  
-Quando hai perso la verginità? Quello non me lo hai mai scritto. Non mi hai mai scritto se le piaceva prenderlo in bocca o se ti lasciava venire dentro di lei. Perché queste cose non me le hai mai dette? -  
Scorpius aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Doveva farla finita e doveva prendere la bacchetta ma se si muoveva Al tornava a stringere. –Al. Per favore. Basta. Mi fai male-  
-Hai avuto questi riguardi nei miei confronti? - Sembrava furioso, frustrato e terribile. –Hai mai pensato a quanto abbia fatto male a me? -  
-Mi dispiace. Scusa, scusa … ah! - si dovette piegare in avanti per il dolore e gli occhi gli si appannarono. Perché? Perché doveva finire così, perché Albus non riusciva a resistere al filtro? Pensava davvero quelle cose?  
-Sei un ipocrita, esattamente tutta la tua famiglia- Fece più male della sua mano stretta tre le sue gambe. Fece più male di tutto il resto, più di qualsiasi altro cosa qualcuno gli avesse mai detto, perché veniva dalla bocca di Al. L’avevano detto le sue labbra, era la sua voce ad essere arrabbiata e disgustata. Albus lo spinse indietro con la schiena contro la cattedra e si gli fu addosso. Stava cercando di aprirgli i pantaloni e Scorpius fu preso dal panico. Si divincolò più forte che poté e provò a cacciarlo via. Albus provò a fermarlo ma entrambi finirono a terra, Albus di schiena e Scorpius sopra di lui.  
Albus urlò di dolore come un lupo alla luna e Scorpius si accorse che era finito tra i cocci del vasetto infrantosi a terra. Approfittando della sua distrazione, Scorpius si alzò e afferrò la bacchetta con la mano tremante.  
Un secondo dopo che Al provò ad alzarsi, Scorpius gli urlò –Stupeficio! - e lo vide cadere a terra.  
Rimase il solo a muoversi nella stanza, il respiro pensate e la bacchetta che tremava. Cadde a terra con un singhiozzo. C’era del sangue a terra e Scorpius non riuscì a evitare di scoppiare in lacrime, silenziosamente. Dopo un lungo attimo si rialzò e preparò la pozione che doveva aiutare Albus. Gliela fece bere che era ancora svenuto, tappandogli il naso e costringendo il suo corpo svenuto a deglutire e poi, subito dopo, chiamò l’infermeria. 

 

-Signor Malfoy. Sei sicuro che questa sia la tua versione ufficiale? - la preside lo guardò intensamente.  
-Scorpius- il tono di suo padre era severo. Era una presenza scura e infuriata dietro di lui. –Sì- rispose –è colpa mia. L’ho spinto io-  
-Signor Malfoy- la preside intrecciò le dita –Mi spiace, ma devo ammettere di non credere affatto a nemmeno una parola. Dubito seriamente che tu sia stato capace di spingere il tuo migliore amico e causargli tante ferite solo per un litigio. Nella classe di pozioni, poi-  
-è così- rispose, convinto, Scorpius – è stata colpa mia. L’ho spinto io. Mi sono arrabbiato e non mi sono accorto di quello poteva succedere. Accetterò qualunque punizione-  
La preside alzò gli occhi appesantiti dalle rughe su suo padre e gli lanciò una lunga occhiata a denti stretti –Speravo fossero finiti i giorni in cui un Malfoy riuscisse a combinare tali disagi ad un Potter-  
-Anche io- suo padre aveva la voce dura e ferma –Le assicuro che non ho cresciuto mio figlio per essere così-  
-è stato uno studente modello- la preside si riassettò sulla poltrona –Fin ora non ci sono state altro che lodi per lui. Sarei disposta a perdonare una brava tra adolescenti in piena crisi ormonale, se il signor Potter me lo permetterà- il suo sguardo parlava più della sua bocca –Harry ne sarà felice-  
-Parlerò io con lui-  
La preside annuì –Sperando che ormai riusciate ad essere maturi anche voi, cosa della quale, mi dispiace, ho i miei dubbi-  
Scorpius si voltò e vide suo padre irrigidirsi. Guardò freddamente la preside e poi disse –Andiamo, Scorpius- si voltò, e il mantello ondeggiò intorno a lui. Il ragazzo si alzò dalla sedia e lo seguì fino al corridoio, oltre le scale a chiocciola e la statua del grifone. Suo padre non disse nulla, ma camminò velocemente davanti a lui. Si rese poi conto che si stavano dirigendo all’infermeria e gli si seccò la gola. –Papà …-  
-Taci- rispose freddamente e Scorpius incassò la testa tra le spalle –Non dire una sola parola- La sua voce trasudava rabbia e delusione: fece venir voglia a Scorpius di scappare via e sotterrarsi per la vergogna. Suo padre non era mai stato così con lui. Non dovettero aspettare di arrivare all’infermeria, ma appena scesi dalle scale si videro arrivare in contro qualcuno. Scorpius si pietrificò, quando vide Harry Potter, nella sua tenuta da auror avanzare a grandi passi verso di loro. –Malfoy! - disse, gli occhi sottili e il viso rosso di rabbia.  
-Potter- il tono di suo padre era glaciale –Spero tu non voglia fare una scenata nei corridoi-  
-Una scenata? Dovrei far saltare in aria il tetto della sala grande! - arrivò ad un passo di distanza da suo padre –Dammi una sola buona ragione per non pretendere l’immediata espulsione di tuo figlio! - ruggì –Se ben ricordo, tuo padre aveva preteso di peggio solo per un graffietto che ti eri procurato al braccio. Cosa farebbe un Malfoy al posto mio? - suo padre si irrigidì ancor di più, se possibile – Non dovrei solo farlo espellere, potrei aprire un caso per aggressione-  
\- Sei libero di fare quello che più ti aggrada, Potter. Se vuoi far espellere Scorpius, ben venga. Non lascerò che rimanga con tuo figlio un minuto di più-  
-è mio figlio che è stato ferito, schiantato e avvelenato! -  
-Scorpius non ha mai reagito in modo simile a nulla, per tutta la sua vita. Se è tuo figlio a renderlo così allora non avrò nessun problema a toglierlo dalla scuola e iscriverlo a Durmstrang-  
-Papà! -  
-ma se decidi di arrivare fino al ministro per questo, aspettati della resistenza, perché non ti lascerò avere nessuna voce in capitolo su come io educo mio figlio-  
-Sarebbe legittimo avere dei dubbi-  
Scorpius aveva visto suo padre innervosito da molte cose, riconosceva l’espressione che faceva ogni volta che qualcuno faceva riferimento al passato della loro famiglia, a suo nonno e alla guerra, ma era sicuro di non aver mai visto suo padre talmente colpito e offeso da qualcuno. –Non ti permettere, Potter- disse a denti stretti – Non hai nessun diritto di parlarmi così davanti a lui-  
-Io- ripeté il signor Potter –Ho provato a fidarmi. Mi hanno tutti dato del pazzo, ho litigato con mia moglie per darti il beneficio del dubbio e lasciare Albus a casa tua. Sai cosa ha detto Hermione quando l’ha saputo? Puoi immaginare lo sforzo che io ho dovuto fare? -  
Scorpius non capiva ma vide suo padre deglutire a vuoto.  
-Pensavo persino io di essere impazzito per lasciare anche solo per un attimo che la mia famiglia si avvicinasse a te-  
\- Non ti ho certo pregato! - suo padre non era il genere di persona che alzava la voce facilmente ma quando si arrabbiava era piuttosto terrificante –Non ho certo io chiesto a Scorpius di parlare con Albus. Non ho invitato te e la tua famigliola felice. Se c’è qualcuno che dovrebbe avere dei dubbi sulle proprie decisione da genitore dovresti essere tu, perché sono tuoi i figli che finiscono sui giornali ogni settimana, sono tuoi gli scandali di tuo figlio maggiore, ed è a te che è capitato un figlio capace di finire a Serpeverde-  
-Papà! - la situazione stava degenerando e quando vide il signor Potter quasi saltare per quello che gli era stato detto si mise tra di loro –No! Papà non è colpa di Albus! È stata colpa mia, l’ho spinto io, sono stato io a schiantarlo. Albus non ha fatto nulla! -  
-Scorpius, stai fuori da questa discussione- gli disse suo padre ma Scorpius scosse la testa –No! No davvero. Se il padre di Albus vuole che me ne vada ha ragione, farò quello che vuoi ma per favore non dire questo di Albus e la sua famiglia, loro non centrano nulla. È solo colpa mia-  
-Ascolta tuo figlio, Malfoy-  
-Io lo ascolto- la testa di suo padre si voltò con uno scatto, i capelli biondi gli volteggiarono intorno al viso –Io ascolto, e vedo, diversamente da te. Scorpius non avrebbe mai fatto niente del genere. È ovvio che vuole proteggere tuo figlio ma, francamente Potter, non mi importa nulla della sicurezza della tua famiglia. Se devo far saltare fuori uno scandalo peggiore degli altri, lo farò-  
-No! - Scorpius aveva le lacrime agli occhi. La situazione gli stava sfuggendo di mano –No! Non è successo nulla, Albus non …-  
-Allora dì la verità una buona volta- suo padre era furioso –Te lo ordino Scorpius, altrimenti verrai via da questa scuola con me adesso e non ci metterai più piede-  
Scosse la testa, con gli occhi stretti. Dirlo a suo padre era già abbastanza umiliante ma lì c’era il signor Potter e lui cosa avrebbe pensato? Cosa avrebbe pensato di Albus dopo una cosa del genere? Scosse di nuovo la testa e fu scosso da un singhiozzo. Odiava piangere, soprattutto davanti agli altri e, il più delle volte, riusciva a controllarsi ma adesso sentiva una tale disperazione che sembrava che la terra gli si stesse aprendo sotto i piedi.  
-Scorpius- ordinò suo padre e lui quasi scoppiò a piangere.  
-Non voleva! Non è stata colpa sua! Ho provato a dargli la pozione, il professor Lumacorno non c’era e io non sapevo … non sapevo …- le parole gli uscirono spezzate e quasi sconnesse dalla bocca mentre suo padre lo osservava duramente. Non poteva scendere nei dettagli ma quando cercò di far capire quale tipo di pozione era quella che era stata data a Albus senza il suo consenso gli morirono le parole in bocca. Vide il signor Potter impallidire e suo padre avvicinarsi –Scorpius? - chiese –Ti ha fatto male? Ti ha …-  
-Non è stata colpa sua! - ripeté, quasi urlando –Lo so che non l’avrebbe mai fatto! Non è stata colpa di Albus! -  
Non vide più nulla quando si sentì abbracciare da suo padre e finì con la faccia contro il suo doppio petto di velluto scuro e morbido. Sembrò che la sua vicinanza non facesse altro che provocargli altri singhiozzi disperati.  
-Draco …-  
\- Spero tu faccia qualcosa a riguardo- rispose suo padre al signor Potter. –Se Scorpius non vuole dire la verità io non posso nulla-  
Il signor Potter annuì abbassando la testa – Farò le mie ricerche, se è questo che chiedi e …- lo guardò negli occhi -Farò in modo che non saltino fuori i nostri nomi. Immagino nemmeno tu abbia voglia di farlo sapere in giro-  
Suo padre non rispose ma Scorpius riuscì a percepirlo mentre fissava l’auror. Se una cosa del genere si fosse saputa, non era la reputazione dei Malfoy in ballo, quanto quella dei Potter. Si sentì stringere da suo padre ma non ebbe la percezione di essere al sicuro. Qualcosa era cambiato irrimediabilmente, e lo sapevano tutti.

 

Quel pomeriggio Scorpius andò nell’infermeria: era vuota, eccetto che per il letto di Albus. Vedeva la sua schiena fasciata sbucare fuori dalle coperte. Si andò a sedere vicino a lui, e lo sentì muoversi. Non gli si parò davanti per due motivi. Non era abbastanza coraggioso da poterlo guardare in faccia e allo stesso tempo vedere la sua schiena fasciata era come infliggersi un’altra punizione. –Al? - sussurrò.  
-Vai via- rispose lui, voltato dall’altra parte.  
-Io volevo …- deglutì a vuoto –Volevo sapere come stavi-  
Non gli rispose e Scorpius guardò a terra per un lungo momento –La signora Habbot dice che le ferite guariranno durante la notte. Speravo che non ti facessero male-  
-Scorp- ripeté Albus –Vai via-  
-Volevo dirti che- maledizione, la sua voce suonava come quella di un bambino disperato. Si sentiva un tale verme, in quel momento che sarebbe stato capace di strisciare ai piedi di Albus per chiedergli perdono – Volevo dirti che mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto, Albus. Spero che, ecco, spero che potrai scusarmi per quello che ho fatto-  
Dopo un lunghissimo e interminabile minuto di silenzio Al disse: -Non è colpa tua-  
-Non eri in te, e io ti ho solo fatto male e …-  
-Scorp- lo interruppe –Non è colpa tua-  
Scorpius rimase in silenzio e sospirò –Non è nemmeno colpa tua- disse –Tuo padre ha detto che cercherà di capire chi è stato-  
Dall’altra parte non ci fu nient’altro che silenzio fino a quando non riuscì a chiedere –Perché hai detto che … insomma, perché hai detto che mi avresti fatto schifo se avessi saputo qualcosa? -  
-Lascia stare. Vai via-  
-è perché ti piacciono i ragazzi? - Albus non rispose e Scorpius abbassò gli occhi – Ho pensato fosse così dato quello che è successo – ancora un lunghissimo silenzio –Al, tu non mi faresti mai schifo. Nemmeno dopo quello che è successo. Nessuno ti prenderebbe in giro per questo, insomma non è tutto questa gran cosa. Per me non fa differenza- sperò di poterlo rincuorare ma Albus di nuovo, non rispose. –Albus dì qualcosa, per favore-  
Dopo altro silenzio si sentì solo dire, ancora una volta: -Vai via-

 

5.

 

Reed non aveva un bel faccino, ma era dotato, Albus lo doveva ammettere. Era alto e biondo, e cominciò a credere che forse aveva iniziato a sviluppare una preferenza per i ragazzi con gli occhi chiari e la pelle diafana, ma era terribilmente stupido. Forse la provvidenza divina gli aveva compensato la mancanza di cervello con un cazzo enorme. Non che si lamentasse, non passava il tempo con Reed per parlare con lui. Era strano in primo luogo che fosse finito in Serpeverde, ma Albus sospettava avesse qualcosa a che fare con il poco amore per i babbani che non si preoccupava di nascondere. Se aveva qualche pensiero estremista di vecchio stampo non ne faceva parola ma immaginava che se così fosse probabilmente doveva essere eccitante per lui scopare il figlio di Harry Potter. Ad Albus non importava un accidente di quello che lui pensava, fintanto che avesse tenuto la bocca chiusa. Reed aveva una fidanzata, perciò poteva aspettarsi da lui almeno un minimo di riservatezza almeno dovuto al fatto che non voleva far sapere a tutti dove andava mettendo il suo grosso pene, che in quel momento, Albus aveva tra le sue gambe.  
Merlino, a Reed mancava la tecnica basilare: era dotato ma non sapeva che farsene. Rimanere a pancia in giù era quasi noioso e con la mente Albus ricordò quanto Elijah fosse bravo e quanto, soprattutto in quelle circostanze, gli mancasse. Forse per uno come lui avrebbe anche pensato di chiamarlo pubblicamente il suo ragazzo, adesso che non vedeva più ostacoli ma, Reed, per carità. Parlava, persino, ed era volgare e scurrile.  
Era quasi carino, se non fosse che un paio di parolacce non gli dicevano nulla. Ricordava la sensazione di essere piccolo e fragile nelle mani esperte di Elijah, la sensazione imbarazzante di sentirsi inadeguato davanti a lui, persino dopo mesi di intimità in cui aveva abbandonato la maggior parte della sua timidezza ed era stato disposto a fare cose con lui a cui prima non avrebbe nemmeno pensato. Non era comunque il tipo che apprezzava il parlare sporco a letto e, con la testa di lato, si meravigliò di riuscire a pensare lucidamente anche se Reed era dietro di lui. Perché si ostinava ad andarlo a cercare? Ci mancava poco che si mettesse a braccia incrociate ad aspettare che finisse. Ma Elijah non c’era più e Victor aveva trovato un ragazzo stabile un tale … come si chiamava? Ludvic, Lodovic? Un Tassorosso adorabile e amorevole a detta di tutti e, a detta di Victor più che soddisfacente tra le coperte. Era stato contento per lui anche se gli era dispiaciuto: Victor era sempre stato attento ai suoi bisogni e non si era mai fatto scrupoli a dare quando sapeva di non poter ricevere. Maledetti Grifondoro, sempre a fare i cavalieri.  
Reed era un Serpeverde, battitore della squadra di quiddich. Aveva le gambe forti e le anche allenate e potenzialmente poteva durare a lungo se non fosse stato così noioso. Non si vedevano spesso, quella era solo la terza volta che l’aveva inviato in camera e Albus si era detto, dopo la seconda volta, che avrebbe evitato di rifarlo.  
Ma i G.U.F.O. erano terminati, così come anche il vino di riserva e doveva pur trovare un modo per festeggiare, prima di ritornare a casa e rimanere in astinenza per tre mesi, forse di più. Il pensiero di rimanere a casa per tutto quel tempo lo innervosì e, con colpo del ginocchio, spostò Reed e subito dopo gli fu addosso. Venne chiamato in maniera volgare per questo mentre l’altro rideva. Non ci fece caso ma lo afferrò per capelli e lo tenne fermo contro il cuscino del suo letto mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui. Andava meglio, decisamente meglio. Si permise di concentrarsi sulle sue sensazioni e chiuse gli occhi, finalmente arrivando a quel piacere che era mancato per tanto tempo. Se non fosse stato che Reed venne prima di lui e dovette finire da solo, forse avrebbe potuto definire il loro incontro quasi decente. Comunque non commentò, ormai definitivamente convinto a non farlo mai più: se doveva venire nella sua mano non aveva bisogno di qualcun altro e tanto valeva una sega vecchio stile. Riprese i vestiti e si rimise i pantaloni.  
-Ti è piaciuto? -  
Per i testicoli di Merlino, pensò. Avrebbe potuto ridergli in faccia ma non lo fece, rimase solo a guardare avanti a sé mentre si richiudeva la cintura. Dopo una cosa del genere Albus avrebbe potuto cacciarlo via a colpi di tarantallegra, così nudo, tanto per farlo ballare davanti a tutti nella sala comune. –Rivestiti- gli disse soltanto.  
-Sei una puttanella frigida, lo sai? -  
E tu sei un cazzone, ma non glielo disse. Andò alla porta e quando la aprì si rese conto che non era chiusa ma solo leggermente socchiusa –Non hai chiuso la porta? - gli chiese con fastidio.  
-Sì che l’ho fatto- rispose l’altro mentre si infilava la maglietta. Albus annotò vagamente nella sua testa che era l’ultima volta che guardava i suoi addominali scolpiti ma non gli dispiacque affatto salutarli per sempre. – Sei tu quello che non usa la magia per queste cose-  
Albus si richiuse la porta dietro di sé e andò a lavarsi in bagno. 

Quella sera la cena fu allegra per la maggior parte dei ragazzi del quinto e del settimo anno. Albus ascoltò distrattamente come i suoi coetanei avevano superato i test e di quello che volevano seguire gli anni successivi. Lui era passato con il minimo della sufficienza in tutte le materie, e non se ne dispiaceva. Non aveva un obbiettivo preciso in mente, non gli piaceva nulla in particolare anche se probabilmente era il primo in vent’anni a prendere una O in Storia. Non sapeva nemmeno lui perché: insomma, era così semplice, bastava leggere i libri, le lezioni erano praticamente superflue. Jimmy aveva passato egregiamente i suoi M.A.G.O e aveva preso il massimo in Difesa contro le arti oscure. Nessuna sorpresa da quel punto di vista, non aveva mai nascosto di voler diventare un Auror come papà, anche se a detta di tutti era più bravo a quiddich. Comunque aveva festeggiato ubriacandosi e dandogli una pergamena con fare solenne –Questa è la storia della nostra famiglia. Sarai tu il suo custode da adesso in avanti-  
Albus aveva una mezza idea di lasciare la Mappa dei Malandrini a Lily, tanto a lui non serviva mentre lei era più che felice di combinarne di tutti i colori. Si annotò invece il modo in cui Jimmy riusciva ad andare ad Hogsmade e come facesse a trafugare il vino d’ortica (perché era ovvio che lo rubasse) e di come la portasse attraverso il passaggio segreto dietro la Strega Orba.  
Quando i festeggiamenti e la cena finirono Albus si ritrovò da solo, come spesso accadeva, nella sala comune davanti al camino più grande. I fuochi erano sempre accesi, in ogni stagione perché lì sotto, nei sotterranei, era sempre umido e freddo. Bevve il suo vino, rigirandosi tra le mani la penna bianca. Il suo quaderno di pergamena era pieno di scarabocchi e le sue poesie erano sempre più incasinate. A casa forse avrebbe avuto il tempo e la pazienza di riscriverle in bella copia. Da un po’ aveva cominciato ad usare la rima incatenata, e a buttar giù qualche esempio di sonetto anche se non conosceva davvero bene l’aspetto tecnico.  
Il vino era penetrante e forte sulla sua lingua ma lo mandò giù meditando sull’ultima immagine che aveva evocato su quelle carte.  
Non erano poesie allegre. Non lo erano state mai, ma da un po’ di tempo si erano fatte sempre più cupe e deprimenti.  
Come i fili bianchi di un burattino, diceva l’ultimo verso che aveva scritto. Chissà perché i fili dovevano essere bianchi nella sua mente. Li immaginava sempre pallidi, quasi dotati di luce propria, non legati ai suoi polsi ma arroccati fin dentro la sua pelle, i muscoli, le ossa. Posò la penna e guardò il fuoco. Scrivere quei pensieri era meglio che tenerli nella sua testa. Quando sentì arrivare dei passi chiuse il suo quaderno ma non fece nulla per nascondere il vino.  
Si sorprese quando vide Scorpius avanzare nella sala comune. Aveva ancora la divisa addosso, i suoi capelli biondissimi si erano fatti più lunghi adesso e ricadevano sulle sue spalle in morbide onde. Albus si era sempre chiesto come fossero al tocco. Si guardarono e Scorpius abbassò la testa il suo viso pallido arrossì e le sue guance divennero color pesca. Albus non gli disse nulla ma quando lo vide sedersi alla poltrona difronte la sua comprese che voleva parlargli. Il fuoco scoppiettava nel silenzio. Gli occhi grigi di Scorpius rimasero fissi sulle sue fiamme e il suo viso si colorò ancora di più. Era straordinario come tante persone avessero scritto in faccia quello che pensavano e quello che provavano. Forse per Albus era più facile riconosce i segni che lui stesso voleva così spesso mascherare, ma Scorpius era sempre stato così trasparente, così puro ai suoi occhi. Persino la sua malizia era evidente quando il suo sorriso intelligente e schietto si disegnava sul suo volto. Albus credeva che sarebbero stati capaci di avere un’intera conversazione senza nemmeno aprire bocca.  
-Non vai a dormire? - gli chiese.  
L’ultima volta che si erano parlati era stata quella mattina, quando Albus gli aveva ridato il libro sfuggito alla sua borsa. Prima di quella … un mese addietro? Due? Non se lo ricordava più. Albus passava più tempo con Rose e Jimmy, mentre invece Scorpius sembrava aver trovato una ragazza, di Corvonero. Non ricordava il suo nome, perché raramente si sforzava di associare nomi ai volti, tanto tutti sapevano esattamente chi era lui.  
-Cosa vuoi? - gli chiese senza tanti giri di parole. Si sentiva a disagio vicino a Scorpius. Poteva permettersi di guardarlo di nascosto ma fissarlo negli occhi lo spaventava e lo faceva sentire piccolo e inutile e si vergognava di ogni respiro che faceva, come quando era piccolo, come o forse peggio prima di incontrarlo.  
-Volevo … uhm- Era buffo che Scorpius avesse paura di parlare. Di solito se apriva bocca non smetteva più e non gli capitava mai di non avere le parole adatte per dire qualcosa, né il inglese né nelle altre lingue che parlava. –Ecco, volevo sapere come sono andati i suoi esami-  
-Li ho passati-  
Scorpius guardò in basso. –Sono contento. I miei sono andati bene-  
-Lo so- Ovvio che lo sapeva. Sapeva ogni cosa che Scorpius faceva e non aveva bisogno di spiarlo o fare ricerche, semplicemente le persone parlavano sempre di lui. Il suo punteggio era stato stellare, e lo aveva saputo da Rose, la quale si era andata a congratulare con lui immediatamente. Non aveva smesso di parlare di Scorpius, continuando quanto fosse bello e intelligente. Albus sospettava che sua cugina potesse avere un principio di cotta per Malfoy ma sembrava non rendersene conto nemmeno lei.  
Scorpius giocò con le dita, deglutendo. Era imbarazzato ma aveva abbastanza coraggio da andare a parlargli. Albus voleva scappare via, e almeno gli riconobbe la forza d’animo che lui non possedeva. –Hai deciso quali corsi frequenterai l’anno prossimo? -  
-No-  
-Umm. Io penso di lasciar perdere Astrologia e Cura delle creature magiche. Non credo che avrei molto bisogno di loro quando …-  
-Scorpius- lo interruppe pronunciando lentamente ogni sillaba –Cosa vuoi? -  
L’altro alzò lo sguardo e lo osservò ad occhi spalancati. Si irrigidì e sembrò che dovesse ingoiare una pietra –Voglio solo parlare con te-  
-Perché? -  
-Non è ovvio? -  
-No, non lo è-  
Abbassò di nuovo la testa e annuì –Pensavo … pensavo che visto che mi avevi parlato, forse avrei potuto, non so-  
-Ti era caduto il libro. Non potevo lanciartelo in testa e basta-  
Scorpius fece un sorriso amaro –Penso che avresti potuto invece. Avresti anche potuto lasciare il libro a terra. Mi sarei accorto di averlo perso e l’avrei cercato-  
Albus ci aveva pensato. Aveva avuto il desiderio di lasciare il libro lì e non dire nulla ma prima che potesse metterlo in pratica si era già piegato a riprenderlo e il nome di Scorpius era già saltato fuori dalla sua bocca. Quando si era girato, e si era sentito chiamare aveva visto la sorpresa e nei suoi occhi, aveva visto il suo sorriso spalancarsi quando gli aveva ridato il libro. Si era sentito un miserabile in quel momento. –Non sono così stronzo- disse, anche se tutti e due sapevano che non era vero. Merlino, Al sapeva benissimo di poter diventare una completa testa di cazzo seccante e snob alle volte.  
-Mi ha comunque fatto piacere. Sai ho sostenuto gli esami pensando a te-  
Ti prego, stai zitto.  
-E immaginavo che forse non sarebbe stato stupido venirti a cercare-  
-Mm- Albus non rispose, ma guardò il quaderno di pergamene. Non voleva dare false speranze a Scorpius ma lasciò che la sensazione di essere voluto e desiderato si facesse spazio nel suo cuore. Era ovvio che Scorpius volesse tornare suo amico ma Albus non voleva. Non se lo meritava, ecco il punto. Non si meritava di essere definito amico, né tanto meno avere una seconda possibilità. Suo padre aveva trovato una tale Amadeus Kilprick che contrabbandava pozioni erotiche, ad Hogsmade e era scoppiato un caso mediatico quando era saltato fuori che vendeva pozioni fallate, illegali anche ai minorenni: i nomi non erano stati fatti pubblicamente ma suo padre gli aveva raccontato di ragazzi che aveva usato la pozione su delle ragazze. Ragazzi che, misteriosamente, non si erano presentati a scuola al rientro dalle vacanze di primavera. – Non volevo darti questa impressione-  
Osservò il suo viso irrigidirsi e spegnersi lentamente. Si odiò un altro po’ ma sentirsi male sembrava giusto. Era quello che si meritava. Scorpius sarebbe stato molto meglio senza di lui. –Io … mi dispiace- Scorpius scosse la testa –Ma non posso fare finta di nulla, Al. Tutto si è risolto, no? Kilprick è in carcere adesso. È colpa sua, non nostra-  
-è indifferente- rispose Albus –Non voglio avere nulla a che fare con te- Se lo avesse preso a pugni, probabilmente gli avrebbe fatto meno male, lo sapeva.  
-Allora cosa? Preferisci avere a che fare con Reed? -  
Tutto quello che Albus dimostrò fu alzare un sopracciglio mentre internamente stava urlando. Aspettò a lungo prima di rispondere, quando seppe che la sua voce non si sarebbe incrinata per la paura.  
-E tu che ne sai? -  
Scorpius arrossì e guardò in basso, incavando la testa nelle spalle – Io, ecco, ero venuto a cercarti. Pensavo fossi da solo in camera. -  
Oddio. Oddio. Albus chiuse gli occhi e ingoiò una sensazione disgusto e desolazione che gli era salita in bocca. Avrebbe vomitato se solo si fosse mosso. La porta schiusa, lui e Reed e, per carità, Scorpius. Scorpius era stato lì e l’aveva visto. Se quello era imbarazzo il nome non bastava. Non era mortificato, non era dispiaciuto. Avrebbe voluto smaterializzarsi all’istante. –Non sapevo ti piacesse guardare-. Ovviamente doveva fare il cretino, perché era quello che gli veniva più naturale fare quando era sconvolto. Colpire, colpire e offendere solo perché non si può pensare ad altro e quasi sentì la sensazione di gioia perversa quando osservò Scorpius imbarazzato scuotere la testa –No, no. Che dici … non … che schifo-  
Albus rimase immobile e non rispose ma ammirò Scorpius per essere così bravo a colpire di rimando. Eh, già. Che schifo davvero. Scorpius sembrò capire solo dopo quello che aveva detto e mise le mani avanti –Non volevo dire in quel senso! Lo sai, te l’ho detto più volte, non potresti mai farmi schifo ma Reed? Reed? Albus, è un cretino-  
-Lo so-  
-Ha una ragazza-  
-Ne sono consapevole-  
Scorpius divenne livido –E preferisci lui? Ti sta bene? Ti sta bene fare … insomma quello, con lui, invece di essere sincero con gli altri, essere te stesso e magari trovare qualcuno che ti apprezzi? -  
-Come hai fatto tu? -  
-Non cambiare discorso-  
-Non pretendo da Reed nulla di più di quello che mi prendo da solo-  
Scorpius scosse la testa –Non puoi dire sul serio. Non ci credo, non puoi volere solo questo, nessuno lo vorrebbe. Non si dovrebbe permettere di chiamarti in quel modo e …- gli morirono le parole in gola e arrossì terribilmente. Quanto aveva visto? Era rimasto abbastanza a spiare da sentirli parlare? Albus scivolò sulla sedia. – Non sei nessuno per dirmi cosa devo fare-  
-Sono il tuo migliore amico! -  
-No, non è vero-  
Che aveva combinato? Che aveva detto? Scorpius abbassò la testa e i lunghi capelli quasi bianchi gli caddero davanti al viso. Maledizione, maledizione a lui e alla sua testaccia. –Scorpius- lo chiamò –Faccio quello che voglio nel mio letto- ripeté –Non hai nessuna voce in capitolo. Non ci provare mai più, né a dirmi quello che devo fare, con chi devo farlo e soprattutto non mi spiare mai più. È disgustoso-  
Lo vide tremare e annuire piano. –Non volevo …-  
-Lo so. Ma non farlo mai più-  
-No ne so nulla- la sua voce era bassa, un sussurro leggero che veniva dal basso –Non so niente di quello che ti succede. Non so come stai, non so cosa ti succede e non posso nemmeno chiederlo. Mi manchi, Al-  
-Non dovrei. Hai i tuoi amici, hai la tua squadra di quiddich, hai la tua ragazza- rispose piano Albus.  
-Non sono te- Scorpius alzò il viso e Albus si accorse che aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Merlino, non farlo piangere. Non farlo piangere –Sei più importante di loro. Lo sai. E non capisco perché ti ostini a tenermi lontano. Cosa vuoi che faccia? Non so più in che altro modo devo chiederti scusa-  
-Scorp-  
-E poi vai a cercare la compagnia di Reed? Non vuoi parlare con me ma ti sta bene andare a letto con lui? - ebbe un tremito e due grosse lacrime sfuggirono ai suoi occhi. Sentì quasi il bruciore di quelle lacrime sul suo stesso viso –Che cosa ho fatto per meritarmi questo? Lo so che ti ho fatto male, non avrei dovuto usare la bacchetta contro di te ma … ma per favore, basta. Basta Al, non ce la faccio più-  
-Scorp, non piangere- Albus finì in piedi vicino alla sua poltrona senza accorgersene. I suoi piedi si erano mossi da soli e non poteva farci nulla, ormai era lì a pochi centimetri da Scorpius che piangeva silenziosamente, e sue lacrime erano grandi come quelle dei bambini abbandonati da soli nella culla, estranee sul suo viso. Era così sbagliato che Scorpius piangesse. Non sarebbe dovuto esserne nemmeno capace, il suo viso avrebbe solo dovuto sorridere come al solito. Gli toccò la testa e vide i suoi occhi, adesso quasi azzurri per le lacrime salate, alzarsi su di lui e rimanere immobili. Raramente Albus aveva toccato Scorpius. Non si sentiva a suo agio quando lo faceva, e tantomeno quando era Scorpius a farlo ma lui era diverso, Scorp era affettuoso e lo era generalmente con tutti. Sapeva come era complicato per lui non abbracciarlo o non dargli pacche sula schiena, prenderlo per le spalle o tenerlo sotto braccio come vedeva fare con altri. Aveva visto abortire i suoi abbracci, quando le sue braccia si erano aperte e poi richiuse con un’espressione strana e imbarazzata.  
I suoi capelli erano morbidi e spessi, più abbondanti di quanto sembrassero.  
Scorp lo guardò e appoggiò la testa alla sua mano stringendo gli occhi con un singhiozzo. Come faceva Albus a negargli qualcosa? Era così bello. Lo era sempre stato e lo rimaneva in ogni circostanza ma la sofferenza lo vestiva di un alone quasi trascendentale, come se Scorpius in quel momento fosse l’immagine stessa della tristezza, pallida e languida.  
Voleva baciarlo.  
Quella consapevolezza lo colpì nella mente come l’attacco di un bolide e distrusse ogni suo pensiero. Con il viso nella sua mano e gli occhi chiusi sembrava quasi che lo stesso chiedendo. Scorpius era probabilmente fatto per essere baciato, spesso, e bene. Si sarebbe ritratto? Ne sarebbe stato sconvolto? Ad una parte di Albus non importava, ebbe solo il forte istinto di piegarsi in avanti e gli toccò il viso con entrambe le mani. Lui aprì i suoi luminosi occhi grigi e lo guardò con espressione, schiudendo le labbra come se stesse per chiedergli qualcosa ma non parlò. Albus gli deterse una guancia con una carezza del pollice. Non l’avrebbe fatto, anche se faceva quasi male rimanere fermo perché aveva già creato troppi problemi, la sua relazione con Scorpius era già abbastanza difficile così. –Non piangere- gli ripeté e, tra le lacrime, l’altro sorrise come se gli avesse fatto un regalo e detto qualcos’altro.  
-Verrai da me quest’estate? -  
-Scorpius …- sembrava di star parlando ad un bambino.  
-Per favore. Per favore anche solo per una visita. Anche solo a pranzo … mi sta bene anche se ci vedremo una volta sola- Si piegò un poco in avanti e così le mani di Albus riuscirono quasi a prendergli il viso come se stesse tenendo una coppa o un calice. Lo teneva tra le sue meni e sentiva di avere il poter di fargli fin troppo male – Ti prego. Non so se le cose potranno mai tornare come prima ma concedi almeno questo. Non è cambiato nulla per me- il suo sguardo si adombrò – Anche- abbassò lo sguardo –anche se per te non fosse così, per favore. Mi manchi-  
Al diavolo Merlino e tutti i maghi, Scorpius aveva la capacità di ottenere tutto quello che voleva solo sbattendo gli occhi. Solo chiedendo con quella voce avrebbe messo uomini e donne, maghi e non, in ginocchio davanti a lui. Albus annuì piano –Va bene. Se lo vuoi possiamo fare qualcosa-  
Il sorriso di Scorpius, aperto e sincero, gli fece il cuore a piccoli pezzetti –Grazie- appoggiò di nuovo il viso tra le sue mani e piegandosi ancora un po’ appoggiò la fronte al suo stomaco. Albus non poté fare altro che passare una mano tra i suoi capelli mentre lo sentiva ricacciare indietro le lacrime e tirare su col naso. Le sue spalle fremevano e le sue mani era immobili sulle gambe. Era meglio così, si disse Albus, perché qualsiasi altra cosa sarebbe stata troppo intensa da sostenere. Era vero che Scorpius non si meritava la sofferenza che gli aveva inflitto, ma lui non pensava di potergli essere amico. Era cambiato qualcosa che non sarebbe più tornata come prima e forse era meglio così.

 

6.

Gli mancava Pozioni.  
Aveva smesso di frequentare le lezioni e aveva deciso di non sostenere il loro livello nei M.A.G.O. perché sapeva sarebbero stati una distrazione. Del resto non gli servivano: nonostante tutte le proteste del professor Lumacorno, non aveva tempo per frequentarne le lezioni. Aritmanzia, Incantesi, Difesa, erano più appropriate. Doveva ottenere alti livelli in ciò che gli serviva così da intraprendere la strada che aveva scelto. La sua famiglia, dopo generazioni e generazioni, aveva bisogno di lavorare e anche duramente per mantenere lo stile di vita che avevano e per far ritornare i Malfoy ai fasti precedenti alla guerra. Nonostante la villa, le numerose case, i viaggi e i conti bancari nelle banche magiche di tutto il mondo, non avevano più il patrimonio che era stato dei suoi antenati e non solo in denaro ma in arte, in collezioni di libri, in proprietà e terre ereditate nei secoli, ora tutto perduto. Sebbene potessero definirsi ricchi, non lo erano come una volta e i suoi genitori era fermamente convinti a riprendersi ciò che era loro anche per un nuovo motivo: aveva un fratellino in arrivo. Suo padre aveva avuto una sorta di crollo di nervi quando l’aveva saputo perché era dai tempi del suo bis-bisnonno che un Malfoy aveva più di un figlio. A quanto pare in cambio della purezza del sangue la sua famiglia aveva sacrificato molto perché la loro linea genealogica si riassumeva in una linea sottile che andava di padre in figlio e che a stento sopravviveva. Forse aveva aiutato che sua madre non fosse una purosangue ma ormai entrambi i suoi genitori sembravano più che decisi a rendere la loro condizione ancora meglio di quella che era. Scorpius ne era felice, anche se gli dispiaceva rimanere lontano dalla madre durante la sua gravidanza che rimaneva comunque seguita da suo padre e dai migliori medici che la comunità magica potesse offrire.  
I Malfoy non erano mai davvero entrati in politica: erano sempre rimasti dietro il palco, come gobbi sussurratori sotto la scena mentre dirigevano tutti come loro burattini. Era stato il loro modo di fare per secoli e aveva assicurato stabilità alla famiglia, ma un lavoro al ministero poteva essere molto utile per loro. Per lui.  
Quindi niente pozioni, Scorpius non ne aveva bisogno. Conservava ancora i suoi libri di testo e, a volte, li andava a sfogliare giusto per rievocare alla mente gli odori delle polveri, l’aroma delle erbe e il gorgoglio basso dei calderoni. Comunque, non era certo così bravo da potersi permettere di continuare: non era riuscito a fare una veloce pozione per il suo amico. Avrebbe dovuto impiegarci solo qualche momento e invece aveva causato il peggior imbroglio che ricordasse in tutta la sua vita.  
Albus era andato a trovarlo a casa sua quell’estate, era rimasto il tempo di un pranzo. Si era congratulato con sua madre e le aveva fatto gli auguri per il loro nuovo bambino e poi avevano passato il pranzo a chiedergli, a turno, come fosse andato l’anno scolastico e cosa volesse fare per i M.A.G.O.  
Si sentì uno schifo per aver scoperto qualcosa del suo migliore amico solo perché i suoi genitori gli facevano domande di cortesia. Non sapeva nemmeno le cose più ovvie su di lui. I suoi genitori non conoscevano tutti i dettagli di quello che era successo tra loro ma sapevano, sapevano che quello stesso ragazzo a cui stavano sorridendo gli era saltato addosso come una animale con l’intenzione di fagli del male eppure facevano finta di nulla, fintanto che Scorpius voleva. Albus non aveva chiesto nemmeno un momento di solitudine con lui e Scorpius ne era stato mortificato.  
Era rimasto seduto lì davanti a lui nel suo bel vestito nero con i risvolti verdi (come gli stava bene. Il verde dei vestiti sfigurava sui suoi occhi) e non gli aveva parlato più del dovuto, non gli aveva chiesto niente di intimo o di personale. Terribile, semplicemente terribile ma tutta via indispensabile perché se avesse dovuto davvero passare tutta l’estate senza vederlo, senza potergli nemmeno scrivere, senza sapere nulla di lui, sarebbe esploso.  
Quando ritornarono a scuola si salutarono e Albus gli tenne persino ferma la porta per farlo entrare. Era, persino nei suoi abiti babbani, elegante, slanciato, quasi rigido come uno di quei modelli sulle riviste. Scorpius si doveva ridurre a fissarlo per cercare di avere un contatto con lui. Non parlavano molto, ma non erano amici. Condividevano ancora la stanza e aveva ancora molte lezioni in comune ma non si erano mai trovati a studiare insieme. Non si erano mai fermati a mangiare insieme, uno davanti all’altro.  
Milly, la sua ragazza, lo teneva occupato la maggior parte del tempo. Quando era con lei quasi non ci pensava: l’arrivo di un fratello, pozioni, Albus. Sentiva che le cose gli stessero scivolando via tra le mani e che ogni cosa che amava si allontanava irrimediabilmente senza che lui potesse far nulla per impedirlo. Ora che era più grande apprezzava la compagnia più intima delle ragazze. Quattordici anni erano decisamene pochi per avere una relazione, figurarsi fare qualcosa di più intimo se non qualche bacio sulla bocca. A sedici anni aveva qualche conoscenza pratica in più, anche se le prime volte che lui e Milly avevano provato era stato un completo disastro. Paradossalmente era stata proprio lei a dirgli non preoccuparsi e che poteva capitare: evidentemente tra ragazze parlavano più spesso di quel genere di cose e lei ne sapeva molto di più rispetto a lui. Il suo interesse si estendeva a tutti i campi e aveva cercato di documentarsi anche su quel genere di situazioni.  
Ma.  
Ogni volta che ci pensava, anche se era con Milly, un’immagine gli ritornava alla mente, che sembrava essergli stampata a fuoco sulla corteccia prefrontale. La sua mente correva inevitabilmente a quel giorno di diversi mesi addietro a quella scena che aveva intravisto da una porta socchiusa, appena appena celata dalle cortine del letto a baldacchino. Reed era sfocato nella sua immaginazione perché non l’aveva davvero notato se non all’ultimo momento, ma Al era perfettamente impresso nella sua memoria in ogni goccia di sudore sulla schiena, nel groviglio di capelli scomposti. L’aveva visto anche solo per un breve attimo, lì sopra a Reed ad occhi chiusi e con le labbra aperte, come se fosse stato estremamente concentrato mentre si muoveva piano. Aveva emesso un solo basso gemito che, se Scorpius voleva, poteva rievocare ogni volta che voleva. E anche quando non avrebbe voluto.  
Guardare Albus anche semplicemente star seduto alla sua solita poltrona gli faceva rivangare il ricordo, quando si passava la penna sotto il mento soppesando quello che doveva scrivere, quando accavallava le gambe mentre parlava a bassa voce con qualcuno (mai lui. Mai Scorpius). Era strano ma ora che non avevano più lo stesso rapporto di prima, Scorpius scopriva cose su di lui a cui non aveva mai fatto coso prima, forse troppo distratto dal suono della sua voce, dalla sua presenza così vicina, dai suoi occhi piantati nei suoi. Era come se fosse stato accecato e ora, senza più la vista, riuscisse ad orientarsi al buio. Albus aveva sempre avuto quel neo dietro il collo sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli? Credeva di sì ma era come se non l’avesse mai visto. Se era davanti a lui nei banchi non faceva nient’altro che fissarlo, osservandone i bordi scuri e perfettamente rotondi. Albus aveva sempre avuto quel tick, battere il rotolo di pergamena, ogni volta che dovesse cominciare a scrivere? Ricordava di averglielo visto fare altre volte ma adesso sembrava assumere un’importanza enorme.  
Albus aveva sempre avuto quell’odore? Sì, ovviamente. Ma bastava che gli passasse di fianco, o forse alle spalle quando non poteva vederlo, per riconoscerlo distintamente. Odorava di inchiostro e pergamena misto all’odore di camino e qualcosa di irrimediabilmente Albus che non aveva nessun altro. O era così, o Scorpius stava trasfigurandosi in un cane. Ogni parola che si scambiavano diventava importantissima non solo perché Albus aveva volontariamente deciso di parlare piuttosto che rimanere in silenzio – che gli piaceva molto di più- ma anche perché aveva deciso di parlare con lui, quando Scorpius sapeva bene che non voleva. Si sentiva ogni volta elettrizzato, euforico e poi incredibilmente triste una volta che lo scambio di battute era finito.  
Albus era lì davanti a lui, poteva allungare una mano e accertarsene. La classe di pozioni era ancora lì, terribile nei ricordi dolorosi e meravigliosa in quelli belli, i suoi genitori gli volevano ancora bene bastava scrivere una lettera. Sembrava di guardare la vita da uno specchio che funzionava ma era giusto un po’ deformato, così poco che potevi no accorgertene a meno di non spostarti un poco. Tutto era ancora al suo posto ma non davvero. O forse era lui che non si sentiva più a suo agio nella sua stessa pelle.  
Poche volte nella sua vita si era sentito più in imbarazzo come l’ultima seria conversazione che aveva avuto con Albus, l’ultima volta che l’aveva sentito così vicino da poter contare ogni macchia verdeazzurra nei suoi occhi. Aveva avuto l’impressione, mentre era lì davanti a lui quasi in ginocchio persino, che si sarebbe potuto piegare in avanti e baciarlo. L’aveva quasi visto passare nei suoi occhi ma ora pensava di esserlo immaginato. Albus non avrebbe mai voluto baciarlo anche se Scorpius si era sentito così disperato da stare per chiederlo. Perché Reed poteva toccarlo ovunque, in modi che nessun’altro avrebbe potuto fare mentre lui che era stato il suo migliore amico si era sempre dovuto limitare a guardarlo, ammirarlo da lontano. Se l’avesse baciato forse avrebbe avuto la parvenza di essere superiore a Reed, di valere qualcosa di più.  
E quindi non faceva altro che pensare e ripensare ad Albus e a quando si erano trovati da soli nella sala comune mentre mangiava, mentre stava con Milly, a lezione, in bagno, prima di andare a dormire e gli bastava girarsi per vedere la sagoma di Albus proprio lì poco distante da lui. Pensava sarebbe stato meglio averlo più vicino piuttosto che non parlarsi affatto, ma era terribilmente, terribilmente peggio.

Era nella sala grande quando, subito dopo cena, Andrew, uno dei compagni di casa di Milly lo invitò a giocare a scacchi. Non erano rimasti molti studenti e quasi nessuno mangiava più ma per lo più stavano lì a chiacchierare in gruppi misti prima che ognuno ritornasse ai dormitori della propria casa. Scorpius si sedette così al tavolo dei Corvonero quando la scacchiera fu messa davanti a lui e Milly e alcune sue amiche, Rose persino, si unirono al piccolo gruppo per commentare la loro partita. Andrew era bravo ma non più di tanto: riuscì a distrarlo un po’ ma dopo un quarto d’ora vinse la partita. Tutti si congratularono con lui e Rose propose di sfidarlo. Lei era più brava, sicuramente, ma Scorpius era imbattibile, lo sapeva. Ci mise più tempo e fu più stimolante ma che Rose fu sconfitta. Milly lo sfidò e anche lei perse, più velocemente di tutti ma solo perché Scorpius riusciva a leggerle in faccia ogni suo pensiero.  
-Scorp sei fastidioso-  
-Devi apprezzare la grandezza, cara mia-  
-Qualcuno dovrebbe provare a sgonfiarti, sono sicura che faresti “fiiiii” come un palloncino bucato e voleresti per tutta la sala- Rose ridacchiò – Ti dovrebbero dare una bella lezione. Non ti basta superare i voti di tutti, vuoi anche umiliare noi poveri Corvonero. E si suppone dovessimo essere noi quelli intelligenti-  
-Nel gioco degli scacchi non serve solo intelligenza- rispose lui –ma astuzia. Bisogna saper lanciare trappole e sedurre il proprio avversario. Non è né per i Corvonero né per i Tassorosso. Ci vuole un buon vecchio Serpeverde, stammi a sentire-  
-Il cugino di Rose è in Serpeverde- commentò Milly –Non hai detto che giocava sempre con tuo padre quest’estete? -  
-Mm- Rose guardò Scorpius. Non sapeva cosa era successo tra lui e Albus, sapeva solo che non erano più negli stessi rapporti di prima ma che non avevano litigato. Il fatto che non avesse dovuto difendere nessuna delle due parti o schierarsi in un litigio le aveva fatto sottostimare la gravità di quello che era successo, ma sapeva che c’era stato qualcosa. –Bè, sì. È piuttosto bravo-  
\- è lui, non è vero? - Andrew indicò il tavolo dei Serpeverde –Ehi! Potter! - chiamò agitando la mano. Albus alzò la testa verso di loro e li osservò. –Vuoi fare una partita? - evidentemente ad Andrew non importava nulla del fatto che stesse urlando da un capo all’altro della stanza. Molte teste di voltarono a guardarlo e Albus semplicemente si alzò, dimenticando il suo piatto.  
-Giocate a scacchi-  
-Ci stavamo provando. Ma Scorp qui fa la principessina preziosa-  
Scorpius lo ignorò perché stava fissando Albus, elegante e rigido mentre teneva le mani nelle tasche. Incontrò i suoi occhi e deglutì a vuoto –Non posso prometterti che vincerò- disse ad Andrew.  
-provaci. Ha detto che si vuole un Serpeverde per sconfiggere un Serpeverde-  
Albus alzò un sopracciglio –Davvero? -  
-Non è proprio quello che ho detto …- mormorò Scorpius senza incontrare lo sguardo di Albus.  
-Vedremo allora se è vero- e Al si sedette davanti a lui, muovendo di lato il mantello della divisa con un movimento elegante. Scorpius ebbe la visione di un Albus piccolo e magro che non riusciva nemmeno a tenere gli occhi alti davanti a sé per l’imbarazzo quando doveva parlare con tante persone ed ora era lì davanti a lui e sembrava padrone della situazione. Come era potuto succedere? Come aveva fatto a perdersi una trasformazione del genere? -  
Albus ripulì la scacchiera con un colpo di bacchetta e tutte le pedine ritornarono in posizione. –Prima i bianchi- disse con un cenno della mano. Scorpius si strofinò la mano sui pantaloni per detergersi il sudore e mosse il primo fante. Velocemente Albus ne posse un altro. Perché guardava dritto lui? Perché non guardava quella maledetta scacchiera? Prendeva semplicemente nota dei suoi movimenti e poi reagiva di conseguenza ma Scorpius cominciò a tamburellare a terra con il tacco della scarpa, in preda all’agitazione. Lo stomaco gli si annodò quando, prima di spostare il suo alfiere, Albus non abbassò nemmeno gli occhi ma continuò a fissarlo dritto nei suoi. Se distoglieva lo sguardo, Scorpius non riusciva pensare a nulla se non ritornare a guardarlo a se rimaneva a fissarlo si sentiva come nudo davanti a tutti e aveva l’irrefrenabile desiderio di coprirsi l’inguine.  
Si stava perdendo qualcosa. Lo sapeva che stava perdendo qualcosa perché Albus stava comunicando in uno dei suoi soliti modi non verbali e Scorpius aveva solo il cervello sciolto e non sapeva più nemmeno come concentrarsi. Poi Albus si sporse in avanti, verso di lui e con un colpo del dito gli mandò a terra il re, senza aspettare che il suo cavallo si animasse per dare un colpo all’altra pedina. Scorpius si vide perdere miseramente e senza nemmeno accorgersene. –Scacco matto- mormorò Albus tornando a guardarlo. Sorrise, e a Scorpius lo stomaco fece una capriola.  
Intorno a lui i suoi compagni esultarono, congratulandosi con lui ma Albus sembrava non badar loro attenzione. Continuava a guardarlo con quel sorriso accennato prima che si congelasse e lentamente sparisse. –Buona notte – disse semplicemente prima di andarsene lasciando tutti un po’ perplessi.  
A Scorpius batteva forte il cuore e non sapeva nemmeno perché. Aveva la gola secca e il cervello in agitazione, sentiva il sangue rombargli nelle vene come se il suo corpo fosse pronto a scattare lontano da un pericolo. Si alzò anche lui e andò dietro ad Al.  
-Scorp! Ehi- Milly gli prese una mano ma lui si sottrasse.  
-Scusa- le disse solamente prima di cominciare a correre.  
Albus era sceso nei sotterranei, ed era vicino alla classe di pozioni. Scorpius lo vide fermo davanti alla porta. Quella era la via per arrivare alla sala comune ma lui era rimasto lì, fermo. Lo aveva aspettato? -Al …-  
-Perché hai deciso di smettere di fare pozioni? - disse all’improvviso, girandosi verso di lui, alla luce fioca dei sotterranei era quasi inquietante. Scorpius non si aspettava che, tra tutto quello che potesse chiedergli doveva parlare proprio di quello.  
-Non mi serviranno a nulla se voglio entrare in Ministero- cercò di spiegare con meno parole possibili.  
-Ma tu ami studiare pozioni- Albus sembrava confuso.  
-Non poi così tanto-  
-Non facevi altro che parlare di ingredienti e taglie di calderoni d’ottone-  
-è solo un hobby, Al-  
Albus lo guardò duramente e strinse lo sguardo –Non devi pensare di abbandonare qualcosa che ami solo perché hai sbagliato una volta- sembrava sinceramente preoccupato. Ma il luogo, il modo in cui lo diceva, e il significato delle sue parole sembravano indicare tutto il contrario.  
-Perché, non lo hai fatto anche tu? - rispose lui con una durezza che non si aspettava di avere.  
Albus si rizzò e cambiò espressione, risistemandosi addosso quella maschera che vestiva sempre così bene. –Non è la stessa cosa-  
-è molto peggio, infatti- Scorpius avanzò e gli fu a pochi passi, entrambi davanti alla porta dell’aula di pozioni –Non entrerò più in quella stanza- spiegò e Albus abbassò gli occhi e sembrò colpito. Forse credeva che fosse per colpa sua? Perché ogni volta che ci pensava ricordava quel pomeriggio in cui ci erano rimasti chiusi dentro? Il suo sguardo si ammorbidì. –Non è colpa tua-  
-non sembrerebbe-  
-Dico davvero- rispose –L’ho fatto perché era la cosa più logica da fare. Le pozioni non mi porteranno a nulla e non farebbero altro che distrarmi. Nessuno si aspetta da me che segua il corso, anche se diventassi il migliore, semplicemente non è quello che devo fare. Anche se mi piace, non posso- spiegò con arrendevole semplicità. Albus tornò a guardarlo con uno sguardo strano. Si incupì ma sembrava triste. Lo fissò negli occhi e disse –Lo so. Capisco-  
Scorpius non sapeva di cosa stava parlando ma si mosse all’improvviso quando lo vide spostarsi per tornare indietro. Gli afferrò una mano.  
-Scorpius- disse come se fosse una minaccia, spostandosi all’indietro.  
-Mi manca giocare a scacchi con te- gli disse a cuore aperto. Tu. Mi manchi tu. Mi manchi tu. –Perché non possiamo più farlo? -  
-Non è il caso- provò a ritrarsi ma Scorpius non lo lasciò andare.  
-Ti è piaciuto. Lo so che ti è piacito- lo incalzò ma Albus scosse la testa.  
-Perché ho vinto-  
-Allora ti lascerò vincere- era patetico. Si sentiva patetico. Avrebbe pateticamente anche strisciato a terra e umilmente chiesto di farsi calpestare pur di tornare con Albus. Come prima, o forse solo più di adesso, gli andava bene tutto tranne che quel loro ronzarsi intorno come se fossero solo compagni di stanza che garbatamente si dicevano il buongiorno al mattino e buonanotte la sera. Lo sguardo di Albus si ammorbidì –Sei terribile- gli disse e Scorpius strinse la sua mano nella sua.  
-Albus. Per favore- chissà perché funzionava sempre quando faceva così. Nemmeno Al era mai stato capace di dirgli di no quando piagnucolava a quel modo. Forse solo suo padre rimaneva per nulla impressionato ma Albus non era suo padre. –Ti prego. Mi stai facendo impazzire –  
-Avevi detto che ti sarebbe stato bene-  
-Lo so quello che ho detto! - sbottò –Ma non è così. Voglio di più- merlino, suonava come un bambino petulante ma era vero. Voleva Albus e lo voleva sempre di più e ogni cosa che gli veniva data non era mai abbastanza. Se avesse potuto afferrarlo, non solo con quella mano tesa come in quel momento, ma con tutto il corpo, avrebbe potuto consumarlo. Forse era proprio quello che voleva fare: tenerselo stretto addosso e consumarlo fino a che non sarebbe rimasto nulla né di uno né dell’altro. Come praticamente avrebbe dovuto farlo non lo sapeva. Era come una strana fame che non si saziava o come una sete che non si acquietava mai nemmeno dopo aver bevuto un lago intero.  
Albus lo sbatté contro la parete con quella stessa mano con cui lo teneva stretto ma Scorpius non lo lasciò andare – Sei avido, Scorpius- gli disse – Non fai altro che pretendere. Vuoi questo, vuoi quello, vuoi tutto e niente e non ti è mai davvero importato nulla di quello che io ero disposto a dare. O di quello che io potessi volere-  
-E tu dici che non vuoi più avere nulla a che fare con me? -  
-Sarebbe preferibile-  
-Bugiardo- sibilò Scorpius tra i denti. –Sei un bugiardo. Non saresti venuto a giocare con me altrimenti. Non ti saresti seduto davanti a me, non mi avresti guardato in quel modo …-  
-Quale modo? -  
-Quel modo! - ripeté Albus –Come se …- non sapeva metterlo a parole. Come se lo facesse sentire il centro del mondo, con i suoi occhi fissi solo su di lui. Come se solo con gli occhi potesse spogliarlo di ogni vestito, come se volesse … Deglutì a vuoto e guardò Albus che continuava a fissarlo in silenzio. I suoi occhi erano capaci di tante, troppe cose. Gli tremarono le ginocchia e in un attimo gli tornò di nuovo in mente quella sera dall’anno prima quando erano rimasti da soli e l’aveva guardato. L’aveva guardato allo stesso modo tenendo il suo viso, il suo cuore, tra le mani. Si rese improvvisamente conto di essere debole davanti ad Albus, che così come aveva perso la partita avrebbe perso qualsiasi altra battaglia con lui perché sapeva tenerlo appeso ad un filo, o in quel caso, contro un muro con lo stomaco che gli tremolava, le ginocchia deboli e uno strano senso di anticipazione che non aveva mai provato.  
Schiuse le labbra, in silenzio perché ogni parola era morta dentro di lui. Non aveva più voce, Albus aveva preso anche quella. Gli occhi verdi di Albus scesero sul suo viso e rimasero incatenati alle sue labbra e lo sentì irrigidirsi come la pietra a pochi centimetri da lui.  
Scorpius pretendeva che lo facesse. Lo desiderava con ogni fibra del suo essere e pensava che se non l’avesse baciato, sarebbe morto. Morto dentro e fuori dopo che per ben due volte si era lasciato sfuggire quella meravigliosa persona che gli era davanti. Sentì il respiro di Al accelerare e così fece anche il suo. Sarebbe crollato a terra se non ci fosse stato il muro alle sue spalle. –Albus- sussurrò e gli sentì fare un lungo e strozzato gemito. Lo vide chiudere e stringere le palpebre in preda all’indecisione e a quel punto si rese effettivamente conto che l’altro lo voleva. Albus lo voleva. E lo sguardo che aveva avuto prima, lì davanti a tutti, senza vergogna, era così ovvio che sarebbe dovuto essere lampante.  
In qualche modo quella consapevolezza gli fece esplodere qualcosa dentro, come un’euforia micidiale che ebbe gli effetti come una super nova di emozioni. Albus non lo odia. Non lo detestava, non lo sopportava a malapena. Gli lasciò il polso e con entrambe le braccia agli circondò il collo e lo baciò come non aveva baciato nessun’altro in vita sua, aderendo al suo corpo come se ci volesse entrare dentro, fare spazio e rimanere dentro Albus per sempre. Si sentì cingere la vita ed esultò sentendo le braccia magre ma dure contro i suoi fianchi, le sue mani sulla schiena che lo tenevano ancora più agganciato a lui.  
Sapeva di torta alla crema e pistacchi, quella che avevano servito a cena. Aveva il vago odore di vino e sapone e le sue labbra era ricche e morbide avrebbe potuto rimanere lì a succhiarle e morderle senza esserne mai soddisfatto. Albus era ovunque intorno a lui ed era perfetto che fosse così. Almeno fino a quando non sentirono dei passi nel corridoio e voci di studenti di Serpeverde che tornavano alla sala comune. Albus lo asciò andare all’improvviso, e fu come se Scorpius fosse colpito da un iceberg. Rimasero a guardarsi in silenzio mentre gli studenti passavano al loro fianco e poi sparivano dietro il corridoio.  
-Al … -  
-zitto- rispose l’altro a denti stretti. Perché era arrabbiato? Era stato tutto perfetto, tutto bellissimo!  
-Al, ma perché …-  
-Pensa a quello che hai fatto- gli rispose e la sua voce era un sibilo –Non è questo che vuoi-  
-Non lo sai! -  
-Tu dici? - era sarcastico e tagliente – Pensi di essere capace di portare avanti una relazione tra me e te? Segretamente, impazziresti. Se non dovessimo dirlo a nessuno non farebbe altro che deprimerti e intristirti e inizieresti a detestarmi per costringerti a mentire ai tuoi amici e alla tua famiglia. Pubblicamente …- fece una risata sarcastica, così pungente e cattiva che lo trapassò – Vuoi affrontare lo scandalo? Saresti capace di camminare a testa alta e ammetterlo davanti a tutti, sopporteresti i giornali? La tua famiglia lo farebbe? La mia lo farebbe?- specificò – e per cosa? Per vedere spiattellata ovunque la nostra vita, farcelo segnare addosso come un marchio perché nessuno si scorderebbe mai di un Malfoy e di un Potter che sono stati insieme, tutto perché a sedici anni abbiamo avuto qualche pensiero a riguardo. Credi farebbe bene alla tua carriera per il ministero? Pensi farebbe bene alla tua famiglia? E la mia famiglia, invece? Non solo finirei su tutti i giorni ogni volta come quando Jimmy trovava una nuova fidanzata o tradiva quella di prima ma di più e più perché non mi piacciono le ragazze. E se fossimo amici e decidessi di dirlo pubblicamente? Chiunque penserebbe che ci saresti di mezzo anche tu, non serve a nulla la verità perché a tutti piace solo immaginare, e improvvisamente la nostra vita sarebbe analizzata passo dopo passo per cercare volgarità e gossip da dare in pasto a tutti. È questo quello che vuoi? - era forse uno dei discorsi più lunghi che Scorpius avesse mai sentito fare ad Albus ma nonostante tutto riassumeva in poche parole tutta la verità.  
-Non mi importa- rispose fermamente.  
-E quindi vuoi attraversare tutto questo per una cotta adolescenziale? - Era così sbagliato che Albus si definisse in quel modo. Non era solo quello, doveva saperlo. – Finirebbe nelle migliori delle possibilità al settimo anno per ragioni diverse. E non voglio affrontare tutto questo-  
-E allora credi che sia meglio ignorarmi? - Rispose a tono Scorpius –Credi che io non abbia nessun valore e che non valga nemmeno la pena provarci? -  
-Esatto- rispose l’altro, tagliando corto.  
Scorpius si poggiò al muro, ricacciando indietro le lacrime. Faceva sempre tanto male ogni volta che Albus parlava così. Sapeva esattamente dove colpire quando voleva fare male e Scorpius pensò che da qualche parte stava davvero sanguinando. Abbassò la testa e non riuscì a impedirsi di piangere perché era talmente un idiota da non essere abbastanza forte. –Perché deve finire sempre così? - chiese a voce bassa.  
-Perché non doveva nemmeno iniziare- come faceva Albus ad essere così diabolico?  
Scorpius rise amaramente tra le lacrime e annuì. Se ne andò, tornando verso i piani superiori lasciando lì Albus da solo. Camminò da solo e in silenzio tra le scale dei corridoi piangendo il silenzio. Si appoggiò alla fine alla base di una colonna, in un angolo buio. Nessuno sarebbe passato di lì a quell’ora. C’erano solo i quadri che lo rimproveravano per essere ancora in giro ma lui li ignorò e continuò a piangere tenendosi il viso tra le mani.

7.

Richiuse il quaderno e depose la penna, iniziando a girare sulla sedia. Pensieroso si chiese se era il caso di chiedere a Finias Idge cosa avrebbe dovuto portare, con un’altra lettera ma non voleva essere assillante. Il vecchio storico della magia aveva risposto in tono sorpreso alla sua lettera di presentazione e di impiego. Albus non avrebbe guadagnato molto come aiutante di un vecchio topo di biblioteca ma non aveva necessità di guadagnare molto perché anche diciassettenne, i suoi genitori non avrebbero smesso di finanziarlo almeno un po’. I suoi risultati ai M.A.G.O erano stati mediocri – nella media niente di eccezionale ma niente di brutto – eccezion fatta per il suo punteggio astronomico in Babbanologia e Storia della magia. Per lui erano sempre state materie semplici da affrontare, la prima perché aveva a che fare con i babbani ogni volta che usciva di casa e che non era a scuola, la seconda perché era facile.  
O forse non così tanto: era sicuramente interessante, soprattutto quando ci si rendeva conto delle enormi lacune dell’insegnamento a scuola, dell’incapacità di trovare libri e informazioni utili e di quanto parziali e contraddittori tra loro potessero essere a volte. Idge era da tempo interessato all’analisi dei legami con la società babbana e dei processi di trasformazione che avevano portato all’adozione dello statuto di segretezza ed era uno dei teorici più rispettati della comunità magica internazionale sebbene Albus sapesse che spesso e volentieri decideva di raccontare la storia dell’occidente anglofono piuttosto del resto. Lo infastidiva non essere sicuro di ciò che era successo davvero ed era qualcosa che aveva sviluppato fin da piccolo.  
Suo padre e sua madre raccontavano quello che era successo nella loro giovinezza in modo diverso, lo zio Ron sbagliava date e faceva confusione e la Zia Hermione parlava come un libro stampato, presupponendo anche quello che fosse successo agli altri. Persino loro non sapevano cosa fosse successo dopo il 1930: suo padre aveva detto di aver scoperto qualcosa su Grindelwald solo molto tardi nella sua adolescenza. E a scuola si ostinavano ad usare il libro di Storia della Magia. La vecchia Batilda non era da buttare ma persino lei era parziale, superficiale e noiosa. Idge era il professore di Storia della Magia ad Illvermony ed era una fortuna che avesse deciso di scegliere lui tra molti altri come suo aiutante nella stesura del suo libro su maghi Spazzini in America ma Albus sospettava di aver vinto la selezione a mani basse solo grazie al suo cognome scritto nella sua lettera di presentazione.  
In fondo, era lui stesso un pezzo di storia e Idge non poteva che esserne affascinato. Non che facesse differenza, ad Albus non importava come e perché arrivava al suo obbiettivo (terribile che fosse così fondamentalmente Serpeverde. A volte si dispiaceva di non dispiacersi ma lo dimenticava in fretta) tanto bastava per guadagnare un biglietto magico dal Magusa e un lascia passare per il nord America. Suo padre si stava occupando delle carte al Ministero e tempo pochi mesi sarebbe salpato alla volta del nuovo continente. Il suo libro di Storia della Magia era talmente ripiegato e scarabocchiato che a malapena si riusciva più a leggere qualcosa. Per lo più erano domande senza risposta o brevi analisi sull’inadeguatezza del manuale scolastico ma gli piaceva portarselo in giro per ricordarsi a cosa stava andando incontro: la risposta a quelle domande. Grazie a non poche idee sul metodo babbano non aveva dubbi che sarebbe riuscito prima o poi a capire tutto quello che voleva.  
Hogwarts era addobbata a festa, come ad ogni fine anno. Quello sarebbe stato non solo l’ultimo anno ma anche l’ultimo giorno. In qualche misura il vecchio castello gli sarebbe mancato, ma era sicuro che avrebbe smesso di pensarci piuttosto in fretta. Riprese i suoi libri, deciso a non scrivere un’altra lettera e ripose quelli della biblioteca in ognuno degli scaffali. Camminando per i corridoi cercò di assaporare ogni passo e mentre guardava avanti a sé brevi frasi gli balenavano davanti agli occhi, parole e immagini che avrebbe serbato fino a che non appena avrebbe avuto modo di scriverle.  
La sua raccolta di poesie era arrivata ad un totale di cento frammenti ora custoditi nel suo piccolo libro borchiato con serratura in ferro, ricopiate in bella calligrafia e numerate in ordine di scrittura. A volte si chiedeva se non era il caso di dar loro dei nomi ma si accorgeva che non aveva abbastanza fantasia da farlo. I numeri romani al primo verso erano più che sufficienti.  
Delle ragazze del quarto anno gli passarono di fianco, ridacchiando e osservandolo. Da quando era al settimo anno era successo sempre più spesso, probabilmente perché era l’ultimo Potter di sesso maschile rimasto lì in giro e suo fratello non mancava di finire sui giornali una settimana sì e l’altra pure per le terribili stupidaggini che faceva. Auror fresco come una bacchetta appena intagliata, Jimmy non era proprio un esemplare di ubbidienza soprattutto se a capo della sezione di difesa c’era loro padre. A natale era successo un finimondo. Lily era più capace di volare su una scopa piuttosto che camminare e non si interessava alle dispute ideologiche e metodologiche del padre ed era più interessata alla mamma e ai suoi agganci nel mondo del quiddich. Già, il natale era stato strano perché, per la prima volta, la differenza tra lui e gli altri era stata evidente. Fisicamente era stato lampante ed era saltato all’occhio come una volpe tra i cani. Simile, ma tutt’altra specie.  
Sua madre era stata dispiaciuta quando aveva sentito che se ne sarebbe andato in un altro continente, ma ad Albus Godric’s Hollow stava stretta. Hogwarts stava stretta. Perciò pregustava pacatamente il periodo in cui avrebbe potuto prendere le sue decisioni e fare ciò che voleva.  
La festa alla fine dell’anno era stata in grande stile. Grifondoro aveva vinto la coppa delle case mentre loro Serpeverde avevano vinto il campionato di Quiddich grazie, nell’ultima partita a 90 punti segnati ripetutamente di fila da Scorpius Malfoy, già idolo delle folle per tutta un’altra serie di motivi. Aveva vinto quattro premi scolastici, era diventato caposcuola, superato ben 10 M.A.G.O con il massimo punteggio, vincitore del campionato e indiscussa figura centrale di quell’anno. Di nuovo scapolo non faceva altro che far girare la testa alle ragazze: bello, ricco, bravo in tutto, gentile e simpatico. Rose gli aveva detto che il Ministro gli aveva mandato un gufo per chiedergli di fargli da segretario cosa che sicuramente Scorpius avrebbe accettato. Era lì adesso, con il suo capello appunta sul capo e la divisa stirata e sistemata che sorrideva ad un gruppo di Corvonero, i capelli biondi legati alla base del capo da un fiocco verde. Sapeva che aveva dei fratelli, adesso. Lo aveva saputo da suo padre, paradossalmente che – e a stento ci credeva – aveva mandato degli auguri ed un regalo alla famiglia Malfoy per il parto gemellare di Astoria. I due bambini che i giornali avevano assicurato avere radi capelli bianchi e occhi grigi come il ghiaccio si chiamavano Andromeda e Orion Malfoy. Evidentemente il padre non aveva ancora esaurito i nomi legati alle costellazioni. Albus aveva osservato a lungo la foto rilasciata alla Gazzetta del Profeta dove Astoria, seduta ad una poltrona, cullava il maschietto, Draco in piedi reggeva la femminuccia con una mano mentre aveva l’altra poggiata sulla spalla di Scorpius, affascinatene sorridente mentre guardava i suoi due fratellini. In un altro tempo, forse, sarebbe stato invitato a partecipare a quel quadretto anche solo per poterlo vedere dal vivo.  
Scorpius alzò gli occhi su di lui quando si sentì osservare. La sua espressione, come al solito, era indecifrabile. Albus alla fine continuò a camminare, dandogli le spalle. Non era per lui, si diceva. Scorpius apparteneva al passato. 

Alla fine della cena, quando la luna era alta nel cielo, Albus finì a camminare sulle rive del lago. Anche se era mezzanotte passata, cosa avrebbero potuto fare, espellerlo? Al mattino sarebbe partito per non fare più ritorno. La penna incastrata sull’orecchio disegnava un ricciolo all’ingiù oltre la sua testa, il suo quaderno era in bilico tra il gomito e il torace. Pensava che avrebbe avuto qualche idea per scrivere ma si scopriva vuoto. Il suo cervello galleggiava nel cranio a ritmo delle placide onde del lago. Dietro di lui la foresta proibita voleva essere minacciosa ma per lui era muta e innocua. Camminando a piedi nudi nell’erba fresca di luglio il mondo sembrava separato da lui di molti passi, come se non lo volesse toccare o come se fosse lui a non volerlo. Si sedette alla fine sulla riva del lago, giocherellando con la sua penna fino a quando non sentì un rumore soffuso di passi provenire dietro di lui. Non si scompose ma semplicemente si girò a guardare, non era il tipo da spaventarsi facilmente anche al limitare della foresta, di notte.  
Scorpius era dietro di lui con una lanterna in mano, i suoi bei capelli biondi erano morbide onde intorno al suo viso. Portava un abito bianco, o forse di un azzurro molto chiaro che non riusciva a identificare al buio, il mantello della divisa della scuola sulle spalle e in mano una lanterna. Lasciò che la sorpresa fosse abbastanza evidente nel suo sguardo quando gli parlò –Scorpius? Cosa fai qui? -  
-Ti ho visto dalla finestra, scendendo dal bagno dei prefetti-  
Aveva pensato, a volte, a Scorpius che faceva il bagno in quella grande vasca che ora aveva il diritto di usare. L’idea di saperlo nudo tra le bolle colorate lì doveva lui aveva perso la sua innocenza gli stringeva lo stomaco e lo deprimeva. –Cosa fai fuori a quest’ora? - non era una domanda impertinente che un caposcuola avrebbe fatto ma suonava solo sinceramente curiosa. Parlargli era sempre distruttivo per i suoi nervi e lo evitava ogni volta che poteva e forse se n’era resa conto anche la scuola stessa visto che quell’anno erano finiti in camere separate. Scorpius stesso non faceva molto per parlare con lui. Da quando l’aveva baciato non aveva più cercato di tornare ad essere suo amico e nei suoi occhi era cambiato qualcosa e Albus era sicuro di essere stato lui a mettere quella sottile tristezza nel suo sguardo. Sperava che un giorno l’avrebbe superata.  
-Pensavo- disse –Volevo scrivere qualcosa-  
Scorpius guardò il lago e la luna su di esso e annuì –è un posto poetico, in effetti. Ci sei riuscito? -  
-No- rispose sinceramente.  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio nel quale entrambi guardarono la notte il biondo gli disse, rimanendo in piedi dietro di lui –Rose ha detto che andari in America. Sono contento che il professor Idge ti abbia accettato, sicuramente te lo meriti- sembrava davvero contento per lui, anche se parlava in quel modo leggero e triste che aveva ogni volta che aveva a che fare con lui, come se fosse una specie di girasole che solitamente con tutti era aperto e splendente mentre con lui aveva il capo pesante e si rigirava su sé stesso.  
-Tu hai accettato la proposta del ministro? -  
-Sì- Ovviamente, avrebbe precisato Albus – ma non voglio affrettare le cose. Mi basta anche un lavoro secondario magari agli Esteri- Albus annuì. Scorpius era bravo con le lingue e con l’adattarsi alle culture altrui, era la scelta più ovvia. Come era stato ovvio abbandonare pozioni dare il massimo impegno nello sport che Scorpius non amava particolarmente: era logico. Fare la cosa più logica per inseguire un obbiettivo e destreggiarsi lungo le strade della vita facendo attenzione a cosa salvare cosa no. Le possibilità per arrivare al successo erano due, fare sacrifici e rinunce e mentre Albus era stato bravo a sacrificare la loro relazione era sicuro che Scorpius avesse fatto le sue rinunce, tutto in nome della famiglia. Era l’antica via dei Serpeverde e Albus non poteva che non concordare con il Cappello parlante. Sette anni addietro si era sentito umiliato e aveva sempre avuto il dubbio di essere stato smistato male ma la verità era che ce l’aveva scritto nel sangue, così come Scorpius.  
Si sedette vicino a lui e la lanterna fu lasciata vicino alle loro gambe. Scorpius profumava di sapone al miele e all’avena ed ebbe il desiderio di avvicinarsi a lui per appoggiare il naso nell’incavo del suo collo, nei suoi capelli, per respirarlo a pieno. –Cosa fai qui? - chiese di nuovo. Scorpius non avrebbe attraversato tutta la scuola e il suo parco se non avesse avuto qualcosa in mente.  
L’altro ondeggiò piano la testa e i suoi capelli emisero una tenue fragranza fruttata che distrasse Albus dai suoi pensieri. Era terribilmente bello come poteva esserlo un quadro del rinascimento. Non aveva più quella rotondità infantile che l’aveva sempre caratterizzato: adesso era più alto persino di lui, slanciato ed esile, i tratti del suo viso più affilati e pronunciati non come lo erano quelli di suo padre al quale assomigliava sempre di più, ma in un piacevole taglio virile della mascella e del mento. Vestito di chiaro, lì di fianco a lui sembrava una creatura lunare o forse una veela che lanciava il suo incantesimo. –Quando domani partiremo – disse –è probabile che non ci rivedremo per molto tempo, o forse mai più- guardò a terra – Specialmente se andari in America-  
Era esattamente quello il punto, per Albus. Correre il più lontano possibile da lì e smetterla con quella scenata. Scorpius lo guardò – C’è una cosa che volevo dirti, prima di partire -. Albus lo vide diverso, cambiato. Non vedeva nei suoi occhi quella speranza infantile di riuscire a mettere apposto le cose ma l’arrendevolezza di chi sapeva di esserli lasciato tutto alle spalle. Eppure non sembrava abbastanza perché quella consapevolezza non diede alcuna gioia ad Albus. – Mi hai detto che per te, noi, qualunque cosa questo significhi e qualunque cosa siamo per l’altro, era solo una cotta. Hai detto che non volevi rischiare per questo- il suo sguardo era mortalmente serio quando spiegò – Non lo è mai stato per me, Al. Avevi ragione quando pensavi che sarebbe diventato tutto più grande di noi ma non su questo. Non sei stato solo il mio migliore amico ma il mio primo amico e non solo. Definirti amico era sempre stato, non so, improprio- mise una mano a terra e giocò con le dita tra i fili d’era bel prato – Voglio che tu sappia che qualsiasi cosa succeda in futuro non ti chiuderò le porte in faccia se mai avrai bisogno di me. Non ti odio e non lo farò mai, e voglio che tu lo tenga a mente anche se non saremo più vicini come lo siamo stati a scuola-  
Albus incontrò i suoi occhi e annuì –Lo so, Scorp-  
L’altro sorrise quando si sentì chiamare in quel modo e inclinò la testa verso di lui –Penserai mai di dirlo ai tuoi genitori? -  
-Che mi piacciono i ragazzi? -  
-Mmm-  
Albus alzò le sopracciglia e guardò avanti a sé. Non si vergognava di quello che era, sapeva che non c’era nessun motivo per farlo: ai suoi genitori non sarebbe importato anche se i giornali ne avrebbero parlato a lungo, ma non voleva che le sue abitudini fossero note. Probabilmente non avrebbe palesato una sua eventuale ragazza se ne avesse avuta una. –Forse un giorno, quando sarà rilevante- disse. Quando sarò il più lontano possibile da te. Pensò senza parlare. Forse un giorno avrebbe incontrato qualcuno che gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare Scorpius e che sarebbe stato abbastanza importante da presentarlo alla sua famiglia, ma non sentiva il bisogno di trovare quel qualcuno in quel momento: aveva una vita da vivere. Scorpius lo osservava attentamente, con serietà.  
-Mi dirai mai come è successo? - chiese.  
-Non è una storia interessante- rispose lui, remissivo. Non sapeva cosa ne avrebbe pensato Scorpius. Forse avrebbe pensato che era stato sbagliato, forse avrebbe visto della cattiveria lì dove lui non poteva vederla. In effetti, adesso che aveva diciassette anni, non avrebbe mai pensato di interessarsi ad un quattordicenne e questo lanciava qualche ombra su quello che aveva fatto Elijah. Ma orami era passato e non poteva farci più nulla se non risparmiare altra pena a Scorpius. – è successo e basta-  
Scorpius annuì e tornò a guardare avanti a sé. –Mi mancherai, Al- disse. Albus chiuse gli occhi e ingoiò un misto di disprezzo per sé stesso e disperazione, ma Scorpius non se ne accorse – Hai continuato a mancarmi sempre. Ogni tanto speravo che mi sarebbe passata ma in effetti finché sei qui non credo che sia possibile. Mi dispiace se ti ho messo a disagio- Era sinceramente dispiaciuto e Albus lo sapeva. Si voltò a guardarlo e, senza riuscire ad impedirselo gli passò una mano sui capelli abbastanza lunghi da riposargli sulle spalle. L’altro lo guardò senza sorpresa – Ci pensi mai? - chiese.  
-A cosa? - rispose Al  
-A come sarebbe stato-  
Albus annuì –Cerco di non farlo- aggiunse – Fa male-  
-Ma sarebbe stato bello- rispose Scorpius con un sorriso –Ci penso anche io- gli si fece più vicino e i suoi occhi erano a pochissima distanza, troppo vicini, troppo chiari – Credo che saremmo stati bene, almeno un po’. Ho la presunzione di pensare che ti avrei reso felice- il suo sorriso si fece triste – E ti attribuisco forse troppo merito pensando che tu avresti fatto felice me-  
Felicità era un’idea relativa. Per come la immaginava Scorpius era la pura gioia di vivere ed essere amati, circondati da chi si ama e lasciare che la vita proceda lentamente in mondo dorato e ovattato. Le sue fantasie sarebbero state di questo tipo: dolci e morbide, calde come dei baci che non si erano mai dati e soffici come la sua pelle che non aveva mai toccato. Le fantasie di Albus non erano così: parlavano di morsi e sudore e gemiti sussurrati nel buio, alcune delle sue poesie lo raccontavano. –Sono fantasie-  
-Infatti- rispose Scorpius –Perché non mi rendi felice, Albus. Tutto il contrario- Ah! La vecchia e sana tattica di Scorpius: sussurrare atrocità come se fossero una carezza, lasciando il coltello nella ferita e aprendola con il suo sguardo. Albus sapeva essere terribile in molti modi ma Scorpius li superava tutti.  
Persino la stupida idea di piegarsi in avanti e baciarlo era una pugnalata in pieno petto, un dolore che Albus non voleva evitare. Finì sdraiato sull’erba con Scorpius su di lui che gli teneva le mani ferme vicino alla testa, come per assicurarsi che non le avrebbe mosse per spingerlo via. Non aveva intenzione di farlo perché non c’era motivo: tutto sarebbe sparito al sorgere del sole e sarebbe stato insignificante con un oceano a dividerli. Lasciò che Scorpius gli desse piccoli e caldi baci senza fare rimostranze, lasciò che gli leccasse le labbra e lo costringesse ad aprirle, non lottò con la sua morbida lingua quando entrò nella sua bocca. Si sentiva fermo come poteva esserlo un menir a Stonhage, senza tempo, inamovibile, nell’esatto posto in cui doveva essere, incapace di spostarsi anche solo di un millimetro. Quando dopo qualche minuto cominciò a rispondere Scorpius lasciò andare le sue mani e gli si stese addosso, petto contro petto. Era pesate, ma non lo disturbava. Albus gli spostò delicatamente i capelli tutti da un lato così non soffocare sotto di essi ma l’altro si spostò subito in basso per baciarli la mascella, lentamente dal mento fino al lobo di un orecchio per poi scendere verso il collo e leccare il suo pomo d’Adamo. Albus tremò e non lo fermò quando Scorpius gli sfilò la cravatta verde e argento dei Serpeverde e aprì i primi bottoni della camicia, baciando ogni nuova striscia di pelle che scopriva. L’aria scozzese di giugno era fresca contro la sua pelle e lo fece rabbrividire. Sfilò il mantello dalle spalle di Scorpius e lo lasciò a terra al loro fianco, tirandogli il alto la camicia per scoprirli l’addome. Scorpius era marmoreo sotto la sua mano, per effetto dei duri allenamenti a cui si era sottoposto, i suoi muscoli fremevano sotto i suoi polpastrelli. Fu Scorpius stesso ad interpretare il suo segnale e sfilarsi la maglietta rivelando il suo petto glabro. L’ultima volta che Albus l’aveva visto era stato un ragazzino ancora morbido nelle linee del suo corpo mentre ora invece il suo profilo era dritto e rigido, maschile.  
Rimase lì a terra sotto di lui in ginocchio a contemplarlo sotto i raggi della luna, la pelle bianca, i capelli selvaggi come un’aureola intorno alla testa, uno sguardo così profondo che sarebbe bastato a tenerlo inchiodato a terra, al suo posto, come il verme che era. Fece salire le sue mani sul suo petto, fino al suo collo dove Scorpius le prese e se le portò al viso per baciargli le nocche con il suo respiro cado. Quel semplice gesto lo fece fremere come non gli era mai successo in vita sua. Tornò a baciarlo con estenuante lentezza e Albus iniziò a sentirsi a disagio, stranamente inadeguato nonostante fosse lui ad avere maggiore esperienza. Iniziò a tremare non per il freddo ma per qualcos’altro che saliva dalla sua anima come un tornado. Non ci voleva pensare, non aveva il lusso per concedersi delle angosce in quel momento, così fece l’unica cosa che sapeva l’avrebbe rassicurato e si mise seduto, spingendo Scorpius a terra così da invertire le loro posizioni. Le sue mani erano esperte, così come i suoi baci e Scorpius si tese e gemette sotto di lui. Gli aprì il cavallo dei pantaloni mentre era intento a succhiare uno dei suoi capezzoli rosei come lo sarebbero stati quelli di una ragazza. –Albus …- si sentì chiamare, ma ignorò quella nota di incertezza che sentì e continuò nel suo lavoro, facendosi bastare i respiri veloci di Scorpius che rimbombavano nelle sue orecchie. Scese in basso e prese il suo membro nella mano destra, quasi sorpreso di sentirlo così spesso nella sua mano, più grande di quello che avrebbe immaginato per un fisico così slanciato come quello di Scorpius e quasi gli venne da ridere perché, che bastardo, a lui ogni fortuna. Albus si rifiutò di renderlo un ostacolo e scese in basso con la testa, prendendolo tra le labbra.  
-Al! - Gridò l’altro, inarcando la schiena. Non se l’aspettava, probabilmente ma questo non fece che invogliarlo ad andare avanti, muovendosi su e giù, aiutandosi con una mano per arrivare a tutta la sua lunghezza. Sentì Scorpius gemere e rabbrividire e provò diverse cose prima di rendersi conto che gli piaceva lento, intenso e profondo, quando emetteva quel basso ruggito come se stesse impazzendo. Albus lasciò che gli afferrasse i capelli e che spingesse un po’ con i fianchi almeno fino a quando non lo lasciò andare. –Al …- lo chiamò –Al, non …-. Albus capì quello che gli stava dicendo e succhiò più veloce, lasciando che gli scivolasse sulla lingua di più e di più fino a quando non venne silenziosamente nella sua bocca. Aveva un sapore dolciastro e pungente, come cioccolato al peperoncino. E forse Scorpius era propri così: dolce e morbido e desiderato da tutti ma così forte dentro da essere insostenibile. Ingoiò e lo guardò riprendersi con lunghi respiri e ansimi angosciati. Quando i loro occhi si incontrarono Scorpius gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli passò le dita sulle labbra, sotto il mento, raccogliendo poche gocce bianche che Albus non si era accordo di aver mancato. Gli laccò piano le dita per ripulire anche quelle mentre fissava Scorpius negli occhi. Lo vide schiudere la bocca e spalancare gli occhi osservando la sua lingua muoversi tra le sue dita e succhiare piano ognuna dei suoi polpastrelli.  
Le mani di Scorpius erano così belle, così eleganti e affusolate anche se non ossute, non troppo lunghe e morbide e profumate dell’erba su cui si erano seduti. Aveva guardato, di nascosto, quelle mani mentre districavano i suoi capelli biondi, quando distrattamente li risistemava e li annodava di nuovo quando troppi ciuffi ribelli gli ricadevano davanti al viso, si erano persi in quel manto bianco e morbido e ne erano uscite, così eleganti e così perfette quando si chiudevano intorno alla costosa bacchetta con intarsi di madreperla.  
Scorpius spostò la mano e lo baciò con foga, provocandogli una miriade di scariche elettrice lunga la schiena mentre l’altra mano li stringeva la nuca. Albus si ritrovò a terra ancora una volta iniziò a sfilarsi i pantaloni neri della divisa. Scorpius glieli tolse con uno strattone e si mise tra le sue gambe prima di ricominciare a baciarlo con la stessa foga di prima. La sua mano umida scese tra le sue cosce e si fece spazio tra i suoi glutei, sfiorando i suoi posti più intimi. Gemette quando sentì una leggera intrusione, non abbastanza da essere soddisfacente, eppure leggera e timida, come Scorpius gli stesse chiedendo il permesso. Quasi sorrise a quell’ingenuità (o forse era bontà. O forse semplicemente, una parte di lui gli diceva, era solo il rispetto che non aveva avuto mai da nessuno e che solo Scorpius si era mai preoccupato di dimostrarli) e annuì con la testa. Scorpius non era esperto e probabilmente non aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere prima di allora però era così morbido e così gentile quando lo toccava, persino dentro di lui era come se lo sfiorasse con riverenza, mentre gli baciava le cosce e lo accarezzava. Albus sentì di nuovo quella strana sensazione al petto, e divenne ancor più forte di prima. –Albus – sentì dire –Come sei bello, Albus-  
Lui? Era Scorpius a parlare, lui era come una divinità lì davanti a lui eppure lo stava guardando con quell’espressione, lo toccava a quel modo, come se davvero fosse una cosa piccola e bella, così fragile che avrebbe potuto rompersi tra le mani, una sorta di paradosso. –Scorp- gli disse –Sbrigati, Scorp – sperava che magari, una volta dentro di lui avrebbe smesso di comportarsi a quel modo e che la sensazione sarebbe sparita, ma l’altro non gli diede retta e continuò a toccarlo e rilassarlo ancora e ancora, tanto che dovette chiudere gli occhi e coprirsi il viso con le mani (come un ragazzino timido sul pavimento di un bagno) per la vergogna dei gemiti così lascivi che gli sfuggivano dalla bocca. Scorpius gli spostò le mani con le sue e, con una spinta lo sentì entrare dentro di lui, ed era così grande e perfetto che esultò. Le spinte di Scorpius era lente e profonde, ritmiche, non si risparmiavano e Albus avrebbe potuto perderci la testa, se avesse continuato a lungo. Scorpius gli alzò il bacino prendendolo per i fianchi così da entrare più in profondità con ogni spinta, precisa come una freccia che colpiva il bersaglio. Era sempre stato un perfezionista, Scorpius. Aveva sempre affinato tutto quello che prativa fino a diventare un’eccellenza, con lo sport, lo studio, perché Albus aveva pensato che poteva essere da meno anche in quello? Manteneva una sicura padronanza di sé stesso anche quando scopava e sebbene i suoi respiri fossero frenetici e profondi non si lasciava distrarre nemmeno dal suo stesso piacere. –Scor …pius- lo chiamò –Non ce la faccio- confessò quando il sudore della fronte gli colava in piccole gocce dalle tempie –Non ce la faccio più – la gola bruciava ed era ormai secca, la testa svuotata di ogni altro contenuto che non fosse la rimbombante sensazione di sentirlo dentro di lui, perfetto e bellissimo. Scorpius lo tenne fermo a terra con una mano, mentre con l’altra avvolse il suo membro, facendogli scappare un suono come un ululato e grido di dolore –Allora vieni- disse Scorpius, muovendo la sua mano allo stesso ritmo delle sue spinte. E fece quasi male. Fu quasi doloroso liberarsi e venire come non ricordava gli fosse mai successo. Ricacciò indietro la testa e artigliò le braccia di Scorpius per mantenersi qualcosa e ripeté il suo nome come se fosse la preghiera di un penitente. Gli occhi gli si appannarono e rimasero fissi sulla luna sopra di loro e le stelle pallide che brillavano a migliaia di anni luce di distanza mentre riprendeva a respirare e Scorpius gli baciava il viso, sulle guance, sulla fronte, sulle palpebre. Lo sentì scivolare via ma lo fermò, incrociando gli stinchi dietro la sua schiena. –Al …-  
-Continua- gli disse con un sussurro, meravigliandosi persino lui si sé stesso. Non gli era mai capitato di lasciare che qualcun altro usasse il suo corpo, dopo che lui era già venuto. Il più delle volte si adoperava per risolvere la situazione in altri modi ma ora non gli importava. Se farlo con altri sarebbe stato impensabile, umiliante, non lo era con Scorpius. Scorpius non l’avrebbe mai trattato come una puttana per raggiungere il suo solo piacere e Albus voleva sinceramente concederglielo. Gli cinse le spalle –Continua- gli disse all’orecchio. Scorpius lo guardò negli occhi per un lungo attimo prima di baciarlo e ricominciare a spingere dentro di lui. Fu ancora più strano stare così avvinghiato a qualcun altro, baciarsi, mentre concedeva il suo corpo, stanco e indolenzito, solo per qualcun altro. Scorpius gli passò le mani sotto la schiena e allora Albus si accorse che si stavano abbracciando. Lui, lui aveva abbracciato Scorpius. Fu terrificante e al tempo stesso perfetto, troppo e troppo poco insieme nel modo in cui alcune volte il sesso poteva esserlo ma non era fisico, era nel suo cuore. Troppo Scorpius e troppo poco. Non bastò nemmeno che gli venisse dentro per dagli una sensazione di completezza, nonostante fosse un’altra cosa che non aveva mai lasciato fare a nessuno.  
Rimasero ansimanti, e legati l’uno all’altro, sul prato della scuola, ancora un altro poco. Albus lo teneva ancora tra le braccia, i suoi capelli sparsi sulla sua spalla, mentre gli accarezzava piano la schiena. Scorpius aveva gli occhi chiusi sul suo petto, ma era sveglio: stava ascoltando il suo cuore. Sperò che almeno lui riuscisse a capire cosa dicesse, perché per Albus era troppo difficile.  
-Albus – lo sentì dire.  
-Mm-  
\- Ti ricorderai di me? - la sua voce era sussurro fioco ed era infinitamente triste. Chiuse gli occhi, perché persino la luna era accecante di notte. –Io mi ricorderò di te- continuò Scorpius –Mi ricorderò di te con il cappello parlante sulla testa. Mi ricorderò di te e della tua famiglia. Mi ricorderò te qui, adesso-  
Ricorderai il suono del mio cuore? Ricorderai le mie parole di rabbia? Ricorderai quando ti ho aggredito nella classe di pozioni? Penò ma non chiese. Non voleva avere una risposta a quelle domande.  
-Non mi scorderò mai di te, Scorpius-

 

Il giorno dopo, scese dal treno. Andò a destra dove suo padre lo salutava energicamente con la mano.  
Scorpius svoltò a sinistra, dandogli le spalle, senza nemmeno guardarlo.

 

 

Grazie per aver letto! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! Spero di aver corretto le cose peggiori ma ehi, sono 73 pagine. Pagine che avete letto anche voi, e vi ne aspettano altre 70.  
Il prossimo capitolo lo posterò fra una settimana esatta.


	2. II

II  
But darling, stay with me

1.  
Il quinto piano non era particolarmente trafficato, anche se l’ascensore era sempre occupato dal via vai di persone che scendevano all’Ufficio Misteri. A volte Scorpius riusciva a sentire strani rumori e stridii venire dal pavimento ma cercava di non badarci. Il suo nuovo ufficio era piccolo ma per lo meno aveva quattro mura e una porta e non era più solo una scrivania in un corridoio. Poteva sfilarsi le scarpe e rimanere a pieni nudi lì dentro, anche sedersi scomposto, sebbene non fosse preferibile. L’ufficio per la Cooperazione Magica Internazionale era sempre stato il più sottovalutato di tutti o per lo meno era l’ufficio lì al Ministero con meno attrattiva per i giornali. I colleghi all’Ufficio Commerci magici avevano sempre sguardi depressi e preoccupati, sempre lì a parlare di quella virgola in più nella percentuale delle vendite dei calderoni di ottone e del loro spessore. Suo padre gli aveva quasi raccomandato di fare domanda lì, così da assicurarsi un guadagno migliore nelle speculazioni di famiglia ma l’economia lo annoiava. C’era suo padre a fare i conti di ogni galeone lasciato in ogni banca magica del mondo, non serviva davvero anche lui a saper contare. Lì alla Cooperazione Magica Internazionale le cose erano più interessanti: Scorpius aveva la possibilità di venire a contatto con un mondo nuovo, sebbene la sua preparazione scolastica si fosse rivelata del tutto insufficiente per quel genere di lavoro. Il suo capo, Artorius Fletcher, gli aveva lasciato dei libri sulle leggi internazionali sulla magia e si era preoccupato di dirgli che, se non avesse ricordato tutto a memoria, sarebbe stato meglio tornare al primo livello, perciò ormai passava la maggior parte del suo tempo, nell’ufficio o a casa, a studiare. C’era poi tutta una serie di lavori da svolgere, documenti da compilare, cartelle da aggiornare ed eventi da organizzare che lo assorbivano completamente. La sua vita, da quando aveva lasciato la segreteria del Ministro, era diventata solitaria ed impegnativa, ma dopo le nuove elezioni gli sarebbe stato impossibile rimanere al primo piano. Il ministro Hermione Granger era indubbiamente il migliore degli ultimi anni ma Scorpius non avrebbe mai aspettato che fosse la stessa Granger a chiedergli cortesemente di abbandonare il suo ruolo di segretario, così si era andato a congratulare con lei il suo primo giorno consegnandole una richiesta di trasferimento. Il nuovo ministro gli aveva assicurato che sarebbe potuto rimanere al suo posto, ma Scorpius riconosceva delle parole di cortesia quando le vedeva. Aveva ricevuto una lettera da Rose che gli aveva detto di essere dispiaciuta e che da parte sua aveva fatto il possibile per convincere sua madre delle sue capacità ma a lui non importava. I suoi due anni come segretario erano stati molto formativi, in effetti ma, come suo padre aveva già detto una sera quando erano da soli, “Nessun Malfoy avrebbe fatto da segretario ad un Wesley, fosse anche acquisito”. Sarebbe stato, volontariamente o no, escluso da molte delle pratiche che aveva seguito fino a quel momento così aveva pensato sarebbe stato più opportuno trasferirsi al quinto piano. Ma la Legge Magica non era esattamente semplice da studiare. Dopo mesi di lavoro era arrivato a metà del materiale che avrebbe dovuto memorizzare e le volte in cui si trovava in difficoltà erano molte meno di quelle in cui non lo era. Con il signor Fletcher aveva avuto occasione di viaggiare in alcune circostanze: si era trovato bene al ministero francese, le sue conoscenze e il suo nome gli erano stati utili.   
Si stese sulla sedia e spostò avanti a sé i sui libri, ormai stanco di cercare informazioni sul grande manuale che aveva davanti per riuscire a finire la sua pratica. Fletcher e il suo staff sarebbero dovuti partire per la Russia fra soli tre giorni e lui non aveva ancora finito di rileggere ogni informazioni riguardo la legge magica russa riguardo le transazioni di colture magiche, le cui clausole stavano innervosendo la Bulgaria. Sospirò e si passò una mano indietro sui capelli. Aveva iniziato a portare gli occhiali quando studiava, ormai erano più le volte in cui aveva il mal di testa piuttosto di quelle che non le aveva. Si alzò dalla scrivania e andò guardarsi allo specchietto che teneva appeso dentro l’armadio dei soprabiti.   
Merlino, come era emaciato. Più magro di quanto non fosse mai stato, con gli occhi incavati, appesantiti da occhiaie violacee, i sui capelli avevano un colore spento e una consistenza stopposa tra le dita. Li aveva accorciati, imitando il taglio di suo padre ma questo non faceva altro che farlo somigliare ad un fantasma. I suoi vestiti erano sempre in ottimo stato ma li vestiva male, contro voglia. Non si riconosceva, non era più il sorridente segretario affabile con cui tutti avevano il desiderio di parlare.  
-Malfoy! - sussultò e gli occhiali gli scivolarono fino alla punta del naso. Fletcher entrò senza nemmeno bussare come era suo solito fare –Hai finito di scrivere la lista degli impegni? - Non era una persona cattiva, semplicemente ruvida e di poche parole: non si lasciava affascinare né abbindolare da belle parole e andava subito al dunque. Ogni sorriso o gentilezza di Scorpius era stata inutile nei suoi confronti, l’unica cosa che funzionava era il duro lavoro, l’unica cosa che lo soddisfaceva era vedere tutti i suoi impiegati sempre sull’orlo di una crisi nervosa.   
Aveva bisogno di una vacanza, lo sapeva. –Sì capo – disse, sbrigativamente, andando ad afferrare da sotto una pila di fascicoli la pergamena che aveva finito di compilare la notte prima.   
-Mmm- Fletcher la prese e annuì, osservando la sua scrittura elegante e la precisione maniacale con cui teneva tutto registrato –Molto bene. Killian si è fatto sentire? -  
\- è ancora al San Murgo – beato lui ¬¬–Crede che non riuscirà a venire-  
-Sciocchezze, lo faccio uscire io da lì- il suo capo agitò una mano come se nulla fosse –A proposito, ti ho portato dei libri- Scorpius trattene un lungo sospiro e il desiderio di smaterializzarsi sulla Costa Azzurra mentre Fletcher continuava a parlare, lasciandogli sulla sua scrivani già assediata dai libri, tre grossi tomi rilegati in cuoio, tutti della stessa dimensione ma uno nero, l’altro verde e l’ultimo color argento – Abbiamo avuto la collezione completa in omaggio anche se ti servirà solo un capitolo del terzo libro. Avete ancora quella grossa biblioteca a casa tua? Potresti aggiungerli al tuo catalogo, sta scalando la classifica delle vendite in America e credo lo stiano traducendo in spagnolo, tu guarda. I bulgari sono rognosi quando si tratta di coltivazioni di dittamo e a quanto pare qui c’è tutto un capitolo sulla carestia del 1347. Scrivici una sintesi dobbiamo includerlo nel discorso di giovedì prossimo-   
Scorpius sospirò –Certo, certo-   
-Bene. Il rapporto sulla presentazione di Cornwell lo voglio domani alle tre sulla mia scrivania, ricordatelo-  
-Arriverà in tempo, capo-  
-E suvvia, giovanotto. A vent’anni dovresti avere più energie, sembra che ti abbia pestato il platano picchiatore! - Fletcher uscì dal suo ufficio lasciando Scorpius a sospirare e desiderare di crollare a terra, guardare il soffitto e rimanere lì per sempre. Tuttavia si fece coraggio, mise i tre volumi che gli erano stati consegnati dentro la sua borsa riprese a lavorare. 

Tornato a casa, dopo cena rimase davanti al camino con suo padre. Si dividevano spesso una bottiglia di acquabolla la sera, prima di andare a dormire. La mamma era con Andy e Orion nell’arduo compito di metterli a letto così suo padre, dalla poltrona di fianco alla sua, poteva passare un po’ di tempo con lui. Ogni volta che rimanevano lì solo loro due Scorpius pensava felicemente a quanto fosse fortunato nel somigliargli così tanto: sarebbe stato un bell’uomo durante la sua mezza età. Suo padre gli stava raccontato degli aneddoti su Lady Artlock e su quello che si pensava essere il suo amante, lamentandosi di tanto in tanto su come fosse scandaloso il comportamento di una donna a cui non importava che la sua vita intima fosse oggetto di discussione tra tutti i circoli privati. A Scorpius piaceva ascoltarlo, almeno sentiva parlare di qualcosa che non fosse il comma b della legge 134 del codice alfa riguardo quello o l’atro ufficio, perché negli ultimi tempi era lui a non avere altri argomenti di conversazione se non quella stessa legge o la prepotenza dei russi e delle loro piantagioni. – Sei sicuro che non debba ordinarti qualcosa, Scorpius? - suo padre lo osservava preoccupato. – Sei sempre più emaciato-   
Scosse la testa –Quelle che preparo da solo vanno bene, non preoccuparti. È solo un po’ di mal di testa e un po’di stanchezza-  
-Perché continui a lavorare lì se sai che ti sta consumando in questo modo? - Scorpius gli sorrise, toccato dalla preoccupazione di suo padre ma rispose: - Mi piace. È difficile cominciare, come per qualsiasi cosa ma penso che una volta superato lo scoglio potrei fare molto di più-  
Suo padre rise –Non so da chi tu abbia preso se studiare così tanto ti rende contento. Io mi addormenterei sul tuo libro di legge al primo paragrafo – bevve dal suo bicchiere di cristallo e guardò il fuoco –Ma se devi fare qualcosa di così impegnativo almeno accertati che ne valga la pena-   
-Lo vale- Scorpius ne era sicuro. Era solo un momento nella sua vita, che tutti, prima o poi, doveva affrontare. Sapeva di potercela fare e un po’ di stress non lo avrebbe fermato dall’arrivare al suo obbiettivo. Era ad un solo passo dagli scranni della Confederazione Internazionale e un giorno si sarebbe seduto ad uno di essi, ne era certo, a meno di non trovare qualcosa di meglio da fare. Suo padre si congedò per andare a dormire e gli diede la buona notte passandogli una mano sulla spalla prima di uscire dal loro salotto. Dopo pochi minuti Scorpius si alzò e si diresse in biblioteca, tirandosi dietro la sua borsa da lavoro. Si sedette alla grossa poltrona tra gli scaffali di mogano profumato e tirò fuori il primo dei tre volumi che gli erano stati consegnati: avrebbe dovuto trovare un posto dove posizionarli. Bevve dal suo bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno (anche se gli anni passavano non era ancora arrivato ad apprezzare l’alcool ma i bicchierini prima di andare a letto lo aiutavano a dormire). Il tomo nero era il primo, aveva il primo numero romano impresso sul dorso. Lo poggiò davanti a sé e lesse:  
Storia della magia in occidente, tomo I: dal 500 al 1492 di A.S. Potter  
Il bicchiere di Scorpius rimase a mezz’aria prima che riuscisse a bere un altro sorso. Il cuore quasi gli si fermò nel petto quando lesse il suo nome. Non aveva notizie di lui da più di un anno, ormai. Rose, ad una festa, lo aveva distrattamente informato che il suo tirocinio ad Illvermony era finito e che ormai lavorava da solo. Era a questo che aveva lavorato, negli ultimi tre anni? Aprì la prima pagina e lesse la dedica.   
Ad Hogwarts e ai suoi ricordi.   
Strano. Scorpius non aveva mai letto una dedica di un libro riferita ad un luogo ma, in effetti, la scuola era più di quello. E i ricordi? A quali ricordi si riferiva? Il suo stomaco si strinse quando passò una mano sulla carta bianca. I suoi ricordi di scuola erano variegati ma nessuno di essi era svincolato ad Albus. Per l’altro era lo stesso? No, probabilmente Hogwarts era per lui solo il cassetto in cui riporre la Storia che lui aveva così tanto amato studiare. Non lo sorprese scoprire che Albus aveva scritto un libro, vista la sua passione per le parole ma gli dispiaceva esserne venuto a conoscenza in modo così casuale. Poggiò il suo bicchiere e si rigirò il libro tra le mani. Non era molto grande ma comunque massiccio, aprendolo lo si trovava decorato da molte immagini e schemi grafici. Era così diverso dagli altri libri di storia che aveva visto, ma non lo sorprese. Era anche sicurissimo del fatto che Albus fosse stato il più preciso e dettagliato possibile, senza lasciare nulla alla speculazione, perché era quello che gli dava più fastidio di ogni altra cosa. Tenendo il libro in mano, sorrise tristemente e la sua mente corse ad Albus, dall’altra parte dell’oceano e sperò con tutto il cuore che stesse bene.   
Aveva trovato la persona giusta per lui? Non si faceva mai menzione di lui sui giornali se la sua famiglia si guadagnava la prima pagina, ed era esattamente quello che aveva sempre voluto. Portò il libro al viso e annusò l’odore di cuoio, carta e inchiostro, associandolo all’odore della biblioteca di Hogwarts che avevano frequentato insieme e richiamò alla mente il profumo di Albus: fresco ma dolce, come un favo che colava miele nel cuore di una foresta di conifere. La sua pelle aveva profumato in quel modo fin da quando erano piccoli, fino all’ultimo giorno.   
Chiuse gli occhi e strinse il libro, ricordando la sensazione di avere tra le mani non il cuoio duro ma la pelle morbida dei suoi fianchi, fresca e bagnata della rugiada dell’erba su cui si erano amati quell’unica volta. A volte ci pensava e rimaneva con lo sguardo distante, triste in modo strano.   
Avrebbe potuto dire di essere stato disperato, distrutto dalla perdita di Albus se fosse mai stato suo ma non era così. Aveva la sensazione di averlo trattenuto un po’ come quando ci si scontra con qualcuno per strada, si percepisce il calore della pelle dell’altro e il suo respiro, si soffre, ci si scusa e si passa avanti. Albus era capitato nella sua vita e l’aveva stravolta, ma non poteva dire che il loro non era stato altro che un mero scontrarsi e quella tristezza era solo piena di “se” e “ma” che non aveva nessuno scopo.   
Avevano passato più anni divisi di quanti ne avevano passati uniti.  
Girò il libro e vide, nell’ultima pagina, una foto dello scrittore. Albus si muoveva solo un poco e continuava ad aggiustarsi un ciuffo di capelli. –Ehi Al- disse stupidamente. Quella era una foto, non un ritratto: non gli avrebbe risposto ma avrebbe continuato a fare quei piccoli gesti ancora e ancora anche se fosse stato lasciato dentro il libro, al buio per sempre.   
Sembrava molto giovane e allo stesso tempo autorevole, il suo sguardo era ancor più profondo, la sua espressione ancora più saggia. I suoi capelli rimanevano indomabili come a dimostrare che sotto quello sguardo marmoreo e quegli occhi che sapevano frugare l’animo di chi li guardava, ci fosse in realtà più passione di quella che si vedeva. Scorpius l’aveva vista, quella passione. Aveva visto i suoi occhi liquidi e traslucidi di desiderio ed eccitazione, aveva vito quei ciuffi neri ondeggiare sotto di lui. Sembrava alto, nella foto, forse di più di quello che era, ma distinto e sofisticato. Portava un completo blu scuro aderente in vita, il colletto alto chiuso da un fiocco bianco e dei guanti dalle cuciture chiare sotto una mantella corta. Evidentemente non aveva ancora perso il suo fascino per gli oggetti e gli abiti raffinati, persino l’ambientazione della foto era elegante. Dov’era? Quella era casa sua o il suo ufficio?   
Scorpius sospirò e richiuse il libro. Albus faceva parte del passato ma era sorprendente come ogni volta che qualcuno pronunciava il suo nome il suo ricordo fosse evocato nella sua mente, chiaro, limpido. Ricordava ogni dettaglio di Albus e sapeva che non l’avrebbe mai dimenticato. Si chiese se, prima o poi, sarebbero finiti con l’incontrarsi di nuovo.   
Lasciò il libro sul tavolo e andò a dormire. Quando chiuse gli occhi, ebbe l’impressione di essere nel suo letto ad Hogwarts e che Albus fosse solo a pochi passi di distanza da lui. 

 

2.

-Signore- La voce di Kreacher era bassa e gracchiante – è arrivata la signorina Jones-   
Albus alzò gli occhi dalla nota di suo padre e vide il vecchio elfo domestico sulla porta, la sua tenuta per una volta pulita e stirata. –Bene – gli disse –Falla accomodare in salotto-. L’elfo abbassò la testa e annuì. Era stato difficile convincere Kreacher ad abbandonare la sua condizione servile. Suo padre spesso raccontava divertito di tutti gli insulti sibilanti che aveva dovuto sentire perché non c’era possibilità di separare l’elfo da Grimmauld Place, nemmeno costringerlo alla libertà. Con il nuovo statuto elfico (sua zia Hermione aveva scatenato il finimondo anni addietro) aveva reso illegale l’uso schiavistico degli elfi domestici che ormai dovevano essere muniti di regolare contratto di lavoro che erano liberi di terminare ogni volta lo volessero ma Kreacher era stato restio ad adattarsi alla nuova norma. Suo padre non l’aveva mai adoperato anche se lo pagava con regolarità (denaro che Albus sapeva essere nascosto in cantina, perché l’elfo non lo usava) e gli aveva lasciato il compito di tenere in ordine Grimmauld Place perché benché nessuno in famiglia avesse voluto vendere la vecchia abitazione, non ci avevano mai abitato. Suo fratello Jimmy adesso aveva una casa a Godric’s Hollow che iniziava ad avere una comunità magica sempre più grande, sua sorella aveva appena finito la scuola ed era stata scelta come cercatrice nella squadra che un tempo aveva annoverato anche la loro madre. Da quando era tornato in Inghilterra Albus non aveva espresso nessun desiderio di tornare a vivere nella casa della sua famiglia e aveva deciso di comprare Grimmauld Place direttamente da suo padre. Non era stato molto facile convincerlo a lasciargli pagare la sua nuova abitazione ma alla fine suo padre non aveva potuto far altro che accettare il suo denaro. La vecchia casa dei Black era in stato di semi abbandono ormai ed era completamente sprovvista di quel calore dato dalle persone quando abitavano una casa. Albus aveva fatto spese folli per risistemarla: il denaro ormai non gli mancava e non aveva remore a spenderlo nel peggior modo possibile. I suoi libri vendevano ogni giorno di più e i suoi investimenti in America guadagnavano piuttosto bene (nulla di ché, solo qualche proprietà che aveva comprato con i primi guadagni di Storia della Magia in Occidente)  
A Grimmauld Place aveva infuriato con la bacchetta per una settimana, logorando i nervi del povero elfo domestico e risistemando tutto quello che gli veniva in mente di risistemare. Aveva fatto risistemare i mobili antichi ormai di antiquariato, nuove tende, nuovi tappeti, una nuova cucina moderna, tubature nuove, illuminazione, riscaldamento, tutto nuovo e tutto ristrutturato. Aveva sostituito il legno marcito, aveva ordinato tutta una serie di nuove posate, letti, coperte, cuscini, insomma tutto quello che gli venisse in mente di cambiare, andando anche a fare acquisti nei negozi babbani più rinomati. La sua a New York era più moderna e meno significativa, era stato un semplice appartamento babbano fino a quando lui non era andato ad abitarci, ma Grimmauld Place era un luogo storico e non mancava di esercitare su di lui una certa fascinazione e l’aveva risistemato così come aveva risistemato i vecchi libri di scuola.   
Il pianoforte di legno intarsiato stava suonando Chiaro di luna di Beethoven e i tasti si muovevano da soli mentre lui si alzò per andare allo specchio sotto il camino. – Stai benissimo, giovanotto – disse Walburga Black dal suo quadro appeso alla parete – Grazie- le rispose lui riassettandosi il colletto. La vecchia Walburga era diventata un pochino più affabile con il passare degli anni anche se a volte ancora riusciva a sbraitare insulti razzisti contro i sangue sporco. Quando Albus era andato a vivere lì le aveva detto chiaro e tondo che, se non voleva finire bruciata avrebbe dovuto calmarsi. L’aveva tenuta nel corridoio del terzo piano fino a quando non si era fatto promettere che, almeno in presenza di altre persone, sarebbe stata zitta. Una volta, durate la visita di sua zia Hermione quando si era trasferito da poco, aveva infranto la sua promessa e Albus, senza nemmeno dire una parola l’aveva staccata da un muro, aveva tolto la tela dalla cornice, l’aveva arrotolata e messa in un baule per un mese prima di tirarla fuori di nuovo. Nonostante l’eccentricità del quadro Albus era da subito piaciuto alla signora Black, forse perché era quanto di più vicino ci fosse ad un purosangue in tutta Londra e anche perché era stato un Serpeverde: era stata molto contenta che qualcuno avesse risistemato casa sua così da farla somigliare ai suoi splenditi tempi andati.   
Albus tentò inutilmente di risistemarsi i capelli e annodò il fiocco sotto il colletto bianco e inamidato quando entrò il suo elfo domestico accompagnato da una maga di mezza età che entrò affascinata nel piccolo salotto. –Signora Jones – andò lui a stringerle la mano senza particolare entusiasmo. Era bionda e bassina, i suoi abiti non malandati ma nemmeno di prima scelta: lo guardò con occhi spalancati e la bocca schiusa in una piccola O. –Signor Potter- gli strinse la mano con entrambe le sue mani e da questo semplice gesto lui capì che dovesse sentirsi decisamente fortunata ad essere lì in quel momento.   
-Prego, si accomodi- le fece segno con la mano verso la più vicina poltroncina. Lei annuì e si sedette come una ragazzina al suo primo appuntamento, riassettandosi la gonna. –è un piacere ricevere l’attenzione della Gazzetta. Non speravo si interessasse al mio umile lavoro di ricerca- le disse sedendosi davanti a lei sbottonandosi la camicia mentre si piegava, e accavallando le gambe. –Del tè? - chiese.  
-Oh, sì, grazie-   
Fece un cenno con la testa a Kreacher e l’elfo camminò via lentamente, richiudendosi la porta dietro le spalle. – Allora, signora Jones- ripeté il suo nome quando si accorse che la lusingava il suo modo di pronunciarlo. – Immagino abbia delle domande per me. L’undicesima pagina del vostro giornale è sempre stata molto interessante-  
-U-undicesima? Ma signor Potter- rispose la giornalista – Ma no, lei merita sicuramente la prima pagina! Il suo ritorno in patria è stato inatteso quanto gradito. Sappiamo che ha la fila alla porta per interviste, dichiarazioni e quant’altro- tirò fuori il suo quaderno e la sua penna incantata che iniziò a volarle intorno. – è oggetto di speculazioni, lei sa? Mentre i suoi fratelli e la sua famiglia sono sempre in vista, il fiore all’occhiello tra le famiglie più importante di tutte la Gran Bretagna sappiano molto poco del più stupefacente dei suoi membri-  
-Sono solo un umile storico- rispose lui con falsa modestia. – lo sport e la politica non mi interessano fin tanto che non sono storia passata di qualche decina d’anni- sorrise e vide la penna iniziare a prendere nota freneticamente.  
-Ci fu un bel chiacchierare quando fu assegnato alla casa dei Serpeverde. Nessuno se lo aspettava e questo non ha fatto altro che aumentare la curiosità nei suoi riguardi, signor Potter-  
-Nessuno che mi conoscesse fu particolarmente sorpreso di quell’evento. Anzi, mio padre mi incoraggiò a non abbattermi nel caso fossi stato smistato in Serpeverde e ho sempre tenuto in grande considerazione i suoi consigli. Lui ha fatto la storia, mentre io mi limito a scriverla-  
-Non ha scritto solo questo, in effetti. Ed è proprio qui probabilmente la maggior parte delle lettrici femminili della nostra rubrica saranno interessate. Solo qualche giorno fa è uscito nella sua pubblicazione anglosassone Castello sull’acqua ed è già stata richiesta una nuova ristampa. Le sue poesie sono ormai di fama internazionale, e non c’è persona importante che non stia parlando del suo nuovo libro. Perché uno storico ha iniziato a scrivere poesie? - chiese  
Albus si rigirò i polsini delle maniche pensando a cosa rispondere prima di dire: - Ho iniziato a scrivere ben prima di scegliere di inseguire i meandri della storia. Ero giovane, ed era uno dei miei passatempi preferiti ad Hogwarts quando mi annoiavo a lezione. I miei voti non era certo stellari. Nella mia raccolta ci sono persino alcune di quelle poesie, quello che ho creduto essere più belle tra le centinaia che ho scritto. È stato un lavoro duro, non ero molto consapevole dell’arte poetica e tutto quello che sapevo l’avevo assorbito dai grandi maestri babbani. In America ho potuto sperimentare altri scenari. La diversità di quei luoghi e delle loro persone non facevano altro che stimolare la mia immaginazione. La maggior parte delle poesie che ho pubblicato le ho scritte mentre scrivevo la prima stesura di Storia della Magia in Occidente, molte di loro sono ispirate da eventi storici, in effetti-  
-In una dichiarazione suo fratello James ha detto di essere stato sorpreso di sapere che lei poteva essere così … sensuale- la giornalista fece un ampio gesto con la mano mentre pensava a riformulare il termine che Albus ricordava essere ben più volgare di così. – Come concilia il suo animo da studioso di storia con quello di poeta passionale? -  
-Lo chiede come se fossero due cose diverse. In realtà è molto semplice: i miei interessi nascono dalla stessa radice e non c’è bisogno di conciliarli. Sono passionale riguardo le mie materie di ricerca così come lo sono per le mie poesie- alzò un sopracciglio – anche se non scrivo entrambi allo stesso modo, altrimenti i miei libri di storia sarebbero ben più difficili di come li vorrei-  
La signora Jones ridacchio e annuì – Ma la sua poesia più bella non parla di storia. È forse la più bella che abbia letto, devo ammettere che mi ha fatto persino piangere, alzare dalla sedia e camminare in tondo per la stanza prima di tornare a leggerla e credo che sia successo lo stesso a molte altre signore e signorine lì fuori. Bianco luna è l’unica poesia che ha un nome e non è segnata solo da un numero ed è la dichiarazione d’amore più bella che abbia mai letto e tutti vogliono sapere a chi è dedicata. Ed è ancora più elettrizzante pensare che è ambientata in un posto che tutti i nostri lettori conosceranno bene. Tutti noi siamo andati a passeggiare sulle rive del Lago nero durante la nostra giovinezza ad Hogwarts ed ora nelle generazioni future nessuno non potrà associare quel luogo a questa poesia. Chi è la fortunata donna che era con lei quella notte sotto la luna? -  
Albus rimase in silenzio per un lungo minuto e si voltò per guardare fuori dalla finestra il tempo uggioso londinese. Represse l’istinto di una risata fragorosa e contemplò la domanda per dare una risposta che non fosse compromettente. Dopo un po’ di tempo, solo quando la signora Jones chiese: -Signor Potter? - rispose.  
-Credo che se lei fosse al posto di quella persona- e mentre parlò fu volutamente ammiccante – così come se lo fosse chiunque altra donna o ragazza che leggerà questa intervista, potrebbe capire la mia scelta di non rispondere. Non farei che dare attenzioni sgradite ad una persona che non le merita e che non dovrebbe essere disturbata, così non dovrebbe esserlo nessun’altro al posto suo. Non dirò il suo nome a nessuno, mi dispiace- poi scosse la testa – ma qualcosa posso dire. Se le prossime generazioni andranno sulle rive del lago non dovrebbero pensare alla mia poesia quanto piuttosto alla persona con cui andranno a sedersi lì perché anche se potrebbe non sembrare è più importante dei voti di scuola, della luna e del lago- sorrise – Ma dovrei anche aggiungere che gli studenti non dovrebbero uscire di notte, è contro il regolamento-  
-E lei ha infranto il regolamento con questa ragazza? - Jones si ostinava, come tutti, a chiamarla ragazza quando Albus non aveva lasciato intendere in nessuno dei suoi versi che stesse parlando di una donna. Sorrise. -Ho sempre rispettato le regole della scuola. Se proprio devo confessarlo quella era l’ultima notte del mio ultimo anno. Non c’era motivo per non rischiare un’espulsione a quel punto-   
Jones spalancò gli occhi e la sua penna si fermò prima di ricominciare a scrivere violentemente schizzando inchiostro a terra.   
-Sarà stata una donna molto fortunata allora- ridacchiò lei come se fosse stata una ragazzina anche lei –E sono sicura che nessuno riuscirà a svelare il mistero: molti suoi compagni di scuola non saprebbero indicare nessuno. A quanto pare lei era una persona piuttosto solitaria a scuola-  
Albus non disse nulla perché quella non era, in effetti, una domanda.   
-Eppure quasi tutti ricordavano una sua particolare affinità con il giovane signor Malfoy. Cosa ha detto il suo compagno di scuola delle sue interviste ad Azkaban? Devo ricordare ai nostri lettori che un anno fa uscì il libro La prigione interiore una raccolta di interviste ai mangiamorte attualmente detenuti in prigione-  
Albus alzò un sopracciglio. –A dire il vero la famiglia Malfoy non ha manifestato nessuna rimostranza per le mie ricerche, perciò non saprei. Ho svolto le mie interviste per avere il mio materiale di ricerca per il mio prossimo libro- disse ma Jones non abboccò alla sua esca. A dire il vero era da un po’ che stava lavorando ad un libro sulla prima e la seconda guerra magica inglese ed era il principale motivo del suo ritorno in patria: Storia della Magia in occidente si fermava agli anni venti del novecento. Albus aveva intenzione di completare due monografie, una Silente e l’altra su Voldemort ma aveva trovato difficoltà nel recepire informazione sul suo omonimo così era passato direttamente alle guerre magiche. Jones, però, era evidentemente più interessata al gossip così come lo era ogni giornalista del Profeta, del resto.   
-Eppure deve ammettere che è stato un duro colpo l’uscita della sua intervista a Lucius Malfoy nello stesso periodo dell’elezione di suo nipote al seggio della Cooperazione Internazionale. C’è chi è convinto di una vostra presunta rivalità, causa del deteriorarsi della vostra amicizia a scuola. In che rapporti è lei con Scorpius Malfoy? -  
Albus avrebbe riso di nuovo per l’intera situazione ma rimase impassibile – Queste dicerie sono del tutto infondate. L’uscita del libro in quella data è stata decisa più di tre mesi prima, chiunque può verificarlo mentre l’elezione di Scorpius è successiva di verse settimane. Non sapevo della sua elezione né avrei un motivo per impedirgli di compiere il suo lavoro che mi dicono saper svolgere molto bene. Posso assicurare a chiunque che non c’è nessuna rivalità tra di noi, contrariamente a quello che i nostri nomi potrebbero suggerire-   
Dopo quell’ultima domanda Albus si alzò e lasciò intendere che la loro intervista era finita. La signora Jones gli fece una foto mentre era vicino al pianoforte con il suo libro di poesie in mano e fu accompagnata alla porta.   
Non avevano preso il tè alla fine. Albus rimase lì a sorseggiarlo da solo, sfogliando la sua copia di Castello sull’Acqua. Al centro esatto c’era quella poesia, l’editore aveva deciso di incorniciarla persino in un ricciolo miniato intorno alla pagina e in alto, al centro, troneggiava la stilografica del bianco satellite. Il te era ormai tiepido sulla sua lingua e il sapore di limone gli era indifferente.   
-Ti ricorderai di me? ¬-   
Sorrise e richiuse il libro.  
-Mi ricorderò te qui, adesso- 

 

3.

La grande sala era piena di luce morbida e dorata, i candelabri brillavano con i loro cristalli e la musica suonava allegra mentre al centro alcune coppie ballavano girando in tondo. Margareth gli strinse il braccio chiedendogli con lo sguardo di unirsi a loro e Scorpius annuì, sorridendo alla sua fidanzata, e dirigendosi con lei verso la pista. Margareth Fletcher era particolarmente bella, i suoi lunghi capelli dorati si muovevano in morbidi boccoli intorno alla sua testa ovale, il suo corpo era snello e magro, combaciava perfettamente con il suo. Quando ballavano molte teste si giravano per guardarli: la più bella giovane coppia tra tutti gli invitati della festa, una ricca straniera e un promettente membro per la cooperazione internazionale. Sembrava quasi banale e allo stesso tempo perfetto perché era ciò che si sarebbero aspettati tutti da lui e da lei. Suo padre aveva approvato la sua scelta e sua madre adorava Maggie, il loro futuro sembrava disegnato a terra davanti ai loro piedi, semplice e dritto. Scorpius apprezzava la sua compagnia, era una giovane donna dalla fine intelligenza e dai modi pacati per cui provava un grande rispetto. Alcune volte quando gli sorrideva arrivava a credere di amarla, anche se quella sensazione nel petto andava e veniva solo alcune volte e solo in sua presenza. Era abbastanza sincero con sé stesso da rendersi conto che non la desiderava come avrebbe dovuto, nonostante i loro anelli di fidanzamento al dito ma era abbastanza sicuro che lei lo ricambiasse con gli stessi sentimenti. Sapeva che l’uomo che aveva amato, più grande di lei di ben dieci anni, era morto di vaiolo di drago nelle filippine durante un suo viaggio nella giungla alla ricerca della rana rossa cornuta e che da allora lei si era come spenta. Suo padre, il signor Fletcher, lo aveva anche ringraziato per essere stato capace di portare il sorriso sul viso di sua figlia ma Scorpius sapeva che lei intuiva che non sarebbe mai stata amata, così come lei non avrebbe mai potuto amarlo allo stesso modo con cui aveva fatto un tempo per un altro uomo.   
Nonostante questo Scorpius poteva dire di trovarsi bene con lei come non si era trovato bene con nessun’altra ragazza. Riusciva a capirlo a qualche livello più profondo, più nascosto, e i suoi occhi azzurri non mancavano mai di notare ogni suo terremoto interno. Non ricordava di essersi mai arrabbiato con lei, né di essere mai stato in disaccordo. Tutto sommato era la persona migliore con cui decidere di passare la vita e mandare avanti il nome della famiglia.  
La festa era in onore del pensionamento del padre di lei e nella loro grande villa i tanti invitati, eminenti figure dell’alta società magica britannica, si affollavano per parlare dei soliti argomenti noiosi a cui Scorpius aveva votato la vita. Non se ne dispiaceva perché aveva trovato il suo posto nella lunga fila di personaggi che avevano caratterizzato la famiglia e stava facendo ciò che chiunque si aspettava che facesse secondo il nuovo e riabilitato nome dei Malfoy. Intorno a loro c’era forse tutto il Ministero della Magia, il Ministro Granger e suo marito (sempre un pesce fuor d’acqua) era in un angolo a parlare con il signor Fletcher. Tutta la famiglia del ministro era stata invitata e tra le tante teste Scorpius poteva contarne almeno quindici che avessero una folta zazzera rossa.   
Aveva ballato con Rose il ballo precedente: il loro rapporto non si era mai deteriorato in tutti quegli anni che avevano passato al ministero anche se in uffici diversi. Ora era accompagnata da un giocatore di quiddich, un amico di Jimmy che però tuttavia sembrava un pesce fuor d’acqua in quella circostanza formale. James invece la faceva da padrone, seduto suo divano e circondato da ben cinque ragazze che pendevano dalle sue labbra mentre raccontava una sua avventura riguardo ad una statua animata che aveva seminato il panico in una cittadina babbana e che lui e altri auror aveva dovuto cercare di fermare prima che infrangesse lo statuto di segretezza.   
Il ballo finì e Maggie lo tenne sotto braccio mentre si dirigevano verso il bar che continuava ad offrire rinfreschi. Scorpius bevve solo un po’ acqua mentre la sua fidanzata preferì del vino. – Tu padre ha voluto che tutti parlassero di questa fessa per i prossimi mesi- considerò guardandosi intorno. Vide suo padre e sua madre ballare elegantemente proprio dove un attimo prima c’era stato anche lui. Maggie sorrise – Anni, forse. Avremmo potuto risparmiare e farla direttamente al primo piano del ministero. Avremmo avuto più spazio e sarebbe stato più semplice per tutti arrivare-  
-Ora non farà nient’altro che tempestarmi di domande sul lavoro ogni volta che verrò a casa, non è vero? - ridacchiò.  
-Dovresti fare domanda per il Wizengamot, così non saresti più autorizzato a parlargli del tuo lavoro- suggerì lei.  
Scorpius aveva pensato di cambiare ufficio solo qualche mese fa e l’aveva confessato solo a suo padre e a lei, ricevendo da entrambi grandi incoraggiamenti. L’idea di cambiare di nuovo lavoro e abbandonare i colleghi che aveva cominciato a rispettare era dolorosa anche se la paga sarebbe stata dieci volte più alta. Comunque non aveva davvero bisogno di più soldi di quanti ne avesse. Camminarono insieme per i corridoi dell’entrata, continuando ad attirare occhiate e sorrisi verso di loro. Il signore e la signora Artlock li fermarono con grande entusiasmo e cominciarono una lunga discussione riguardo la festa e i suoi partecipanti. –è così bello vedere volti giovani! Nei nostri circoli ci sono sempre le stesse vecchie facce rugose-  
-Ma non voi, signora- rispose Maggie – Siete solo qualche anno più avanti di me- forse erano un paio di decenni ma la signora Artlock rise a pieni polmoni mettendo una mano sul braccio del marito. -Che lingua scattante hanno. Signorina, potrei essere tua madre! -  
Maggie rispose in qualche modo che Scorpius non ascoltò. Stava sorridendo quando alzò lo sguardo sulla sala di ingresso. Sentì il rumore dei suoi tacchi rigidi picchiettare sul marmo come se rimbombassero nel silenzio. Vide il suo mantello volteggiare intorno alle sue anche e il tessuto rigido del completo nero disegnare i suoi fianchi come solo un abito cucito su misura avrebbe potuto fare.   
Albus avanzava lentamente, elegantemente, nella sala centrale. I suoi capelli erano una chioma folta intorno al suo viso, i suoi occhi di un verde sconcertante: l’unica punta di colore che indossava era un nastro verde sul panciotto che serviva a chiuderlo al posto di normali bottoni ed era dell’esatto vede dei suoi occhi. Portava rigidi stivali di pelle di drago alti fino al ginocchio, il suo polpaccio era magro e slanciato, la sua caviglia affusolata, circondata da una sottile cinghia di cuoio borchiata con metallo dorato.   
Il cuore di Scorpius si fermò per la sorpresa e poi fece una capriola nel petto. Albus era lì ed era bello come non lo era mai stato, rivestito da un alone di inaccessibilità, come se chiunque provasse ad avvicinarlo non sarebbe mai riuscito a raggiungerlo. Al suo fianco camminava un uomo biondo con lo sguardo tranquillo e Scorpius riconobbe Elijah Howell dell’ufficio dell’Uso improprio dei manufatti dei babbani: avevano parlato poche volte a lavoro e Scorpius ricordava la sua popolarità a scuola quando era stato più carino. Ora, la rigidità della maturità l’avevano imbruttito rispetto alla sua adolescenza sebbene non fosse sgradevole. Gli si chiuse la gola quando vide Howell circondare con il suo braccio Albus e sussurrargli qualcosa all’orecchio, muovendosi come se avesse una piena conoscenza del corpo dell’altro. Era il suo accompagnatore? Era forse … no, Howll era sposato, ricordò.  
I suoi pensieri furono drasticamente interrotti quando Albus si voltò all’improvviso verso di lui e i suoi calmi e profondi occhi verdi si allacciarono ai suoi per un lunghissimo momento. Scorpius non fece nulla se non continuare a fissarlo con il cervello ormai vuoto di ogni altro pensiero che non fosse Albus, in carne ed ossa, proprio lì a pochi passi davanti a lui. Se si fosse mosso avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo … per fare cosa non lo sapeva.  
-… perché non abbiamo ancora deciso. Vero Scorpius? - si sentì chiamare. Tornò alla conversazione che si stava svolgendo davanti ai suoi occhi e deglutì. –Ah, sì. – rispose senza nemmeno rendersi conto di cosa Maggie gli aveva chiesto. Abbassò lo sguardo sul suo bicchiere d’acqua vuoto, accigliandosi per poi alzare di nuovo lo sguardo e rendersi conto che Albus non era più lì tra loro.   
-Signor Malfoy? - chiese il signor Artlock –Qualcosa non va? -  
-Ecco …- Scorpius si guardò intorno agitando la testa –Vogliate scusarmi- disse lasciando il bicchiere sul primo tavolino davanti a lui. Lasciò la presa della sua mano destra che ancora riposava sul fianco di Maggie e lasciò i tre a chiedersi perché si fosse agitato a quel modo.   
Scorpius attraversò la folla, tornando nel salone e guardandosi intorno. Non riusciva ad intravederlo da nessuna parte e fece più volte il giro delle sale aperte al pubblico, stupidamente. Perché lo stava cercando? Che senso aveva? Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli se anche l’avesse incontrato? Non c’era molto da dirsi né tanto meno era il caso viste le ultime pubblicazioni di Albus di cui Scorpius teneva gelosamente ogni copia nello scaffale di libri nella sua stanza. Dopo un lungo cercare si rassegnò appoggiandosi ad una colonna che dava sul balcone. La notte estiva era calda e i grilli suonavano la loro canzone d’amore con tutta la forza che avevano. Non c’era nessuno sebbene la porta vetrata fosse aperta e Scorpius uscì, cercando di risistemare le idee. Aveva fatto qualcosa di stupido, se ne rendeva conto. Inseguire Albus era sempre stato facile per lui, era sempre stata la prima cosa che gli era sempre venuta in mente, come se avesse sentito una molla attaccata al suo petto che ogni volta lo tirava di nuovo verso di lui ad ogni occhiata. Era stato così a scuola ed evidentemente era così anche adesso. Erano passati sei anni dall’ultima volta che si erano visti e Scorpius spalancò gli occhi, meravigliato dalla forza e dalla genuinità della sua reazione. Sei anni e alla prima occhiata era comunque andato ad inseguirlo.   
-Scorpius? - Sussultò e si voltò verso Albus, dietro di lui sul balcone deserto. Teneva la maniglia della porta ed era fermo sulla soglia. Il suo sguardo non era arrabbiato ma teneva la testa inclinata come se non sapesse bene cosa pensare.  
-Albus- sospirò. Fu umiliante sentir sciogliersi la sua voce a quel modo dopo così tanto tempo e una sensazione calda si diffuse nel suo corpo. Non sapeva cosa fare ma era indubbiamente felice di potergli parlare di nuovo.  
L’altro allargò piano gli occhi e, lentamente, chiuse la porta dietro di lui silenziando dietro il vetro il rumore infernale della festa lasciandoli immersi nel gracchiare dei grilli. Rimase vicino alla porta ma lo guardava –Mi stavi cercando? - chiese, di nuovo con la testa inclinata di lato. Perciò se ne era accorto.  
-Sì- disse espirando tutta l’aria che aveva nei polmoni, come se dovesse sputarlo via dal suo corpo.  
-Perché? -  
-Volevo parlarti- era abbastanza ovvio ma non sapeva nemmeno lui se era la verità. Sembrò comunque la cosa migliore da dirgli pur di continuare a parlare e non rimanere a guardarlo con lo sguardo imbambolato e adorante che sapeva di avere in faccia. Albus abbassò la testa e annuì. – Mi dispiace per il libro. Non pensavo che avrebbe potuto creare problemi al tuo lavoro. Se avessi avuto notizie riguardo alla tua elezione avrei chiesto all’editore di aspettare qualche altro mese-  
Libro? Ah, già. Le interviste ai mangiamorte che aveva condotto l’anno precedente. Scosse la testa –Non è stato un problema. E poi non è qualcosa che non corrisponda alla realtà. Non ho intenzione di lavorare dimenticando tutta la storia della mia famiglia, io non la dimentico e farebbero bene a non dimenticarla anche tutti gli altri. Non è così che lavoro-  
Albus lo guardò e la sua espressione si distese. –Sì- disse –Lo so-   
Scorpius gli sorrise: - Ti trovo bene-. Era vero. Non l’aveva mai visto così calmo e padrone della situazione quando erano a scuola. Era stato così bello durante i suoi anni di innocenza e timidezza ma ora era stupendo, come un cigno nero che aveva perso le ultime grigie piume di anatroccolo. – Sei tornato a vivere in Inghilterra? -  
-Sì- rispose l’altro – Vivo a Graemuld Place adesso-   
-Ah-  
-Tu invece- continuò –Credo di doverti fare le congratulazioni per il tuo fidanzamento. Ho letto l’annuncio sul giornale il mese scorso-   
Scorpius abbassò la testa –Grazie-  
-Sembra una brava ragazza-  
-Lo è-  
Dopo un lungo momento di silenzio chiese: -E tu? Ti ho visto con Howell. Speravo che avessi trovato qualcuno anche tu- mentì spudoratamente e sapeva che Albus se ne sarebbe accorto ma aveva paura di abbandonare quell’aura di formalità che si era creata.  
-Elijah- Albus fece un gesto rassegnato – è una storia lunga. Ma non è quello che pensi- vide il suo sguardo corrucciarsi e poi lo vide spostare il peso da una gamba all’altra. –A dire il vero credevo che non avresti voluto parlarmi. Non credevo saresti stato molto contento di vedermi alla festa-   
-E perché? - chiese. Gli era parso di capire che si erano lasciati con la promessa di rimanere in rapporti almeno civili se non amichevoli.  
-Per il libro-  
-Davvero, non è stato tutto il problema che ne hanno fatto i giornali. Mio padre ne è stato un po’ infastidito ma non era così grave-  
-Non quel libro-  
-Mmm- Scorpius comprese e sbatté le palpebre prima di sorridere. Mise le mani nelle tasche e avanzò di qualche passo in avanti vedendo Albus irrigidirsi. – Perché dovrei dispiacermi delle tue poesie? Ti ho visto le prime volte che hai cominciato a scriverle. Ho persino riconosciuto un paio di situazioni che sono capitate a scuola-  
-Un paio? - Albus alzò un sopracciglio e Scorpius non poté che sorridere di quella sua espressione sarcastica.  
-Albus- gli disse sinceramente –Sono onorato- era vero e mentre lo disse abbassò gli occhi cercando di trasmettere quanta più sincerità riuscisse con la sua sola voce. Vide Albus, adesso pochi centimetri più basso di lui spalancare gli occhi –Quello che è hai scritto su di noi è bellissimo. Nessuno avrebbe mai fatto lo stesso per me e nel resto della mia vita non ci sarà mai nessuno capace di parlare di me in quel modo. Ha affascinato tutti i tuoi lettori e hai affascinato me. Grazie-  
Albus abbassò lo sguardo e scosse la testa. Scorpius poteva vedere l’attaccatura dei suoi capelli per quanto gli era vicino. Una molla, ecco cosa. Gli finiva ogni volta sempre più vicino. –Non avevo intenzione di far conoscere al mondo quello che è successo- spiegò l’altro con un sussurro –Nella copia che avevo dato al mio editore c’era anche Bianco Luna ma non volevo che venisse pubblicata. Nessuno mi è stato a sentire-  
-Ha fatto bene. Sono contento per te- Albus tornò a guardarlo. Scorpius si chiese se i suoi baci avessero ancora lo stesso sapore di una volta o se orami di Albus non fosse rimasto nulla della dolce morbidezza dell’adolescenza. Le sue labbra era ancora rosee e sottili, le sue guance di nuovo arrossate. C’era qualcosa anche solo nel modo in cui si guardavano, che lo faceva tremare dentro e si domandò come fosse possibile che quell’emozione fosse dentro di lui dopo tutti quegli anni. – La so a memoria- confessò – e l’ho ricopiata su una pergamena. Adesso appesa in una cornice nel mio ufficio-   
Albus sembrò sconcertato da quella confessione e lo guardò ad occhi spalancati –Perché? -   
-è bellissima-  
-Ma …-  
-Non è ovvio? - Sorrise di nuovo e Albus ebbe un fremito che Scorpius non capì. Lo vide distogliere lo sguardo e girarsi per riaprire la porta ma lo fermò mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. Ebbe un fremito quando si rese conto che la sua pelle era solo a pochi millimetri di distanza dalla sua mano –Albus…-  
Priama che Scorpius potesse dirgli qualcosa Albus tornò all’interno lasciandolo lì da solo. Non riuscì a vederlo per tutto il resto della serata.

 

4.

Albus entrò con noncuranza al Ghirigoro. La campanella suonò sopra la sua testa e solo alcune teste (poche) che erano dentro il negozio, si girarono ad osservarlo. Si diresse velocemente verso la cattedra del libraio e quest’ultimo alzò la testa dal suo registro –Sì, prego? - disse con un sorriso abbassando gli occhiali sul naso.  
-Avevo fatto un’ordinazione tempo fa per la ricerca di un libro- spiegò – è arrivato un gufo dicendo che avete trovato una copia di Storia delle sacre ventotto- Albus aveva bisogno di quell’ultimo libro per fare una breve ricerca sull’origine del concetto di purezza del sangue in gran Bretagna. Il libro era anonimo ma, dopo essere stato pubblicato alla fine del diciottesimo secolo, era stata la fonte di ispirazioni di molte teorie fondamentaliste, tuttavia il manoscritto era andato perduto ed erano rarissime le copie sopravvissute al cambio generazionale successivo alla seconda guerra magica. Nel 2001 si era tenuto un falò della maggior parte delle copie e alla sola idea Albus rabbrividiva. Ogni libro, per quanto terribile, non meritava di essere bruciato ma studiato e compreso persino nella sua oscurità. Persino Hogwarts aveva gettato via la sua copia, e Albus aveva dovuto usufruire del “gufo cercatore” un servizio di ricerca per biblioteche private gestito dal Ghirigoro. –Oh, ecco – il libraio aprì un grosso rotolo di pergamena e strinse gli occhi riassettandosi gli occhiali –Sì, sì. L’arrivo era previsto per oggi ma a quanto pare il proprietario non è ancora venuto a consegnarlo. Dovrebbe arrivare entro la mattinata, a quanto attestato dal suo gufo. Posso farla contattare in qualche altro modo, se non vuole aspettare signor …-  
-Potter- rispose lui meravigliandosi che non potesse scoprirlo dalle sue carte. –Albus- specificò poi quando vide la faccia del libraio aprirsi in un’espressione sorpresa ma, e se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare, specificare il suo nome non fece altro che provocare un brivido nel vecchio signore.  
-Oh, signor Potter! - agirò la scrivania e andò a prendergli la mano per stringerla energicamente –è un così grande piacere- disse l’ultima parola come se si fosse potuto sciogliere – Lei non sa quanto ho apprezzato i suoi libri! Tutti i miei clienti hanno apprezzato i suoi libri! -  
-Quello è Albus Potter? - sentì dire dietro di lui.   
-Ma sì, è proprio lui! -  
Merlino, ci risiamo. Albus alzò un sopracciglio e si meravigliò che il suo atteggiamento distaccato non spaventasse i suoi fan. - Ne sono felice- rispose freddamente ma il libraio continuava a tenergli la mano.   
-Potrebbe autografare alcuni dei libri che ho ordinato? La prego! Non le farò pagare il gufo cercatore! Lo offre il negozio! -   
Non che ne avesse bisogno ma vide le persone nel negozio agitarsi e iniziare a parlare di comprare i suoi libri con la sua firma. Sospirò e annuì –Certo, sarebbe un piacere-   
Il libraio si lasciò andare ad una esclamazione di gioia e disse –Un attimo solo! Vado a prendere i libri-  
Meno di un quarto d’ora dopo c’era la fila al Ghirigoro, Albus era seduto dietro la scrivania del libraio e continuava a firmare libri su libri che il bravo buon libraio si premurava di far pagare di più. Nella mischia generale, non sentì nulla per i successivi venti minuti, lasciando che la gente gli stringesse la mano e che le donne continuassero a chiedergli ogni momento chi fosse la persona in Bianco Luna che si dimenticò del motivo principale per cui era qui. –Signor Potter, signor Potter- gli disse il libraio –Vorrebbe firmare qualcuna delle sue copie nel prossimo libro, quando uscirà? Potremmo organizzare un evento, all’inizio dell’anno scolastico, sa? È il modo migliore per attirare i clienti-  
-Potremmo, farlo. Si ricordi di mandarmi un gufo quando vorrà organizzarsi- gli concesse almeno quello. Ad Albus non piaceva la fama, ma il vecchio signore era così tanto felice ed estasiato che trovò difficile dirgli di no. Si voltò di nuovo verso la fila di persone e intinse di nuovo la penna nell’inchiostro. –A chi devo dedicarlo? - chiese.  
-A chi vuoi tu. Puoi anche solo scrivere una x se vuoi- rispose una voce familiare. Albus si pietrificò quando vide un viso biondo ben conosciuto davanti a lui. La sua bocca si seccò e la penna rimase a mezz’aria. –Scorpius? -  
-Mi piacerebbe avere la tua firma sulle mie copie personali ma non le ho con me. La nuova edizione di Castello sull’Acqua è molto bella, posso permettermi di averne una copia in più – sorrise ma Albus si ritrasse e richiuse il libro –Cosa ci fai qui? -  
-Per vedere te- mostrò un pacco che aveva sotto braccio e lo consegnò al libraio –Non immaginavo che fossi tu a volere questo libro, ma credo che fosse abbastanza ovvio- sorrise di nuovo. –Avresti potuto risparmiarti la ricerca, Albus. Dove altro vorresti trovare un trattato sulla purezza del sangue se non a casa Malfoy? - la sua espressione era rilassata e divertita, brillava di luce propria tra la folla piena di volti scuri e dimenticabili. Aveva un completo scuro e una spilla con la M del ministero appuntata sopra il mantello. Portava i capelli tirati all’indietro e legati in una corda che gli ricadeva sulla spalla destra. Appariva sicuro di sé e particolarmente allegro.   
-A dire il vero mi sarei aspettato che proprio voi, più di tutti, avreste gettato via il libro-  
-Davvero? - Scorpius lo guardò con i suoi brillanti occhi grigi – Credi che potremmo mai bruciare un libro? Che barbarie –   
Deglutì a vuoto e abbassò lo sguardo, preso da una calda sensazione al petto. Ovvio che l’avrebbe pensata così e con quella sola parola riuscì a farlo sentire vicino come se lo stesse toccando direttamente contro la pelle. –Firma la mia copia- gli disse, gentile nel dare quello che palesemente era un ordine – Ne sarei molto felice-   
Albus alzò di nuovo gli occhi e, per carità divina, non stava arrossendo. Non poteva arrossire davanti a Scorpius, non davanti a tutti. Abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo e prese la penna, aprendo il libro. Cosa avrebbe dovuto scrivergli? Nessuna delle frasi convenzionali sarebbero mai state opportune ma non poteva nemmeno scrivere quelle sdolcinatezza di cortesia. Alla fine aprì la prima pagina di Castello sull’acqua e scrisse semplicemente: A Scorpius, Albus.   
Sembrava intimo anche se non lo era e immaginò che Scorpius potesse esserne contento. Lo vide sorridere e lasciare il suo libro impacchettato sulla scrivania, davanti a lui – Ti serve per il tuo prossimo libro? - Annuì, guardando in basso.  
-Ehi! - Sentì dire da dietro a Scorpius. –Qui stiamo aspettando! - una strega gli aveva pungolato la spalla e Scorpius si spostò –Mi dispiace, che scortese- lo disse alla strega ma guardò Albus quando disse: -è tutto vostro- e uscì a passo leggero tenendo il suo nuovo libro sotto mano. Non l’aveva pagato, quel maledetto, e quando il libraio urlò per farglielo notare Albus scosse la testa. Lo avrebbe offerto lui. In effetti, era davvero il suo libro.   
Tornò a firmare libri e rimase lì dentro per l’ora successiva fino a che non convinse il libraio a lasciarlo andare. Altra gente, che non ebbe la possibilità di vedersi autografato il libro, si lamentò e provò a trattenerlo ma Albus prese il suo Storia delle sacre ventotto e uscì a grandi passi dal Ghirigoro rimettendo sul capo il suo cappello blu. Quando uscì però andò a sbattere contro una figura stoica che era immobile proprio lì fuori. Le sue mani lo afferrarono prima che potesse ricadere indietro e le mani guantate di Scorpius gli afferrarono gli avambracci –Ti hanno trattenuto un bel po’- Albus alzò la testa e rabbrividì, la sua pelle ipersensibile lì dove Scorpius lo stava toccando. Spalancò gli occhi e riuscì a specchiarsi nei suoi occhi grigi quando l’altro si aprì in un sorriso.   
-Sei ancora qui? - voleva sembrare infastidito ma la sua voce suonò come un sussurro timido. Maledizione, perché gli tremavano le ginocchia? Si sentiva di nuovo un adolescente incapace.   
-Ti aspettavo- Scorpius lasciò la presa sulle sue braccia e, delicatamente, gli riassettò le maniche della giacca e il mantello sopra di lui. Arrivò persino a rimettergli dritto il cappello e Albus trattenne il respiro fino a che le sue mani non scivolarono via dal suo corpo. – Volevo chiederti se avevi tempo per bere qualcosa-   
-Io non …-  
-Albus- Scorpius inclinò la testa – Ti è così difficile concedermi almeno un’ora del tuo tempo? Ho fatto qualcosa per farti innervosire? -  
-No- disse con uno sbuffo e agitando la testa. Ma non era il caso di rimanere con Scorpius, né davanti ad altra gente né soprattutto da soli. Non se lo stomaco gli si chiudeva a quel modo, non se i suoi occhi lo portavano ad abbassare la testa per l’imbarazzo, non se le sue mani guantate sopra al suo corpo vestito gli provocavano scariche elettriche lungo la spina dorsale. – Vieni con me al Paiolo- sentì dire e, miseramente cedette e annuì piano. Non ebbe bisogno di vederlo per sapere che stava sorridendo. Si sentì prendere sotto braccio e tirare delicatamente per la strada. Santo cielo, il suo corpo reagiva come se non fosse mai stato toccato in vita sua ed Elijah era andato via da casa sua solo quella mattina. La gola gli si strinse e tenne gli occhi bassi lungo la strada. –Hai avuto un grande successo- iniziò Scorpius – Ne sono molto felice. Ero sicuro che avresti trovato la tua strada e l’avresti percorsa al meglio, come ogni buon Serpeverde, del resto. Conosciamo la via per la grandezza, non è questo che dicono sempre tutti? - lo sentì ridire –Ma sono ancor più felice che tu abbia pubblicato le tue poesie. Non me ne hai fatta leggere nemmeno una quando eravamo a scuola ma ero sicuro che fossero molto belle- Albus ebbe un fremito e scosse la testa –Non parlare della scuola, ti prego- chiese.  
-Ti imbarazza, Albus? - Alzò lo sguardo quasi indignato e lo vide sorridere con fare accondiscendete – Non hai mai smesso di essere un ragazzino imbarazzato, lo so meglio di chiunque altro. O forse sono l’unico a saperlo. Ma va bene, se è questo che preferisci non parliamo dei nostri anni a scuola- Scorpius non sembrava particolarmente turbato dall’argomento, e Albus immaginò che lui non doveva provare quell’inquietudine e quella desolazione nel cuore ogni volta che ci pensava. Almeno lui era riuscito ad andare avanti, quindi. Non c’era stato nulla di peggio per lui che vedere Bianco luna pubblicato ovunque e conosciuta da chiunque, perché ovunque andasse non mancava di trovare qualcuno che gli chiedesse di Scorpius. Tutti era interessati a lui, tutti volevano sapere ed entrare nel suo cuore per conoscere chi lui fosse davvero. Ad Albus piaceva tanto illudersi di essere l’unico ad aver visto davvero Scorpius, anche solo per una volta.   
Arrivarono al muro di mattoni in fondo alla strada e oltrepassarono l’arco entrando al Paiolo Magico.   
-Signor Malfoy! - disse la cameriera. – Non la si vede mai durante i giorni della settimana-  
-Gerda- la salutò lui –Un tavolo per due-   
-Arriva subito-   
Gerda sembrava essere abbastanza amica di Scorpius da riuscire a trovare immediatamente un tavolo all’angolo della sala, anche abbastanza isolato. Scorpius ordinò del te per entrambi e Gerda annuì annotando tutto magicamente sul suo taccuino. –Per te tutto tesoro- rispose e la penna che le fluttuava intorno accarezzò scherzosamente la testa del giovane. Scorpius ridacchiò mentre Albus osservava la cameriera ancheggiare via. Ovviamente tutte le donne che circondavano Scorpius continuavano ad ammirarlo, così come era stato durante la loro adolescenza e sicuramente il loro numero era anche aumento vista la sua fama e la sua carriera. Scorpius sembrava avere il potere di ammaliare chiunque con un semplice sorriso e con una sola parola. Avrebbe potuto avere chiunque, considerò. Non si sentiva inferiore, Albus non se ne preoccupava, sapeva che se avesse voluto la sua casa sarebbe stata piena di gente disposta a strisciare a terra per un’ora per avere un Potter qualsiasi, figurarsi per lui. – vieni spesso qui? - si sentì chiedere.  
-Molto spesso- rispose togliendosi il mantello – Molti dei miei colleghi al ministero amano venire qui a bere qualcosa dopo il loro turno e ricevo spesso inviti. Casa mia è diventata rumorosa da quando Horion ed Andy hanno imparato ad urlare-  
-Come stanno? -  
-Oh, molto bene- sorrise e la sua espressione si perse per un attimo –Andy è terribilmente viziata. Mio padre la adora, forse perché è la sua unica figlia femmina o forse perché è la più piccola in famiglia, ma lo tiene stretto nel suo pugno e riesce a farsi concedere ogni cosa solo sbattendo gli occhi. Horion è più serio, ed è molto simile a papà. Hanno cominciato a manifestare la loro magia e alle volte non sono bravi a gestirla, soprattutto quando litigano tra loro. A casa succedono le cose più strane-   
-Perché vivi ancora lì? Avresti potuto permetterti una casa tua-  
-Sì- Scorpius fece spallucce e spiegò: - ma non mi piace rimanere da solo. La mia famiglia può distrarmi a volte ma la casa è grande e non limita la mia libertà. Se dovessi vivere da solo non farei altro che ascoltare il suono del silenzio- poi alzò gli occhi al cielo – oppure le lamentele dei quadri appesi alle pareti-  
Albus sorrise, pensando immediatamente alla signora Black. Conosceva la sensazione di stare da solo in una grande casa piena di oggetti e sentire il vuoto intorno, ma non era mai stato un problema per lui. Vide Scorpius fissarlo quando sorrise e, con una sensazione calda al petto gli disse: - Sono felice che la tua casa sia diventata calda e accogliente, Scorpius-. Da giovane non aveva fatto altro che intristirsi e deprimersi quando non era a scuola e aveva continuato ad invitarlo da lui per lenire la sua solitudine. Ricordava il modo adorante con cui guardava da lontano la famiglia di Albus così rumorosa e affollata. Erano all’opposto e avevano trovato quello che cercavano. Scorpius gli rispose con un sorriso più tenue e sincero, profondo – Grazie-   
Arrivò la loro ordinazione accompagnata da biscottini a forma di occamy e si dovettero interrompere. Albus prese la sua tazza con entrambe le mani e cominciò a bere in silenzio, guardando in basso il piattino rotondo e sgangherato. Sentiva gli occhi di Scorpius addosso.   
-Come stai, Albus? - la domanda era seria, i suoi occhi profondi.   
Deglutì il sorso di tè e alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello dell’altro. –Bene. Non posso lamentarmi di nulla-  
-Davvero? - Scorpius inclinò la testa –Ho sentito che non vai a trovare la tua famiglia-  
-Chi te lo ha detto? -  
-Rose- Albus abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, senza poter contestare la veridicità di quelle parole – Hai ancora un buon rapporto con lei? -  
-Ci vediamo tutti i giorni a lavoro-  
\- E la tua fidanzata non ha avuto nulla da ridire su te e Rose? -  
-Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? -  
-Lo sai- Albus alzò la testa e strinse gli occhi, duramente – Lo sai, Scorpius-. L’altro rimase in silenzio. Era impossibile non vedere l’interesse di Rose per Scorpius. Chiunque se ne sarebbe accorto, bastava sentirla parlare di lui anche solo per un momento per accorgersi dei suoi sentimenti, ed era stato così fin dal loro terzo anno. La sua povera cugina non aveva fatto altro che guardarlo di nascosto senza far nulla per cercare di tenerlo a sé.   
-Non c’è niente tra me e Rose-   
-Se non hai intenzione di stare con lei allora dovresti smetterla di parlarle-  
Vide un suo elegante sopracciglio alzarsi in una curva perfetta –Non è mai successo nulla. Penso lei creda che la sua famiglia e la mia non approverebbero nemmeno se ci provasse. Ora sono fidanzato, quindi non potrebbe nemmeno volendo, quindi qual è il problema? -  
-Il problema è che lei soffre. Taglia i ponti con lei e smettila. Non c’è bisogno di farle questo-  
-è buffo che proprio tu me lo dica- il suo sguardo era marmoreo – ma del resto è quello che faresti tu. Dimmi, funziona? -   
Scorpius deglutì a vuoto e sotto il suo sguardo. Si sentì come un bambino catturato con le mani nella marmellata che cercava in tutti modi di nascondere il suo misfatto anche se aveva il viso macchiato di zucchero. – Sì-  
Scorpius rise – Allora perché non torni a fare visita ai tuoi? -  
-Non centra nulla-  
-Allora vai da loro-  
-Non sono affari tuoi! - rispose Albus –Sei tu quello che si sposa quindi non puoi parlarmi di questo. Hai trovato il tuo lavoro dei tuoi sogni, hai una fidanzata e una famiglia felice. Credo che il mio metodo funzioni, in effetti. Quindi sta zitto-   
Scorpius si morse le labbra, guardandolo fisso negli occhi. – E tu sei famoso. Hai il lavoro dei tuoi sogni anche tu, hai l’indipendenza che cercavi, hai i tuoi bei vestiti e la tua bella casa. Funziona? - Scorpius tirò fuori la sua copia firmata di Castello sull’acqua e la gettò sul tavolo facendo traballare le tazzine e le posate. Albus sobbalzò per il suono forte e improvviso ma la voce dei Scorpius era tenue ma tagliava abbastanza, perché Albus si sentiva come burro. –Funziona, Albus? -   
Distolse lo sguardo e vide che qualcuno nella sala li stava guardando. Strinse le mani e contrasse la mascella. –Non starò qui a parlarne con te- rispose e afferrò il suo capello e il libro ancora impacchettato, alzandosi dalla sedia. Prese l’uscita per immettersi nelle strade di Londra, ma riuscì a sentire Scorpius corrergli dietro.   
-Sai, dovresti imitare di più il resto della tua famiglia e tirare fuori le palle invece di scegliere di scappare via ogni volta! -   
Albus girò l’angolo verso il corridoio privato delle stanze del Paiolo quando vide delle persone entrare da Londra e guardarli con aria incuriosita. Nell’intimità del corridoio afferrò Scorpius per il mantello –E tu come al solito dovresti imparare dalla tua famiglia ad essere più discreto perché così non farai altro che far giare le teste di tutta la comunità magica che già crede che ci odiamo! -  
-Di chi è la colpa? - Scorpius gli tirò via la mano che aveva afferrato il mantello e la strinse – Sei tu che mi eviti. Sei tu che alimenti tutti quelle dicerie-  
-E ti chiedi perché? Merlino, Scorpius!- disse a bassa voce, erano tanto vicini che potevano sussurrare – Ho scritto di te! Sei tu che ho descritto nella poesia e l’ho fatto abbastanza in dettaglio. Se qualcuno dovesse …-  
-Cosa? Anche se dovessero venirlo a sapere, cosa cambierebbe? -  
-Lo sai! -  
-No, non lo so- ripeté lui a denti stretti –Ho solo l’impressione che tu ti voglia ostinare a non far sapere a nessuno che non ti piacciono le donne. Ti vergogni così tanto di tè stesso? Ti senti così tanto inadeguato da non avere il coraggio di guardare in faccia la tua famiglia sapendo di aver pubblicato il racconto dettagliato di come ti sei fatto scopare da un altro ragazzo? -  
-Scorpius- Albus si guardò intorno per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno intorno a loro che potesse sentire. – Non così! Lo sai che non è così per me non cambierebbe nulla ma se lo venissero a sapere i giornali sarebbe la tua faccia a non uscirne pulita! -  
-Ah, quindi lo fai per me? - disse in tono sarcastico –Che altruista. E io che pensavo di non contare nulla per te. Che non valesse la pena nemmeno scrivermi una lettera in sei anni. Dannazione Albus, sei anni. Dovevo ridurmi a chiedere ogni tanto a Rose per avere notizie di te, finito in un altro continente, dall’altra parte del mondo. E poi ti domandi perché abbia continuato a parlare con Rose? -  
Albus rabbrividì e scosse la testa –Allora smettila. Lasciala stare-  
-E tu? Mi vuoi dire che tu non sei andato a parlare con lei, che non le hai scritto tutte quelle lettere sapendo benissimo che visto il suo amore per me non ti avrebbe detto qualcosa anche sulla mia vita? - Scorpius gli prese la mascella con una mano, costringendolo ad alzare lo sguardo. –Guardami negli occhi e giurami che non è così-   
Albus lo fissò nei suoi grandi e meravigliosi occhi come il ghiaccio –No- disse –Non è vero-  
Scorpius rimase immobile davanti a lui continuando a tenergli la mascella poi strinse gli occhi e si abbassò verso di lui –Sei solo un povero ipocrita, Al, come sempre- Poi alzò gli occhi dai suoi quando sentì una porta del corridoio aprirsi e tirò via Albus aprendo una delle porte delle camere che per pura casualità era libera. Richiuse la porta a chiave e Albus rimase immobile al centro della stanza. –Scorpius, non …-  
-Stai zitto- gli disse sfilandosi il mantello e tornando a guardarlo –Stai zitto- ripeté e avanzò velocemente con due sole falcate verso di lui e gli prese il viso tra le mani, tenendolo fermo prima di baciarlo con foga, costringendolo ad aprire le labbra e subire il suo attacco famelico mentre lo teneva stretto. Albus mugugnò, provando a sottrarsi ma Scorpius non glielo permise. Gli afferrò i bordi della giacca, ma cercò di allontanarlo con pochissima convinzione. Scorpius continuava a baciarlo come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita, come se avesse paura di morire se dovesse mettere. Il cuore di Albus prese a battere velocemente e il suo odore così familiare gli pioveva addosso, cancellando ogni giorno in cui non lo aveva sentito. Scorpius aveva per lui lo stesso odore di una casa di infanzia che si era dovuta abbandonare per molto tempo solo per poi finire inevitabilmente a tornarci. Era un folle per poter opporsi a questo, era troppo debole per riuscire a lasciare Scorpius in quel momento, quando le sue mani calde gli accarezzavano il viso e la sua bocca non faceva altro che divorarlo come se fosse la cosa più buona del mondo. Si sentì un idiota quando gli tremarono le ginocchia e si diede dello stupido per permettere a Scorpius di farlo sentire di nuovo come un ragazzino incapace. Lui si era spogliato di quella parte di sé stesso, non era più così. Non era più timido e impacciato, non era più …  
Un sacco di fesserie. Erano tutte sole fesserie perché lì davanti a lui c’era Scorpius, in carne ed ossa. Colui su cui tutto il mondo magico si interrogava colui da cui tutti volevano essere amati proprio nel modo che lui aveva descritto, e lui doveva riuscire a dirgli di no e mandarlo via? O andarsene? Per una volta scappare avrebbe richiesto coraggio e lui non ne aveva.   
Finì per contraccambiare il suo bacio e lo sentì gemere e ruggire di approvazione. Le sue mani finirono a circondargli i fianchi e Albus si sentì sollevare da terra. Non era più un ragazzino, non era più così leggero ma Scorpius era forte abbastanza da sollevarlo senza problemi. Urtò con la schiena il materasso del letto e Scorpius gli fu addosso, aprendogli la giacca e sollevandogli la maglietta senza spogliarlo ma lasciando solo il suo petto nudo. Le sue mani erano voraci, non si fermavano più di un attimo sullo stesso posto e gli graffiarono il fianco. Albus non l’aveva mai visto così ma i suoi occhi erano bui e pieni di qualcosa di oscuro che fecero tremare Albus, ma non di paura. Scorpius si fermò, rimanendo sempre a cavalcioni sopra di lui e si tolse la maglia, velocemente, senza cercare di lasciarsi guardare da Albus. Non era quello il suo obbiettivo, ma lui riuscì comunque ad osservare il suo petto ampio, pochi peli chiarissimi sul petto, i suoi capezzoli di un rosa delicato e il ventre piatto e teso, allenato. Scorpius gettò via la maglietta e gli fu di nuovo addosso, iniziò a strattonargli i pantaloni per aprirgli la cintura.   
Albus ricordava di aver avuto qualche incontro più violento prima di allora, ma per la maggior parte erano stati solo dei giochi, in cui era più spesso lui a fare la parte dell’aggressivo e bisognoso ma Scorpius era reale ed era davvero lì sopra di lui con l’espressione di qualcuno che se non lo avesse scopato probabilmente sarebbe esploso. Albus emise un gemito strozzato a quel pensiero perché non sapeva cosa pensare razionalmente ma il su corpo era terribilmente eccitato e pronto. Si inarcava sotto le sue mani e rabbrividiva a contatto con il suo respiro mentre Scorpius lo baciava e lo mordeva in quella piccola porzione del suo petto che aveva lasciato scoperta. Gli slacciò infine i pantaloni e li calò fiano alle ginocchia. –Girati- disse con voce serie e rauca. Albus strinse gli occhi e, lentamente, cominciò a voltarsi. Scorpius gli afferrò le anche e lo capovolse velocemente. –Ah! - disse Albus ma venne strozzato dalla morbidezza del piumone del letto contro la sua faccia. Scorpius lo tirò in alto in modo fa farlo rimanere in ginocchio. La testa di Albus aveva smesso di funzionare, le sue mani gli facevano male per quanto stringesse la coperta sotto di lui. Affondò il viso in essa quando sentì la sensazione di una lunga lingua calda e morbida contro di lui. Gemette vergognosamente con un suono lungo e agonizzate e Scorpius gli aprì di più i glutei per avere più spazio. Gli era successo altre volte di subire una cosa del genere, ma mai si era sentito in quel modo ed ora si vergognò terribilmente come non gli era successo con nessun altro. Aveva reso i suoi amanti felici e soddisfatti con la sua esperienza e con i suoi gemiti e ne era stato fiero. Però Scorpius. Maledizione quello era Scorpius e lo stava preparando senza tante cerimonie perché lo voleva e basta. Sentì l’intrusione delle sue dita troppo presto e soffocò un urlo di dolore mordendosi le labbra e lasciandosi sfuggire solo un guaito. –Cazzo, Albus-   
Non lo poteva vedere, il suo viso era soffocato dalle coperte e non sapeva che espressione avesse in quel momento, che cosa stesse guardando e cosa volesse, ma non importava, non importava nemmeno il dolore perché sentiva così tanto in quel modo, percepiva il suo corpo in fiamme. Scorpius continuò a prepararlo per poco, aggiungendo altra salvia e (gli aveva sputato addosso? Dio, l’aveva fatto) per poi lasciarlo lì ansimante, con la schiena che gli faceva male e il cervello sciolto prima di entrare dentro di lui. Urlò. Non lo ricordava così grande ma lo sapeva, doveva immaginarselo. Boccheggiò in cerca d’aria cercando di scacciare il dolore ma Scorpius non gli permise nemmeno di abituarsi alla sua intrusione che cominciò a spingere. Albus sarebbe morto, lo sapeva, sarebbe esploso. Si alzò sugli avambracci per riuscire a prendere aria e riuscire a girarsi quel tanto che bastava per vederlo ma Scorpius gli rimise la testa contatto contro il materasso, tenendolo fermo con una mano. Emise una sorta di ruggito rabbioso quando lo fece e la sua mano sul suo fianco strinse la presa. –Scorpius- disse –Scorpius, ti voglio guardare- riuscì a dire mentre gemeva.  
-Stai zitto- rispose l’altro.   
-Scorpius …- lo chiamò –Scorpius, per favore. Ti prego. Ti prego- ripeté e continuò a dire –Ti prego- ad ogni spinta tra i respiri accelerati fino a quando Scorpius non lo voltò al contrario, sfilandogli velocemente una gamba dal pantalone e gli divaricò le cosce, per spingerselo di nuovo contro. Albus riuscì finalmente a vederlo e non riuscì a smettere di guardarlo. I suoi capelli si erano sciolti e ora sobbalzavano sulle sue spalle, in una onda ipnotica intorno al suo viso. La sua espressione era affilata e concentrata, la sua bocca stretta per lo sforzo. I suoi occhi due pozzi neri, le sue pupille così dilatate da non dar spazio a nient’altro che un piccolo cerchio di iride color ghiaccio. Ondeggiava su di lui come un dio pagano del sesso, uscito da qualche sogno troppo bagnato. Niente che il suo corpo facesse poteva dargli più piacere di quell’espressione, quella di desiderio liquido e abissale come un oceano. Scorpius lo desiderava e che l’avesse colpito un fulmine se per lui non era lo stesso. Lo voleva lì con luì, dentro di lui, come quella notte al lago come i tutti i sogni che aveva fatto da quel momento in avanti, come l’aveva fantasticato mentre era con altri uomini, voleva Scorpius dappertutto e forse il suo sguardo doveva parlare allo stesso modo perché l’altro si piegò in avanti e iniziò a mordergli e leccargli le labbra e Albus fece lo stesso, infilando le mani nei suoi lunghi e folti capelli biondi. Sentiva la sua pelle sudata e il suo corpo così vicino a venire. Gli strinse le gambe dietro i fianchi incitandolo a continuare e al tempo stesso impedendogli di spostarsi. Scorpius era l’unico ad essergli mai venuto dentro e probabilmente sarebbe continuato ad essere l’unico a poterlo fare. Si sentì toccare tra le gambe e quasi ululò, andandogli incontro con il bacino. Gli era capitato di venire contemporaneamente a qualcuno solo due volte, ed entrambe le volte era stato Elijah ma lui conosceva il suo corpo, lui sapeva come funzionava, quali tasti toccare, quando aspettare per far sì che avvenisse ma Scorpius non era Elijah e il suo modo di scoparlo non era guidato da nient’atro che dal desiderio e dalla precisione con cui sapeva farlo impazzire ad ogni colpo: non era studiato, non era premeditato eppure vennero insieme e Albus strinse gli occhi, con il cuore che gli esplose e la mente che esultava un po’ per il suo orgasmo e un po’ per quello di Scorpius.   
Finì poggiato contro il suo petto mentre Albus ansimava con le lacrime agli occhi per la forza delle sue sensazioni. Sentiva Scorpius sospirare contro di lui, sentiva il suo cuore battere al ritmo del suo contro la sua pelle.   
Passò solo un minuto prima che si rendesse conto di quello che era successo. Distolse lo sguardo per osservare la finestra che dava sulle rotaie della metropolitana. Il suo corpo si raffreddò e il cuore gli divenne improvvisamente pesante. Era quello il motivo per cui aveva scelto di passare così tanto tempo all’estero. Era per quel motivo che aveva voluto evitare Scorpius. Era consapevole di volergli stare lontano per paura del suo stesso dolore ma quello era molto peggio. Passò una mano sui capelli di Scorpius che si districarono facilmente tra le sue dita. Vide che lo stava osservando, il suo sguardo era cupo.  
-Ti ho fatto male? - chiese, seriamente. Albus avrebbe potuto sia ridergli in faccia che scoppiare in lacrime. Era così tanto da Scorpius, quello sguardo preoccupato era la sua essenza, era semplicemente fatto così. Con una sola parola Albus avrebbe potuto farlo stare malissimo ma scosse la testa.  
-No, non mi hai fatto male-   
Rimasero in silenzio a guardarsi fino quando Scorpius non si alzò sui gomiti e disse –Albus …-   
Con il pollice della mano destra gli fermò le labbra mentre con il resto della mano aveva la possibilità di carezzargli il viso. Quasi naturalmente Scorpius si poggiò alla sua mano e chiuse gli occhi, così come aveva fatto altre volte. Albus fantasticò per un momento: come sarebbe stato trattenerlo tra le sue mani e non dargli altro che tenere carezze e lievi baci sul viso? Scorpius sarebbe rimasto immobile con quello sguardo disteso e piacevolmente tranquillo lasciandogli il tempo di adorarlo come avrebbe voluto e come si sarebbe meritato. Ma non poteva. Non poteva succedere quando erano a scuola e meno di tutto poteva succedere adesso.   
-Scorpius- gli disse –Torna dalla tua fidanzata-  
L’altro spalancò gli occhi e lo guardò, i suoi occhi erano pieni di dolore. Albus era bravo a farlo soffrire.   
Lo osservò alzarsi e rivestirsi velocemente senza che dicesse una parola. Andò via quasi scappando ma Albus rimase lì ancora mezzo nudo, sudato e sporco di sperma a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Si ricordò il motivo per cui lo faceva: Scorpius aveva una bella vita davanti mentre lui, nonostante tutta la fama e quella pagliacciata delle sue poesie non era nient’altro che ciò che era in quel momento su quel letto. Non valeva la pena.   
Albus non valeva la pena.

5

La mostra era affollata, nella grande galleria a malapena si riusciva a passare tante erano le persone che si agitavano tra le sale. In ognuna delle piccole sale della casa un gran numero di persone si aggirava intorno ai calderoni – accerchiati da una barriera magica che rendeva a chiunque impossibile toccarli o peggio prendere alcune gocce delle pozioni in esposizione- parlottando animatamente tenendo in mano i loro fascicoli. Scorpius aveva perso Maggie, la quale non era particolarmente affascinata dalle pozioni, al rinfresco dove era rimasta seduta per parlare con il curatore della mostra. La casa di Laverne de Montmorency era stata aperta per l’anniversario della sua morte: molti pozionisti famosi in tutta la Gran Bretagna e l’Irlanda erano accorsi per dare il loro contributo e, per rendere omaggio alla più brillante inventrice di pozioni d’amore, erano tutti lì a contendersi alcuni calderoni in cui bollivano tutte le sue più grandi creazioni. Scorpius entrò nel salotto dove tre grossi calderoni bollivano pieni di liquidi colorati e cangianti, contornati da pannelli esemplificativi sulla vita della vecchia strega e su come era riusciva a trovare il modo di crearle. Aveva in mano il suo dépliant pieno di informazioni e leggeva voracemente tutto quello che riusciva a capire. Non aveva conseguito nessun M.A.G.O. in pozioni, ma aveva continuato a studiare: gli piaceva ancora andare nella dependance di Villa Malfoy e creare da solo tutte le pozioni che invece avrebbe potuto comprare, era un hobby che lo rilassava e lo assorbiva, lasciando fuori dalle sue porte il resto del mondo. Non pretendeva di essere un esperto ma come profano riconosceva di avere buone competenze, anche avanzate. Aveva insistito per andare alla mostra ma nessuno se non Maggie aveva acconsentito ad accompagnarlo. Rose aveva fatto cenno di essere libera per quella serata ma Scorpius aveva difficoltà a guardarla in faccia nell’ultimo periodo. Vedeva la sua espressione sorridente e non poteva far altro che sentirsi un indegno davanti a lei. Ora però non era il caso di pensarci mentre camminava tra gli odori forti degli ingredienti in mostra e il vociare di tante persone. Si avvicinò ad uno dei calderoni che contenevano un liquido trasparente ma molto denso. Il nome era francese ma si sarebbe potuto tradurre come qualcosa di simile a “pozioni erotica”.  
Scorpius rimase fermo ad osservarne il contenuto del piccolo calderone e storse il naso. Conosceva fin troppo bene quella pozione. Il pannello lì vicino raccontava come la signora de Montmorency avesse scoperto quella pozione per errore dopo averla lasciata sul fuoco per troppo tempo e dopo aver cercato di rimediare al danno inserendo altri ingredienti. La stessa pozionista, che aveva documentato gli effetti della pozione su sé stessa inserendo qualche capello del marito, aveva registrato tra i suoi appunti che era altamente pericolosa.   
“Nel tentativo di ottenere una pozione d’amore, per errore si può ottenere questa nuova pozione, simile per colore e per aspetto ad una pozione d’amore ben riuscita. Essa tuttavia può provocare aggressività e perdita di controllo. È mio dovere comunicare gli aspetti imprevisti di un errore per chiunque voglia provare a sintetizzarla, e devo aggiungere che ne sconsiglio l’uso. In determinate circostanze potrebbe dare l’impressione del consenso volontario ad un incontro intimo quando invece non è così” recitavano la penna della stessa de Montmorency. Un’altra nota subito in basso specificava che la somministrazione volontaria di quella pozione poteva comportare un’accusa di stupro, ed era stata resa illegale nel 1932.   
A Scorpius ribollì il sangue e si voltò immediatamente. Non voleva rimanere troppo a lungo nei suoi pensieri ma ora … Chiuse gli occhi e deglutì a vuoto. Ricordò immediatamente con precisione cosa era successo durante il suo quinto anno ad Hogwarts e gli corse un brivido lungo la schiena. Non era un ricordo piacevole ma credeva di averlo superato. Infondo non era stato così drammatico come sarebbe potuto finire, si diceva. Eccetto che invece, lo era stato. Quella maledetta pozione aveva alterato il corso della sua vita costringendolo a tutt’altro cammino e Scorpius non riusciva a trovare nessun’altro avvenimento nella sua vita che fosse stato così significativo. Un vassoio volante gli passò vicino alla spalla, pieno di bicchieri colmi e lui ne afferrò uno, bevendo quello che si rese conto essere whisky. Strinse gli occhi e mandò giù il bruciore alcolico che in un altro momento avrebbe detestato e sospirò.   
Ricordò come si era sentito spaesato e debole, quel pomeriggio, come la maggior parte delle sue certezze riguardo a sé stesso si erano disintegrate facilmente solo ascoltando i respiri eccitati di Albus, l’umiliazione e la vergogna quando era stato afferrato, il dolore e la paura. Non aveva mai pianto così tanto e tristemente come aveva fatto davanti a suo padre e al signor Potter, si era ridotto ad un ragazzino piagnucolone ma sapeva – ricordava – di aver percepito l’esatto momento nel quale la sua infanzia era finita ed aveva perso ogni ingenuità. Da quel giorno aveva affrontato la sua vita in triste solitudine, cercando di ricostruirsi un’immagine abbastanza forte da poter continuare ad andare avanti.  
-Tesoro? - una mano gli toccò la spalla e lui sobbalzò, improvvisamente strappato al ricordo di Albus. Maggie gli era vicino e gli prese un braccio – Vieni con me. Nel giardino hanno finito l’Amortentia! - si lasciò tirare da lei verso il giardino dove la maggior parte delle persone si stava dirigendo. Un piccolo calderone era appeso sopra un braciere, circondato non solo da protezioni magiche ma anche da un cancello in metallo. –Sembra davvero acqua di fonte- considerò Maggie, muovendo la testa per riuscire a guardare oltre la testa degli altri ospiti –Ha un odore diverso per ognuno, non è vero? Mmm- ispirò profondamente e gli sorrise –Sento odore di biscotti appena sfornati e terra dissodata. E forse … credo sia crostata di mele- ridacchiò –Tu cosa senti? -   
Scorpius guardò in avanti verso il piccolo calderone. Era più alto di lei, non aveva bisogno di farsi spazio per poter vedere meglio – Pergamena e inchiostro – disse e Maggie ridacchiò: -Ovviamente – rispose –Cos’altro?-  
-Pini, come in una foresta- chiuse gli occhi e riusciva ad immaginarsi camminare sul limitare della Foresta Proibita, sentendone l’odore provenire nella brezza invernale. E poi il caldo odore familiare di un corpo vivo di fianco a lui, l’odore particolare che aveva tra l’attaccatura alla base del collo e la scapola. Riaprì gli occhi e strinse la mascella quando l’odore del calore di Albus gli entrò fin dentro le narici a colpirgli il cervello. Era l’odore che aveva annusato quella sera sul prato, era l’odore che aveva avuto sotto di lui al paiolo ed era pino di tante emozioni diverse. Maggie continuava a guardare davanti a sé con sguardo distante. Anche lei doveva sentire l’odore di qualcuno, qualcuno morto molto tempo fa, Scorpius lo sapeva. Lasciò andare il suo braccio, sentendo la violenta necessità di scappare via da lì per non venire disgustato da quel profumo –Scusami – le disse, lasciandola. Lei non disse nulla, ma continuò a guardare il calderone con un sguardo distante.   
L’amore non era qualcosa che avevano in comune e Scorpius lo sapeva. Afferrò un nuovo bicchiere da un vassoio volante e uscì dalla casa, via dal giardino fino a finire nella strada isolata sulla collina. La casa di de Montmorency era stata costruita in luogo isolato e insospettabile ma vicino ad un paesino babbano nelle highlands. L’aria era fresca e pungente e Scorpius bevve voracemente un altro sorso dal suo bicchiere prima di ricacciarsi i lunghi capelli dietro la schiena.   
Quando sentì dei passi affrettati dietro di lui, ticchettanti sul pavimento di pietra si voltò, pronto parlare con Maggie e giustificare il suo strano comportamento.   
Meno di tutti si sarebbe aspettato di vedere Albus lì davanti a lui che usciva velocemente fuori dalla casa, mentre tirava via la bacchetta dalla tasca della sua giacca. Stava scendendo le scale e le sue scarpe eleganti ticchettavano sulla pietra come quelle di una donna, ma sembrava che se ne stesse andando. Forse era pronto a smaterializzarsi quando non riuscì ad impedirsi di chiamarlo –Albus! -  
Lo vide rabbrividire e voltarsi, la bacchetta stretta nel pugno ed un’espressione tirata sul viso. Era teso.   
Portava un vestito verde scuro e Scorpius non riuscì ad impedire ai sui occhi di correre lungo il suo corpo. Il verde gli donava tantissimo, quasi quanto il nero. Aveva un altro cappello in testa, sulla parte laterale due penne di fagiano si arricciavano all’indietro, incastrate in una fibbia dorata. Era sempre elegante, sempre al meglio in ogni circostanza, sempre inaccessibile e distante ma così, così tanto bello. Si guardarono per un lungo attimo –Sei venuto alla mostra? -   
Albus spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra –Mi hanno invitato – disse senza smettere di fissarlo. –Ma ho visto che c’era la tua fidanzata in salotto-   
In salotto. Dove c’era quella pozione –Albus …-  
-Avrei dovuto immaginare che ci saresti stato anche tu- scosse la testa e si voltò – Non preoccuparti –   
-Aspetta! - gli andò in contro e provò ad afferrarlo prima che l’altro riuscisse a smaterializzarsi. Albus si ritrasse immediatamente, la sua bacchetta scintillò tra di loro, a poca distanza dal viso di Scorpius. Fece un passo indietro, intimorito – Albus, non devi andartene per me. Non deve essere così per forza-  
-Tu dici? - il suo tono non era sarcastico ma tagliente –Prova a ricordare cosa è successo tutte le volte che siamo rimasti da soli e vedrai che cambierai idea-  
-Albus, mi dispiace- rispose immediatamente –Mi dispiace per quello che è successo al Paiolo Magico. Non avrei dovuto farlo, sono stato meschino. Ho approfittato della situazione in maniera deplorevole e me ne vergogno. Avrei dovuto dimostrarti più rispetto e …-  
-Non mi pare di essermi lamentato- Albus scosse la testa –Non fare la vittima. Non hai niente di cui scusarti perché non mi hai fatto nulla-  
-Non è vero, lo sai. Non avrei dovuto e non mi sarei permesso. Nessuno dovrebbe- sottolineò. Teneva ancora le mani davanti a sé, mentre Albus teneva ancora alta la bacchetta – Non te lo meritavi-  
Albus inclinò la testa e mostrò i denti come un gatto che soffia –Tu non sei nessuno per dirmi cosa mi merito. Non ti devi scusare. Devi solo lasciarmi stare-   
-Non puoi pretendere che ci eviteremo per sempre- aprì le braccia, esasperato –Non funzionerà, la comunità magica è piccola e finiremo sempre ad incontrarci in un modo o nell’altro. Dobbiamo risolvere questa cosa se vogliamo vivere una vita tranquilla. Non voglio che tu ti senta costretto ad andartene ogni volta che mi vedi da qualche parte-  
-Io sono costretto- sibilò Albus.  
-Non per forza- Scorpius scosse la testa –Ascolta. Lo so cosa stai pensando-  
-No, davvero. Non sai niente- Albus quasi rise, ma era una risata amara – Non si risolverà nulla, non cambierà nulla perché finiremo sempre a scontrarci in un modo o nell’altro. E tu hai la tua vita e io la mia. Possiamo sopravvivere anche senza che le nostre strade si incontrino di nuovo-  
Scorpius assottigliò gli occhi –Sopravvivere? È questo che vuoi limitarti a fare?-  
-Per carità. Non mi dire che tu stai facendo altro che questo. Ridurti a venire ad una mostra del genere solo perché hai avuto la stupida idea di abbandonare pozioni. Non sono stupido- disse –diversamente da te sono contento della vita che ho. Mi soddisfa pienamente, e non ho rimpianti a riguardo-  
-Che bugiardo! - sbottò Scorpius – Con che ipocrisia sei capace di dire proprio a me una cosa del genere-  
-è così! -  
-Allora spiegami quello che è successo tra noi- disse, e vide Albus sbuffare e mettere via la bacchetta –Spiegami quello che è successo al Paiolo secondo la tua logica del non avere rimpianti-   
-è stato un momento di debolezza- spiegò Albus –Mi sei saltato addosso, non c’era molto altro che avrei potuto fare-  
-E mi vuoi far credere che finisci a fare quello con tutte le persone che ti toccano? -  
Albus alzò le spalle –Potrei. Non sono affari tuoi-  
Scorpius lo guardò a bocca aperta e poi scosse la testa, portandosi le mani alle tempie –Non puoi dire sul serio- disse più a sé stesso che ad Albus – Non è possibile-  
-Non lo sai. Non mi conosci abbastanza da poterlo dire- Albus aveva il viso rosso e un’espressione rabbiosa ma Scorpius emise un grugnito –Io? Io non ti conosco abbastanza? - chiese ironicamente – Io ti conosco benissimo, credo meglio di quanto tu conosca tu stesso-  
-Così parla un Malfoy che si rispetti, dall’alto del suo piedistallo- commentò l’altro ironicamente.   
-Davvero, Albus? Non hai nessun altro migliore argomento che darmi del Malfoy? -  
-è quello che sei-  
-Ah, bè, Potter non ti si addice per nulla visto che sei così codardo da voler scappare via ogni volta che mi vedi-   
Albus spalancò gli occhi e poi deglutì aria, stringendo la mascella. Scorpius sapeva di avergli fatto male: non c’era nulla che Albus detestasse di più che sentirsi definire inadeguato rispetto alla sua famiglia. Forse tutto questo gli serviva solo per nascondere quanto fosse ancor più diverso da quello che tutti credevano. Scorpius si leccò le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo – Non volevo dire che …-  
-Oh, tu volevi eccome- lo sguardo di Albus era lucido –Con che diritto credi di venire a parlarmi, cercando di ritornare nella mia vita? Non ne fai parte. Non sei nessuno Scorpius, se non qualcuno con cui ho condiviso la stanza durante gli anni di scuola, uno nella lunga lista di persone che mi sono portato a letto e di cui poi mi sono dimenticato- la sua voce era sottile sussurro detto a denti stretti –Volessi anche evitarti non vedo perché non dovrei. Non ho nulla che mi leghi a te se non qualche breve ricordo di infanzia-  
Scorpius guardò altrove e si morse il labbro. La lingua di Albus sapeva essere così cattiva a volte. E spesso riusciva a dimenticarlo ma all’improvviso gli ritornarono in mente tutte le orribili parole che durante tutti quegli anni quella stessa bocca era stato capace di pronunciare –Non ti risparmi mai, vero? - disse, quasi casualmente, ricacciando indietro il dolore per sentirsi respingere ancora una volta in quel modo. Albus rimase in silenzio e abbassò la testa.  
-Devi smetterla. Non voglio, lo sai. È da quando andavano a scuola che ci provi ma no. Scorpius, ho detto no- lo vide alzare la testa – Non sono arrabbiato per quello che è successo al paiolo magico. Non mi hai forzato, non mi hai fatto male ma questo- indicò con la mano in basso, lui e Scorpius, l’intera situazione, loro che stavano parlando – è forzarmi. Questo è farmi male. Io non voglio avere niente a che fare con te-   
Scorpius strinse le labbra e chiuse gli occhi annuendo piano. Sentì Albus dire, quasi in un sussurro terrorizzato – Cazzo, non piangere-  
-Non sono più un ragazzino- gli rispose riaprendo gli occhi ma sentiva la sua voce spezzata e commossa – E so che non servirebbe a nulla. Il tuo cuore non è mosso da certe banalità. Per te non conta nulla la mia sofferenza-   
-Quale sofferenza? - Albus ricacciò la testa all’indietro –Quale?!- ripeté –Cosa vuoi di più? Hai tutto quello che potresti desiderare, hai la vita che vorrebbero tutti. Perché dovresti soffrire? Per me? Non ne vale la pena, Scorpius. Ti stai fissando su qualcosa che non esiste solo perché vuoi farti male, come ti sei fatto male ad abbandonare pozioni. Non riesci ad essere te stesso senza il desiderio masochistico di farti respingere? È colpa tua-  
-Perché stavi scappando dalla mostra? - chiese Scorpius a denti stretti.  
-Te l’ho detto ho visto la tua …-  
-Balle- sibilò Scorpius – Non sento altro che una valanga di bugie uscire dalla tua bocca, perché non dici nulla di quello che pensi-  
-Smettila. Scorpius smettila e affronta la realtà dei fatti- rispose l’altro con esasperazione.  
-C’era quella pozione in salotto- commentò Scorpius indicando la casa alle loro spalle e provocando un fremito in Albus – Credi che non l’abbia vista? Oh, l’ho vista e ho visto e rivisto nella mia testa me e te in quella classe e il pavimento sporco del tuo sangue. Al mio posto che avresti fatto? Tu con il tuo grande coraggio cosa avresti fatto al posto mio? Saresti stato capace di farti espellere e di non tornare mai più a scuola per paura di affrontarmi. Non avresti mai più ripreso in mano un calderone! Lo so. Lo sai. - disse – E non credere di imbrogliarmi. Vedo attraverso le tue bugie come se le avessi scritte sulla fronte, come se le potessi leggere su uno dei tuoi libri. Al, non sei mai riuscito a mentirmi. Ci riuscivi con la tua famiglia, con gli insegnanti con Rose che ti conosceva da una vita ma non ci sei mai riuscito con me perché ti conosco. E, Merlino! - imprecò – Non puoi venire da me a dirmi che mi sto ingannando, che sono un masochista che vuole solo farsi del male, non tu! Non tu dopo quello che hai fatto a te stesso! -  
-Non so di che parli- rispose Albus scuotendo la testa con energia. Le penne del suo cappello ondularono a destra e sinistra.  
-Sì che lo sai. Hai sacrificato me. E continui a farlo. Non so perché. So che a scuola la tua motivazione era quella di credere tutto questo inutile e transitorio ma non lo è. Non lo è stato! Come fai a non vederlo? -  
\- Il fatto che mi sia lasciato scopare da te- Albus gli si avvicinò per parlarli a poca distanza dal suo viso, con un’espressione marmorea, in un sussurro – Non ti rende speciale, come non ha reso speciale nessuno. Ammetto solo che è probabile che sia stato forse più piacevole del normale ma non devi scambiare il merito che attribuisco al tuo pene per un merito che do a te-   
Scorpius lo fissò negli occhi per un lungo momento, ricacciando indietro la rabbia e la frustrazione e il desiderio di picchiarlo e baciarlo e picchiarlo un’altra volta. Strinse i pugni delle mani e chiese, con tono piatto: - Che odore hai sentito vicino all’Amortentia? -   
Albus spalancò gli occhi e si ritrasse come se l’avesse davvero colpito –Non sono affari che ti riguardino- si voltò e fece per andarsene.  
Scorpius fu scosso da una risata bassa e cattiva. – Ipocrita, Albus! Ipocrita come al solito! - lo vide smaterializzarsi mentre se ne andava e rimase da solo davanti alla casa. Si strofinò il viso con entrambe le mani e represse il desiderio di urlare e mandare qualche maledizione esplosiva contro il viale degli alberi che scendeva giù per la collina. Rimase lì seduto sulle scale per quella che gli sembrò un’eternità, almeno fino a quando Maggie non lo cercò. –Tesoro? - gli chiese –Stai bene? -

Il giorno dopo si vegliò nel suo letto con la sensazione di essere stato colpito da una fattura. Si alzò e si lavò velocemente per scendere a colazione dove la sua famiglia non era ancora arrivata. Si servì del caffè ed andò alla finestra per osservare le nuvole temporalesche sopra villa Malfoy. Abbassò lo sguardo preoccupato quando vide gente intorno al cancello, rimasta accampata lì con quelle che ovviamente erano fotocamere in mano.  
-Scorpius! - Suo padre scese dalle scale, in vestaglia. Sua madre era subito dietro di lui, ancora in camicia da notte –Draco, non è così grave …- gli stava dicendo. –Non è grave? Con quale faccia si presenterà al ministero stamattina? - si voltò verso suo figlio passandogli con malagrazia una copia della Gazzetta del Profeta dove in prima pagina troneggiava un’immagine di due figure familiari. –Puoi spiegare? - insisté suo padre, turbato.   
La foto rappresentava lui stesso ed Albus. Nella breve scena il sé della foto si avventava su Albus mentre quest’ultimo lo allontanava, minacciandolo con la bacchetta e con espressione combattiva. Il titolo a grandi lettere nere urlava: POTTER E MALFOY! UNA RIVALITA’ MAI SUPERATA!  
Più in basso, sotto la foto, un breve articolo informava che ci sarebbero state più informazioni all’interno del giornale ma un estratto era scritto a caratteri più grandi degli articoli che li circondavano.   
“Ieri sera alla mostra annuale di Laverne de Montmorency sono stati intravisti i due giovani uomini più famosi degli ultimi anni e un nostro giornalista è, a porte chiuse, riuscito a fotografare la vera essenza del loro odio che entrambi da tanto tempo negano. Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy sono annoverati tra gli studenti più promettenti del loro anno ad Hogwarts e secondo molte voci, quella che prima era una grande amicizia si è misteriosamente trasformata in odio reciproco. Nonostante il rifiuto di concedere maggiori informazioni molte persone, anche qui in redazione, sono convinte di poter trovare in alcuni punti di Castello sull’Acqua dei dettagli su cosa possa essere successo per far arrivare questi due giovani uomini, eredi di due delle più grandi famiglie del mondo magico inglese a condividere questa rivalità. Dopo la pubblicazione di un libro di A. Potter in cui denunciava i crimini di guerra di Lucius Malfoy proprio pochi giorni prima dell’elezione di suoi nipote Scorpius per architettare un meschino sabotaggio molti hanno creduto che in qualche modo l’odio di tra Potter e Malfoy, trasmesso dal sangue dei loro padri, può essere rintracciato persino nella misteriosa figura di Bianco Luna. Che sia stato un terribile tradimento d’amore? Che Scorpius Malfoy (rinomato don giovani) sia a conoscenza dell’identità di questa persona? Maggiori dettagli piccanti a pagina 4.   
-Scorpius- suo padre attirò di nuovo la sua attenzione ma il suo viso era pallido e la testa gli girava. – Cosa hai combinato? -

 

6.

Fuori da casa sua c’erano ancora i giornalisti. Albus riusciva a vederli mascherati da babbani lungo la strada, che facevano finta di niente, ma c’erano. Se avesse provato ad uscire fuori di casa a piedi, sarebbe stato assalito. Era già successo, a lui come a chiunque aveva provato ad andare da lui. Suo padre aveva provato a cacciarli quando era andato a fargli visita il giorno prima ma era stato tutto inutile: erano ancora lì. Suo padre e sua madre erano andati a fargli visita per rassicurarlo e dargli il loro supporto. Anche se il loro rapporto non era stretto come con Jimmy e Lily, avevano fatto di tutto per andare da lui. Suo padre aveva detto che sapeva che quello che dicevano i giornali poteva ferire, e che poteva essere tutto sbagliato, lui lo sapeva bene, ma che doveva superarlo e vedere tutto dall’alto nella giusta prospettiva. Lily gli aveva mandato un gufo dalla Bulgaria dove la sua squadra stava giocando, assicurandogli che i giornali erano un inferno ma che non si doveva far intimidire. Suo fratello aveva liquidato l’intera faccenda come una sciocchezza. –La nostra famiglia – aveva detto –finisce sui giornali per ogni cazzata. Non posso uscire con una ragazza o farmi una ragazza senza che lo venga a sapere tutto il mondo, per Lily è lo stesso. Non siamo solo la famiglia di Harry Potter ma anche la famiglia del Ministro della Magia. Non ci sarà nulla che ci lascerà in disparte, noi rimarremo sempre sotto i riflettori, sei stato tu l’unico fortunato tra tutti noi a riuscire ad evitarli. Bé ora la pacchia è finita. Non preoccuparti, ti abituerai-  
Albus non si voleva abituare. Non voleva che tutti sapessero, non voleva che lo spiassero, non voleva nessuno alla sua porta, non voleva che i giornali parlassero di lui. La prima cosa che pensò di fare, furono le valigie. Sicuramente se ne fosse tornato in America almeno un po’ di tutta quella pressione sarebbe passata. Non solo tutta la sua vita era stata passata sotto la lente dai giornali, ma anche quella di Scorpius, nelle colonne delle pagine stampate proprio di fianco a lui. Quante cose dicevano! Descrivevano Albus come un senza cuore vendicativo che non voleva far altro che sabotare Scorpius, lo definivano la pecora nera della sua famiglia, quello che spendeva di più, l’eccentrico scrittore che aveva lo sguardo di qualcuno perennemente annoiato. Non era solo diverso dalla sua famiglia, era il peggiore di tutti. E Scorpius. Oh, povero Scorpius.   
Aveva letto interviste ed analisi su analisi della sua vita, sulla reputazione della sua famiglia, vecchi scheletri riesumati da armadi ormai sepolti della famiglia Malfoy. Tutti i suoi premi a scuola erano stati snocciolati, tutte le sue ragazze enumerate come una lista di cose da fare sotto il suo nome, ormai non sembrava altro che un Malfoy come quelli dei tempi andati che non voleva far altro che approfittare delle persone intorno a lui e delle donne che frequentava per arrivare ai vertici. Persino la sua fidanzata non era diventata agli occhi di tutti che uno strumento per assicurarsi la scalata al potere, ormai tutti pensavano puntasse a diventare Ministro. E gente invidiosa parlava e parlava e scriveva su come avesse probabilmente mentito e rabbonito con il solito fare dei Malfoy tutte le persone che erano intorno a lui e che pendevano dal suo bel visino per farsi manovrare come burattini. Albus e Scorpius erano diventati l’argomento piccante di ogni salotto e nessuno mancava di chiedersi cosa avesse portato due Serpeverde così abbietti a detestarsi e sabotarsi a vicenda. Era una bella immagine, dopotutto: il Potter venuto fuori male che trovava pane per i suoi denti contro un Malfoy machiavellico e manipolatore.   
Ad Albus veniva da vomitare.   
Stava risistemando le sue cose, in fretta e furia, pronto ad andarsene da quella casa, da quel paese, da quel continente e scappare il più lontano possibile quando il suo camino fece un suono roboante e profondo. Dopo solo un attimo apparve Kreacher sulla porta –Signore, il signor Howell vuole parlare con lei- gli disse. Albus scosse la testa – Mandalo via. Non ne ho il tempo adesso-. L’elfo domestico lo guardò a lungo, dando uno sguardo alla camera –Il signore sta partendo?-  
-Sì- rispose aprendo l’armadio e infilando in una valigia con l’incantesimo di estensione tutto alla rinfusa – Vado in America-  
-Per quanto tempo?-   
-non lo so-  
L’elfo rimase impassibile alla porta e Albus lo guardò, con la netta sensazione che ci fosse rimasto male. Dopo un lungo secondo silenzioso se ne andò dalla stanza per andare a cacciare via Elijah. Albus ritornò a pensare a cosa portarsi e gettò tutti i suoi vestiti sul letto, aprendo i bauli delle scarpe e le scatole dei cappelli. Passarono solo pochi minuti prima che sentisse pesati passi salire le scale e la porta spalancarsi –Pensi di andartene così?- il viso di Elijah era furioso –Senza nemmeno pensare di dirmelo?-   
Albus non lo guardò ma continuando a infilare vestiti nella piccola valigia, gettandoci anche le scarpe all’interno – Ti avrei mandato un gufo una volta all’aeroporto- disse.  
-Perché te ne stai andando?-  
-Perché non voglio più rimanere qui-  
-Per quello che dicono i giornali? Che vadano al diavolo, Albus non è importante quello che dicono-   
Albus scosse la testa –Non ce la faccio più. Sono ovunque. Non posso uscire di casa, non posso andare a Diagon Ally o da nessun’altra parte senza che mi circondino tutti. Non voglio più rimanere qui-. Elijah si tolse il mantello sporco di cenere e scosse la testa –Cosa importa? Digli la verità. Francamente non capisco perché ti ostini a dire il contrario! Odi Malfoy, e allora? Forse non hai fatto tutto quello che dicono i giornali ma cosa ti importa che lo pensino? Alla fine lui non ha fatto nulla per non sembrare un presuntuoso don giovanni-   
Albus lo guardò esterrefatto –Tu pensi che io lo odi? - chiese, stupito – Ma tu ci hai visto a scuola! Lo sai che era mio amico-  
-Era- sottolineò l’altro. Gettò il suo mantello a Kreacher che nel frattempo era ritornato nella piccola camera da letto. – Non mi hai mai detto cosa è successo. Lascia perdere. Al ministero tuo padre ha già scomodato tutti i pezzi grossi, tua zia il Ministro è andata a parlare direttamente alla Gazzetta-  
-Non capisci? Non farà altro che dare adito a tutto il resto! - Albus appallottolò uno dei suoi mantelli e lo gettò sul letto –La mia famiglia non è mai stata così di parte, non ha mai fatto cose del genere per uno dei suoi membri e tutto questo non fa che peggiorare la situazione! Se me ne vado sarà meglio per tutti. Non sarei mai dovuto tornare in primo luogo-  
-E non pensi a noi? - chiese Elijah –Non pensi a noi?-  
Albus si passò una mano tra i capelli e si voltò a fronteggiarlo –Noi? Elijah non esiste un “noi” - spiegò –Non stiamo insieme. Merlino santissimo- imprecò –Non possiamo. C’è tua moglie tra me e te. C’è tuo figlio- Elijah aveva sposato una nata babbana tre anni prima e solo dieci mesi addietro era nato il loro primo figlio. Quando si erano incontrati di nuovo Albus non si era aspettato di poter ricominciare una relazione con lui, né tanto meno che Elijah si sarebbe interessato. Era già abbastanza orribile essere l’amante di un uomo sposato ma non poteva sopportare tutto il resto. –Cosa direbbero loro di tutto questo?-  
-Non sono importanti-  
-Non puoi dire sul serio- rispose lui –Sono la tua famiglia. Non ne troverai un'altra, soprattutto non con me. Non ti posso offrire nulla se non qualche incontro poche volte alla settimana-   
\- Verrò con te in America, allora-  
-Non mi stai ascoltando! –   
-Ma quello che abbiamo è speciale- si avvicinò a grandi passi e Albus scosse la testa ma Elijah lo ignorò – Lo sai anche tu. Lo è stato dal primo momento, non lo puoi negare. Andremo in America e vivremo lì insieme se è questo che vuoi, se hai paura dei giornalisti, ma non ti abbandono-  
-Io ho una vita lì- commentò Albus –Ho una casa, e delle proprietà, delle conoscenze e degli amici. Tu non hai nessuno lì.-  
-Io ho te- rispose Elijah –Tu sei mio, e mi basti tu-  
Albus spalancò gli occhi e spostò in alto le braccia quando l’atro provò a toccarlo. Lo guardò con espressione irritata –Io non sono tuo- disse –Non so come ti sia venuta in mente questa cosa-  
Elijah indicò il letto –Ma siamo stati qui, io e te. Ha significato tanto per me. Era importante, tu eri importante-  
-Elijah- lo chiamò Albus, sconvolto dal sentirlo parlare così –Potevamo anche passare la serata insieme ma poi tu tornavi a casa. Da tua moglie. Questo non è farmi capire che sono importante. Non me lo hai mai detto, non lo hai mai dimostrato. Non stavamo e non stiamo insieme. Tu avevi tua moglie e io avevo altre persone- anche se era solo una. Solo una volta. Ma Scorpius era nel suo cuore ogni giorno e davvero era l’antitesi dell’essere impegnato in una relazione con Elijah che, invece, rimase sconvolto. Lo vide spalancare gli occhi e aprire la bocca. – Vuoi dire che avevi qualcun altro?-  
Ho sempre avuto qualcun altro. Non c’è mai effettivamente stato nessuno di importante oltre a Scorpius, pensò ma rispose alzando le spalle come se fosse ovvio. Prima di incontrare di nuovo Scorpius non aveva avuto altre persone oltre ad Elijah solo perché non ne aveva il tempo, preso com’era dalle ricerche per il suo libro ma in altre circostanze non si sarebbe fatto problemi a cercare qualcuno che avrebbe potuto dargli più attenzione di un uomo sposato che non poteva nemmeno rimanere a casa da lui la sera. –Sì-  
Elijah strinse gli occhi e, all’ improvviso, gli diede uno schiaffo.   
Il viso di Albus fu voltato all’improvviso e la sua guancia pulsò di dolore. Il colpo fu così forte e inaspettato che Albus rimase accecato per un attimo prima di rendersi conto di quello che era successo. Si toccò il viso, ora dolorante e tornò a guardare Elijah ad occhi spalancati. –Come diavolo ti sei permesso? -  
-Me lo sarei dovuto aspettare- rispose l’altro tagliente –Del resto non sei mai stato altro che una puttanella che non voleva altro che essere scopata. Mi hai preso in giro con il tuo bel visino, quando eravamo a scuola e quando sei tornato in Inghilterra. Ho cercato di ignorarlo ma anche quando eravamo ad Hogwarts non cercavi altro che un modo nuovo per fare sesso anche se mi facevi quelle stupide espressioni da bambino innocente. Non sei innocente più di una cagna qualsiasi che va in giro ad aprire le gambe a tutti-   
Fu come se l’avesse schiaffeggiato sull’altra guancia. Stava per rispondergli a tono quando con uno schianto Elijah fu scaraventato via. Kreacher sulla porta aveva schioccato le dita – Il traditore del suo sangue non deve toccare il mio padrone- disse con la sua voce vecchia e gracchiante –Il traditore del suo sangue non deve più venire nella casa del padrone- Si spostò dalla porta per dare il chiaro segno ad Elijah di andarsene. Quello si rimise seduto e guardò sia Albus sia l’elfo domestico e, ripreso il suo cappotto se ne andò – Chi vuole tornarci qui dentro. Vattene al diavolo, Albus, o in America se preferisci. Ci sono giornalisti anche lì e conosco il tuo indirizzo- e se ne andò a grandi passi.  
Albus rimase lì in piedi con una mano sulla faccia e il respiro spezzato.   
-Il padrone sta bene?- gli chiese Kreacher.   
Albus guardò in basso verso di lui e annuì piano, cercando di stabilizzare il respiro – Grazie. Non ce ne era bisogno-   
-Anche il signorino Regulus invitava altri uomini a casa- spiegò il vecchio elfo –Alcuni si comportavano male- commentò in modo sibillino prima di strascicarsi vai dalla camera. Albus rimase da solo nella camera e si riscosse, ma quelle ultime parole di Elijah gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie. Se a New York non fosse cambiato nulla? Se anche lì questa storia l’avressee perseguitato non si sarebbe sentito al sicuro da nessuna parte. Guardò con disperazione tutti i suoi vestiti gettati a caso per la stanza e uscì, scese le scale e andò in salotto. Aprì il suo mobiletto degli alcolici e aprì una bottiglia di vino imbottigliata nel 1963 e bevve direttamente dal collo della bottiglia. Aveva un sapore acre sulla punta della lingua ma Albus continuò a bere. Si sedette sul divano davanti al camino e il vecchio ritratto della signora Black commentò – Bere a quel modo non fa bene, giovanotto –  
-Zitta, se non vuoi finire in soffitta- le ordinò rudemente prima di ricominciare a bere. Accese il camino con un incantesimo e osservò le fiamme mentre sedeva scomposto sulla poltrona tenendo la bottiglia in bilico sulla sua coscia. Le parole di Elijah gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie e suonavano ogni volta più dure e sempre più vere. Che cosa aveva fatto se non scapparsene in giro e cercare consolazione nel letto di chiunque gli piacesse anche solo un po’? Aveva perso il conto delle persone con cui aveva dormito, di alcune di loro non sapeva nemmeno i nomi: era facile non chiedersi nulla quando si ha più vino nelle vene che sangue. Bevve di nuovo in un lungo sorso e finì metà della bottiglia in pochi minuti. La testa gli ronzava e gli occhi venivano appannati dalla luce del fuoco ma a lui non importò. Riprese a bere e a tratti rideva, compiangendo sé stesso per la sua miseria. La casa era vuota e cupa, silenziosa se non per piccoli scricchiolii del legno antico del pavimento ed era vuota per colpa sua. Era sempre stato incapace di apprezzare la sua famiglia e ora non provocava che guai a tutti. Rimuginando su quanto in proporzione al suo successo lavorativo la sua vita privata facesse schifo finì con finire la bottiglia. La rovesciò a testa in giù per accertarsi che fosse finita e barcollò fino allo sportello per prenderne un’altra. La testa gli girava e il cuore gli faceva male ma era finito il vino e questo sembrò improvvisamente peggiore di tutto il resto. Lanciò la bottiglia vuota contro il camino e la osservò infrangersi in mille pezzi con un senso di sadica soddisfazione. Le cose potevano andare in pezzi, il modo poteva lacerarsi e lui avrebbe potuto farlo per una volta, anche se la sua famiglia sembrava averne persona la capacità. Suo padre, sua madre, i suoi zii e tutti gli altri sembravano essere incapaci di rompersi: forse perché dopo aver combattuto una guerra ed essere morto e resuscitato per le palle di Merlino, si era già a pezzi.   
Tutto per colpa di Scorpius e della sua stupidità. Tutto perché lui non era stato capace di stare zitto al suo posto. No, maledizione, quell’idiota doveva continuare a lottare stupidamente per ogni cosa dopo anni che non si erano visti, aggrappato a qualcosa che non esiste Scorpius doveva continuare imperterrito a mandare in frantumi la sua vita. Quell’idiota lo sapeva? Quell’idiota sapeva del casino che aveva combinato o faceva finta di ignorare tutto e continuava ad andare avanti con la sua vita. L’avrebbe picchiato. L’avrebbe picchiato con tutte le sue forze per avergli fatto una cosa del genere. Dov’era quel maledetto ingrato? Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui. Dopo i sacrifici e le rinunce si ostinava ancora a rovinargli la vita. Uscì fuori di casa nella fresca aria della notte e si smaterializzò appena fuori dalla porta di casa, lì dove gli era consentito.   
Riapparve barcollando in un prato erboso. La testa gli girò e cadde a terra e vomitò il contenuto del suo stomaco tra le erbacce. Non ci si smaterializzava ubriachi, giusto. Contò le braccia e le gambe, si assicurò di non aver perso pezzi per strada e salì su per la collina dove troneggiava il castello dei Malfoy. A metà strada si accasciò a terra ansimante ma poi riprese subito la salita fino ad arrivare ai cancelli chiusi. Sembrava che non ci fosse nessuno e che nell’intero castello solo una luce fosse accesa. Tirò fuori la bacchetta e provò ad aprire il cancello senza riuscirci. –Maledizione!- si disse e continuò a tentare.   
Provò e riprovò fino a menare stupidamente la bacchetta sulla serratura e fino a dare un calcio al ferro battuto facendo risuonare l’intera recinzione –E apriti maledetto!-  
-Albus?- una figura arrivò dalla villa, con un mantello in testa e una torcia in mano Scorpius sembrava sorpreso –Che diavolo stai facendo?-   
Albus provò a lanciargli la bacchetta ma questa rimbalzò contro un campo magico che corrispondeva al cancello – Tu maledetto bastardo!- nel tentativo di riprendere la bacchetta finì sdraiato a terra. Il cancello si aprì e Scorpius gli fu vicino per aiutarlo ad alzarlo –Albus … ma sei ubriaco?-  
-Stai zitto- lo spintonò via, rabbioso –è tutta colpa tua maledetto infame ingrato- urlò, riuscendo a rialzarsi in piedi – Ti picchierei dritto in faccia se il tuo naso non mi piacesse così tanto. Sei un bastardo fortunato. Tu e il tuo naso- pontificò agitando la bacchetta. Scorpius agitò le braccia fino a riuscire a prendere la sua con una mano e sfilarla dalle sue dita –Che dici se questa la tengo io per un po’?- si guardò intorno –Come hai fatto ad arrivare qui?-  
-Mi sono smaterializzato!- urlò Albus scandendo bene ogni sillaba –Sai, son un mago! Non son eccelso come te che non fai che prendere buoni voti e ricordarti tutto a memoria dopo averlo letto una volta ma sono anche io maledettissimo cazzo di mago-   
-Ok- Scorpius gli prese un braccio – Andiamo dentro casa. Fa freddo e tu non devi smaterializzarti in queste condizioni. È pericoloso-  
-E non fare quello che si preoccupa!- Albus si lasciò trascinare ma contro voglia. Il cancello si richiuse da solo dietro di loro mentre lui continuava a sbraitare – Sempre quello premuroso e responsabile. Mi fai venire da vomitare-  
-Quello è il vino- Scorpius sembrava divertito e questo non fece che farlo arrabbiare di più. Entrarono dentro la casa silenziosa e buia. –Vuoi una pozione per farti passare la sbornia?-  
-Io non la voglia la tua stramaledetta pozione. Non voglio nessuna delle tue pozioni. Non voglio niente da te- si sedette a terra sul marmo dell’ingresso mentre Scorpius si scopriva la testa bionda dal mantello e lo guardava con curiosità – Tieniti la tua fottuta perfezione, cazzo-   
-Albus, dai alzati- lo tirò per un braccio –Devi prendere qualcosa- Riuscì a farlo stare in piedi ma Albus gli crollò addosso, appoggiando la faccia contro la sua spalla.  
-Ti odio- gli disse e sentì Scorpius irrigidirsi contro di lui –Perché devi essere sempre tu? Perché devi essere dappertutto, maledizione. Esci dalla mia testa- scosse la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla come se potesse valere a farlo uscire dai suoi pensieri ma ebbe solo il risultato di strusciarsi contro di lui ed essere avvolto da suo calore e dal suo profumo. Finì per baciargli il collo e Scorpius si irrigidì ancora di più. Gli morse allora il lobo dell’orecchi ma Scorpius lo spinse delicatamente via da lui. Albus fece un suono contrariato e lo combatté, cercando di ritornargli vicino e riuscì abbastanza da afferrargli il viso con le mani e baciarlo sulle labbra. La presa di Scorpius sulle sue spalle si strinse e alla fine fu scacciato indietro. –Albus- disse con tono grave –Sei ubriaco. Non farò niente mente sei ubriaco –   
-Uuh- Albus emise un suono contrariato e infantile –Che differenza fa- provò a baciarlo di nuovo ma Scorpius lo respinse un’altra volta.  
-Fa una grande differenza- Lo tirò poi per un braccio verso la grande scalinata di marmo –Vieni con me- lo portò al primo piano dove c’erano tutte le camere degli ospiti e lo fece entrare in una di quelle. Si diresse poi velocemente nel suo bagno e prese una delle fiale per dormire che usava di solito e la diede ad Albus –Non voglio –  
-Tu la prendi. E vai a dormire-  
-No-  
-Casa mia regole mie. Bevi- gli mise in mano la fiala stappata e Albus gli lanciò un’occhiataccia anche se bevve la pozione acre e pungente. Fece una smorfia si passò la lingua sui denti. Scorpius lo spinse contro il letto e aprì le coperte. –Dormi, Albus. Domani parliamo del tuo problema di alcolismo-   
-Non ho nessun problema di alcolismo-  
-è da quando hai quindici anni che hai un problema di alcolismo- lo ricoprì e poi uscì dalla stanza, spegnendo la luce.

 

Albus si svegliò lentamente, sentendo il calore avvolgente delle coperte ma percependo solo il gran mal di testa che batteva contro le tempie. Aprì gli occhi e si mise seduto solo per rendersi conto di essere una stanza che non conosceva: il sole filtrava solo un po’ dalle tende socchiuse, abbastanza da permettergli di vedere l’arredamento scuro ed elegante della camera da letto. Si mise seduto e si ricordò di essere andato a dormire con i vestiti ancora addosso. Si alzò e camminò a piedi scalzi sul pavimento di marmo fino alla porta. Sulla poltrona lì vicino vide adagiati dei vestiti piegati ed inamidati. Li prese e andò avanti. Oltre la soglia il lungo corridoio era silenzioso e deserto. Ricordava quel posto, ci era già stato quando era piccolo. Avanzò di qualche passo per aprire la porta che ricordava condurre ad uno dei bagni del secondo piano e non vi trovò nessuno. Guardatosi al grande specchio si rese conto di avere il viso pallido ed incavano, gli occhi segnati da profonde occhiaie nere e i capelli in disordine. I suoi vestiti erano macchiati di vino e di qualche altra cosa che puzzava di rancido, probabilmente vomito. Puzzava di sudore, aveva le mani sporche di terra. Si detestò per un lungo attimo mentre si contemplava, prima di svestirsi ed entrare nella grande vasca da bagno. Lasciò che l’acqua calda lavasse via ogni detrito sulla sua pelle ed usò le pozioni esposte sulla mensola decorata a ghirigori e creature fantastiche per lavarsi i capelli. Rimase per un po’ lì nell’acqua cercando di riprendere i pezzi della sua dignità e rassembrarli insieme. Una volta vestito si accorse che quegli abiti erano troppo grandi per lui, le spalle gli cadevano male e le maniche nascondevano le sue mani. Dovette fare dei risvolti ai pantaloni e chiuderli all’ultimo bottone disponibile ma continuavano ad andargli più grandi quel tanto che bastava da farlo sembrare un disadattato. Profumavano di pulito ed avevano delle iniziali cucite all’interno. S.H.M.   
Albus uscì dal bagno con i capelli ancora umidi e, sempre a piedi scalzi, scese per la grande scalinata di marmo, cercando chiunque si trovasse ancora lì dentro: - Signor Malfoy?- chiese, aspettandosi di vedersi comparire Draco dietro l’angolo. –Scorpius?- chiese di nuovo. Udì un rumore nella sala da pranzo e dalla porta lo vide uscire come evocato da un incantesimo. Rimase sulla porta con una mano appoggiata allo stipite. –Al- gli disse. –Buon giorno-. Era vestito in modo semplice e informale anche se i suoi abiti erano ben realizzati come al solito – Vieni, c’è la colazione-   
Albus lo seguì e si sedette alla sedia che Scorpius gli indicò. L’altro andò ad un tavolino laterale dove prese delle caraffe ed un piatto con un coperchio d’argento sopra. – Caffè?-  
-Mmm- Albus lo guardò spaesato prima di annuire e osservare Scorpius che versava in una tazzina elegante del caffè nero dall’aroma profumato. Si vide poggiare davanti il piatto che scoprì contenere uova strapazzate e pancetta. Scorpius glielo mise davanti per poi pulirsi le mani sulla camicia bianca – Se vuoi ho quale pezzo di torta, conservata in cucina, ma con le fragole. Ricordo che non ti piacevano. Devo andarne a prendere una fetta?-  
-Uhm, no- Albus abbassò lo sguardo su quella colazione principesca –Continuano a non piacermi-   
Scorpius sorrise e annuì, versando del caffè anche a sé stesso. –Hai dormito bene? Ti sei svegliato presto- bevve dalla sua tazzina mentre lo guardava con interesse. – Immaginavo di doverti conservare la colazione almeno fino alle due del pomeriggio- sorrise ma Albus non gli rispose, non sentendosi a suo agio con l’intera situazione. Deglutì e si guardò le mani, senza sapere che dire. –Non hai fame?- si sentì chiedere e lui annuì prendendo in mano la forchetta. –Sì, scusa-  
-Di niente- Scorpius continuò a bere il suo caffè mentre lo osservava mangiare con una strana espressione rilassata sul viso. Rimasero in silenzio per un po’ fino a quando Albus non finì tutto quello che aveva nel piatto e l’altro glielo sfilò da sotto il naso con un sorriso soddisfatto. –Dovresti mangiare di più. Sei ancora terribilmente magro-   
Albus era sempre stato magro, ma era una caratteristica di famiglia: i Potter sembravano incapaci di prendere un po’ di peso almeno prima dei cinquant’anni. Scorpius si alzò e risistemò i piatti del tavolo sontuoso che avrebbe potuto contenere almeno venti persone ma che ora era sprovvisto di tovaglia ed era decorato solo da alcuni fiori ormai non così freschi in un vaso lì al centro.   
-Non ci sono i tuoi genitori?-  
-Mamma e papà hanno portato i bambini in Francia- spiegò Albus di spalle, mentre poggiava tutto su un vassoio che fluttuava lì di lato alla stanza.   
-Non ci sono i domestici?-  
-Uh, no- rispose Scorpius dando un colpo al carrello che scappò subito via in cucina – Mio padre voleva che rimanesse almeno una cameriera qui con me ma preferivo rimanere da solo. Avrei costretto qualche poverina a rimanere qui da sola a fare tutto per chissà quanto-   
Rimasero in silenzio e Albus distolse lo sguardo – Mi dispiace. Ho letto che un giornalista ha provato a fermare Horion- era successo due giorni prima, quando suo padre era andato a trovarlo, ma Albus non riusciva a concentrarsi su nient’altro che sul povero bambino avvicinato alla siepe della villa da un giornalista mal intenzionato –Non avrebbero dovuto farlo –  
-No, è stato un loro problema. Mio padre ha tirato giù dalle loro sedie tutti i membri del wizengamot per questo- fece una risata amara – Ma la mamma ha preferito portarli nella nostra villa a Parigi. I bambini erano molto turbati. Almeno adesso che l’hanno fatta grossa stanno lontano dalla mia casa ma ho sentito che stanno ancora piantonando la tua-   
Albus abbassò gli occhi e si appoggiò allo schienale alto della sedia di mogano – Sì. Avevo paura di uscire di casa –  
-Sei venuto qui- sottolineò Scorpius.  
-Ero ubriaco-  
-Già- Scorpius gli andò vicino, abbastanza da metterlo in condizione di alzare la testa per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Era preoccupato ma non arrabbiato; la sua testa si piegava elegantemente in avanti e i suoi capelli gli ricadevano tutti da un lato –Non posso dirti di non bere, sei adulto, sei libero di farlo ma dovresti davvero considerare di dare la bacchetta a qualcun altro mentre lo fai. Smaterializzarsi mentre si è ubriachi è pericoloso, Albus. Sarei potuto uscire di casa per trovarti a brandelli davanti al mio cancello se qualcosa fosse andato storto-  
Albus si vergognò e abbassò la testa –Hai ragione. Ovviamente hai ragione ma stavo bevendo da solo e non mi sono accorto di quello che facevo-   
-Non fa niente. Ma vorrei che lo ricordassi la prossima volta-  
Albus emise un grugnito e annuì, vergognandosi di sé stesso per essersi meritato un tale rimprovero. – Mi dispiace anche che tu ti debba ridurre in quel modo, ma lo so che non mi staresti a sentire-   
-Per te è facile: non ti piace l’alcool- considerò Albus, stringendo le dita – Non ti è mai piaciuto- Con la testa tornò indietro di otto anni e immaginò cosa sarebbe successo se anche Scorpius avesse provato a bere insieme a lui da quella fiaschetta compromessa. A quel punto sarebbero stati in due ad essere stati incantati dalla pozione. Due da soli in un bosco. Le cose sarebbe potute andare molto diversamente da un certo punto di vista ma per il resto … Albus sapeva che non avrebbe più potuto stare con lui anche in quell’eventualità. –Dovrei tornare a casa –  
-Se i giornalisti ti danno fastidio- iniziò l’altro –Puoi rimanere qui. Non c’è nessuno e nessuno sa che sei qui-  
Albus lo guardò negli occhi e considerò –Se avessi un buco in cui nascondermi non ne uscirei più-  
-Lo so- Scorpius sorrise –Rimani qui, almeno per un po’. Non so cosa ti abbia portato a venire qui ma evidentemente qualcosa ti ha turbato. Io ho cercato la solitudine, immagino tu abbia voluto lo stesso-  
-Non vuoi la solitudine se mi chiedi di rimanere qui- fece notare lui, ma Scorpius gli toccò delicatamente la fronte, spostandogli i ciuffi di capelli neri ancora umidicci che aveva davanti agli occhi – Dovresti sapere che la tua compagnia non mi disturba-   
-Potrebbe disturbarmi la tua-   
Scorpius fermò le sue dita sulla sua fronte e i suoi occhi si spostarono lentamente dai suoi capelli fino ai suoi occhi – Lo fa? Ti disturbo?- la sua mano passò sulla sua testa, le dita gli massaggiarono il cuoio capelluto infilandosi tra i suoi capelli. Albus chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cullare da quella sensazione –Mmm- scosse pianissimo la testa.   
-Bene- Scorpius continuò ad accarezzargli la testa mentre Albus si perdeva in quella sensazione rassicurante.  
-Mi dispiace- disse –Per quello che ho fatto ieri. Sono stato sgarbato a presentarmi così a casa tua-  
-Le mie porte saranno sempre aperte per te- rispose piano Scorpius mentre le sue mano lo lasciavano con una carezza – Questo lo sai-   
Albus lo sapeva. Deglutì e si perse nel suo sguardo di ghiaccio per un lungo secondo prima di chiedergli –Non ti voglio disturbare. Se devi andare a lavoro non devi lasciarmi qui da solo a casa tua-  
-Non vado a lavoro. Ho preso un periodo di ferie-  
Albus inclinò la testa, voltando il torso verso di lui. Era ancora seduto alla sedia –Perché?-  
Scorpius fece spallucce –Molti a lavoro non facevano che chiedermi di te e molto altri … bè diciamo che credevano a quello che dicono i giornali-   
-Mi dispiace- gli disse con tutto il cuore –Mi dispiace davvero per quello che dicono di te. Chi ti conosce dovrebbe sapere che non sei così- Scorpius gli sorrise di nuovo e scosse la testa. – Non fa nulla. Non mi darebbe fastidio se non parlassero di te allo stesso modo- fece un passo indietro e si guardò intorno –Comunque ora sono rimasto qui da solo senza nessuno e senza nulla da fare. Vieni con me. Non hai mai visto alcune nuove modifiche alla casa-  
Albus si alzò in piedi e lo seguì mentre Scorpius iniziava a raccontare come i suoi fratellini aveva stravolto l’ambiente della casa e di come sua madre aveva riorganizzato diversi ambienti per renderli più sicuri per i bambini. Uscirono in giardino, camminando sotto il sole sulla ghiaia dei sentieri fino ad arrivare ad uno spiazzo tra le siepi ed Albus sorrise, sorpreso –Ma è un parco giochi- commentò. Scorpius sorrise, mettendosi le mani in tasca e andando avanti. C’erano diversi scivoli annodati tra loro e una grossa costruzione a forma di castello medievale. Lateralmente c’era una sorta di percorso ad ostacoli con reti annodate e sbarre di legno su cui arrampicarsi e di lato due altalene che tintinnavano al vento. Albus andò verso queste ultime e sorrise – Se le avessimo avute quando sono venuto qui a dodici anni avremmo avuto qualcosa di più divertente da fare-  
-Tipo cosa? Giocare ai pirati?-  
Albus si sedette sull’altalena e sogghignò – Tu avresti voluto fare il pirata. Io avrei fatto il fantasma che infestava il castello- indicò con il colpo della testa quest’ultimo – Ma ti saresti rotto tutte le ossa del corpo per arrampicarsi su quell’affare-   
Scorpius sorrise – Non tutte-  
-No riuscivi a stare fermo. O zitto- commentò Albus dondolandosi piano facendo forza con le ginocchia e tenendo i piedi ancorati a terra – Tuo padre avrebbe smantellato questo posto dopo che si sarebbe accorto che ti distraeva da tutto il resto-  
Il biondo si sedette sull’altalena di fianco a lui e disse: -Non che avessi qualcuno con cui giocare. Andy e Horion fanno tutto insieme. La fortuna di avere un fratello gemello- e tenendo le mani sulle catene iniziò a raccontare di suoi fratellini con grande trasporto. I suoi occhi si allargarono e riempirono di un sentimento caldo e dolce mentre parlava a ruota libera descrivendo prima una situazione poi un’altra e cosa distingueva i due e cosa li accumunava. Albus lo lasciò parlare e rimase in silenzio ad ascoltarlo senza interromperlo con un leggero sorriso sul viso. Scorpius, quando parlava delle cose che amava, aveva quell’espressione piena e felice sul viso che lasciava chiunque, ma specialmente Albus, completamente rapito e assorbito nelle sue chiacchiere.   
Dopo un po’ si alzarono e Scorpius lo portò nella vecchia dependance, dove prima sapeva esserci solo un sacco di cianfrusaglia sparsa, ora adibita a laboratorio di pozioni. Scorpius l’aveva riempiuta di pentoloni e calderoni, sulle mensole c’erano una gran quantità di libri diversi, alcuni aperti sul tavolo, mentre gli ingredienti erano tenuti nella grande dispensa delle stesse dimensioni della sua camera da letto. Scorpius gli spiegò che faceva da sé tutte le pozioni di cui la sua famiglia poteva aver bisogno, di tutti i tipi: medicinali, cosmetici, per la cura del giardino, per lavare la casa. Ogni cosa potessero aver bisogno la sua famiglia, così come i domestici, lui li forniva. Non aveva problemi a trovare e comprare gli ingredienti più rari e costosi ovviamente, e gli piaceva andare in giro per Diagon Ally e Nocturn Ally alla ricerca delle cose più strane. Albus riconobbe, su una delle mensole, il set di cristallo di fiale che suo padre aveva regalato un natale di tanti anni fa. Sorrise osservandole, pulite e lucidante dentro una teca, forse mai usate ma tenute come un importante reliquia. Scorpius continuava a parlare e raccontare come aveva trovato quell’ingrediente o quell’altro e quanti strani personaggi si poteva incontrare in quel genere di ricerche. Il suo viso era persino più felice e sereno ora di quanto lo fosse stato nel parco giochi. Gli mostrò le pozioni più difficili e costose che aveva preparato e conservato in grosse giare, gli raccontò di come aveva dovuto proteggere tutta la dependance con tanti incantesimi per evitare che Andromeda finisse bollita in uno dei calderoni. Albus ridacchiò ad alcune delle sue storielle e lasciò che Scorpius lo portasse in giro ancora un po’ nel giardino che era così tanto diverso da come lo ricordava.   
Alla fine, venne loro fame e Scorpius lo condusse per la porta di servizio alle cucine, dove c’erano anche elettrodomestici babbani. – Hm- Scorpius disse aprendo il frigorifero –Ho della carne, della verdura … la torta. Ti va una bistecca?- tirò fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni la sua bacchetta e gli ingredienti fluttuarono fuori dal frigorifero per rotolare sulla cucina. Scorpius afferrò un coltello e prese una carota che gli girava intorno alla testa.  
-Non cucini con la magia?- chiese, stupito, quando lo vide afferrare un tagliere e pulire la carota sotto l’acqua corrente. Con la magia ci avrebbero impiegato poco meno di qualche secondo, ma Scorpius scosse la testa –No. Mi piace affettare e bollire le cose- ammiccò – e poi lo trovo rilassante. Ma se hai fame posso fare velocemente-  
Albus scosse la testa –Mmm – fece – fai come vuoi. È casa tua. Solo non ti posso aiutare. Non ho mai cucinato in vita mia-  
Scorpius fece spallucce –Non fa nulla- iniziò a tagliare la carota – Va bene anche se rimani qui a farmi compagnia. Mio padre crede che io sia completamente idiota a voler imparare a cucinare ma forse la stessa cosa che mi fa apprezzare le pozioni mi fa apprezzare la cucina. Si tratta di mescolare un sacco di ingredienti insieme per avere un risultato accettabile. Gli ho fatto assaggiare qualcosa cucinato da me e ha ammesso che non sono così male, anche se ovviamente la magia è molto meglio-  
Albus sorrise appoggiandosi di schiena al bancone, riuscendo ad immaginare Draco commentare in modo snob una pratica così babbana come la cucina – è per questo che hai il forno e il microonde?-  
-Già-   
Mangiarono una bistecca, ma non si scomodarono fino alla sala da pranzo e mangiarono, seduti agli sgabelli, sulla penisola della cucina. Albus dovette riconoscere che, per essere un mago benestante, Scorpius era molto bravo a prendersi cura di sé stesso – è ottimo – disse, guadagnandosi un sorriso soddisfatto. –Non avrei detto che ti piacesse cucinare-   
-Lo faccio solo qualche volta-  
Albus lo guardò mentre tagliava la sua bistecca e poggiò la forchetta sul piatto, considerando quante di quelle piccole cose non sapesse di Scorpius. Ora però sapeva che gli piaceva essere informale, gli piaceva mescolare le sue pozioni la sera. Sapeva che era interessato alla tecnologia babbana, come la lavastoviglie suggeriva, conosceva il suo rapporto con i suoi fratelli. Alzò lo sguardo, turbato –Perché mi hai raccontato tutte queste cose?- chiese e Scorpius alzò la testa dal suo piatto, masticando. Albus notò come persino in operazione banale come mangiare sembrasse elegante, come le sue labbra si stringevano e allargavano in una linea sottile e gli si strinse qualcosa dentro. – Cosa intendi? –  
-Perché mi hai parlato dei tuoi fratelli?-  
-Non li conosci-   
-Sì ma, perché?-  
Scorpius lo guardò per un lungo attimo prima di portarsi il fazzoletto alla bocca, pulirsi le labbra e poi girarsi sullo sgabello – Lo sai che mi piace parlare – commentò amaramente – Sei stato il primo ad accorgersene. Hai ascoltato tante di quelle mie fandonie che non so come tu abbia fatto a mantenere la sanità mentale. Non sono più un bambino che non ha coetanei con cui parlare e credo di aver mitigato un po’ la mia parte logorroica. Non parlo con la gente di cui non mi interessa un’opinione, men che meno parlo di me stesso perché ne ho il bisogno. Semplicemente queste sono piccole cose, frammenti e dettagli della mia vita che non hai mai visto-  
-Sei anni non sono piccoli frammenti di vita- considerò tristemente Albus.  
-Potrei raccontarti della mia gavetta in ufficio, di un paio di ragazze con cui sono uscito, di alcuni viaggi che ho fatto nell’est Europa se volessi- disse Scorpius e poi sospirò – Ma non sono importanti. Non mi hanno cambiato, forse mi hanno fatto solo conoscere un po’ di più il mondo e le persone che mi circondano. Quello che per me è importante è in questa casa. La mia famiglia, le mie passioni e non sono cambiati così tanto in sei anni come potresti pensare. Non hai perso molto della mia vita ma vorrei che ne sapessi qualcosa comunque-  
-Perché?-   
Scorpius sorrise e alzò le spalle –Ne fai parte – disse semplicemente e Albus rimase a fissarlo negli occhi sentendo il cuore stringersi un altro po’ –Ne hai sempre fatto parte. Hai un posto tra le persone importanti per me e non so, penso sia umano volere che tutte si conoscono e convivano insieme-   
Albus si alzò dallo sgabello e prese il suo piatto ormai quasi vuoto. Lo poggiò nel lavandino, sentendo che le sue spalle erano osservate con tale intensità che quello sguardo avrebbe potuto trapassarle. Scorpius non disse nulla ma si alzò anche lui e lasciò anche i suoi piatti nel lavabo. Albus non aveva il coraggio di alzare gli occhi per guardarlo. L’altro gli toccò una spalla e lo condusse gentilmente via dalla cucina, di nuovo sugli ambienti della famiglia. Il tocco delle sue dita sulla sua schiena lo ustionava. Salirono insieme al primo piano e andarono nella grande biblioteca. Albus notò distrattamente che era più fornita dell’ultima volta che l’aveva vista. Con un incantesimo Scorpius accese il camino e si riscaldò le mani, fermo e statuario. Albus gli diede le spalle e osservò il grande clavicembalo al lato della sala, coperto parzialmente da un telo scuro. Alzò la copertura e pigiò un tasto d’avorio candido e un Mi si diffuse leggiadro nell’aria. Lo strumento era accordato. Le sue dita passarono velocemente sui tasti prima che decidesse distrattamente di suonare alcune note.   
A dodici anni lui e Scorp si erano nascosti sotto il clavicembalo, coperti dal telo che lo copriva, illuminati da una sola candela. In piena notte Scorpius l’aveva portato lì e aveva aperto il libro di Beda il Bardo per leggere a voce strascicate e terrificante i Doni della morte, per cercare di spaventarlo. Albus non ne era stato impressionato, ma aveva fatto finta di spaventarsi. Forse Scorpius a quel tempo non sapeva che Albus stesso era uno dei discendenti di quei tre fratelli.   
Suonò tre note in lenta successione prima di venire fermato dalle parole di Scorpius.  
-Perché sei qui?-  
Albus alzò lo sguardo verso la sagoma delle sue spalle e considerò l’ironia dell’intera situazione. Fino a quel momento era stato sempre Albus a fagli quella domanda, perché era sempre stato Scorpius quello ad ostinarsi ad andare da lui. Temette all’improvviso che potesse reagire male, così come avrebbe fatto lui se la situazione fosse stata rovesciata: Albus l’avrebbe certamente respinto di nuovo ma Scorpius non era come lui. No, lui era capace di accoglierlo per sopportare altro male accettando il rischio di ricevere altre pugnalate al petto. Deglutì e considerò la sua risposta. Cosa doveva dire? Che mentre era solo, ubriaco e disperato, mentre si era sentito abbandonato accerchiato non aveva pensato ad altro che a lui? Socchiuse gli occhi e immaginò di dirglielo davvero, cercando di prevedere una sua possibile reazione, scoprendo che non ci riusciva. Si allontanò dal clavicembalo e andò a sedersi alla poltrona vicino al camino senza che l’altro lo guardasse.   
-Ho avuto paura- confessò con un sussurro. Scorpius tornò a guardarlo, con uno sguardo interrogativo. –Ho avuto paura di rimanere chiuso in casa lontano dal mondo. Avevo pensato di andarmene e fuggire in America ma …- scosse la testa – Elijah mi ha turbato-  
-Elijah?- vide Scorpius stringere gli occhi e cercare di capire di chi stesse parlando – Howell?-  
Albus annuì piano e guardò il fuoco – Avrebbe voluto venire con me-  
-Ti ho visto con lui alla festa-   
-Mmm, evidentemente avevamo idee diverse su quello che eravamo- commentò Albus –Voleva scappare via con me ma glielo l’ho impedito. È sposato. Ed ha un figlio-  
Scorpius si allontanò dal caminetto, questa volta davvero turbato lo guardò poi con una strana espressione e Albus si sentì sotto accusa. Strinse i denti –Non giudicarmi-  
-Non ho detto nulla- rispose immediatamente Scorpius ma continuò –Ma un uomo sposato? Albus, potresti avere chiunque e hai scelto lui? -  
-Non ho scelto proprio niente- rispose, le guance arrossate per l’umiliazione e la vergogna – è lui. È sempre stato lui. Continuavo sempre ad incrociarlo ovunque e lui non faceva altro che parlarmi e stare con me proprio come faceva a scuola e io non …-  
-In che senso, a scuola? -  
Albus spalancò gli occhi e la testa scattò verso Scorpius che ora lo guardava preoccupato. Strinse le labbra, consapevole di essersi lasciato scappare fin troppo e si sentì una creatura sporca e misera davanti a Scorpius, più in alto di lui non solo per fisico ma per tutto: Scorpius era sempre stato più in alto di lui. –Che significa? - Lo vide perdersi un attimo nei suoi pensieri prima di fare alcuni calcoli –Non abbiamo passato molto tempo insieme a scuola. Solo i primi tre anni …- sembrò realizzare qualcosa prima di tornare a guardare Albus con occhi spalancati. –Non è stato lui. Non è possibile eravamo due ragazzini-  
-Stai zitto- Albus si alzò all’improvviso, incapace di stare fermo iniziò a camminare dietro la poltrona per mettere un po’ di distanza tra lui e Scorpius, come se la sua sola presenza lo ustionasse – Non hai il diritto di dirmi nulla-  
-Ma lui era più grande! Al sesto anno non era uno dei Prefetti? -  
-Tu non c’eri- gli disse Albus a denti stretti, voltandosi verso di lui –Che vuoi saperne? Tu non c’eri! - ripeté – Hai sempre raccontato la bella storia del bambino triste e solo a casa che finisce a fare amicizia con me e poi te ne sei andato. Dovresti star zitto e farti gli affari tuoi-  
Scorpius rimase immobile a fissarlo, sconcertato – Ma era la borsa di studio e …-  
-Esatto. Borsa di studio e prestigio. Voti più alti e lustro per la famiglia. Non era ciò che ti è sempre importato? Lo hai dimostrato piuttosto bene, non è vero? Tenevi alla tua carriera e al futuro, al tuo nome. Dovevi farti amici importanti, dovevi farti notare. Era giusto così, non avresti certo potuto rifiutare, dico bene? Era la tua vita- sottolineò con un gesto della mano – E hai messo le basi per tutto questo- indicò la biblioteca – Hai messo ben in chiaro quali erano le tue priorità, hai superato la tua solitudine e, oh, come ci hai tenuto a spiegare che era merito mio- più parlava e più si arrabbiava mentre lentamente scoperchiava quel vaso di angosce e tristezze che pensava di aver seppellito per bene dentro di sé da così tanto tempo. – Poteva anche essere merito mio ma te ne sei andato. Mi hai usato e te ne sei andato, facendo esattamente quello che i giornali dicono che fai di solito-  
-Albus! - Scorpius eruppe in un monito – Non è vero. Lo sai che non è vero …-  
-Può darsi che con gli altri non lo fai ma lo hai fatto con me. Lo hai sempre fatto con me, o no? Ti ricordi come ci siamo incontrati? - chiese avvicinandosi di nuovo –Sei venuto tu a cercarmi. Tu hai cercato di avvicinarti alla mia famiglia, tu mi invitavi qui a casa tua per non rimanere da solo, tu hai fatto tutto per entrare nella mia vita, prendere da me quello che ti serviva e andartene via-   
-Albus sono tornato. Sono tornato e l’ho fatto tante volte per ogni volta che tu mi hai respinto. Quante volte è successo? Ho sbagliato quella volta al quinto anno e ho provato a fare ammenda per tutti gli anni seguenti ma tu mi hai sempre cacciato via- era scosso e sconvolto ma la cosa lasciava indifferente Albus.  
-L’aula di pozioni? Ti ho aggredito io. Ti ho messo le mani addosso, ti ho fatto male. Sono stato io, non tu! E non ti sei mai chiesto nemmeno perché lo avessi fatto! -  
-La pozione era …-  
-La pozione, sì la pozione. Ed è questo che proprio tu riesci a dire? Una pozione poteva farmi diventare violento ma non in quel modo. Avrebbe dovuto mettere me in condizione di accettare ogni proposta perversa che mi sarebbe stata fatta non convincermi a saltarti addosso. Lo so io che non so come mescolare due volte un mestolo in un calderone e vuoi farmi credere che non lo sai tu? -  
-Non c’erano altre spiegazioni- rispose Scorpius –Non avrei potuto giustificarti in nessun altro modo! - e poi si morse le labbra, una volta resosi conto di come aveva formulato la frase. Si mise le mani tri i fini capelli biondi e scosse la testa –Non volevo dire non ti ho perdonato. Non ho dovuto giustificarti per farlo ma …-  
-Ma lo hai fatto. Hai solo pensato che era l’unico motivo per cui avrei potuto fare una cosa del genere, altrimenti non aveva senso– deglutì ed esitò – altrimenti avrebbe significato che era qualcosa che volevo fare-  
-Non lo volevi. Lo so che non lo volevi-   
-Cosa? Farti male? O scoparti? - sbottò Albus –Perché ti assicuro che voglio. Ogni volta che ti vedevo ero combattuto tra le due cose, ogni volta che ho rivisto la tua faccia c’era una parte di me che ti voleva piombare addosso per farti male-. Vide il viso di Scorpius contorcersi in una smorfia di dolore mentre scuoteva la testa – Non lo dici sul serio-  
-è la verità. Lo sai. Lo hai sempre saputo e il tuo rimorso non è mai stato per non essere riuscito a darmi una pozione curativa in tempo ma perché stavi mentendo a te stesso e a tuo padre e al mio quando mi hai difeso-  
-No. Non sei così. Ti conosco e non sei così- gli urlò – vuoi solo convincerti di esserlo perché non ti vedi con i miei occhi, non riesci a vederti davvero, Albus-  
Albus lo afferrò per la camicia e lo spinse contro lo stipite del camino – e invece sì. Invece sono così, come tu non vuoi credere, così come Elijah ha detto che sono ma per colpa tua. Per colpa tua! - era irrazionale lo sapeva. Quello che stava dicendo e provando non avevano un senso logico ma non riusciva ad arginarlo: fluiva da lui come un torrente e si infrangeva su Scorpius apparentemente senza ragione – Perché non c’eri! Perché non c’eri? - ripeté spingendolo un’altra volta e sentendolo sibilare quando tutta l’aria gli uscì dai polmoni. – Anche io avevo bisogno di te. Anche io ti volevo, anche io volevo far parte della tua vita e del tuo mondo ma tu te ne sei andato! -  
-Sono tornato! - Scorpius gli afferrò gli avambracci nel tentativo di spingerlo via.  
-No, non è vero. Sei tornato indietro ma non da me perché non ero più lo stesso e mi hai lasciato con lui- improvvisamente si accorse di quello che aveva detto. Spalancò gli occhi e arretrò di qualche passo scuotendo la testa.  
-Di che stai parlando, Albus? - Scorpius provò a toccarlo di nuovo ma lui si ritrasse velocemente.   
-Non è così. Non è questo. L’ho voluto io. Tu non c’eri e io ho solo cercato di rimpiazzarti senza successo. Tu non c’eri e lui c’era, ecco tutto. Lui c’era e io ho voluto stare con lui- ma la sua voce era spezzata e non capiva perché anche se cercava di ripeterlo e ripeterlo come aveva fatto per tanto tempo – L’ho voluto io. Lo volevo. Volvo farlo. Volevo stare con lui- continuò a ripetersi e chiuse gli occhi, sentendo il respiro troppo accelerato così tanto che gli girava la testa. Notò per sbaglio che Scorpius gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani e la sua voce sembrava spaventata – Chi? Howell? Albus di chi stai parlando? -  
-Lui me lo ha chiesto è io ho detto di sì. Ho provato a rimpiazzarti perché non ti volevo a quel modo. Non avresti mai fatto quello che ha fatto lui, lo sapevo, ma continuavo a pensare che sarebbe stato più bello con te, che non sarebbe sembrato così squallido. Sarebbe stato più bello con te, lo sapevo- spalancò gli occhi –Lo è stato. È stato più bello quando c’eri tu al suo posto e io avrei solo voluto che fosse stato sempre così, che ci fossi stato sempre tu, come ho scritto nella poesia. Lui era solo un rimpiazzo e io gli ho fatto …- gli si spezzò la voce e scosse di nuovo la testa tra le mani di Scorpius – Ti ho fatto male perché ti volevo. Ti volevo indietro, volevo me stesso indietro ma tu non avresti mai voluto me e ti ho fatto male. Ti ho fatto male e non mi importava. Mi stava piacendo- annaspò – E mi piaceva Elijah. Mi piaceva anche quello che faceva lui, mi piaceva di più se pensavo che fossi tu al suo posto-   
-Albus …-  
-Mi doveva piacere. Mi doveva piacere per forza, era quello che diceva sempre lui, perché a tutti piace. Tutti vogliono farlo e io non mi dovevo vergognare. Ma mi vergognavo tanto. Mi vergogno adesso- stava piangendo e aveva gli occhi così pieni di lacrime che non riusciva a vedere – Mi vergognavo così tanto che mi sentivo disgustoso. Mi doveva piacere. Mi doveva piacere altrimenti era come se … era come se …- la parola abuso gli si fermò in gola e lo strozzò. Non era possibile, non era così. Non gli era successo: non aveva sofferto, non aveva fatto male quindi non doveva essere così. – E dovevo pensare a te per tutto il tempo e mi faceva sentire così male dentro- continuò e altre lacrime gli caddero dal viso –Ma tu non c’eri. Non c’eri-  
Scorpius lo abbracciò e le sue forti braccia gli circondarono il torno, una delle sue eleganti mani affusolate gli circondò la il cranio e lo spinsero contro il suo petto. Albus rimase a piangere silenziosamente e bagnare la sua maglietta con le mani strette ai suoi fianchi, ancora non convinto se spingerlo via o stringerlo a sua volta – Va tutto bene, Al. Non piangere va tutto bene- Stava piangendo anche lui. Merlino, lo aveva fatto piangere un’altra volta –Odio quando piangi per colpa mia- gli disse – Non piangere. Non piangere-   
Scorpius tirò su con il naso e scosse la testa –Va bene. Non piango. Ma non devi farlo nemmeno tu. Andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto. Risolveremo un problema alla volta-  
Non c’era nessun problema da risolvere perché era Albus il problema. Era sempre stato lui il problema. Decise di stringersi a Scorpius e affondò il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Il suo odore caldo lo investì e, soffocato dai suoi capelli gli disse all’orecchio –Perdonami, Scorp-  
-Certo. Certo che ti perdono- Scorpius lo strinse più forte e gli carezzò di nuovo la testa. Albus sospirò, alleggerito nel suo dolore da quel semplice atto di tenerezza. Povero, povero Scorpius. Non se lo meritava come non si meritava niente di quello che Albus gli aveva fatto in tutti quegli anni, tutte quelle parole che avevano fatto male come le pugnalate solo perché Albus provava piacere nel fargli male. Quanto deviato poteva essere? Quanto indegno del suo abbraccio? Decise di non pensarci, almeno per un po’ e lasciò che Scorpius lo abbracciasse per qualche minuto ancora perché niente leniva la sua anima come il calore del suo corpo.

 

7.

Scorpius aprì gli occhi quando fuori era ancora buio. Il grande orologio alla parete segnava le quattro di notte quando sentì un improvviso movimento di Albus lì vicino a lui. Erano rimasti lì sul tappeto della biblioteca davanti al camino quasi del tutto spento. Scorpius aveva afferrato i cuscini decorativi del divano e li aveva messi sotto le loro teste poco prima che Albus si addormentasse, quando aveva sento il suo corpo ormai rilassato e docile contro il suo. Ora però si sentì calciare e sussultò: Albus era agitato nel sonno. Osservò nella penombra la sua espressione corrucciarsi e la sua testa muoversi da un lato e dall’altro. Scorpius gli passò gentilmente una mano tra i capelli ma l’altro si agitò e aprì gli occhi all’improvviso con un sospiro spezzato. Albus si voltò verso di lui con lo sguardo ancora assonnato e confuso ma lui gli accarezzò di nuovo la testa e gli strofinò lentamente una guancia con il pollice della mano – Mmm- lo sentì dire e Scorpius chiese: -Hai avuto un incubo? - L’altro annuì piano, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi. Scorpius avvicinò il suo corpo strisciando un po’ sul tappeto e risistemò le braccia per risaldare il suo abbraccio. Avere Albus che dormiva lì sul suo petto sarebbe stato romantico se non avesse saputo che gli era impossibile rilassarsi persino tra le sue braccia. Gli baciò la fronte –Cosa hai sognato? - ma Albus scosse piano la testa rimase in silenzio, infilando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Scorpius non insisté e continuò a dargli lievi baci sul viso per tranquillizzarlo. Albus non lo abbracciava di rimando, ma teneva le sue mani sul suo petto, senza respingerlo ma lasciando che l’altro lo cullasse piano.   
Scorpius sentiva una strana pesantezza nel cuore che non avrebbe immaginato di avere quando mai si fosse trovato in una situazione del genere con Albus. Ripensava alle sue parole e al loro significato, a quanto male aveva sentito. Scorpius aveva subito un rifiuto dietro l’altro senza sapere perché ed ora non poteva che vergognarsi di sé stesso per non essersi mai domandato cos’altro ci fosse nella mente di Albus che lo tenesse lontano. Eppure era stato così chiaro, proprio davanti a lui per tutti quegli anni: era tornato dal Brasile e aveva trovato Albus completamente cambiato. Molti non se ne sarebbero accorti perché la sua atavica espressione era sempre rimasta lì sul suo viso ed era sempre rimasto di poche parole. Scorpius aveva semplicemente dato per scontato che avesse superato la sua timidezza poiché costretto a condividere la sua vita con qualcun altro che non fosse lui durante tutto il quarto anno e invece quella parte di lui era stata spezzata e gettata via senza ritegno, cambiandolo completamente. Aveva cominciato ad imprecare e bere. Aveva cominciato a scrivere e Scorpius pensò a come forse quelle poesie non fossero altro che un modo per lui per uscire dai suoi stessi pensieri, motivo per il quale nessuno aveva mai potuto leggere le sue parole. Gli baciò di nuovo la fronte e sospirò, annusando il suo odore. Ora riusciva a vedere davvero come avesse perso quel giovane ed ingenuo Al per sempre, a causa di quel tale, quell’ Howell. Strinse più forte Albus mentre ci pensava, con fare protettivo. Un anno intero con lui ed Albus era cambiato ed ora che era tornato in Inghilterra aveva continuato a stare con lui. Howell sapeva sicuramente come convincere le persone a stare con lui ma Scorpius decise che se mai l’avesse incontrato nulla gli avrebbe impedito di schiantarlo da Londra fino a Marte. Albus era rimasto con quel tale per mesi, riaprendo volta dopo volta tutte le sue ferite, convincendosi che non meritasse nient’altro che quello e Scorpius che aveva fatto? L’aveva tirato dentro una camera sudicia e l’aveva fatto suo come se gli appartenesse. –Albus?- sussurrò piano. L’altro fece un flebile verso per fargli capire che era ancora sveglio. Lo sentì alzare un braccio e arricciarsi una delle sue ciocche bionde intorno al suo indice destro. –Mi dispiace per quella volta al Paiolo-  
-Ti ho detto che non fa niente- rispose l’altro pacatamente, continuando ad attorcigliare la ciocca sottile ma Scorpius scosse piano la testa –Fa invece. Non te lo meritavi. Non se lo meriterebbe nessuno. Non sono mai così di solito. Ero arrabbiato e ho smesso di ragionare. Con questo non voglio giustificarmi. Mi mancavi ed eri lì davanti a me a far finta di non provare nulla ma non avrei dovuto. Mi dispiace se ti ho fatto male, non è così che dovrebbe essere- sentì contro il suo collo dell’aria calda ed ebbe la sensazione che Albus stesse sorridendo.  
-Immagino. Ma davvero non mi hai fatto male. Mi è anche piaciuto-  
-Non …-  
-Forse- fu interrotto –puoi pensare che non vada bene farlo così con qualcuno che si crede importante e probabilmente non mi capiresti o ti farei schifo- mentre parlava il suo tono si abbassò – Riesco ad immaginare che quando fai l’amore con qualcuno non fai altro che dare tutto te stesso e tutta la tua attenzione, così come quando fai qualsiasi altra cosa. È il tuo modo di fare, l’ho visto tante volte. L’ho visto sul tuo viso quando eravamo al lago. Quella volta ho sentito tutta la tua tristezza ma anche tutta la tua passione mentre mi guardavi negli occhi. Quando eravamo al Paiolo è vero, stavo scappando via da te e dal modo in cui mi facevi sentire, come mi fai sentire ogni volta. Inadeguato ed incapace, come se non valessi nulla. Ma in quella stanza riuscivo a capire che non era così, che tu mi volevi. Volevi proprio me anche se non riuscivo a spiegarmi il perché e non mi ha dato fastidio e non mi ha fatto paura perché avevo la sensazione che mi volessi davvero, anche solo per un momento-   
Scorpius rimase in silenzio ad assorbire le sue parole per un lungo attimo prima di alzargli leggermente la testa per poterlo guardare negli occhi e rispondergli – Non è vero, Albus. Non ho mai pensato a te come un inadeguato e incapace –  
-Lo so- rispose Al – Razionalmente lo sapevo, me lo dimostrava il fatto che ti ostinassi a volermi essere amico ma guardarti in faccia significava guardare negli occhi la mia stessa debolezza. Mi sentivo di nuovo un dodicenne che non sapeva che dire e mi faceva paura-  
\- Non lo pensare più- gli spostò i capelli dal viso – Non pensare mai più a te stesso in quel modo. Io non ho mai visto altro che una persona bellissima e speciale e interessante. Sentivo che non avevo bisogno di parlarti per farmi capire. Tu potevi capirmi meglio di chiunque anche se eravamo così diversi e la cosa non è cambiata, anzi penso sia solo diventata più forte-  
Albus fece un mezzo sorriso – Tu riuscivi sempre a capirmi-  
-A questo punto, dopo oggi, ho i miei dubbi a riguardo-  
-Mmm- Albus scosse la testa –No, è vero. Non serviva a niente allontanarti con le parole, riuscivi sempre a vedere oltre le mie bugie, anche quelle che raccontavo a me stesso- sospirò – Sono sempre nudo ed esposto davanti a te. Ho passato la vita a cercare di schermarmi da tutti gli altri ma con te non serve a nulla e avevo paura – spiegò nascondendo di nuovo il viso.  
-Di cosa? -  
-Che se tu fossi rimasto con me avresti visto le mie parti peggiori. Quelle che disgustano persino me. Però sei venuto da me e hai voluto comunque fare sesso e per un po’ quella volta mi sono sentito libero. Hai ragione quando dici sono un codardo-   
-Albus- Scorpius gli alzò di nuovo la testa per incontrare ancora una volta il suo sguardo –Non mi hai mai disgustato. Non mi hai mai fatto schifo e non lo farai mai-  
Il suo sguardo si sciolse un po’ e la sua bocca si distese in un sorriso – Forse. Ma quello che pensi tu è indifferente- Aveva ragione. Scorpius avrebbe tanto voluto che potesse vedersi con i suoi occhi, con il suo amore ma sapeva che il semplice sentimento non avrebbe fatto sparire tutti quegli anni di sofferenza. Albus doveva capirlo da solo e superarlo da solo mentre Scorpius poteva solo limitarsi ad indicargli la strada, non a portarlo in spalla e fare il difficile per lui. Il mondo sarebbe stato molto più semplice se avesse potuto. Albus si inarcò verso di lui per baciarlo e Scorpius ruotò il busto per permettergli di spostarsi sopra di lui. Tenendolo lì vicino al suo cuore strinse le braccia e contraccambiò i suoi baci lenti. Era così morbido e caldo, gli procurava una sensazione agrodolce nel cuore. Albus si tenne alle sue spalle mentre ancora sdraiati continuarono a scambiarsi baci leggeri a fiori di labbra, così dolci che avrebbero davvero potuto farli sciogliere una volta per tutte. – Scorpius?- chiese Albus un in sussurro. – Cosa hai sentito nell’amortentia?- i suoi occhi erano scuri, le pupille tondi cerchi contornati da una corona verde brillante. Scorpius fece scorre la sua mano lungo la sua schiena per potergli prendere la testa e infilare le dita tra i suoi capelli –Cosa hai sentito tu, invece- gli chiese, inclinando la testa verso di lui. Lo vide arrossire e mordersi le labbra e gli tirò piano i capelli senza nemmeno sapere se fosse un incoraggiamento o una minaccia. –Ho sento l’odore del mare- rispose Albus – l’odore del bagnasciuga alle prime ore del giorno. Ho sentito l’odore della biblioteca di Hogwarts e della polvere sulle copertine di cuoio- aggiunse per poi dire, gli occhi spalancati come non fosse convinto della reazione che avrebbe suscitato – Ho sentito l’odore dei tuoi capelli misto all’odore dell’erba-   
-E non immagini quello che ho sentito io?- chiese, mettendosi seduto e costringendo Albus in ginocchio sul suo stomaco, alla stessa altezza del suo viso – Non lo sai?- Albus non rispose ma deglutì mordendosi ancora le labbra. I suoi occhi lasciarono il suo sguardo e scesero sulle sue labbra e Scorpius si sporse in avanti, prendendogli la testa con entrambe le mani, tenendolo fermo contro di sé mentre i suoi baci si facevano più intesi e più famelici. Albus contraccambiava e gli stringeva la maglietta, emettendo basi e lievi suoni gutturali, soddisfatti, pacifici. Con un braccio Scorpius scese lungo il suo torso con una lenta carezza e avvicinò il bacino al suo facendolo sussultare. Riusciva a sentire l’eccitazione di Albus aumentare contro di lui, oltre il sottile tessuto dei pantaloni. Con l’altra mano libera andò a slacciargli la cinta e lo sentì sospirare. – Va bene?- gli chiese il permesso, non sicuro che dopo la giostra emotiva di quella sera Albus fosse davvero convinto di ricevere certe attenzioni ma l’altro annuì con energia e strine gli occhi, tornando a baciarlo. Scorpius allora usò entrambe le mani per liberarlo dai bottoni del pantalone e dall’elastico dei boxer e lo sentì sospirare e spingersi contro di lui mentre continuava a baciarlo. Le mani di Albus erano strette sulle sue spalle, ora era leggermente più in alto perché poggiava il peso sulle sue ginocchia e non era più seduto sulle gambe di Scorpius. Le sue mani si infilarono nei suoi lunghi capelli mentre Scorpius iniziava a toccarlo lentamente ma teneva gli occhi chiusi, continuava a baciarlo riuscendo a sentire i suoi sospiri spezzati contro il suo viso. Albus aveva sempre una meravigliosa eleganza anche quei momenti, anche in pose e situazioni che avrebbero potuto umiliare lo spirito di chiunque altro ma lui rimaneva languido e morbido, i suoi movimenti lenti anche se piccoli, anche se si trattava di carezzargli la pelle sensibile dietro le orecchie, si imprimevano come marchi sulla sua pelle e Scorpius aprì gli occhi per poterlo guardare, immaginando come poteva essere vedere la scena da fuori, come Albus doveva essere un spettacolo anche completamente vestito ma in ginocchio lì tra le sue gambe. Aveva gli occhi aperti e Scorpius li osservò con la stessa attenzione che stava dando alla sua mano che si muoveva, ignorando il dolore alla spalla che si stava muovendo ad un angolo piuttosto scomodo ma non gli importò. Albus poggiò la fronte alla sua senza smettere di guardarlo –Come sei bello, Albus- gli disse, preso quasi da una commozione reverenziale. – Non riuscirei mai a toglierti gli occhi di dosso- ammise sentendosi un idiota per rivelare questi dettagli in un momento del genere ma Albus chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò di nuovo, tirandogli i capelli mentre il suo respiro accelerava e la presa delle sue mani si stringeva sulla sua testa. Scorpius avrebbe voluto spostarsi per vederlo bene in viso mentre veniva sta le sue mani ma non aveva nessuna voglia di spostarli da lì. Chiuse quindi gli occhi e lo baciò, mordendogli il labbro inferiore, pieno e carnoso. Albus si acquietò contro di lui, poggiando la testa contro la sua spalla e annaspando, le mani ancora intrecciate tra i suoi capelli. Emise una sorta di guaito, come un cucciolo stanco e Scorpius sorrise. Con la mano pulita tirò fuori la bacchetta ed eseguì un semplice incantesimo per pulire sé stesso e la sua camicia e poi risistemò i pantaloni ad Albus. Si sentì stringere e poi riabbassare a terra, contro i cuscini. Dopo un lungo attimo, quando Albus riprese fiato e riossigenò il cervello le sue mani scivolarono sul suo petto andando verso il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni ma Scoprius gli fermò le mani. Non sarebbe servito a nulla negare il suo desiderio, era dolorosamente evidente lì in basso ma scosse la testa quando Albus lo guardò, interrogativo. –Era solo per te –  
-Ma …-  
-Non devi sentirti obbligato a ricambiare. Possiamo anche rimanere così- e dicendo questo spostò indietro le mani per rimanere fermo sul tappeto – decidi tu- cercò di trasmettere, nella sua voce, un senso di sicurezza e sincerità e forse ci riuscì perché Albus lo guardò sbattendo le palpebre e poi guardando il suo petto. Si stese vicino a lui nascondendo il viso contro la sua spalla e Scorpius sorrise perché aveva previsto quella reazione. Gli baciò la testa infilando il naso tra i suoi capelli. –Vuoi tornare a dormire?- lo sentiva rilassato e caldo contro di lui e Albus annuì piano. Scorpius ridacchiò e lo abbracciò di nuovo, intrappolandolo contro il suo petto. Tornarono a dormire e il sonno di Albus non fu più disturbato da nessun incubo.

 

8.

Il giorno dopo Scorpius stava fermo a fisare il freezer. Albus si voltò verso di lui strofinandosi gli occhi per il sonno chiedendosi cosa fosse successo – Non ho nulla per il pranzo - commentò alla fine il biondo, guardando nella sua direzione. –Bisogna comprare qualcosa –  
-Scorpius- Albus abbassò la testa –Non voglio essere un peso. Non voglio approfittare di nulla, né del tuo cibo né della tua casa-  
L’altro lo guardò con sguardo fisso e poi fece un leggero sorriso – Puoi approfittare di me, Albus. Non mi dispiace- non lo intendeva in modo allusivo ma Albus alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa. –Dovrò andare a fare spesa. C’è un paese babbano oltre la collina. Se mi aspetti posso smaterializzarmi e in poco tempo …-  
-Voglio venire con te- gli rispose Albus mettendogli una mano sul braccio – Possiamo andare insieme …- abbassò lo sguardo – Da quando tutto questo è cominciato, non ho avuto occasioni per uscire da casa mia- un pensiero gli passò per la testa e poi specificò – Ovviamente solo se non ci altri maghi che possono riconoscerci-  
Scorpius lo osservò per un lungo momento, scegliendo di non pensare al perché Albus era così deciso a non voler nemmeno farsi vedere con lui, e rispose – Certo. Prendi uno dei miei soprabiti-  
Dopo dieci minuti, Scorpius li smaterializzò entrambi in un vicolo scuro, dietro da due cassonetti del riciclaggio. Uscirono sulla strada principale, poco affollata. Qualcuno camminava per strada, donne intente a fare la spesa, ragazzi che facevano jogging con il proprio cane legato al guinzaglio. Albus sembrava a suo agio con l’abbigliamento babbano: i semplici jeans e la giacca di pelle gli andavano troppo larghi, gli davano un’aria trasandata ma allo stesso tempo affascinante. Scorpius non lo vedeva così dai loro prima anni a scuola, quando la divisa riciclata di suo fratello gli andava larga e i suoi capelli erano sempre e perennemente spettinati. Scorpius aveva pochissimi abiti babbani e per lo più erano eleganti, nello stesso stile che i suoi genitori apprezzavano. Portava uno dei suoi pantaloni aderenti e gessati sopra scarpe di pelle lucida, anche se aveva deciso di portare una semplice camicia azzurra sotto la giacca dal taglio rotondo e morbido. In testa aveva un cappello di lena dalla punta allungata in cui aveva infilato tutti i suoi riconoscibilissimi capelli biondi. Nel paesino poteva anche non esserci maghi, ma i babbani conoscevano la ricca famiglia elusiva che viveva nel castello in cima alla collina. Sorprese Albus a guardarlo e si chiese perché l’altro lo stesso osservando così intensamente, ma poi ritornò a camminare in silenzio lungo il marciapiede.   
-Scorp- si sentì chiamare e vide Albus fermo davanti ad un’ampia vetrina. Era un piccolo ristorante, all’interno solo due tavoli erano occupati. – Mangiamo qui- suggerì –Non devi cucinare tu ogni volta e io a malapena ti so aiutare-  
Scorpius acconsentì senza troppe remore – Non ho mai mangiato in un ristorante babbano- disse, dopo che si sedettero ad uno dei tavoli – Non sono mai venuto qui se non per urgenze burocratiche-   
-A New York- spiegò Albus prendendo il menù in mano e rendendosi conto che erano tutti piatti tradizionali – C’è un ristorante spagnolo sotto il mio appartamento. Quando sono lì vado sempre a mangiare paella il mercoledì sera. La paella più buona di Manhattan, a quanto dice l’insegna- si incupì e guardò fuori dalla finestra – Vado sempre da solo-  
-A nessuno dei tuoi amici piace la cucina spagnola? - Scorpius provò a sorridere e ad alleggerire la conversazione ma Albus posò il menù e tornò a guardarlo con quella sua solita espressione: seria, ma triste. Faceva attorcigliare le budella a Scorpius quando la vedeva sul suo volto.  
-Non credo di avere amici-  
-Non dire così-  
-Dico davvero- il suo sorriso era amaro – Sinceramente, non penso a nessuno come mio amico. Forse qualcuno pensa a me come suo amico ma mai il contrario. Tutti hanno sempre voluto qualcosa da me e io sono sempre stato restio, in ogni circostanza-   
-Ma io sono qui- Scorpius rimase ferito da quell’ultima frase – So che non vuoi crederci ma io sono tuo amico-  
-Non ho mai pensato a te come ad un amico- il tono di Al non era freddo ma calmo – C’è stato un tempo in cui pensavo a te come mio fratello- spiegò e poi inclinò la testa –Ma tu non sei mio fratello-  
Scorpius lo osservò a lungo prima di rispondere – E ora cosa sono? -  
Albus scosse la testa – Sai, quando ho scritto quella poesia- Scorpius raddrizzò le spalle – Non fu subito dopo quella notte al lago. L’ho scritta molti anni dopo. Sarebbe facile dire che l’ho scritta sul momento, dopo essere stato con te e poi aver riposto le mie parole in un cassetto dove qualcuno le aveva accidentalmente trovate, ma non è stato così. Ti ho pensato spesso. Mentre ero con tante persone diverse, mentre facevo tante cose diverse, ti pensavo e dicevo a me stesso “Scorpius avrebbe risposto così” o “A Scorpius sarebbe piaciuto” oppure “A Scorpius non sarebbe piaciuto”. Spesso mi sono chiesto se quel piatto che andavo a mangiare da solo su un altro continente, vestito da babbano come una persona qualsiasi, sarebbe piaciuto anche a te. So che non ti sarebbero piaciute le tovaglie e che avresti trovato il cassiere molto simpatico. So un sacco di cose ma sono tante allucinazioni che ho avuto. Ho scritto la poesia sul retro di un volantino, mi sono fermato per strada e ho scritto appiccicando il volantino sulla facciata di un palazzo. C’era gente che camminava intorno a me e a cui non importava nulla di me e a me non importa nulla di loro. Di nessuno di loro mi è mai importato nulla ma …- strinse gli occhi e scosse la testa – C’era la luna nel cielo. Potevo vederla sopra i grattacieli, sopra il rumore della metropoli oltre le luci arancioni della città ed era la stessa luna che ho visto sul lago, quando cercavo di scrivere qualcosa e di cavarmi qualcosa da dentro per sentirmi un po’ più umano. Quel giorno erano successe molte cose che forse ti racconterò, ma ero stanco. Stanco dell’ennesima persona che avevo cacciato da casa mia, stanco del mio dimenticarmi del presente andando a rileggere le storie del passato. Ero stanco della città, ero stanco dei babbani e dei maghi e soprattutto ero stanco di me stesso. Mi vergognavo-  
-Cosa stai cercando di dirmi? -  
\- Sei stato la fonte principale della mia vergogna per molto tempo, Scorpius- rispose quasi con acidità, guardandolo dritto in faccia – Ti vedevo ed eri lì, il Malfoy redento che tutti apprezzavano vicino a me, che sembravo tradire la mia famiglia. Tu, persino buono. Come se il tuo essere Serpeverde fosse un errore di qualche tipo. Mi umiliavi con la tua sola presenza-  
-Al …- Scorpius aveva pensato stupidamente che dopo la sera precedente Albus avrebbe smesso di sputargli veleno addosso, aveva pensato che avrebbero potuto trovare pace, almeno un po’. L’altro non gli diede il tempo di parlare.  
-Eppure mi andava bene. Ti volevo in un modo stupido che non sono riuscito a capire fino a … dopo- deglutì e disse quella parola come se l’avesse vomitata – Mi facevi sentire persino peggio. Mi ricordo quando, dopo l’aula di pozioni, hai cercato di scusarti e io ho solo pensato che il tuo dispiacere faceva sembrare il mio così piccolo e inutile. Non ti ho mai invidiato, Scorpius, ma tu mi hai sempre smascherato per quello che sono. Continui a farlo ogni volta e una parte di me ti detesta per questo-  
-Non ho mai voluto fare una cosa del genere, Al-  
-Lo so. Lo so benissimo. Sei come la luna. Bianca e innocente sopra di me. Hai illuminato la mia notte solo per farmi vedere quanto in realtà io sia un miserabile bugiardo- Scorpius rimase immobile a quell’ultima frase – Quando ho visto la luna ho scritto la verità su quel volantino. La verità su me stesso, credo. O su di noi. Ho ammesso a me stesso che non sarei mai riuscito a fare finta di non averti nell’anima- fece una smorfia triste e guardò Scorpius – Penso che il termine “amico” sia riduttivo. Se tu vuoi essere mio amico, non posso sopportarlo. Ma non posso averti in modo diverso, quindi credo sia meglio lasciar perdere-  
-Non è vero, Al. Non è vero, lo sai. Potremmo-  
-Davvero?- Albus sorrise – Sei terribilmente ingenuo-  
Arrivò la cameriera a prendere delle ordinazioni e Scorpius lasciò che Al ordinasse per tutti e due. Aspettarono in silenzio. Albus guardava fuori dalla finestra i passati sulla strada mentre Scorpius guardava Al, senza riuscire a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Si chiedeva se per una volta le sue parole avrebbero smesso di scavargli nell’anima. Ogni volta che Albus parlava, ogni volta che Albus lo guardava persino, lo faceva a brandelli lasciandogli poi il tempo di ricostruirsi da solo. Scorpius si chiedeva perché diavolo si ostinasse, una volta ricucito alla meglio, tornava da lui per farsi fare di nuovo a pezzi. Era qualche genere di masochismo, credeva. La stupida incapacità di lasciarlo andare, anche a costo di farsi male ogni volta. Le spine di Albus era taglienti, i rovi che si era costruito lo circondavano ovunque e Scorpius pensò “Sto cercando di ravvivare un cadavere”.   
Mangiarono il loro pranzo in silenzio e Scorpius allungò le gambe sotto il tavolo. Albus fece lo stesso e incrociarono le caviglie senza che nessuno facesse cenno alla cosa.   
Uscirono insieme dopo che Scorpius ebbe pagato con la sua (poca) valuta babbana e si incamminarono alla ricerca di un supermercato. Mentre camminava, Scorpius sentì la mano fredda di Albus prendere la sua e la strinse. Fu strano camminare in quel modo, come se fosse una cosa completamente normale per lui tenere nelle sue mani Albus, andare in giro senza avere paura di dimostrare che lui …  
I suoi pensieri si interruppero. Dimostrare cosa? Guardò Albus che camminava vicino a lui in silenzio, gli occhi fissi sulla strada. Era così bello, persino in quel momento, quando la sua tristezza fluiva senza remore dal suo sguardo. Provò pietà per lui, un incontenibile mole di emozioni si agitò nel suo cuore senza che riuscisse ad ordinarle, a dare il nome ad ognuna di esse ma tutto sembra urlare Albus, Albus, Albus. Merlino, erano lì insieme, per strada, sotto gli occhi di tutti. Si fermò e tirò contro di sé Albus senza lasciargli la mano. L’altro lo guardò senza capire e Scorpius si piegò a baciarlo. Al rimase pietrificato per un solo momento prima di ricambiare. Non si toccavano se non per le loro mani e le loro labbra unite e Scorpius si chiese vagamente se qualcuno li stesse guardando, magari con rabbia o disgusto ma si rese conto che non gli importava perché poteva farlo. Poteva baciare Albus davanti a tutti senza conseguenze. Voleva sapere cosa si provava, voleva sapere come avrebbe reagito Albus. Si sentì libero per una minuscola e insignificante frazione di secondo. Albus si separò da lui e lo guardò dritto negli occhi e Scorpius ebbe la vaga sensazione che sarebbe potuto rimanere così per tutta la vita: davanti a tutti, baciando Al.   
Sono suo. Si rese conto guardandolo e si accorse che Albus aveva avuto lo stesso pensiero quella volta sotto la luna con il volantino in mano. La poesia significava questo? Che Albus era suo e lo sarebbe stato per sempre? Lo aveva gridato al mondo in quella poesia che tutti avevano sotto gli occhi e si era sentito libero per aver rivelato chi era davvero. –Torniamo a casa- disse, con un nodo alla gola e Albus annuì, forse chiedendosi perché ora aveva rinunciato alla spesa. Lo tirò con sé verso il primo vicolo deserto si smaterializzò fuori dal cancello di casa. Aprì la porta e la magione dei Malfoy li accolse con un silenzio pesante e denso, come l’oscurità della casa quando Scorpius non accese la luce.   
Si voltò verso Albus e tornò a baciarlo, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, dando il dovuto tempo ad ogni bacio rimanendo così per forse qualche ora o mese o anno mentre Albus gli circondava le spalle tenendosi stretto a lui come se stesse per cadere. Si separò da lui e lo tenne per mano mentre salirono le scale e Scorpius lo portò nella sua stanza, ormai diversa da quella che Al conosceva dall’ultima volta che era stato lì da bambino. Non erano più bambini. Non avrebbero dormito insieme sul suo letto come avevano fatto l’ultima volta. Scorpius si prese il suo tempo mentre lo spogliava dei suoi vestiti, li buttò a terra senza ritegno e Albus gli tolse i suoi con calma venerazione. Si stese sul letto, tirando sopra di lui Scorpius e si baciarono ancora mentre Albus apriva le gambe per fargli spazio.   
Scorpius si separò da lui, tendendo le braccia e scosse la testa – Non così- disse, facendo scorrere i sui occhi sul corpo esile dell’altro. Albus inclinò la testa e chiese –Come? -  
-Voglio te- rispose Scorpius, con le guance in fiamme e la testa che girava e il cuore che esplodeva – Al contrario-  
Albus sembrò non capire per un lungo momento prima che spalancasse gli occhi e le sue labbra si schiudessero per la sorpresa. Scorpius avrebbe potuto morderle fino alla fine della sua vita. –Sei sicuro? - Chiese –Non devi farlo-  
-Ma voglio farlo-  
-Potrei farti male, Scorp-  
-Fammi male- rispose senza esitare, fissandolo dritto negli occhi –Fammi male- Albus era bravo a fargli del male, del resto. Fisicamente e spiritualmente non aveva fatto altro che fargli male più e più volte ed ogni volta era sempre peggio, trovavano sempre modi diversi per permettere ad Albus di pugnalare Scorpius dritto al cuore. Albus si mise a sedere, alzando la schiena e Scorpius finì in ginocchio. Non riuscì a capire cosa stesse pensando l’altro in quel momento, quando i suoi occhi vagarono per il suo viso e quando le sue mani andarono a prendergli il viso. Scorpius era sempre debole, ogni volta che Albus gli mostrava la minima gentilezza ma avere il viso tra le sue mani gli mandava brividi lungo la schiena. Era questo, no? L’essenza di tutta la loro storia era che Albus lo voleva disperatamente e Scorpius moriva dalla voglia di farsi prendere. Bastava anche solo sentirsi abbracciare, bastava sentirsi tenere dolcemente in quel modo, mentre l’altro lo baciava così teneramente che avrebbe potuto sciogliersi tra le sue mani e morire felice.   
Si lasciò poggiare di schiena sul piumone e indicò i cassetti del suo comodino. Lì dentro teneva sempre dei preservativi e del lubrificante, da quando Maggie aveva iniziato a fargli visite a sorpresa per stare con lui qualche giorno. Albus identificò subito la piccola boccetta d’olio denso e trasparente che Scorpius aveva la cura di farsi da solo e la aprì davanti a lui. Alcune gocce sfuggirono al tappo di sughero e caddero sul suo stomaco, scivolando dentro il suo ombelico. Il liquido era fresco sulla sua pelle ma vide Albus strofinarselo tra le dita come per riscaldarlo. Lo guardò un’ultima volta, immobile sopra di lui come a chiedergli ancora se era sicuro. Scorpius annuì, deglutendo piano. Non aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere e non sapeva cosa aspettarsi ma aveva fiducia in Albus. Che idiozia! Fiducia in Albus? Perché? Albus non era meritevole della sua fiducia, lo aveva dimostrato molte volte, ma Scorpius non poteva farci nulla, il suo cuore batteva disperatamente come sul punto di sfuggirgli dalle costole.   
Albus gli scostò le gambe e baciò il ginocchio, facendo scivolare ma mano verso il basso, stuzzicandolo piano. Scorpius non riuscì ad evitare di irrigidirsi anche se sapeva razionalmente che non avrebbe dovuto e Albus continuò a lasciare piccoli e caldi baci sulla sua coscia. –Se pensi che mi debba fermare, dillo in ogni momento Scorpius- ma lui non voleva che si fermasse. Fece due lunghi respiri ampi e sentì l’intrusione di un dito di Albus dentro di lui. Non faceva male e non era nemmeno strano, ma sapeva che era la parte più semplice. Albus teneva gli occhi piantati nei suoi, pronto ad analizzare ogni segno di dolore. Rimasero così per poco, prima che Albus aggiungesse un altro dito e quello, invece, fece male. Scorpius strinse i denti e deglutì a vuoto ma non disse nulla. Albus continuava a fissarlo dritto negli occhi mentre muoveva le dita e Scorpius cominciò a sentirsi a disagio sotto il suo sguardo. Sembrava incenerirlo. Chiuse gli occhi e si morse un labbro ma l’altro gli disse –Guardami-.   
Scorpius schiuse le palpebre e lo vide alzarsi versi di lui. Con la mano libera gli andò ad accarezzare la testa, le sue dita scivolarono tra i suoi capelli biondi mentre si piegava a baciarlo. Scorpius gli prese la testa tra le mani e unì la sua lingua alla sua, stringendogli la testa. Non pensava di essere mai stato così vicino ad un altro essere umano in tutta la sua vita, nemmeno quando era nel grembo di sua madre. Il suo cuore faceva male come se Albus riuscisse a stringerlo tra le sue mani. –Va tutto bene. Va tutto bene, Scorp-   
Ma nonostante il piacere che proveniva dal suo basso ventre e il sudore sulla fronte e il respiro affannato non riuscì a non chiedersi se Albus non avrebbe voluto che qualcuno gli avesse detto lo stesso durante la sua prima volta. Come era stato per lui? Aveva fatto male? Si era sentito umiliato?   
-Al- disse tra un bacio e l’altro – Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace- Si sentì terribilmente in colpa per non essere stato con lui. Si sentì in colpa per non essere stato lui il primo, e ogni fibra del suo corpo gli stava dicendo che sarebbe dovuta andare così fin dall’inizio. Albus sfilò la sua mano e Scorpius rabbrividì quando lo sentì allargare le sue gambe ed alzare il bacino per potergli andare meglio in contro. Non fece male. Non fece male affatto e Scorpius dubitava di aver mai visto Al così affettuoso in vita sua. Lui stesso non era mai stato trattato così, da nessuna delle sue precedenti amanti. Ma Albus lo accarezza e lo baciava e lo teneva stretto, tenendo il petto contro il suo come se avesse potuto scivolargli via tra le dita come sabbia.   
Scorpius ebbe la vaga immagine di loro due, ragazzini a scuola, fare lo stesso. Sarebbe stato diverso e forse avrebbe fatto male davvero, perché Al sarebbe stato inesperto ma a lui non sarebbe importato. Avrebbero riso alla fine, sotto le coperte del letto di Albus quando si sarebbero tenuti abbracciati, sicuri che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Albus avrebbe scritto poesie, Scorpius avrebbe studiato pozioni. Sarebbero stati insieme in quella scuola, passeggiando la sera lungo le sponde del lago tenendosi per mano davanti a tutti senza che nessuno ne sarebbe stato sorpreso. Scorpius sarebbe potuto andare a mangiare dai Potter per Natale ogni anno. Albus sarebbe andato da lui ogni estate. Gli passò davanti una vita intera completamente diversa, più felice, libera, senza pensieri e Scorpius adorò ogni singolo secondo di quella vita che non aveva avuto occasione di vivere. Con Al, sempre con Al.  
Venne per primo senza che il suo cervello riuscisse a comprendere il piacere del suo corpo che era una eco nella sua testa. Era pieno di Albus nel corpo e nell’anima e non gli importava dare priorità ad uno o all’altra. Non era nemmeno sicuro se i suoi occhi erano appannati per la sua fantasia o per il piacere che l’orgasmo gli aveva mandato in tutto il corpo. Al venne subito dopo di lui accasciandosi sul suo petto, ansimando e tremando. Scorpius aveva le ossa come gelatina ma non gli importò, alzò le braccia per circondargli la schiena e accarezzargli capelli. Chiuse gli occhi ed ascoltò il suo respiro pesante e il suo cuore contro il suo petto ritornare ad una velocità normale. Rimasero così per lunghi secondi prima che Albus si sdraiasse al suo fianco nel letto, ma Scorpius non lo lasciò ancora andare.   
-Albus …-   
L’altro rispose con un –Mmmh-, quasi assonnato, sfinito.  
Scorpius non era bravo con le parole come lo era l’altro e cercò delle parole per dare forma a quello che stava pensando, per dare un senso alle sue emozioni. Non trovò qualche bel discorso per dirlo, non gli vennero in mente delle poesie per esprimersi.  
-Ti amo, lo sai, vero?-  
Albus rimase in silenzio per un lunghissimo minuto e Scorpius fu preso dal panico.   
-Lo so- rispose alla fine Albus. 

9.

Albus aprì gli occhi quando sentì il rumore di una porta pesante chiudersi. Non era la porta della stanza in cui aveva dormito, quella era socchiusa e un solo raggio di luna filtrava nell’aria silenziosa. Scorpius non c’era, ma il letto era caldo vicino a lui. Si alzò e infilò un paio di boxer, primo che trovò a terra, senza curarsi se fossero i suoi o quelli di Scorpius e uscì camminando a piedi nudi sul marmo bianco del pavimento. L’aria era fredda e la casa ancora buia e silenziosa, così come lo era stata quello stesso pomeriggio. La notte era a metà del suo corso e le stelle brillavano intensamente oltre le grandi finestre bordate di pesati tende di velluto. Albus seguì il suono del rumore fino alla grande scalinata che portava al piano di sotto ma si fermò. Una voce femminile ripì l’aria come un cristallino scampanellio. La voce di Maggie Fletcher era limpida e luminosa nella casa scura.   
-Mi dispiaceva lasciarti qui da solo- stava dicendo – Hai detto che volevi rimanere da solo per un po’ ma ne ho parlato con mia madre e credo che non sia saggio stare qui da solo al buio se vuoi sentirti meglio. Draco ha scritto a mio padre, pensa di tornare questo lunedì-  
-Grazie per aver pensato a me- rispose Scorpius. Si trovavano nel salotto ma stavano parlando con la porta aperta e Albus riusciva a sentirli chiaramente anche dal piano di sopra. In quel salotto avevano dormito insieme davanti al camino, pesò. – Però sto bene. Non devi preoccuparti per me-  
-Hai letto la Gazzetta stamattina? -  
\- No. Non lo faccio più e ho cancellato la mia iscrizione. Non arriva più nessun gufo a portarmi i giornali-  
\- Hai fatto bene- rispose Maggie – Ma così non hai avuto modo di sapere. A quanto pare è scoppiato uno scandalo sportivo e i giornali non fanno altro che parlare di questo. Negli ultimi due giorni non ho sentito più nessuno parlare di te, e papà si è assicurato che a lavoro tutti facessero attenzione a non parlare di giornali scandalistici. Ha fatto pressioni al ministro-  
-Granger sarebbe stata la prima a non voler sentir parlare di me-  
-Non è vero. Il ministro ti stima molto, solo non apprezza tuo padre. Ha sempre messo in chiaro di apprezzare il tuo lavoro e la tua onestà e tutti al Ministero stanno seguendo il suo esempio. Non preoccuparti più di queste dicerie e torna a lavoro. Hai bisogno di fare qualcosa, non puoi rimanere qui al buio a nasconderti per sempre-  
Albus sentì Scorp sospirare – Sono stato bene. Ho lavorato alle mie pozioni e ho avuto modo di pensare a tante cose …-  
-Lascia perdere le pozioni e torna a vivere la tua vita. Non puoi rintanarti in quel gazebo e lasciar perdere tutto. Al Ministero hanno bisogno di te-  
-Nessuno è indispensabile, soprattutto in politica, Maggie- Scorpius sembrava infastidito.  
\- Forse, ma è il modo migliore per far finta che non sia successo nulla-  
Ci fu un lunghissimo silenzio prima che Scorpius, con voce sottile dicesse: - è questo che fai tu? Far finta che non sia successo nulla e continuare a vivere la tua vita? Quale vita, Maggie? -  
-Una vita con te- ci fu un nuovo lungo silenzio – Ho mandato le partecipazioni del matrimonio-  
Ad Albus crollarono le ginocchia. Si rese a malapena conto di aver strisciato sulla parete per poi accasciarsi a terra ma Maggie stava ancora parlando – Non aveva concordato una data per quando cominciare a spedire gli inviti ma ho pensato che adesso sarebbe stato il momento giusto, perché l’attenzione si è spostata su altro e nessuno parla più male di te-  
-è di questo che sei preoccupata? Che la gente pensi e parli male di me? Non mi importa-  
-Ti deve importare, Scorpius. Sulle tue spalle c’è il nome dei Malfoy e se non lo redimi tu chi lo farà? Nessuno si fida della tua famiglia ma si fidavano di te prima che ti mettessi a litigare stupidamente con quel Potter. Per cosa poi? D’accordo lui ti detesta ma non devi cadere in basso anche tu con lui. Non lasciare che ti trascini giù, hai bisogno di lasciar perdere. Il matrimonio è tra un mese e penso che dovremmo investire un po’ di più. Spedire altri inviti, fare in modo che quanta più gente venga al nostro matrimonio e ritorni a vederti per quello che sei, non per quello che Potter ti fa sembrare-   
Albus guardò davanti a sé verso il muro opposto e poi chiuse gli occhi. Era terrificante sentir parlare qualcun altro a quel modo, soprattutto se era esattamente quello che lui pensava. Per tutto questo tempo non aveva sostenuto le stesse cose che stava dicendo Maggie Fletcher? Ma quanto faceva male ascoltarle da un’altra bocca. Ora tutto era reale e tangibile.   
-Tu non sai nulla, Maggie- ripose Scorpius con un filo di voce. –Non sai nulla di me ed Al-   
Ci fu ancora un altro lunghissimo silenzio e Albus si alzò in piedi. Non poteva rimanere ad ascoltare, e non poteva più rimanere in quella casa. Tornò nella stanza in cui si era svegliato e raccolse i suoi vestiti e la sua bacchetta. Si rivestì distrattamente, tenendo le scarpe in mano e scendendo le scale di servizio che dal secondo piano portavano al giardino. Quando la porta si chiuse dietro di lui fece un pesate rumore profondo e ad Albus non importò se riverberava nella grande casa, se tutti avrebbero potuto sentirlo. Camminando a piedi nudi per il giardino arrivò fino al cancello e, una volta lì si smaterializzò con un colpo di bacchetta. Senza nemmeno chiedersi dove stesse andando viaggiò fino a ritornare corporeo e con un senso di smarrimento e sorpresa si voltò per guadare una grossa casa bianca a Godric’s Hollow. Le luci erano spente e la casa sembrava deserta.  
Rimase lì a guardare casa sua per lunghi momenti fino a quando la luce della camera da letto al secondo piano non si accese e qualche secondo dopo, suo padre apparve sulla soglia, armato di bacchetta. C’erano ancora gli incantesimi contro la smaterializzazione intorno a casa? L’allarme magico si era attivato quando era arrivato?   
Sua madre era lì dietro e si teneva la vestaglia stretta al collo ma suo padre lo guardò con un misto si sorpresa e preoccupazione. Mise via la bacchetta e si avvicinò ad Albus a grandi falcate.  
-Al? Al, cosa è successo? - Fu solo quando suo padre gli prese il viso tra le mani per guardarlo dritto negli occhi e Albus si rese conto di avere il viso umido e bagnato di lacrime silenziose e salate. Che miserabile essere inutile che era. Nel suo idiota desiderio di andare via da Scorpius aveva voluto tornare a casa, ma quella non era più casa sua. Era solo una pallida imitazione di suo padre e quella casa l’aveva abbandonata quando si era seduto sul treno per Hogwarts. – Al, va tutto bene-   
Suo padre lo stava abbracciando e Albus si sciolse in un pianto consapevole, singhiozzi strozzati e sospiri disperati. – Papà- disse – papà, ho sbagliato tutto- 

 

10\. 

Gli scatoloni avrebbe potuto riempirli con la magia ma non lo fece. Aveva bisogno di distrarsi, di lavorare a qualcosa. Il suo ufficio era un disastro ma Scorpius non si prese la briga di riorganizzare tutto e semplicemente buttò via tutto quello che lui credeva fosse inutile. Dalla porta aperta vedeva delle persone affacciarsi verso il suo ufficio ma a lui non importava nulla, dovette però rizzarsi da terra e girarsi quando qualcuno entrò e disse: - Cosa stai facendo? - era Rose. I suoi bei capelli rossi le incorniciavano il viso ed era così bella lì davanti a lui. – Non abbandonare tutto per una storia d’amore finita male- i suoi occhi erano pieni di dolore e Scorpius si chiese se sarebbe stato giusto dirle la verità. Quale storia d’amore era davvero andata male, da tutta una vita. – Maggie ti ha lasciato ma non divi abbandonare il tuo lavoro e la tua vita per questa delusione- continuò lei – Puoi andare avanti. Scorpius per favore. Sono sicura che parlando con mia madre troveremo il modo di cancellare le tue dimissioni …-  
-Grazie- le disse alzandosi e pulendosi le mani dalla polvere che si era accumulata su tutte quelle carte inutili – Ma non voglio. Non tornerò a lavorare qui, mai più-  
-So che forse hai paura di quello che il signor Fletcher potrebbe dirti se rimani qui e che forse non vuoi restare a lavorare con tanti suoi amici che potrebbero essere risentiti con te ma devi mollare. Non sai mai stato quel genere di persona che fa le cose in modo così istintivo-   
Scorpius la guardò dritto negli occhi nocciola e chiese: - Perché sei qui? -  
-Non voglio che un mio amico faccia un errore di cui potrebbe pentirsi-  
-Non è vero- rispose Scorpius avvicinandosi a lei – In non sono tuo amico, Rose-  
-Sì che lo sei- rispose lei con energia -Lo siamo sempre stati-  
-Anche questo non è vero- la contradisse lui – Tu non mi hai mai visto come un amico-  
Rose rimase in silenzio e deglutì a vuoto sotto il suo sguardo di ghiaccio, ma Scorpius non era arrabbiato. Era solo stanco di tutte le menzogne che si era raccontato e che aveva raccontato ad altri per tutta la sua vita – Non mentiamoci più, Rose. Lo so cosa provi per me. Credo che tutto il mondo magico lo sappia. Non mi hai mai visto come tuo amico, e io ti ho solo sfruttata per tutto questo tempo-   
-Non dire così- le sue parole erano un sussurro doloroso.  
-Lo sai che è vero. Non sono stato mai davvero tuo amico. Non mi sono mai comportato come tale e di questo mi scuso. Avresti meritato da me molto di più, e ti meriti dall’uomo che sceglierai tanto, tanto di più. Sei una donna incredibile e non voglio che tu continui a pensare a me, anche se il mio fidanzamento con Maggie è finito non potrò mai stare con te, perché …- guardò in basso e sospirò –l’unica cosa che c’è tra noi due non è amicizia, non è amore. È Al- vide gli occhi dell’altra allargarsi in un moto di compressione e disperazione. Forse aveva visto la verità anche lei adesso – Non abbiamo fatto altro che raggiungere Al attraverso l’altro. Spero che mi perdonerai prima o poi per tutto questo tempo perso. Mi dispiace-   
Uscì fuori dal suo ufficio, diretto verso il bagno, con l’intenzione di mettere la testa sotto l’acqua e scacciare via il dolore pungente che sentiva nel petto. Faceva male, sì, ma era liberatorio. Era vero. Prima di arrivare al bagno, però si fermò quando una voce familiare lo apostrofò: - Scorpius Hyperion! -   
Si voltò a fronteggiare suo padre. Portava ancora abiti da viaggio e il bastone in mano e Scorpius dubitò che si fosse persino fermato a casa. –Papà- disse con voce monocorde. Avrebbe tanto voluto aspettare quella sera prima di parlare con lui di tutto quello che era successo ma si rese conto di essere stato uno stupido a pensare che suo padre avrebbe semplicemente accettato quello che stava facendo. – Ti predo non qui- disse – Non vorrai dare spettacolo-   
-Ora torni indietro e ritiri le tue dimissioni- disse Draco, avvicinandosi a grandi passi verso di lui – Ora ritiri tutto e vai a chiedere scusa in ginocchio a Maggie e spera che ti accetti di nuovo-  
-Non lo farà, papà. Mi ha lasciato per un motivo piuttosto serio-   
-Nega. Nega tutto, anche se ti ha colto tra le gambe di qualcun'altra-   
Scorpius rise amaramente ma vide che c’era ancora gente intorno a loro e teste curiose si erano alzate a guardarli. Poco male, a Scorpius non importava. Non voleva dare spettacolo di sé ma non gli importava nemmeno che qualcuno li guardasse. Andassero tutti al diavolo, dal primo all’ultimo. Persino suo padre.  
-Maggie e io avevamo un accordo. Ci volevamo sposare per un motivo che non aveva nulla a che fare con l’amore o con il desiderio ma abbiamo condiviso rispetto e sincerità. Mi ha lasciato andare perché non avrei più potuto mantenere quel rispetto e quella sincerità per lei. Dovevo prima trovarlo per me stesso-  
-E questo cosa diavolo significa? -  
Scorpius rise –Non mi sorprende che tu non sappia cosa significa rispetto per te stesso ma spero che un giorno prima o poi ci arriverai anche tu- vide suo padre arrossire sotto la sua pelle pallida, ma per rabbia e delusione – Vai a casa. Parleremo di questo quando torno- lo scansò e se ne andò ma il padre lo seguì a grandi passi – Non ti lascerò buttare via la tua vita-  
-Non la sto buttando- disse Scorpius con un mezzo sorriso – Me la sto riprendendo- ritornò nel suo ufficio e non c’era più traccia di Rose ma con uno sventolio di bacchetta riordinò tutto nei singoli scatoloni, pronto a portare tutto via.   
-Sei completatamene impazzito- si sentì dire da suo padre ma lui ridacchiò – è molto probabile – rispose portando via i primi pacchi – Ma meglio così. È evidente che la normalità non mi si addice quindi credo ce farò qualcos’altro- disse – Diventerò me stesso-   
-Stai blaterando- suo padre si mise davanti a lui per impedirgli di portare via altri scatoloni – Ragiona. Pensa a quello che stai facendo-  
-L’ho fatto- rispose lui, buttando a terra con fare innervosito il suo ultimo scatolone – Per tutto questo tempo non ho fatto altro che essere te. Sono stato quello che tu saresti dovuto essere. Pensavo mi andasse bene ma non è così. Eri tu quello che avrebbe dovuto fare il passo nel nuovo millennio ma non l’hai fatto e hai pensato bene di riversare ogni speranza e aspettativa su di me. Tu, la mamma … tutti quelli che ho incontrato non hanno fatto altro che proiettare su di me quello che sarei dovuto essere, quello che avrei dovuto fare. Ho raggiunto un’aspettativa, sono diventato quello che mio padre non è riuscito ad essere e sai cosa? Non mi piace. Non mi interessa. Anzi non me ne frega nulla.- suo padre era ammutolito davanti a lui ma Scorpius continuò a parlare – Io non sono te. Non sono l’erede Malfoy. Sono me stesso e ho smesso di sacrificarmi per te e per la famiglia. Sono un egoista, traditore, debole Serpeverde- commentò con fiero sarcasmo. Scorpius provò una fiera gioia liberatoria nel parlare così a suo padre, nel vederlo fare due passi indietro con la faccia sbiancata come se non lo stesse riconoscendo. Meglio così. Meglio così, era il suo obbiettivo e nessuno conosceva il vero sé stesso se non Albus. Albus lo conosceva nel profondo dell’anima e che tutti i maghi passati e futuri siano maledetti se Scorpius non lo conosceva a sua volta. Anche Al era un egoista traditore e debole Serpeverde.   
Suo padre andò su tutte le furie. Non urlò ma vomitò una valanga di parole al vetriolo che non scalfirono Scorpius nemmeno un poco, anche se suo padre lo chiamava traditore e lo incolpava di abbandonare la sua famiglia e chiamava a testimoni tutti gli antenati dei Malfoy e tutto il loro sangue ma a lui non importava. Continuò a parlare e a criticarlo e insultarlo e dargli del debole ma fu fermato da un sonoro –Draco!- alle sue spalle.   
Entrambi i Malfoy si voltarono e Harry Potter rimase fermo sulla soglia. – è una lunga strada da qui agli uffici degli Auror. Cosa vuoi, Potter?-  
-Draco smettila, ti sta sentendo tutto il Ministero-  
-Mi pare di averti già detto una volta- commentò freddamente l’altro – Di non permetterti di criticare il modo in cui educo mio figlio, o te lo sei dimenticato?-  
-Non hai più nulla da educare, come non ne ho io. Non stai parlando ad un bambino, stai parlando ad un uomo-   
-Non sono affari tuoi, Potter!-  
-Lo sono- Harry si voltò verso Scorpius e lo guardò per un lunghissimo minuto e lui comprese, dai suoi occhi, che sapeva. Sapeva tutto di lui ed Albus, in qualche modo. Harry abbassò lo sguardo e disse – Scorpius mi dispiace per come la mia famiglia si è comportata con te- disse –Avrei dovuto essere più comprensivo o forse più presente nella vita di Al-  
-Non è colpa sua, signor Potter- rispose Scorpius e non prestò più attenzione al suo padre confuso.  
-Invece lo è. È sempre colpa dei genitori. Ho sbagliato con Albus molte volte, ho sbagliato con tutti i mei figli, non ho mai davvero pensato a quanto possa essere difficile avere me come padre. Ma ti volevo ringraziare- disse l’auror – Grazie per esserci stato tu anche quando non c’era nessun altro. Hai dimostrato molta più forza di quanto tutta la sua famiglia messa insieme ha mai dimostrato- sorrise –Non posso dire di essere sorpreso da quello che è successo, solo dispiaciuto per come è successo-  
-Di cosa diavolo state parlando? - Draco spostava la testa da uno all’altro senza capire. Ma Harry andò a battere una mano sulla spalla di Scorpius e disse – è a casa. Vai da lui. Per favore, vai da lui-   
Scorpius lo guardò e sorrise – Grazie, signor Potter-  
-Credo che tu ti sia guadagnato il diritto di chiamarmi Harry-  
-Grazie Harry- Scorpius uscì dal suo ufficio e lasciò i due uomini a guardarsi in faccia.  
-Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo? -  
Harry guardò il suo vecchio nemico negli occhi con un mezzo sorriso in faccia. Non sapeva proprio come dirglielo senza causargli un infarto e ridacchiò pensando a quanto tutta quella storia era stata folle e di come il destino aveva bene o male continuato a tenerli vicini. Adocchiando la parete Harry notò una poesia incorniciata alla parete e pensò “Ovvio. Ovvio che l’ha incorniciata” e andò a staccare Bianco Luna dal muro la tenne tra le mani e la rilesse, perdendosi per un attimo nella profondità dell’amore che suo figlio aveva gridato al mondo e fu fiero di essere suo padre. Tese la mano e diede la poesia a Draco.

 

11.

Sua madre era in giardino a piantare nuovi gerani mentre Albus rimaneva sul divano con una tazza di te bollente in mano. Il sole stava tramontando e la casa era incendiata di rosso del tramonto ed era silenziosa. Nessuno dei suoi fratelli viveva più lì, suo padre era a lavoro e Al era rimasto da solo con la sua miseria. Nel riflesso de te vedeva il suo viso anch’esso rosso come il tramonto e chiuse gli occhi. Provava una sottile tristezza che gli serpeggiava in corpo ma non più la disperazione dei giorni precedenti. Aveva pianto e balbettato tutta la verità davanti a sua madre e suo padre, sentendosi nudo e disgustoso come un verme. Aveva raccontato di cosa era successo per davvero nell’aula di pozioni e aveva raccontato quello che era successo con Elijah. Aveva raccontato della sua squallida e triste vita solitaria e di come Scorpius non facesse altro che riportarlo indietro ogni volta, delle poesie scritte di nascosto, della debolezza che aveva avuto ogni volta che erano stati insieme, incapace di rimanere con lui ma incapace di andare via. Aveva pianto tutte le lacrime che non aveva pianto per la sua vita con il nome di Scorpius sulle labbra vomitando ogni piccola viscida disgustosa verità. Ogni sensazione opprimente e ogni atto osceno a cui si era lasciato andare. Ti prego papà perdonami, voleva dire perdonami per tutti gli errori che ho fatto.  
Suo padre lo aveva ascoltato, seduto alla sedia davanti a lui mentre sua madre aveva pianto, chiedendo ogni tanto perché non fosse tornato a casa prima, perché avesse voluto mantenere la sua solitudine ma suo padre era rimasto zitto fino all’alba quando aveva smesso di parlare, senza voce, senza lacrime, con il cuore svuotato. E poi suo padre lo aveva abbracciato di nuovo e gli aveva detto che andava tutto bene. Andava tutto bene e non era mai troppo tardi.   
-Al? - così sovrappensiero non si era accorto che qualcuno aveva aperto la porta. Sua madre aveva fatto entrare qualcuno e ora Scorpius era nel salotto lì davanti a lui.   
-Scorpius- lo riconobbe con voce sottile.   
Sua madre si richiuse la porta alle spalle dandogli un sorriso incoraggiante e due rimasero da soli. Scorpius si andò a sedere vicino a lui sul divano. –Come stai? - gli chiese.  
-Bene- rispose Albus con un fil di voce e Scorpius tese una mano per accarezzargli la testa. – Sono felice che tu sia finalmente tornato a casa. Hai fatto bene-   
-Non sei arrabbiato con me? -  
-Perché dovrei? - Scorpius sorrise e Albus lo guardò dritto negli occhi – Non ti sposi più per causa mia –  
-E di questo sono molto felice- sorrise di nuovo e gli accarezzò una guancia – Non volevo sposarmi. Non volevo fare il mio lavoro. Ho dato le dimissioni-  
-Hai fatto bene- Albus annuì piano – Tornerai a fare pozioni? -  
-Credo proprio di sì-  
-Bene- rispose Al –Bene-  
\- Mi sento meglio adesso. Ho parlato con mio padre e con Maggie. Con Rose anche. Farò la mia vita adesso e sarò me stesso- i suoi occhi erano calmi e tranquilli dentro i sui mentre la sua mano era morbida contro la sua guancia – Ora non c’è più motivo di nascondersi o far finta di nulla. Mio padre si metterà l’anima in pace e verrà a patti con tutto questo. Se non lo farà non mi importa, farò quello che voglio fare. Ma tu Albus? Cosa vuoi fare? - chiese – Ora che hai detto tutto cosa vuoi fare? -  
Albus lo guardò negli occhi e posò sul tavolino la sua tazza di te ancora fumante – Non lo so. Non so più niente –  
-Posso dare un suggerimento? - Albus sorrise mentre si appoggiò allo schienale del divano.  
-Cosa?- Albus girò la testa per guardarlo in tutta la sua bellezza. Era da togliere il fiato con quell’espressione calma e sorridente, come se la Gioconda si fosse materializzata davanti a lui.  
-Stai con me- disse e Albus sorrise a sua volta. –Stai con me, Albus. Dovunque tu voglia andare o fare, fallo con me- gli prese una mano e la strinse –In Ameria, in Europa, in Brasile, ovunque, facendo qualsiasi cosa. Stai con me-  
-E tu?- Chiese Albus – Tu starai con me?-  
-Sempre- rispose senza un attimo di esitazione l’altro – Sarò sempre con te, Al anche se dovessimo finire in un altro modo o in un altro tempo. Sono un egoista fino al midollo, Al. Ti terrò stretto a me e non ti farò andare via mai più e se proverai a farlo ti inseguirò in capo al mondo-  
Albus lo guardò per un lungo secondo e poi si chinò a baciarlo, piano e dolcemente, quasi come se lo volesse solo sfiorare.   
-Bene- disse.

 

12\. Epilogo.   
Cinque anni dopo.

 

Il castello era ancora silenzioso. Scorpius riordinò meticolosamente tutti i vasetti sul grosso scaffale e si assicurò che le etichette fossero tutte in ordine alfabetico. Il sole era tramontato da solo un’ora e tra poco il castello sarebbe stato invaso da ragazzini. La sua classe era ordinata e tutto era al suo posto, persino i registri con tutti i nomi dei nuovi studenti (quella era la parte più difficile perché Scorpius faceva fatica a ricordare i nomi) ma alcuni li riconosceva. Qualcuno era il figlio di suoi vecchi compagni di scuola. – Hai finito? -   
Albus era seduto su uno dei banchi, impeccabile come sempre. Il suo abito scuro e il suo cappello piumato erano di alta classa e Scorpius sapeva che i suoi studenti non facevano altro che cercare le sue attenzioni, perché il suo Al era affascinante e mai come allora la Storia della Magia era stata affascinante in tutta Hogwarts. Ogni studente non voleva far altro che compiacerlo e non si vedevano risultati del genere nella sua materia da più di ottant’anni. Quanti premi aveva preso per il suo lavoro di ricerca, Scorpius se lo dimenticava sempre, anche se era tutti custoditi nella teca della loro casa. Li avrebbe dovuti ricontare prima di tornare a scuola per l’inizio dell’anno.  
-Signor Potter, non si sieda sui banchi, è maleducato-  
-Ma professore, non era dello stesso avviso quando mi ha toccato proprio qui, due giorni fa- il suo sguardo era fintamente innocente e Scorpius lo guardò con occhi scuriti – Se non fosse tardi, ti darei una lezione, lo sai-  
-Abbiamo un sacco di tempo dopo la cena-  
-Ma se mangi ogni volta fino quasi a svenire? -  
-Cosa posso farci? Non si mangia mai bene come in questa scuola- Albus si alzò ed andò a prendergli la mano. Lo baciò attirandolo a se e Scorpius si godette quell’ultimo, pacifico attimo di intimità tra di loro prima che un nuovo, faticoso anno scolastico cominciasse. –Andiamo- disse portandolo via per mano.   
Poco distante il treno si era fermato con uno fischio stridente, accompagnato dal rumore ovattato delle ruote e Albus e Scorpius uscirono insieme dall’aula di pozioni.

Fine.


End file.
